Enemies to Couples?
by Dark Angelic Kitty
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura sittin in a tree. First come's hate. Second comes love...? It all started with them being enemies. But then, God was kind and thus, love began to bloom...
1. Friends and Enemies

**As you know, I am re-editing this. God, there are so many mistakes. Well anywz, I hope you guys will enjoy this new and improved version. Don't worry, nothing big will change. I just wanna make this fic smoother that's all. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!! ALMOST 1800 REVIEWS!! WOOT!! GO, GO, GO!

* * *

**

**Title: Enemies to Couples (aka ETC)**

**By: Dark Angelic Kitty**

**Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama**

**Summary: SasuSaku. Au. High School Fic. ****"Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree. First come's hate... Second comes love...?" ****It all started out with being enemies. But then, God was kind and love began to bloom.

* * *

**

**Chapter One - Friends and Enemies**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Aargh, someday I am going to throw that alarm clock out the window!_

'Beep'

_Shut the hell up!_

'Beep'

_That's it!..._thought a 17 years old teenage girl who forced herself up and banged the poor alarm clock against her cider drawer until it was dead silent. She then made sure her alarm clock won't make any more ruckus and went back to sleep. _Finally…peace and quiet! I don't know why I even bothered buying an alarm clock in the first place._

Little did she know, she will soon jerk up in thirty minutes, realize she had indeed bought the alarm clock for a good purpose, slap herself for being so stupid, and get ready for the most important day of her life. Well…somewhat most important day of her life.

30 minutes later…

_Wait a sec… Isn't today the first day of school! Ackkk!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_

Haruno Sakura quickly flung aside her blanket, jerked up, and looked at the time. "Ahhh, it's eight-o-clock!! I'm going to be late!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" she shouted and took a quick shower. It was truly a miracle as to how she had ever managed to find some time to take a shower. She then quickly got dressed, grabbed her backpack that was already prepared the day before, and ran out of the house.

Before Sakura left, she quickly said bye to her black cat with bright orange streaks, called Yuki, and raced out of her house. She had found her in the dumpster when she was just a tiny kitten. She never knew why nobody wanted a cat like her. It's not everyday that you see a black cat with orange streaks.

Sakura had just recently moved to Tokyo and lived mostly with her cat since her parents were always on a business trip in the states. Sure, she gets lonely sometimes but she had a strong mind. She knew how to live by herself at the age of ten and learned that her family isn't always going to be with her by the age of eleven.

Her parents were workaholics and Sakura respects them for that since they were trying their best to earn money just so she could live comfortably. If one was to rate the Haruno family's wealth, they would classify them into the middle class family. They weren't wealthy nor were they poor.

Since Sakura's parents were always on a business, it was understandable that they left as soon as they moved to Tokyo. In a good way, Sakura had all the freedom and money she wants. No, she was not spoiled; in fact she's generally helpful around the house and she's really responsible… except when it comes to waking up on time in the morning of course.

Nonetheless, if Sakura doesn't hurry up now, she was officially going to be late!

"Almost there, just one more block! I have five more minutes! School doesn't start till 8:30." Sakura muttered optimistically.

However, just when timing went so well when she arrived at the entrance of Fiery Leaf High with only one minute left to spare, she bumped into someone while turning around a sharp corner. And she bumped into that somebody hard.

"Oww…I'm sorry!!" she said hastily and saw a really handsome boy with black raven hair and matching onyx eyes as soon as she looked up at the victim she bumped into. The sight of the total hottie left her in trance for a minute of two but then she remembered about the unlimited time she had and hurried over to her locker.

Sakura had been on a tour with her parents around the school before the semester started so she already knew where everything is. She found her class without fail as well and arrived just in time when the bell rang. Her teacher, Kakashi-sensei, a silver-haired guy with a mask covering half of his face introduced her to the class.

"Class, we have a new student today meet Haruno Sakura." Kakashi introduced with utter boredom and flipped out a small trusty novel from his pocket.

"Nice to meet you all!" Sakura greeted and put on her sweetest smile. It was important to leave a good impression on the first day of school.

"Whoa… she's a hottie…" A boy whispered to his classmate. Then there was a whistle in the back. "Pink hair and green eyes…I like that."

Sakura blushed a little bit, but then Kakashi said with his usual bored tone, "Settle down! Now let's see…" He thought for a minute,"you could sit with… Uchiha Sasuke the boy with black hair beside the window."

"WHAT?! YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW COME SHE GETS TO SIT WITH SASUKE-KUN AND WE DON'T!"

A bunch of high pitched screech erupted suddenly in the room. However, the loudest one was a blond girl with bright blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high elegant ponytail and her body hinted that she was going to be one major beauty someday.

"Aa, that's because the seat right beside Sasuke was the only seat available. Since someone here made him drop out." Kakashi answered in a calm voice while eyeing Sasuke. Sasuke just shrugged and looked at Sakura.

Sakura looked back at the boy and recognized him as the person that she had bumped into earlier. _Wow…he's…still hot…I'm so lucky to sit beside him!!!_

Seeing that the first day of school was off to a good start, she walked bubbly over to her chair and sat down, noticing that the blond girl was glaring at her on the way. After the class calmed down, Kakashi slipped the book back into his pockets and started teaching math which Sakura paid close attention to. She also paid attention to all the glares she was getting.

So much for a good start… _What did I do to them?_

As Kakashi taught on, Sakura found herself starting to lose interest when they switched to history. She hated history even though she always got A's on it for she was a straight A student. Finding nothing else to do, she peered at Sasuke beside her and noticed that he was bored too. In addition, she noted that he dressed a little bit differently than other boys.

He didn't button his top two buttons on his white shirt and he wasn't wearing the school's navy blue jacket like the rest of the boys. The only thing that was the same was the dark blue tie he wore. All in all, he seemed very rebellious. Personally Sakura thought Sasuke looked awfully cute in the way he dressed but wondered why the teachers didn't get mad. Fiery Leaf High was a strict school after all.

"Sakura can you read the next paragraph?"

"Wha?" She looked up in surprise. Kakashi repeated what he said again and eyed her thoughtfully.

"Ehehehe…err…" Sakura slapped herself mentally for not paying attention and quickly browsed through the textbook trying not to panic. Sasuke, who sensed her slight panic, smirked and quietly whispered the line they were at. She immediately found her place and smiled gratefully in response. Then she stood up and read the paragraph.

Sasuke observed the girl as she read out loud. So far she didn't pull any flirtatious tricks up his sleeve nor did he catch her staring at him. In a way he was thankful for that but it also sparked his curiosity. Did she have a boyfriend already? On top of it all, she had pink hair!

When break time came, three girls came over to Sakura while the rest of the girls went to Sasuke who looked annoyed and pretended to be asleep.

"H-Hi! My name's Tenten! Nice to meet you! This is Hinata and Katie!" A very Asian looking girl with two brown buns on her head introduced cheerfully. Beside her stood an American mixed girl that she assumed was Katie and a timid looking girl with beautiful white eyes.

"Nice to meet you all!" smiled Sakura and did a little happy dance. She was already making friends! She took the time digesting her new friend's appearances and admired them.

"We know that you already got a tour of the school but we'll fill you in on the people in our class. C'mon let's go!" Katie said opening and pulled on her arm. Then they led her to the campus and started introducing the place.

_Wow…they're so open and friendly…_ Sakura thought. In some of her past schools, it was hard making friends and none of them were as open as them. God must be kind this time.

"See there?" Tenten pointed at a brunette boy with a spiky ponytail. "That's Nara Shikamaru."

"A-A really tough guy." Hinata commented.

"Speaking of tough," Katie suddenly smiled deviously and pointed at a dude with the same pearl white eyes as Hinata, "Over there, that guy sitting by the fountain, that's Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke's rival, Hinata's cousin, and finally, Tenten's longtime crush!"

"SHUT UP KATIE! Who gave you permission to say that?!" Tenten cried angrily and her face glowed red. Sakura and Hinata just giggled silently.

"Oh oh!! And see that blond boy? That's Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's crush!" Katie said excitedly. Hinata blushed and glared at her timidly but didn't say anything. "He's the only boy that Sasuke is nice to. They are best friends even though they don't act like one."

"Psh…next time, when you have a crush, we'll announce it all to the world. Let's see how you like it. Right Hinata?" Tenten huffed and stuck out her tongue at the girl. "But anyway, back to Sasuke, heh…I was surprised he was even nice to Naruto at all."

"Is Sasuke really that bad? I mean is he really that mean? Because he seems really nice to me." said Sakura quietly.

"Don't get fooled by his looks Sakura, he became the most popular guy in the school after his brother Uchiha Itachi had graduated. His family owns the school and he is really rich too but…as expected from a rich family, he's the school's spoiled bully."

"Really?! Are you sure? He seems really nice. I bumped into him today and he didn't get mad and when I wasn't paying attention in history, he told me the where we were when Kakashi-sensei told me to read out loud." Sakura reasoned.

"T-That's…odd." Hinata thought aloud.

"Yeah, normally he likes watching other people suffer from total humiliation." Tenten joined in.

"Maybe because you're the new girl." Katie shrugged. .

"Hey l-look everyone, I-Ino came out of the building!" Hinata informed and squinted at the blond under the sun.

"We forgot to warn you Sakura, prepare meet your worst nightmare! Behold, Yamanaka Ino!" Katie cried dramatically and looked at Ino with pure hatred.

"She's the leader of Sasuke's fanclub and also Sasuke's fiancé." Tenten explained.

"That's weird…she's his fiancée but she gathered a whole group of people to worship him?" Sakura wrinkled an eyebrow.

"Well in truth, that sneaky devil wanted to keep an eye on all the girls that have set their eyes on Sasuke. So if any girl decides to make a move on him, she'll be the first one to know." Katie explained.

"I guess she hates me then. No wonder she's been glaring at me since the start of the class." Sakura realized.

"Well of course she doesn't like you! You sit right beside her lover boy, but sadly for her, Sasuke does not like Ino. He insults her and rejects her all the time but I don't think Ino cares much. She always brags about being Sasuke's fiancée. The only good thing you'll get out of Sasuke is his attitudes towards Ino!" Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone. "All in all, they're the worst people in the world."

Sakura just nodded but didn't say anything. _Well if Ino does really hate me I better stay out of her way. I still think Sasuke's a nice guy though…_

Just then, the bell suddenly rang and the four went back to the classroom. Sakura got to her seat and saw that Sasuke was already in his. "Hey!" She greeted cheerfully. She had an urge to find out just how mean he was.

"Hn…" He replied looked at her lazily while resting his cheek on the palm of his hands.

Sakura stared back blankly but then shrugged when she saw Ino glaring at her again. _Sighh… Ino is giving me that evil eye again. I better not get too close to Sasuke. If Ino and her other glaring fangirls aren't here, today would actually be perfect. _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the pink-haired chick turned away. Did she have no interest in him at all? She didn't even look at him for more than a minute in the face! The more he thought, the more curious he got. Who was this girl?

The morning went by slowly and soon, lunch time came. Sakura and her new friends brought their lunch outside and sat under the shade of a big oak tree. It was hot that day and the air was moist. As Sakura finished her homemade lunch, she got up to disposed it in the garbage can. However, as she went to the bin which was located near the back of the school, she heard weird noises. It sounded like someone was whimpering!

She quickly raced back to the tree and looked at her friends in alarm. "Hinata, Tenten, Katie! I heard strange noises at the back of the school. Let's go check it out; it sounded like someone's hurt!"

They looked at each other in the eyes warningly and bit their lips. They knew what was going on what was going on back there and it was not good. They tried to stop Sakura too but to their surprise, she was really stubborn. It wasn't like they couldn't leave their new buddy out to venture behind the school on her own, so they surrendered and followed.

As they arrived at the back of the school, Sakura saw Sasuke and a gang of boys with a guy that had really thick eyebrows. The poor guy had scratches all over him and was struggling to get up from the ground. As he did, Sasuke picked him up by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

She couldn't believe this! The Sasuke back in the classroom and the Sasuke she was witnessing now was totally the opposite. She watched as he threatened his victim playfully and his gang laughing supportively. _So this is the real Sasuke...the others were right…he is a bully…_

Anger boiled inside her the more she watched and finally she couldn't take it anymore and stepped out from her hiding place. "Let him go bastard!"

- Silence -

Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks and looked at Sakura with a shocked expression. Nobody had dared to defy Sasuke up until now. Sakura's friends' heart stopped momentarily and looked at her in shock. Sasuke, himself, was quiet for a moment and slowly to everyone's surprise, smirked at Sakura.

"Why should I?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked back. She wasn't scared of his game. "Idiot, because your picking on someone that's not your size jerk!"

Sasuke let go of his victim then turned face to face towards Sakura with an amused look. "And you're saying you're my size now?"

"What made you think you're so great?"

"You'll see…" Sasuke assured quietly but loud enough for everybody to hear. "Heh, you're next Haruno Sakura."

"Bring it." Sakura challenged and watched as Sasuke retreated with his gang.

"AAHHH, oh my god! Sakura-chan you're so brave!" Katie cried out and hugged her after they were gone

"You're our idol! We will bow down to you." Tenten joked and bowed down.

"I-I think you're in trouble Sakura-chan." Hinata said worriedly on the other hand.

"Me, in trouble? No way!" Sakura scowled optimistically and walked over to the poor guy to help him up. His eyes were swollen and he had minor cuts all over. Sasuke really was an unforgivable bastard.

"I-I'm alright, thanks… I'm Rock Lee by the way." Lee winced and pulled away shyly from her helping hand.

"No problem Lee! I can't believe Sasuke would do a thing like this! Anyway, you should go to the infirmary. I'll see you around." Sakura then left with her friends, leaving the guy who had just fallen in love with her.

* * *

Noon-

Sakura came casually into the classroom and sat daintily down while ignoring Sasuke. As their teacher came in Sasuke coolly leaned towards Sakura's ear causing her to panic slightly. Was he going to hurt her?

But then, on the contrary all he did was whisper hotly inside her ears.

"War is on."

She turned around with pink cheeks and glared at Sasuke as hard as she could, "Show me what you've got."

**Fin

* * *

**

**Alrighty hoo!! Haha…yup, finished re-editing the first chapter…god…how did you guys ever managed to get hooked?! Anyway, I think the revised edition is better. However, it's still not perfect in my opinion. Oh well, I'm too lazy to add any more info. **

**But I hope you guys enjoyed this new and improved Enemies to Couples! **

**DAK signing out! **


	2. War of Terror

**So I'm back x3**

**Special thanks to kuMi-iZ-Miii. The first reviewer hehe.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - War**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Stupid alarm clock…_

'Beep'

_Fine…you win… I'll get up early today…. _

It was officially the second day of school and Sakura had already made two enemies and three friends. _Not a bad start…I think…_

She got up and got dressed in her school's uniform which consisted of a black collared sleeveless one-piece dress that went up to her knee, a colored ribbon that all female students were required to wear on their arm indicating which grade they're in, and a really long coat. For girls in Sakura's grade, they had to wear a red ribbon everyday while men wore a blue one.

As she went down the stairs, she buttoned the pins from the top to the middle of her coat and left the rest free. Then she ate her breakfast and fed Yuki.

"I need to prepare for the worst today Yuki." She told the cat. "You know why? It's because of the school's bully, Uchiha Sasuke. That jerk and I have waged war. God, he's cute though…such a waste. Anyways, even if he's cute I won't let that factor hinder my way. Bye baby, wish me luck!"

Since she woke up on time today she walked to school at a normal pace. The feeling of not needing to rush was nice. Too bad she loved sleeping so much. A girl needs her beauty sleep you know. Still…the morning air was nice and she tried enjoying it as much as she could.

It seemed like everything was going fine until she was two blocks away from school. Just as she was about to figure out a plan to demolish Sasuke, she heard the engine of a motorcycle behind her. Turning around to see who it was, she immediately recognized Sasuke due to the way he dressed.

He wore his uniform in an ever so rebellious way and a black helmet covered his head so she couldn't see his face which annoyed her because for all she knew, he could be sticking his tongue out at her. But what annoyed her even more was the fact that Sasuke was riding an expensive-looking black motorcycle.

Talk about being a show-off…

Sasuke rode smoothly in a cool fashion and stopped beside her. He then pulled off his helmet and revealed a mocking smirk.

"I suppose you got a license to drive huh." She said thoughtfully, pretending not to be interested in him or his bike. However, she couldn't help but admire the sleek automobile since she had always been a mecha-junkie.

"I'm 17 aren't I?" Sasuke replied coolly. "Surprised? Jealous?"

"Idiot." She snapped. Yes, she was hella jealous of him. He could fricken drive! But no way was she going to let him know. "Hmph, to see you riding that thing is rather amusing than surprising. You know why? Because you look like a really rich egotistical show-off that's super snobby, spoiled, and not to mention VERY bastard-like!"

"Heh I know I'm a rich bastard. Thanks for reminding me, but as for the snobby and spoiled part...you might want to reconsider… Anyways, better watch that tongue of yours Haruno. Or else…something bad may happen." Sasuke warned playfully and placed his helmet back on before riding off to school.

"We'll see." She shouted out and continued walking. _That bastard thinks he's a know-it-all…well I'll show him…_She didn't really have a plan yet but she was sure she was going to win.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when she arrived to the classroom and before she knew it, Hinata, Katie, and Tenten immediately rushed towards her and trapped her in a corner.

"R-Rumors are going around the school S-Sakura. It seems like you and Sasuke have waged war against each other!" Hinata stuttered nervously.

"...So? I can handle him." Sakura answered confidently.

"He's notorious for making people drop out though!" Tenten argued. "For you to wage war against him, it's like committing suicide."

"I'll make sure he won't make me drop out. Don't you think you guys are taking this way too seriously?" She asked still as confident as ever but raised an eyebrow in response.

"You don't understand Sakura, Sasuke Is A Beast!"

"Sighh…you're so brave Sakura… I just want you to know that I'm rooting for you all the way." Katie said in admiration and flashed a peace sign. The action, the drama, she loved it all.

"Katie! You're supposed to discourage her!" Tenten growled.

"Hey you over there!" A cheerful-looking blond boy called out interrupting their conversation and walked towards them making Hinata blush slightly and fidget. "I heard that you waged war on Sasuke-teme! Haha, nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hey…" Sakura greeted warily wondering if there were any tricks up the blonde's sleeves. "Aren't you Sasuke's best friend?"

"Sadly…yes…it's alright, I mean no harm Sakura. Can I call you Sakura? Anyways, it's about time that bastard get some sense knocked into him! It would be priceless to see him lose to a girl." Naruto chuckled. Frankly, after seeing so many students drop out, he wanted to see Sasuke lose for a change. He really was a big mean bastard and he had no idea how he became best friends with a guy him.

"Thanks." She smiled still keeping her distance and went to sit beside Sasuke. He was currently resting his cheek on palm of his hands looking as slothful as ever. "Yo jerk, I just talked to your best friend…he seems pretty nice. I wonder what happened to you."

_That dobe? What does he want…_ Sasuke looked at her silently in response as she bravely returned his gaze. They weren't sure how long they had been staring at each other but quickly broke eye-contact when their teacher came in while reading an "adult's only" book called Come Come Paradise.

"Ewww…how could the principal allow him to read those kinds of books?" Sakura exclaimed quietly.

"Simple, he is a sneaky perverted teacher with sneaky perverted thoughts." Sasuke replied lazily. "All in all, He's A Pervert that no one cares about."

"I heard that Uchiha." Kakashi said in a warning tone and cast him a penetrating look. Sakura giggled silently and agreed with Sasuke who seemed unaffected by the gaze. Class went on as usual and to her surprise, nothing happened between her and Sasuke. At least…nothing yet. She can't let her guard down yet.

As classes came about an end, an announcement suddenly boomed on the PA:

"_It's those time of the year again students when basketball season and volleyball season starts. If any __girl wishes to try out for varsity volleyball please come to the gym with your gym uniforms after school. You will be trying out right after the senior boy's basketball game. Thank you, we hope to see you there."_

Sakura got up excitedly as soon as the announcement was done and went to her friends while a mob of fan girls crowded around Sasuke as usual.

"Are you guys trying out? I'm so glad they have a volleyball team here! But I'm scared to try out alone." Sakura always loved volleyball and she was glad the school didn't suck as bad as she thought it would. It had a volleyball team!

"N-No, I'm not good at volleyball. The only sport I'm decent at is tennis." Hinata answered timidly.

"I'll try out with you Sakura." Tenten offered with a grin. "I'm okay with volleyball but not great. Soccer is my game hehe!"

"You will? Yay! Volleyball is like the only sport I ever enjoyed haha…as for the other sports well…well let's not go there." She laughed sheepishly. "How about you Katie?"

"Nah, I'm not the volleyball type. I prefer surfing... on the internet. Buttt…Hinata and I will be your cheerleaders!" Katie winked. "Right Hinata?"

"R-Right."

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura said tearfully and they all hugged dramatically. They were girls after all.

"I see that you're trying out for volleyball team."

Sakura whirled around to see who interrupted their little hug and saw that it was Sasuke. "Got a problem with me trying out?"

"No, I'm just surprised. I didn't think you were into sports." Sasuke said honestly inspecting her from head to toe. No signs of sports genes on her. _Nice legs…_

"I'm stronger than you think Uchiha… Don't count on me losing easily, because I won't. You will never make me drop out." She answered with a glare.

_Feisty... _Sasuke smirked approvingly. He liked her attitude and it intrigued him by quite a bit. Sakura would definitely make a better fiancé than Ino would. "…That's not for you to say Haruno."

Ino glared at Sakura jealously from a distance. How dared she talk to her fiancé?! Doesn't she know that a low-class filth like her could never get a guy like him?

-

"Ino, I heard that Sakura is trying out for the volleyball team." One of her followers informed. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm...if that brat is trying out then I guess we'll just have to try out ourselves won't we? We'll kick her ass…"She snickered.Maybe then Sasuke will forget that filth and admire her.

* * *

When school came to an end, Sakura and Tenten went to the change room to change into their sports uniforms. Their gym stripes were a part of school uniform so they had to wear the same white t-shirt and red short-shorts while the boys wore white t-shirts but with long blue shorts.

"Sakura, are you done yet?" Tenten called, stuffing all her belongings into her locker.

"Coming! Tenten, do you by any chance have a hair-tie? I don't like having my hair in the way when I'm playing sports." Sakura explained as she came out of the change room.

"Yup, I always keep a spare. It's just that I have to…find…" She dug around her sports bag for a few minutes she finally found a white hair-tie and handed it to Sakura. "…it first."

"Thanks Tenten! We better go now; I think Hinata and Katie are waiting for us outside."

"Yeah…we don't want them to worry now do we - hey… you know, you look good in a ponytail." Tenten complimented as she noticed Sakura finished tying her hair carelessly.

"Really?" She blushed. "Wow…this is the first time somebody said something that nice to me."

"You kidding me? Where did you come from? A land where everyone is so hot that they think everyone else is ugly?"

"Stop making me shy Tenten."

"What? It's the truth! I can never tie my hair up in a ponytail. It looks too weird."

"Tie it up and let me-"

"Hey you with pink hiar!" A notorious punk interrupted them as soon as they entered the gym.

"Yeah?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him. His face was covered with piercing and he looked like a drop-out pimp.

"Can I have your number?"

"WHA-"

Before she could finish, Tenten pulled her arm and pointed at the front. "Don't mind them Sakura, they're just losers looking for trouble. Look, Hinata is waving to us. Let's go!"

"O-Ok…" She nodded obediently and blushed again. It was strange getting so much attention and she felt really flattered, but was she really that good looking? Back in her old school, nobody even paid attention to her much less called her hot. They always made fun of her forehead…anyways…

As they arrived at the bench they saw Katie and Hinata sitting beside a cheerful Naruto and immediately Sakura put her guards up again. Maybe Naruto was a spy for Sasuke.

"What took you guys so long?" Katie asked.

"Losers." Tenten muttered and sat beside them.

"Did you know that Sasuke is on the basketball team?" Naruto asked brightly.

"No… but go figures." Sakura remarked. With a body like Sasuke's and his popularity, she wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke was the star player on the team.

Naruto just laughed however. "So what are you going to do to Sasuke? About the 'war' I mean."

"I don't know yet but I'm going to win. Why? Are you his spy?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"No, I'm not a spy for him. I'm serious, I'm really harmless…just ask Hinata!" Naruto grinned and nudged Hinata jokingly instantly making the poor girl go red. However, the blonde didn't notice and directed his attention back to Sakura again. "You're a pretty brave girl, I can see why he likes you..."

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, not catching his words for she was too busy staring at Hinata.

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Sasuke entered the gym casually and braced himself in case any fan girls came his way. But no fan girl did much to his delight and allowed him to continue his business of putting on his wrist protectors when all of the sudden, he heard some boys talking about a girl with pink haired.

_Pink hair? _There was only one girl with pink hair that he knew and it was Sakura.

_Had she gotten this popular already? Her looks aren't too bad but wow, she broke Ino's record! And…what the hell is Naruto doing right now? _Sasuke growled slightly as he saw the blond chatting with Sakura.

-

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!" His fan girls shouted as he walked calmly to where Sakura was sitting and ignored everyone else in his way.

-

"Yo, dobe what are you doing?" Sasuke demanded coolly.

"To watch you fail in basketball and cheer Sakura and Tenten on bastard!" Naruto replied, silently laughing at Sasuke's jealous expression.

"Very funny idiot." He grinned sarcastically at him and classified him as harmless. He knew Naruto just wanted to piss him off. Anyhow, he propped his hand against Naruto's face as if he was a wall to lean on and looked at Sakura.

"He-mmm!!" Naruto mumbled helplessly and tried to pry Sasuke's vengeful hand off his face but the man held on tightly.

Sasuke smirked at the squirming blonde and noticed Sakura's hair tied up in a high ponytail. It made her cuter than before and explained why boys were talking about her.

_Her face won't be like that for long though…_Sasuke thought deviously.

"That's nice of you Uchiha." Sakura commented with utter boredom as she observed him and Naruto. It made really made her wonder how they ever became best friends or not. She then smiled sweetly at Sasuke and clasped her hands together. "Anyways, good luck on your tryout! I hope you don't trip."

"Aww…how nice. I know you'll be thinking about me." He replied making her jaws drop.

"What? I was being sarcas- NO- you!"

"Sasuke, it's time." Shikamaru, the basketball team's manager called out and hustled everyone on to the court.

"Hn…see yah Haruno." He bid hotly and left for the middle of the gym. He played centre of course since his parents owned the school and he was considered as the best player on the team.

Sakura felt her face burn red as she watched him shoot the ball from the three point line. She hated to admit it, but he was really good. But did the fan girls have to get so worked up about it? She could here fan girls behind her shouting here and there like freaks.

_Don't they ever get tired? How can Sasuke ever stand them?! _Sakura thought in annoyance.

"But he is a good player." She murmured without thinking and rested her chin on her knuckles, observing Sasuke really hard. Her friends looked at her and at each other in surprise but didn't say anything.

The first quarter went by quite fast and soon the whole game after. The final score was 74-50 which meant Sasuke's team had won and it was time for the girl's tryouts to begin.

Sakura was a little bit nervous but her friends cheered her on. Tenten wasn't nervous at all. They got up and went to the volleyball court that was set up after the basketball game. Tsunade, the volleyball coach as well as the school's medic was already in the middle of the court waiting for girls who wanted to try out. Sasuke got a water bottle, came back from where he was and sat beside Naruto to watch the try-out. He wanted to see just how good Sakura is.

Meanwhile, Tsunade told the girls to find a partner and write their names down on a sheet of paper. Sakura of course went with Tenten and went to sign up. Ino was paired up with a friend of hers and were both giving Sakura and Tenten the evil glares.

They ignored them and after every girl was done, Tsunade gave them the outline of the try-out. Each pair was going to have a face-off with another pair and she (Tsunade) will determine whether their skills are qualified or not.

Tsunade started randomly sorting out the pairs that will go each other and since God was so kind, fate decided that Sakura and Tenten were to go against Ino and her friend and be the first to start the try-out.

Sakura and Tenten groaned at their luck. However, what made it worse for Sakura was that the volleyball court was right beside her friends and SASUKE! This made Sakura even more nervous. She didn't want to lose badly in front of Sasuke and make a fool out of herself.

As they went to their designated court, they passed Naruto and them and stopped for a moment to tell them their foe.

"W-We're rooting for you Sakura and Tenten!" Hinata smiled.

"Kick their butt!" Katie shouted. "Especially _her_ butt!"

"Hope you don't die." Sasuke laughed teasingly causing the others to secretly glance at him in surprise. He never laughed that easily. But they said nothing since none of them wanted to fall under Sasuke's wrath.

"Very funny Sasuke…What do you mean?" Sakura rolled her eyes and faced him.

"Oh, I remember now! Ino's skill isn't very good and her balls always go berserk." Naruto interrupted as he suddenly remembered the time when he watched the girls play volleyball during PE class.

"Her balls?" Tenten echoed getting the wrong meaning. Sakura and the others giggled.

"What he means is that when she passes the volleyball to the other side it goes everywhere. Strange enough, the ball never goes out of line. It's one of Ino's specialty. If there were six people on each team as it will normally be, you would get Ino out easily since each player covers an area on the court. But now, since there's only the two of you, you guys will have to run around like mad to get the ball." Sasuke explained.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sakura made a mental note and smiled at him forgetting that he was her mortal enemy. But before she could remember, Tsunade called them to hurry and get ready for the mini-match.

Sasuke felt his heart suddenly gave a lurch as Sakura smiled at him and frowned. _What the hell?_... Deciding it was nothing big, he ignored it and watched the game.

_Shit… I can feel so many eyes on me! Its killing me! _Sakura panicked. Tenten noticed and smiled. "It's okay Sakura, just remember we're kicking Ino's butt here!"

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds and put on her knee pads. "I can do this! I'm going to get in the team and kick Ino-pig's porky fat butt! It'll serve her right to glare at me."

She then got on the court and caught the ball that Tsunade passed to her. Tsunade held her hand professionally straight and blew the whistle indicating the match has started. Sakura bounced the ball a few times to warm up and threw the ball upwards as she said service and did an overhand serve. The ball went over the net and bounced on the opposite floor.

"POINT!" Tsunade called and the spectators cheered. This gave Sakura more confidence and did four more overhand serves that Ino and her friend failed to get again. However, on her last serves, Ino's friend somehow managed to get it and passed it to Ino who bumped it.

"Uh oh here it comes..." Naruto muttered.

The ball went way behind Sakura and bounced on the line since she thought it was going to be out. But Tsunade blew the whistle and announced a point for Ino's team making Sakura's jaw dropped. "I think what Naruto and Sasuke said was right."

"Already am girl!" Tenten replied and pat her shoulders.

It was now Ino's group to serve and as Ino did an underhand serve it went up high but didn't touch the ceiling like people thought it would. Sakura quickly ran to the right despite the fact that it looked like it was going to go out of bounds and managed to volley it back to Tenten who passed back with a bump and Sakura spiked it which caught them by surprise.

Ino's gang who were on the bench cheering for their leader booed at Sakura and Tenten. But the rest cheered loudly, especially the boys. Some were for Tenten but most were directed Sakura. Tenten blushed as soon as she noticed Neji clamping his hands like a gentlemen and was staring at her.

"Wow, they make a great team don't they?! Did you see that spike Sasuke?" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Quite dobe! I have eyes!" Sasuke growled and plugged his ears to prevent himself from going nearly deaf by Naruto's shouting.

"But they're just so good!!"

"Yeah…" He nodded quietly and continued watching the game intently. Naruto smiled at his best friend cheekily and went back watching too.

For the next twenty minutes, Sakura and Tenten spent a majority of their time running back and forth, sliding everywhere, jumping up and down just to catch Ino's balls. (Don't think the naughty way now.)

The score in the end was 20-19 because Sakura was nice and told Tenten to go easy. They were damn tired though and Ino's team looked more worn out than them.

"Sakura and Tenten, what the hell are you guys doing! You're acting way too nice, now KICK HER BUTT!" Katie cried fiercely. Sakura, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke sweat dropped. (Katie had a deep grudge against Ino you see, since Ino accidentally knocked her lunch down and went away laughing.)

Ino's temper rose up as well after hearing Katie's comment and yelled at Sakura. "Forehead girl! Get ready to retrieve your damn butt from hell!"

"INO YAMANAKA! I will not tolerate any coarse language in my gyme, if you say another swear word then detention for you!" Tsunade shouted furiously.

Sakura however, lost her patience too and yelled back despite Tsunade's warning to Ino, "You shit of a pig! It's you who's going to get your butt kicked! Consider twice about getting my ass kicked to hell!!"

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Tsunade fumed. "You will receive detention too if you swear again."

Sasuke and Naruto burst out laughing as they saw Tsunade's face go red and Sakura getting fired up. "They sure have the nerve to swear don't they?"

"You got that right teme."

Sakura glared at the two boys from a distance. What was so funny? Ino just dissed her! Flames burst from her eyes and body as her temper rose. Tenten sweat dropped along with her friends but the crowd went wild as the game got more intense.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" They chanted.

"Tenten can I do the last five spikes?" Sakura asked, tightening up her hair. "I'll give them their cat fight."

"Sure, whatever it takes for you to piss her off the face of the earth!" Tenten grinned.

It was Ino's serve again and since she really had no special talent in volleyball, she didn't know how to do an overhand serve which was stronger and faster, so she just fired a weak underhand serve lamely. Tenten caught the ball easily and passed it to Sakura who jumped and spiked as hard as ever. Ino and her friend failed to catch the ball as always and growled. They continued to miss, but luck was finally on their side and allowed them to catch the last two.

Yet, even though they managed to catch it, the force of the ball hurt their hands so much that they immediately dropped it. Sakura sure was really mad making her last spike even madder and created an unforgettable memory for all of the audience. It was also the game point too.

Sakura served her last ball which Ino manage to get and bump it to the opposite court. Sakura slid on the ground towards Sasuke and passed it to Tenten who set it back letting Sakura do the hardest spike she had ever done. The ball showered down to the other side with full force but since Ino didn't want to lose, she raced forward to sacrifice herself for the upcoming meteor.

But on the trip, she accidentally slipped and slid forward only to meet face to face with the ball going at the speed of light. Ino shrieked as the ball came and hit her square in the face and bounced on the floor.

"INO!" her friend cried followed by a silence in the gym. Sakura, without thinking, went under the net and ran to Ino, her enemy.

"Oh my god! I AM SO SORRY Ino!" Sakura apologized loudly, reaching her hand out to help her.

The audience was dead silent and leaned forward eagerly to watch. Sasuke along with the rest stood up in alarm and watched intently.

Ino slowly opened her blackened eyes and got up by herself, refusing any help. Then to all the people's surprise, she pushed Sakura hard onto the floor. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU! MY EYE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY EYE?!"

"Girls!" Tsunade quickly yelled pointing at Ino's gang. "Bring her to the medical room." If things did not get taken care of quick, a fight will surely break out.

Tenten hurriedly rushed over to Sakura's side and pulled her up. "Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah." She replied weakly, still feeling sorry for Ino. She didn't mean to hit her and she guess, she would blow up if Ino hit her with the ball too.

- Beep -

"Game over! Game goes to Sakura and Tenten." Tsunade announced despite the situation since the ball did bounce on the floor making Sakura and Tenten the victors of the match.

The audience cheered and got up on their feet, clapping madly. Katie, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto quickly ran over to the winning two and congratulated them.

"Wow, you guys were great!" Naruto and Hinata yelled in unison.

"You really kicked her butt, I'm so proud of you guys!" Katie yelled and gave them a big hug.

"It's all thanks to Tenten really. Without her awesome sets, I wouldn't have been able to complete my strikes!" Sakura said modestly giving Tenten a friendly punch.

Tenten just shrugged and grinned, "We're _both_ great Sakura."

Beep –

"It's time for the next group to come up! Sakura, please take care of yourself. You and Tenten did great today." Tsunade notified and ushered all them off the court since the next team will start their match soon. Tenten, Hinata, Katie, and Naruto nodded and went happily out of the gym to talk about the game, leaving Sasuke and Sakura walking behind.

"..."

"You okay?" Sasuke asked quietly. Ino did push her rather quite hard

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for Ino though." She replied back, rubbing her butt and looked at him with a confused face. _Weird… he's acting… kind of nice…_

Sasuke then smirked, returning back to himself. "You're good at volleyball...for an amateur!"

_Ok...I take that back…he's still a jerk…_

Sakura smiled nonetheless and slung an arm around his neck jokingly. Spectators gasped lightly as they watched Sakura perform such daring move and winced as Sasuke pushed her off. Or so they thought. To their surprise, Sasuke did absolutely _nothing_.

Fan girls were ready to take her out but were afraid that Sasuke might blow considering he didn't tell Sakura to get off of him.

Sakura, oblivious to it all grinned toothily since all the spectators were behind her. "Thanks jerk, now you know who you're up against!"

"Whatever…" Sasuke smiled slightly not mind the contact between them and made no further comment. _I can't wait to see your face... _

They joined up with the rest outside and waited for the tryout to finish. Maybe Tsunade will tell them the results immediately but it turns out she was going to post it up shortly tomorrow. It was dark out already and the change room was overcrowded.

Sasuke hastily went to change and when he came back, he found out Sakura and Tenten had just gone inside the change room due to the slight human traffic.

_Any minute now..._ Sasuke thought contently.

"What are you planning Sasuke?" Naruto asked eyeing him, knowing something was up.

"You'll see dobe."

As if on cue, screams suddenly erupted from the change room and a throng of girls came running out a little bit wet. Some girls didn't even bothered putting on their clothes and ran out with only under garments on. The boys in the hallway felt their eyes popped out at the sight of so many bras. Sasuke just chuckled, ignoring the others and watched the exit of the girl's locker room with anticipation.

Everyone could hear the sprinklers of the girl's change room go off and one by one, more girls ran out –each wetter than before. Tenten followed out after, looking pretty wet but the last person was the wettest of all. It was Sakura. She was drenched from head to toe since she was the farthest from the exit.

Sakura stood by the doorway coughing and trying to catch her breath from being pushed and shoved. Her expressions were mixed with anger and confusion. "SA-SA- SU-KE! Y-YOU JERK! Y-YOU ARE S-S-SO DEAD!".

Sasuke didn't reply and clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. This has got to be his best prank yet. He never laughed so hard in his life. People gaped and shuffled aside as a very angrily Sakura started stomping towards Sasuke while trying to keep her balance on the slippery floor. Just as she was about to open her mouth and cuss at him, she was abruptly interrupted by a shout behind her.

"SAKURA! YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" Rock Lee, the guy whom she saved earlier, shouted and came running towards her. However, since he didn't know the floor was wet, he lost his balance immediately and slipped, colliding with Sakura in the process.

Sakura yelped and fell on top of Sasuke who was in front of her. And with that, the three became a human sandwich with Sasuke at the bottom, Sakura on top of him belly to belly, and Rock Lee on top squishing them down. They all remained in that position, all shocked and frozen – not knowing what do to.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Sakura whimpered as she thought she was going to die under all the pressure. "M-my back..."

Sasuke suddenly felt his anger rising and tried to push Lee off, wrapping his arms around Sakura in the process, "Get the hell off Thick Eyebrows! Can't you see you're squishing her?!"

Lee finally snapped out of daze and quickly stumbled off of both of them and Hinata came rushing in to help Sakura up. Sasuke got up and shook his shirt for a moment because it got bit wet from Sakura's drenched clothing. _That stupid Eyebrows… I should've just finished him off earlier…_

Catching Sasuke by surprise again, Lee ran up to Sakura and hugged her hard. Sasuke growled, getting angrier and was about to say something when Sakura beat him to it.

"Lee..." she whined. "You're hurting me, please let me go."

Lee let go at once and Kakashi suddenly arrived out of nowhere acting surprised. "What's going on?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him knowing perfecting he had just saw the whole thing. His mask can't fool him. Nevertheless, Kakashi just smiled secretly and resumed his play. "Oh my Sakura, what happened to you?..."

"A lot of things happened sensei…" She growled, casting Sasuke a glare.

"Sasuke why don't you go and help her get her stuff. I'll handle everything here." Kakashi ordered, making Sakura's jaw drop. Sasuke just grinned and pulled her away before anyone could say anything.

The rest of the people were ordered to leave and Kakashi sent the janitor to clean the mess up. He knew he should've punished Sasuke but he just couldn't help but feel amused. _In all my years of teaching, I had never seen Uchiha Sasuke so happy and caring since 8 years ago...

* * *

_

Yamanaka Residence

"Mom!" Ino sobbed as soon she got home. "Remember that forehead girl I told you about yesterday? Look what she did to me? She humiliated me and now I won't make it on the volleyball team! WHAAA!"

"Ino! You're eyes! What happened?!" Her mother rushed to her side.

"That forehead girl did this to me that's what!"

"Oh honey! Don't worry; I'll take care of everything. And how about this? I'll make sure you get on that team! There's nothing that money can't buy!" Ino's mother hushed her daughter tenderly.

"You're the best mom."

* * *

Locker Hallway

The two arrived to Sakura's locker with Sasuke smirking and Sakura fuming.

"Did you have enough? Ready to drop out?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet you bastard…dude, I thought you were a jerk but I seriously can't believe you did that!" Sakura cried furiously. "You. Will. Not. Make. Me. Drop. Out. You. Hear?"

"Good," He grinned causing her eyes to widen. "Because, I have more pranks up to my sleeves."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt revealing her smooth belly and squeezed it until most of the water came out. Sasuke just leaned on a locker and watched her. She then twisted her hair and splashed all of the dripping water against Sasuke as best as she could. Only…it just made him chuckle.

Sakura looked at him with pure annoyance and grabbed her coat and back. _Sighh…I can't stay mad any longer he looks so hot and cool in that position! _

Sasuke on the other hand saw an outline of a black bra under Sakura's shirt as she bent down to get her stuff and turned away blushing a little. He then followed her out of the school and ignored how the shirt clung to her skin so tightly.

"Aargh! Look what you did! I'm freezing to death!" Sakura chattered as she put her coat on. But the night air was still cold causing her to continue shivering.

Sasuke shook his head with a light laugh and picked her up like a bride and went to his motorcycle. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Let me go! Why would I tell you? I HATE YOU!" Sakura seethed angrily as she got dropped onto the smooth leather of Sasuke's bike. She had never been picked up by someone else before, and secretly felt excitement bubbling within her.

Sasuke laughed and said in an innocent voice, "Awww, you don't mean that… besides you'll get home quicker. And after all, it was my fault for getting you wet."

"Fine…" She thought for a minute and looked at him suspiciously. It won't hurt to tell him where she lives. "…I'll tell you where I live but don't think I'm fooled by your fake kindness!"

She crossed her arm and watched Sasuke put on his helmet before getting on the bike himself and told Sakura to hold on tight. She did, instructing him during the ride telling him where to turn. They arrived shortly after and Sakura hopped off of the biking facing him with a bright smile – momentarily forgetting about what happened earlier. The bike red refreshed her by quite a bit.

"Thanks for the ride jerk; although you'll regret what you did earlier!"

"Try me!" Sasuke laughed lightly again and went off. Sakura watched him go and she too went back into her house. She didn't know why, but Sasuke's laugh rang inside her head. It was light and clear…she would never imagine a guy like him to produce such a laugh. Worst yet, she liked it.

**Fin**

* * *

**Ohhh my god…you have no idea how pissed I was when I edited this chapter. Seriously, the reason why it took me so long was because of all the shitty English and corny dialects that I would never write in my current stories. It was so bad that I even thought about re-writing it but sigh…I was too lazy as always hehe. **

**Anyway, I kind of gave up on this chapter and didn't correct all of the mistakes. I didn't know what I was thinking back then... producing such a chapt without editing. I have to say, this revised chapt is better than before but it's still not perfect since I didn't bother with some parts of it. Well… happy reading with all the corny mushy parts (eww). Ciao. **

Revised on March 3, 2008


	3. High School Mania

Hopefully…I won't blow up by the time I finished revising this…

**Hopefully…I won't blow up by the time I finished revising this…**

* * *

**Chapter Three – High School Mania**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beeep!'

Sakura groaned and closed off the alarm clock with a slap of her palm.

"Whoever made school start this early in the morning would have a good bashing from me if he wasn't goddamn dead!" She muttered grumpily and got up to do her usual routine.

As she got out of the bathroom to change into her uniform, something suddenly caught her eye. It was a tiny bottle of perfume that her mother gave her as a birthday present last year. She never used it though but kept it anyhow, not knowing why. Analyzing it for a while, she slipped it inside her backpack and fed Yuki because she never knows when she she'll becoming back home these days. Sakura then said her goodbyes, locked her door, and set out for school.

As she arrived to school she noticed a crowd of boys at the front gate holding either a bouquet of flowers or chocolates. She saw Rock Lee among the crowd and he too was holding a box of chocolates. Smiling as she saw a familiar face, she went up to Lee and asked what's going on.

However, Lee only turned around and after recognizing it was her, he couldn't help but yell. "Sakura! Will you go out with me?"

Sakura jumped slightly, taken aback, and stared at him bewilderedly. "WHAT? UH...HELL NO?!"

Then suddenly the whole crowd went berserk after seeing her.

"SAKURA YOU'RE MY HERO!"

"GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

"NO ME, ASSHOLE."

"SHE IS GOING OUT WITH ME NOT YOU!"

Pretty soon, the crowd of boys started arguing with each other and started fist-fighting. Sakura, seeing her chance, slipped through and ran inside madly to save her own life. _W-Was that…was that my- do I have a fan club now?_

She frowned at the thought and opened her locker only to scream.

Inside her locker was a giant, fat, slimy, hideous, ugly, yucky, etc. etc. - The list could go on forever. But inside her locker was a repulsive salamander on top of her books staring at her with beady eyes. She had no idea how it got there since nobody knew her locker combination.

"What the fucking hell?!" She squirmed trying to swat the salamander away but it just stayed where it was.

People stared at her in confusion and wondered if she was alright. Sakura, not wanting to make a fuss, closed her locker quickly and chuckled nervously. If the word got out, what would other people think of her? A dirty unclean freak that attracts disgusting animals? Hell no, she would absolutely not allow that.

A laugh suddenly came behind her and she immediately knew.

"You should've seen your face Haruno. Your expression…priceless!" Sasuke snickered and glared at the people staring at them. They instantly dropped their gaze and went back to their own business. They surely didn't want to get into trouble.

Her face grew red out of anger as he continued to mock. "Y-You jerk! You hacker! Get it out of my locker NOW!"

Sasuke smirked at Sakura and made no movement or action to retrieve the salamander.

"Argh...get it Uchiha!"

Still, Sasuke made no move and continued smirking. Sakura then angrily swung her locker open, went behind Sasuke, and tried pushing him. Since he was way stronger than her, her sad attempt failed.

"Fine..." She hissed, glaring at the man. "If you won't get it... Maybe it WILL COME TO YOU!"

Out of the blue, she summoned all her courage and picked up the textbook that the salamander was on and flung it towards Sasuke. Having quick reflexes, Sasuke ducked easily and the poor salamander had a second to feel what it's like to be airborne before it landed on the wall with a splat.

"Nice aim but sadly… you missed!" Sasuke teased and grinned.

_Oh yeah? _Without thinking, she quickly took out the bottle of perfume that she had placed in her backpack earlier and sprayed it at him with full force. "Ha! Not so fast are you now to dodge that!" She laughed triumphantly and blew on the imaginary smoke on top of the perfume bottle.

"What...cough... the... hell!" Sasuke choked and looked at her as if he was in deep pain.

She just snickered the Uchiha style and flashed him a peace sign, "That, is for yesterday and just now!"

"I smell like a...a fricken girl!"

"Wow, revenge sure is sweet but I didn't know it would be this sweet! I always knew this would come in handy one day." She cuddled her perfume and placed it back in her backpack tenderly before grabbing her books.

"You'll regret this…"

Sakura just giggled then grabbed him by the arm. "C'mon we're going to be late!"

Sasuke reluctantly followed and continued to get rid of the smell to the best of his abilities. They got to class just in time and took their seats. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his rival, Hyuuga Neji happened to pass by.

"What's this?" Neji sniffed the air. "Uchiha, are you wearing perfume?"

The whole class turned around to look at Sasuke with wide eyes and started whispering to madly each other. His ears turned instant red but luckily no one saw because his hair was covering most of it.

"Wow, I didn't know you have a female touch bastard!" Naruto laughed, smelling the air around him.

"It's not what you think so shut the hell up before you all get into trouble!" He growled and shot all them his famous glare.

The class did stop and suddenly Kakashi-sensei came in.

"Okay classes... sniff... Hey, what's that smell? I guess somebody put too much perfume… Hm… Anyways we will be doing an experiment after I do the attendance so get ready." Kakashi informed and waved his hand around his nose to get rid of the heavy smell. Sakura, Neji, and Naruto just snickered.

"Yamanaka Ino will be away for today because of yesterday's incident. Since she's gone, the class will be even so you will have your seating buddy as your partner."

"Great." Sasuke muttered and coughed.

Sakura just glared at him and retorted. "As if I want to be with you idiot!"

"We will be mixing chemicals around so be careful." Kakashi warned once they arrived to the science lab.

"Okay." The class responded.

_I wonder…this might get interesting..._ Sasuke thought with a grin, already formulating a plan with his brilliant mind.

"One more thing class, I have a very important meeting in a few minutes so Kurenai-sensei will be you're sub for today." Kakashi announced suddenly and the class began to whine much to Sakura's confusin.

Sasuke who happened to read her thoughts told her that Kurenai is the strictest teacher in the school. After Kakashi left, Kurenai came in looking indeed very strict and told the class instructions. Soon each table got their supplies which consist of jelly-like goo, test tubes, flasks, a Bunsen burner, and chemicals.

"This is so boring and I fricken stink like hell… Can't believe I actually let you did that…" Sasuke grumbled and attempted to try and get rid of the perfume again.

"In your face! Score one for me!" Sakura sand happily as she poured some chemicals in a test tube.

"Please pour the chemicals with care. Too much agitation may cause an explosion." Kurenai warned the students in the background.

"Here let me do it." Sasuke said out of annoyance and he took the tube away from Sakura.

Big, big, **big**, mistake.

Soon, a loud world war two explosion erupted from the classroom and the fire alarm went off. People from other classes evacuated and the students from Sakura's class started running out in frenzy once the sprinklers had opened. There was smoke everywhere in the classroom.

And by the time the whole class evacuated, all was wet and both Sakura and Sasuke were covered in green sticky goo. Of course, the culprit was obvious. Kurenai flung a wet strand of hair back furiously and crossed her arms. "Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! BOTH DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!"

"B-But, but it was..." Sakura started to complain.

"No buts!" Kurenai snapped.

Fire trucks began to arrive and the principal had to tell them there were no fire only smoke from a mere science experiment.

"Look what you've done! You made me have detention and now I'm covered with goo! JERK! My perfectly good reputation is ruined!" Sakura shouted angrily and glared at Sasuke.

However Sasuke just grinned, "You know girls loves to spend time with me and are willing to get detention just for that. Besides only you're coat is covered in goo, you could just take it off."

"Pfft, who would want to spend detention with you. And unlike you, little spoiled brat, I have to clean my own clothes!" She growled but then smirked, "But… at least only my coat is covered in goo. If you had your jacket on, your shirt would at least be clean."

"Whatever, that school jacket is the most hideous thing I had ever seen."

Just then Naruto and the lofty bunch came over to see if they were alright.

"W-We heard you got detention!" Hinata said worriedly, checking Sakura from head to toe for signs of injury.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Y-Yeah…but no thanks to this stupid jerk." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Do you want us to help you after school?" Katie offered.

"No, it's alright. I don't want this bastard's trouble to be a burden to you."

"Haha, nice job bastard." Naruto grinned slapping Sasuke in the back..

"Anyhow," Sakura shrugged, "I learned my lesson… next time I will be the one handling the chemicals not him! If there is a next time that is…but let's hope not."

Sasuke just grinned innocently and went away with Naruto to the other boys.

"S-Sakura, is there anything going on between you guys?" Hinata asked curiously out of the blue as she watched Sasuke and Naruto go off.

She raised an eyebrow in a very offended manner, "No…Why?"

"You doesn't seem very mad," Tenten cut in.

"And he doesn't get mad when you called him a jerk and other stuff. Sasuke usually gets pissed off when somebody swears at him excluding N-Naruto. Also he doesn't smile often only smirks… but now he seems to be amused or just plain happy." Hinata added. "I think."

"Haha, who would've known Hinata was so perceptive…but she does have a point there." Katie laughed.

"Oh well, I guess he just likes pulling pranks on people." She shrugged carelessly. She didn't want to get any ideas. As far as she knows, there was nothing in between them for the moment.

"Students! Get back to class now!" Kurenai interrupted and ordered everyone to go change into gym strips when everything was sorted out in the school due to the fact that the classroom was a mess.

Sakura changed into her gym strips and Tenten offered her a scrunchie but she just declined. "No thanks Tenten, I don't want to touch my hair. It feels slimy and disgusting. The goo won't effing get off!"

Both of them went to the field and waited for others to get changed. All of the student's hair was wet but none had goo all over them. Lucky them…She could still see goo on Sasuke's hair (who had also finished changing and was waiting at the far end) and water was dripping on the ends of his hair. Sakura giggled, thinking that he looks like a cute messy child.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought so and a throng of Sasuke's fan girls squealed in delight and ran over to him as soon as they saw him.

"Awww that's cute!"

"I love you Sasuke!"

"I love him more!"

The arguments between the girls started and soon it was Sakura's fan boys' turn. They ran over to Sakura and gushed at how cute she was. _Ugh…get a life…_

Tenten saved her and told her that since she had accidentally hit Ino with a ball she had been their hero. Of course, even if she didn't hit her with the ball, Sakura would've been their hero anyway for standing up to Sasuke.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kurenai hollered at her immature students and caught everybody's attention. "Today we will first warm up by running two laps around the track then we will play dodge ball! NOW GET TO IT!"

"Okay." The class responded trying not to groan. It was hot out…and running was no fun.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were in the lead racing each other as everyone started running with Sakura and her friends in the middle. Sasuke's fan girls knew that they can't catch up to Sasuke so ran at their own speed. Sakura's fan boys however were all competing against each other trying to impress her.

Though sadly, the sad attempt didn't work. They ended up wasting their energy stupidly.

"Hey! How about we race after we do this lap?" Tenten challenged, feeling bored.

"N-No thanks." Hinata answered, keeping her pace.

"I don't feel like racing maybe next time," Katie linked her arm with Hinata. "Waha, if you want to race, go ahead…Hinata will stay with me."

"Um... I will!" Sakura volunteered.

"Hehe, I guess I could always count on you in sports."

As soon as they finished a lap, the pair ran faster and started racing. The fan boys ended up running in the back due to energy depletion during the first lap. Sasuke and Naruto were already finished the two laps and were both watching the girls race in the front. Both Tenten and Sakura were pretty even but as they got halfway, Tenten suddenly broke into a sprint to her surprise.

"What?! You're sprinting already??" Sakura cried out.

"Whoa, look at her sprint Sasuke." Naruto said in awe.

"You like her?" He asked.

"Tenten? No way! Haha…I got someone else in mind." The blond laughed.

"Hn…" Sasuke smirked at his friend thinking of a certain shy girl with white pearl eyes.

_Damn… I better sprint too!_ Sakura thought. She didn't really want to lose and Tenten was a good deal ahead. Then all of a sudden, she heard voices and a lot of footsteps behind her.

"Sakura, let's run together!"

"No me!"

_Not again!_ Sakura groaned and started to run faster. Just then a boy grabbed her shirt causing the other boys to start grabbing her shirt too. Sakura screamed and sprinted faster and faster. "GET OFF ME PERVERTS!"

She didn't care about the race anymore, she just want to get away.

"Did you see that? The guys are crazy!" Naruto exclaimed. "They almost ripped off her t-shirt!"

"Yeah I saw." Sasuke replied in a low voice. "Losers…"

"Yeah, but look at her run!"

"I know dobe I have eyes. God also created ears for me to hear her scream." Sasuke informed sarcastically.

Sakura had just zoomed past Hinata and had reached the end panting hard. Kurenai came over to Sakura and patted her back. "Are you alright? This class is insane!"

"Yeah...thanks." Sakura managed to croak out the words between pants. Kurenai nodded and halted the boys.

"So, you know how I feel being chased by girls all the time." Sasuke commented as he and Naruto came over.

"I can't believe those people! They are more perverted then Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried as her heartbeat slowed down.

"Boy, you can sure run." Tenten ran up to her along with everyone else.

"Yeah well I do when people try to rip off my shirt!" Sakura said angrily then started for the gym.

"Huh? D-Did we do something?" Hinata inquired.

"No, its not you. Don't worry!" Naruto grinned and took Hinata's hand suddenly who turned deep red.

By the time everybody got into the gym, Sakura was still fuming. It was dodgeball time! Kurenai announced that it will be girls against boys.

"Perfect, I need to blow off some steam." Sakura cackled dangerously. Everybody who heard her sweat dropped including Kurenai. She couldn't really blame Sakura.

"Ready?" Kurenai got her whistle ready. "GO! BEEP!"

When the game started, Sakura laughed madly and started throwing every ball she could get on her fan boys. The fan boys either fell down in pain or got hit in the stomach- hard.

"I never seen her so mad in my life!" Katie whispered standing in the back. None of them really need to do anything since Sakura got them all covered. Actually…it was just Sakura playing.

"Whoa, I don't think anybody in Japan could beat Sakura at this moment." Naruto told Sasuke. They were standing wide open in the middle watching other boys getting creamed by Sakura. It seemed like the fan boys were her only targets.

"For once I agree with you dobe."

One by one each fan boy fell until no fan boy was left standing. Sakura smirked in satisfaction then went to her friends. She smiled sweetly as if nothing had happened. "I'm done now!" she sang then went to the bench. Her friends sweat dropped again and followed her.

"I guess we just saw the inner Sakura." Hinata noted.

"You're the toughest girl I had ever seen-…in a good way. I bet you could even handle Sasuke in a game of dodgeball." Katie declared.

"I will bow down to you." Tenten bowed down jokingly.

Sakura giggled with laughter and looked happily at her friends. "Thanks…I think."

School ended and everybody left except for Sakura and Sasuke. They divided the work and Sakura ended up wiping the tables while Sasuke mopped the floor. She had changed back to her normal school uniform excluding the coat of course while Sasuke had taken off his gym shirt since he didn't want that get dirty.

Sakura controlled herself from blushing and avoided eye contact. Sasuke kept silent too. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore for it was getting a little too eerie.

"Man, I hate you for this." She broke the silence.

Sasuke just smirked, "Well, consider this another one of my pranks."

_((Oh you don't mean nothing at all to me, No you don't mean nothing at all to me, Do you got what it takes to set me free-))_

"Ack!" Sakura jumped as her cell phone rang, startling them both. She quickly dug around her backpack and found her pink Sony Ericsson w580i.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey daddy!"

"I'm fine."

"She's fine too."(Yuki)

"It's okay."

"Yes, I've been good."

"No I'm not and won't do any drugs."

Sasuke smirked.

"Sure okay, I'll talk to him."

_Him? _He wondered in his mind.

"Hey Gaaraaa!"

"I'm at school."

"No not at a party."

"Why? Because I got into detention with a boy." She said while glaring at Sasuke who just shrugged. All of a sudden, Gaara was shouting so loud that Sakura jerked the phone away from her ear. Even Sasuke could hear Gaara's male voice.

_So it is a him…_

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU BEEN ONTO COCAIN OR SOMETHING? YOU HAVE TO QUIT SAKURA, GO TO A PHSYCIATRIST!"

"Calm down!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE DETENTION?"

"Sasuke, the boy, and I just messed up a science experiment and made a mess in the classroom. We were just cleaning up!—NO! I am not on drugs-- Well, technically it was Sasuke who had messed up and I happen to be his partner but you go explain to daddy now since he probably heard you shout out those words!-Yes, I'm NOT on drugs! I swear!"

"Okay okay…thanks for believing me that I DON'T DO drugs."

"I won't!"

"I don't need one!"

"Yeah, yeah she's fine."

"Okay bye."

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T NEED A STUPID PHSYCIATRIST! I'LL GET ONE SOMEDAY IF I DO DRUGS! WHICH IS NEVER!"

"Okay, okay BYE!"

Sakura slid her phone shut and looked at Sasuke who was staring blankly at her. "What's with you're family and drugs?"

"Ehehe…well that was Gaara, my childhood friend. We were so close when we were young that people actually though we were brothers and sisters since he had red hair and I had pink. And well…basically my family just wants to make sure I go the right direction in life."

"Oh." So Sakura was still single and this Gaara kid wasn't her boyfriend.

When Kurenai came in and dismissed them, it was pitch black outside and Sasuke offered her a ride again. At first Sakura naturally refused but then thought better and agreed. It was really dark out. When they arrived at her house Sakura said her thanks, called Sasuke a jerk, and went inside her house laughing at Sasuke's response.

Sasuke just smirked at her retreating figure before riding into the night. He decided he will reconsider about getting Sakura to leave the school…

**Fin**

* * *

**Haha, I didn't get mad this time when I edited this chapter but meh. I decided to slow down some thoughts a bit because the story seemed like its going too fast. So sorry fast-pacers! Haha, well enjoy. **

**Sakura's ring tone: Say It Right by Nelly Furtado**

Revised on March 30, 2008


	4. Opposite Attraction I

**Previous comments included this fic being similar to this other awesome fic called "Once Upon a September" by ****snowmaiden13****. Yes, this fic was inspired by her work but I assure you this fic is going to be a lot different than hers despite SOME similarities.**

* * *

** Chapter 4 - Opposite Attraction (Part I)**

Ino was furious with Sakura. Since she came, everything had turned from simply perfect to chaos. One of her faithful followers had told her everything that had happened on the day she was absent.

Her dear Sasuke and the bitch getting partnered together?!

_It's not fair! _

Sakura had gotten herself all the attention from Sasuke while she didn't even after trying so hard. Sakura had her very own fan club while no one made one for her. She had managed to gain more popularity than her, the most glorious person alive – how is that possible?!

She made her eyes black and now her followers told her she had a detention with Sasuke??

_It's just not fair! _

It has always been Sakura this Sakura that lately when it should've been Ino this Ino that!

_I have to make her life miserable…that little bitch…_

A little sinister grin began to form on her lips as a devious plan already began forming in her mind. Yes, she'll start with fan boys first...

"Ughh…"

Sakura today, grudgingly woke up at the noise outside her room and miraculously not by the beep of her stupid annoying alarm clock. In fact, she was shaken up by something even more stupid than her pet rock. Getting up in a very pissed mode, she checked the time which read 6:30 am in the morning.

Inner Sakura: ONLY 6:30 am IN THE MORNING?! WHO DARES INTERRUPT MY SLEEP?!

Looking out her window with a murderous intent, her eyes widened as she saw her one and only fear: fan boys.

-

"Hey Sakura!"

"Good morning!"

"It's kind of early but will you please go out with me??"

-

Sakura hit herself on the head and wondered how in the world they knew where she lived. _Did that damn Sasuke tell them?! _

She thought they would start to hate her by now after what she did to them. Well, apparently not.

"Why oh why! God! How could you? I mean thank you for making me outrageously glamorous but that doesn't mean you need to send your army of idiots to me! I never opposed to you! What the hell is wrong with this school?"

-

"Ha! Everyone I had a bruise on my stomach that MY SAKURA made during dodgeball!"

"Mine is bigger!"

"I shall cherish this bruise as long as I live!"

-

Sakura just sweat dropped at their stupidity and did her usual routine trying to ignore her fan boys outside.

"Psh Yuki, I wish I was you… Well actually I don't but you're life is so much easier than mine!" She said scratching her beloved cat's chin and brought her down to eat breakfast.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong! _

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong! _

"ARGHH!! SHUT UP!!"

But her doorbell continued ringing every second after she finished her breakfast and it drove her nuts. Actually CRAZY!

"Aargh I can't stand this anymore!! I'm going to call the police! Better yet THE PEST CONTROL!" Sakura screamed in frustration hoping the boys could hear her. Angrily, she ran upstairs and looked out her window again. It was 7:30 and they were still there.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

"You!"

Inner Sakura: Ok, that was a stupid question.

"I'm getting her!"

Inner Sakura: Ok, THAT was a stupid answer.

"I will cherish my Sakura forever!"

_Ahhhh what to do, what to do!_

* * *

Sasuke rode down the road on his motorcycle like he does everyday. It was 7:45 and he suspected Sakura to be walking down the sidewalk like usual. However, she was no where in sight even after he arrived to school.

_Where is she? _Sasuke wondered going back to his bike. A lost rival won't do him any good. Twisting the handle, he sped off towards her house to see if everything was alright. If he was lucky, Sakura was late today because of bad hair day. When he arrived, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw boys in front of her house and Sakura leaning halfway out her window throwing what looked liked...pencils!

"Here's something that you can cherish forever! PENCILS THAT I USED AND TOUCHD!" Sakura yelled throwing the pencils as far away as possible. "There are only 15 of them so go quickly and CHERISH THAT AND FINALLY LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The fan boys screamed in excitement and all ran towards the pencils like a pack of hungry dogs and started fighting over them.

_Now's my chance!_ As fast as she can muster, she ran out of her house and locked the door so absolutely _nobody _can go in and raid it. "BYEEE YUKI!! I TOLD YOU THEY'RE IDIOTS!"

_Yuuki?_ Sasuke echoed in his mind curiously as he watched Sakura run past him in a hurry. She seemed to be so caught up with fan boys that she didn't even notice him. _How nice…_

"Yo Haruno!"

"Sasuke?!" She gasped, still running with Sasuke riding relaxingly by her side.

"Watcha doing?"

"What does it look like bastard? I'm running away." She rolled her eyes.

"Want a ride?" Sasuke smirked in amusement.

Sakura bit her lips and thought about the situation. If she rode with the bastard, she can escape from her fan boys… "Fine."

He nodded and slowed down his bike just so Sakura could easily hop on. "Heh, now you owe me!"

Sakura pushed his head playfully and wrapped her hands around his stomach. "Jerk."

As they arrived, Sasuke parked his motorcycle and followed Sakura to her locker who paused just when she was about to open it. "There better not be anything in my locker when I open it!"

"What makes you think I would actually put something in your locker this time?" Sasuke grinned innocently.

She raised an eyebrow and swung open her locker finding nothing inside just like he said.

"Sakura!"

"Oh no, not again!" She groaned and turned around to see who it was. Did the fan boys catch up to her that fast? No. It turned out that it was Lee carrying a bouquet of flowers.

Inner Sakura: Oh my…

"Sakura I've been looking all over for you. I need to tell you something before you decide to go with Sasuke!" Lee said in a serious tone.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed in unison and grunted mockingly.

"As if." Sasuke muttered.

"Here, this is for you." Lee smiled giving Sakura the flowers while Sasuke eyed them and pretended to be bored.

"Um...thank you Lee. They're really beautiful."

"Really? Thanks! And here's something I made up while thinking of you." Lee got down his knees and cleared his throat before reciting.

_"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,_

_For you I would give up my time._

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura,_

_Will you be mine?"_

Sakura looked at the mushroom-head boy in shock as Sasuke was trying his super best not to laugh out loud.

"Uh...I...um." She stammered with pink cheeks. She never experienced someone confessing this serious to her before.

"Um…thank you very much Lee, the poem was very…touching I really appreciated it but um...I'm sorry. I still don't know yet…oh look at the time! Sasuke and I really have to go uh...we promised our teacher to arrive there as soon as we can. Um, thanks again!" Sakura quickly gave Lee a big hug and grabbed Sasuke by the arm who smirked at Lee and willingly let Sakura pull him away. He knew Lee was no match for him in anything. Even if they were to fight over Sakura, he would win obviously.

Poor Lee just stood there gaping.

* * *

As they got to the second floor, Sakura sighed audibly and let go of Sasuke's arm while slowing down her pace.

"Why don't you just say no and reject him right off the bat?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't have the heart to and I think Lee-san is really sweet." She answered.

"Oh? You can throw thousands of dodge balls at people like him but you just can't say no?" Sasuke teased putting his arm around Sakura jokingly. "So you gonna hit me now for acting like them?"

"No, because unlike some other people I have a heart." Sakura countered placing her arm around Sasuke's neck playing along.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Sasuke mimicked mockingly.

"JERK! You're so mean! Okay I admit the poem wasn't exactly the best in the world but it was still really sweet! I never had someone do something like that to me before. I'm touched…except I'm just not interested in him that's all but... maybe I will gradually." Sakura laughed truthfully.

_His arm sure feels warm around me…eh? What am I saying? He's still a jerk whereas Lee is a gentleman. Yeah…a gentleman… I guess I'll just look towards Lee instead..._

Sasuke frowned at her statement as he replayed her reply over and over again in his mind. _Maybe I will gradually? Maybe I will gradually?! What's that suppose to mean? Does she have feelings for that thick eyebrow? _

-

"OH MY GOD! Forehead girl! You have gone too far!" A feminine voice suddenly interrupted their thoughts. Sasuke and Sakura quickly let go of each other and turned to see Ino's angry face that was about to explode.

"I-I..." Sakura stammered and turned red.

"Ino, we were just joking around!" Sasuke took over.

"Joking? You never held a girl as long as I can remember whether you're joking of not! And what's with the flowers! Did you give it to her!" Ino cried with tears welling up in her eyes.

"N-No! Lee gave them to me!"

Inner Sakura: What! Is that true? Am I really the first girl he had ever held?

"Whatever Forehead girl! That still doesn't explain why you were so close to him!"

"Chill Ino! We were just joking! And you know why I didn't touch other girls? It's because they're all like you!" Sasuke snapped angrily.

Inner Sakura: Go Sasuke! Crush that Ino-pig!

"Aargh Forehead girl! What have you done to my boyfriend!" Ino exploded stomping towards her.

"She didn't do anything! And I'm not your boyfriend for the last time." Sasuke growled, glaring at Ino.

Inner Sakura: He's actually angry…

"No you are not my boyfriend but you are my fiancé!" Ino shouted, obviously hurt.

Inner Sakura: Ahhh I can't stand this! I kind of feel sorry for Ino. I am going to SO regret this...

"I am so sorry Ino, we really didn't mean it! It was really all just a joke! Don't blame Sasuke because I started it!" Sakura apologized shocking Sasuke. "I promise I'll stay away you're your fiancé in the fu-"

"So it was you! You creep! If you hadn't came here everything would've been NORMAL! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SASUKE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Shut up Ino! I was never yours and never will be! If you want to be mad then be mad at yourself! If you really want to know the truth Sakura was just taking the blame and it was I who started it! I could never be with someone as annoying, selfish, and arrogant as you retard" Sasuke hissed.

Everyone from each class across the hall peaked out the door observing the fight. Even some teachers were too but didn't say anything because 'Uchiha' Sasuke was involved in it after all.

"You're lying! I don't know what you did to him Forehead girl but I swear… your life's going to be a living hell once I'm through!" Ino seethed and stomped away to her classroom.

"Come on Sakura let's go." Sasuke muttered quietly. Sakura didn't say anything and followed the pissed man. People made way for the pair as they passed and all was silent. Even people as stupid as fan boys knew to stay silent.

The bell finally rang after they got in and Kakashi came in notoriously late as usual. "Yo, why is everyone so quiet?"

"..." Nobody answered.

Kakashi just sighed know perfectly why for he too had witnessed the fight just like most others did. "Well class…please turn to page one hundred-six in your textbooks."

When recess came everybody hurried out and without thinking Sakura grabbed Sasuke and went to the rooftop.

"Listen we need to talk."

"..."

"We…shouldn't talk to each other anymore." Sakura choked out courageously. As much as she hated to admit it, she had a lot of fun bickering with him and wished it would continue that way.

"Why are you saying this?" Sasuke asked with a stoic expression.

"Look, it's just that you and Ino are fiancés. Ino is right! I can't just butt in all of the sudden and ruin your relationship." Sakura said bitterly. "I feel guilty."

"Goddamnit! Not you too…Why do you care if Ino's my fiancé or not? Her relationship with me were no better than before you cam! It wasn't my choice to be her fiancé! It was my parents, not me!" Sasuke argued angrily.

Sakura just looked away and crossed her arms, "Whether or not it's your decision, Ino is still your fiancé and you can't change the fact! It is not my right to be in both of your way!"

"I don't care if Ino is my fiancé or not." He growled hotly.

"You don't but I do!" Without further words Sakura left the rooftop.

"Idiot…" Sasuke hissed in frustration and punched the wall hard feeling no pain.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tenten called out as soon as she saw her pink-haired friend.

"We've been trying to find you everywhere!" Katie cried.

"Look you guys; I don't want to talk right now." Sakura said emotionlessly.

"S-Sakura…did something happen between you and Sasuke?" Hinata asked quietly

"Sort of." She replied coldly looking away. "I'm going home. I feel sick."

"No, Sakura wait!" Tenten stopped her by the arm.

"What?"

"Listen…we've been thinking a lot and well…" Katie trailed off.

"Have y-you ever heard of opposite attraction?" Hinata asked straightforwardly.

"No." Sakura answered with absolutely no interest at all.

"Opposite attraction is when two totally opposite people who hate each other starts getting attracted to each other." Tenten explained.

"So?" Sakura stared at them with annoyance. What were they trying to get at?

"Aargh you're so dense Sakura! Obviously, we're telling you this because we think you and Sasuke are going through opposite attraction!" Katie flailed.

Sakura blinked at them with a blank expression.

_Really? Is this true? I'm pissed because I just got into a fight with a person I'm attracted to? _

"S-So Sakura…go make up with Sasuke despite whatever things had happened. You might seriously regret it later. We don't want a c-crying Sakura at our heels." Hinata said gently.

_I should?...but…I still feel guilty about him and Ino…I wonder…how does Sasuke feel about me?..._

**Fin**

* * *

**Okay, end of revising chapter four. I was semi-satisfied with the first version of this chapter since I actually found a SLIGHT improvement in my grammar and corniness…not much though haha. **

**I kind of made Lee act a little bit stupid so I apologize to Lee-lovers out there. I also apologize for Ino-lovers out there, but bear with me. Happy readings, ciao for now.**

Revised on April 19,2008


	5. Opposite Attraction II

**Oh my, I sure like to type long chapters haha. That may be good for you but man.. it's painful. But anyways, righty hoe… on with the revising. Btw, previous comments included my thanks for you telling me what Ino Yamanaka means haha. "Boar of the Mountain".. still never fails to amuse me :) We all love Ino tho. **

**Note: After reading reviews for this chapter, I realized ppl are angry with me for calling Ino a boar. Well you know what? If you go and check on the internet, HER NAME IS LITERALLY TRANSLATED AS: BOAR! **

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Opposite Attraction Part II**

During the rest of the day it had been awkward between Sasuke and Sakura. Very awkward. They didn't talk to each other, and Ino…well let's not go there. Finally as school ended, Kakashi called both of them up to the front. He was not dense for an adult and noticed something wrong between his two students even if he wasn't there to witness what had happened.

But no matter what, he decided he will play cupid - a handsome handsome cupid so to speak.

In truth he didn't want Sasuke to end up with Ino. Kakashi knew the hardships in Sasuke's life and cares for Sasuke like his own son (secretly). Although it was wrong for Sasuke to treat Ino like dirt, he still had the liberty to choose who to marry. That was his opinion anyway and he was sure a lot of people agree with him.

"Sasuke and Sakura, I need to ask you guys a big favor. Tomorrow morning could you guys help me bring these textbooks to the janitor's closet? I have no need for them and I can't do it by myself because as you can see I am a very old man."

"Tch, you got the old man part right."

Kakashi frowned slightly and crossed his arm. Sasuke was sure a blockhead. Can't he see that he was trying to help him? _That brat will pay later…_

"Okay, I'll come early." Sakura said quietly, not looking at Sasuke in the eye.

"Psh, this is more like an order than a favor lazy cheat." Sasuke continued, obviously very gloomy at the moment.

Kakashi ignored him and dismissed them. The brats will thank them for sure. Watching them walk separate ways, he pulled out his favourite book with a determined mindset. "They better make up by tomorrow."

Sakura arrived to her house and flopped down on her couch as Yuki purred and jumped on the couch to nuzzle her.

_Sasuke is my enemy, I should hate him. I can't be sad over some stupid argument. This was meant to happen! But… Now all my friends think I love him because of this opposite attraction stuff!...that's like saying everyone that hates each other can be couples. Ha! As if…_

Inner Sakura: But you are starting to like him.

_That idiot? _

Inner Sakura: A very hot idiot that's smart, athletic, and everything you have ever dreamt of. Admit it, you've been daydreaming about meeting a guy like him ever since you saw that cartoon where-

_Ok ok, I admit I'm __**attracted **__to him…so what? There's nothing I can do since Ino is his fiancée. I can't just tell Sasuke that I like him? Hell, I'm not even sure about my feelings yet. Aargh I hate this! It hasn't even been a month and I'm going crazy! Feeling awkward around Sasuke 24/7 for the rest of the year is torture! I can't do this to myself and I can't just let Ino win! That pork won't make my life a living hell… Not if I can help it. _

"I'll just treat Sasuke as a friend or something. At least… a decent enemy/someone/whatever that I can talk to without feeling awkward._" _Sakura made her mind while scratching her kitty's chin.

"Plus I cannot not talk to him forever…" she added quietly.

Sasuke got home and lied on his soft comfy bed staring at the ceiling. His room was very big with blue walls. There weren't a lot of things in his room except for a wide-screen plasma TV, computer, phone, desk, car/sports posters, pictures, and other stuff. There was also a bathroom, closet, and a porch on the right. (AN: A lot of things in his room to me!)

He cushioned his head with his hands and glared at the ceiling. _Stupid Ino… you just HAVE to ruin everything! I bet your even plotting revenge against Sakura right now..._

"JIN! Come here!" Sasuke suddenly called his butler.

A middle-aged man clad in a suit came into his room. "You called Young Master?"

"Yeah, you've known me since I was a baby right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, how did Ino became my fiancée?" Sasuke asked, sitting up now. Even he couldn't remember how he managed to get a fiancée. For all his life, the only thing that got engraved in his head was that he has one and her name was Yamanaka Ino. No one ever told him the 'how'.

"Well, it happened before when you were born." Jin recalled. "You're parents were on the verge of losing all their property and they did the only thing they could do. They sought out the Yamanaka family who happened to be the richest family at the time. They helped your parents gain back their riches because they saw potential in them. At the time, Madam was pregnant with you and by coincidence; Mrs. Yamanaka was also pregnant, but with a baby girl. Then the Yamanaka family had this idea of arranging a marriage between you two. Of course, Master and Madam couldn't say no since they helped them regain their wealth. So in the end, they signed a pact and announced that you two were to marry."

"Is their any way to break the marriage?" Sasuke asked with little hope.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure but you'll figure it out somehow Young Master." Jin bowed and started for the door. "Oh and excuse my rudeness, but I'm looking forward to meeting this young lady of yours."

Sasuke slightly parted his mouth as his butler went out the door. Was it that obvious that he was interested in someone else? But then again, Jin had known him for years._ Damn... _

He collapsed on his bed again and continued to glare at the ceiling. _I seriously need to break my marriage with Ino…asap._

* * *

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Beep"

"Ungh…" Sakura groaned as she got up groggily and stumbled over some boxes. Since she and her family had just moved to Tokyo the house was still a mess. Getting ready as fast as she could, she managed to arrive to school 15 minutes earlier then the usual time and saw that Sasuke had already arrived before her.

"Good morning, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei" She greeted, trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"Morning." Sasuke muttered, looking at Kakashi who greeted back cheerfully and started to go over to a pile of heavy looking textbooks. The teacher than gave each person 10 books to carry and told them to put it in the janitor's closet downstairs.

The two walked down the hall in silence and since they arrived early, there weren't a lot of students bustling about yet. As they reached the closet, they found that it was small and jam packed with stuff. There were hardly any rooms left for the textbooks at all. What was Kakashi thinking?

Sasuke, ignoring the stuffiness of the closet decided to go in first and opened the dim lights before placing the books on one of the racks. The closet can barely even fit one person. Ignoring this fact too, Sakura just stepped half-way in and was about put her bundle next to Sasuke's when suddenly the door closed.

_Damn the wind… _They both thought in their minds and looked at each other warily.

Since it was summer, the school's windows were always open so that any possible breeze might wisp through. Sakura, deciding not to make a big deal out of it turned around quietly and tried to open the door. Ooo and guess what? It was locked. By this time, Sakura was trying her hardest not to panic. She would rather die than let Sasuke see her lose her cool. Heck, they were still in a fight!

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently, deciding to break the silence. Sakura was taking way too much time to open a stupid door.

"It's locked." Sakura informed simply and attempted to step aside as Sasuke squeezed past to open the door himself. Sure enough it was locked.

"What do we do? Should we scream for help?" She asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"No, I will be deaf by the time we get out. Besides, didn't you notice? This closet is located in the hall that hardly anyone walks by. It will be useless." Sasuke replied grimly.

"Well, what do you suppose we do smart guy?" Sakura asked angrily. She couldn't believe this! Ok, sure she had made up her mind to treat him as a friend and nothing more. But she never said she was going to get stuck in a closet with him!

"The only thing we can do is wait. Kakashi should notice our absence in a while and I don't think he's that stupid to not notice his two students are gone by the time class starts." Sasuke answered coolly. "Although… he can be stupid at times."

As I said the closet happened to be conveniently small so the distance between Sakura and Sasuke were apparently quite small. And to add on the scene, the dim lights suddenly went out causing Sakura to immediately grab for Sasuke's shirt.

"You scared?" Sasuke asked, facing her (with his back against the door) and smirked in the dark. Sakura cussed inwardly as she felt the cocky smirk on his face and dropped her hand quickly. Thank god it was dark, for she was blushing like no other.

"I'm not scared. I just hate being in the dark." She explained herself hastily and started to feel the walls for the light switch but accidentally tripped over some boxes before falling onto Sasuke face to face. It was pitch black but Sakura could feel her lips touching something soft. As much as she hated to realize, she realized that this soft thing was Sasuke's lips.

Personally Sasuke liked this contact of theirs. But as soon as the realization hit Sakura, she pulled away her face much to Sasuke's disappointment and coughed to cover the awkwardness. Sasuke decided to do her a favor and kept quiet about it. Their little kiss in the dark can be their little secret.

However, Sakura's face burned hotly with embarrassment as she tried to get up by frantically grabbing for something solid beside her. Apparently that something was fragile and fell over Sakura causing her to press her thin body against Sasuke's built body even harder. His eyes widened and a tinge of red rose up to his cheeks as he felt the weight of Sakura and some other stuff on his body.

"Oww…Sorry. Ugh, I need a therapist." Sakura muttered, breathing against his sensitive neck. He had the urge to pull away but controlled himself. He couldn't let Sakura find out that he was ticklish.

"You ok? Can you get off?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

Sakura tried getting up but the thing on top wouldn't budge. "N-no I think… I'm stuck or I'm pretty sure the thing that is on top of me that is stuck."

"Ha, you sure it's stuck? Maybe you're just too weak to lift it." Sasuke joked.

Sakura flashed him a look of annoyance in the dark. "Ok, why don't you try to be a gentleman and help me lift it?"

"Ok." He shrugged with a grin and placed his arms around her trying to grab hold of the thing on top of her. By this time, Sakura was really thankful that the lights were out. Her whole body felt hot, especially her face and ears. After locating a solid bar, Sasuke pushed it along with Sakura pushing it with her back. After what seemed like an eternity, the thing finally came off and freed both of them.

Sakura got up without delay as Sasuke took his time and felt for the light switch. He flipped it back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until he sensed Sakura getting annoyed by the light flicking.

"The light bulb had burnt out."

"No kidding."

He sighed and sat down against the wall between two book stands and saw Sakura's outline (his eyes are used to the dark) standing in front of the door near him. She let out a little yelp as Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura demanded angrily, now sitting on Sasuke's lap.

"Thought you might want to sit down." Came the genuine reply.

"Oh…hmph…" Sakura grunted hotly and crossed her arms willing herself not to blush again. And to think all the embarrassing things were over. Silence seems to have crawled up upon them once again and a sense of awkwardness appeared. "So um…so much for your genius plan of waiting for Kakashi-sensei to realize we're gone."

She said quickly, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Class was surely starting by now. _Stupid teacher…where the hell are you?! _

"I didn't think he was that stupid…"

"Psh, we should've screamed for help. Now that class are probably starting, nobody's in the hall way!"

"Hah, so you're _that _afraid of the dark huh." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up and stop smirking, and don't try to lie because I know you are." She snapped.

"You know, I thought you said you won't talk to me anymore." Sasuke noted smugly still smirking.

"Uh…well- I couldn't help it because you're such a fudging ass!"

"Oh? You sure? Cuz I think you really want to talk to me."

"Me? Talk to you? No way! Don't kid yourself Uchiha." Sakura hissed, facing him.

"So why are you now?" Sasuke said cheekily shutting up Sakura for a second.

"Stop smirking. It's getting annoying!"

"How do you know I am?" (Still smirking…)

"I know you are and if you don't…"

"If you don't then you'll what?" He challenged.

"I'll tickle you to death!" Sakura nodded defiantly.

"Your lousy threat doesn't scare me princess and for your big fat information I'm not ticklish." Sasuke lied.

"You are so lying Uchiha." Sakura grinned and before she knew it, she leaned in to where she supposed was his neck and breathed onto it causing him to flinch. "HA! You ARE ticklish!"

"Hell no, you just startled me!" His eyes widened as his hand immediately went up to his neck.

"Don't be a baby Uchiha." Sakura snickered and started tickling him causing him to flinch everytime.

"Stop it. What? You're not ticklish?" He growled pulling her arms away and tickled her making her squirm with laughter. She tried to pull away but couldn't since Sasuke still had a hold of her wrists.

"S-stop! P-P-Please!"

"You surrender?" Sasuke asked, pausing for a moment.

"What! No n-never!" Sakura declared stubbornly. "I will never surrender to YOU!"

"Well, then I guess that's more tickling for you!" Sasuke laughed. Sakura was also laughing so hard that her stomach hurts. Even after she pushed Sasuke's hand away, he still managed to tickle her.

However, after a few more minutes Sasuke finally gave up. "You just won't surrender will you?"

"Never in front of you." Sakura caught her breath and sat up still on his lap as silence entered again.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence this time, and lay her head tired on his shoulder. She couldn't help it; she was exhausted from all the carrying and tickling. Sasuke didn't complain and strange though, both of them didn't blush this time.

"I dunno, that stupid Kakashi... Shouldn't have placed too much faith in him." Sasuke cursed laying his head on her head. What can he say? He was tired too.

"It's weird, the school bell had gone off ages ago and Kakashi-sensei must've taken the attendance already. By now, he should've noticed our absence already!" Sakura said thoughtfully getting a little sleepy. Leaning on Sasuke's warm muscular body and sitting on his lap with his arms around her was all too much for poor little her. Tired of struggling, she allowed her eyes to droop and barely a minute after, she fell asleep.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out quietly noticing the silence once more. But this time, he got no response. _Hn, she must've fallen asleep. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I sleep for a little while too. Kakashi is probably too busy being a pervert to come down any time now. ._

Feeling Sakura's steady breathing against him, he slowly willed himself to sleep as well.

* * *

_It's almost lunch time… Hmm… I think I better let them out now. They better be in one piece when I come down. I must say the light bulb burning out was a spectacular idea. _Kakashi thought cheerfully.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino growled. "Where is my Sasuke-kun and that forehead girl! If she abducted my dear Sasuke-kun I will rip her into pieces!"

"Don't worry Ino, she didn't kidnap Sasuke. I sent them somewhere to help me do a favor." Kakashi answered calmly.

"What! Why didn't you ask me to go with him?" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"They were here early and it was urgent so I had to send them!" Kakashi lied and watched as Ino vowed to arrive to school early from now on. _Whew! Good cover up Kakashi! Why thank you Kakashi. You're very welcome Kakashi. No problem at all Kakashi._ Kakashi praised himself.

"Where are they now?" Ino demanded savagely.

"That's for me to know, now go back to your work! I'm going to check up on them." The teacher giggled and went out the classroom leaving a very angry boar aka Ino. (AN: Thanks for telling me what her name is again! Lol, I just can't get over it.)

Kakashi took out the keys to the janitor's closet and opened the locked door which he had purposely locked early. As he opened it, he noticed books were scattered everywhere in the dark room and lying against the wall was Sasuke holding Sakura tightly on his lap. Her head was on his shoulder Sasuke's head resting on hers. Both of them were currently asleep.

_Awww how cute! Score one for Come Come Paradise! I knew the book would come in handy! Thanks God for blessing me with this book and may God be with Jiraiya-sama for writing it. Amen. _He prayed silently.

"Wake up sleepy heads! Ohh you naughty naughty children! Ditching class just to have quality time together. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty, naughty. You should be ashamed of yourself! Look at this mess! What have you naughty children been doing! I am so disappointed!" Kakashi scolded acting clueless again and shook both of them awake.

"Wha??...WHAT?!" Both Sasuke and Sakura snapped awake and sprang apart from each other as soon as they saw Kakashi. They ears burned and their cheeks started to go red.

"What took you so long?!" Sasuke asked angrily trying to change the subject.

"It should be the other way around Mr. Uchiha!" Kakashi shot back.

"Uh…well it wasn't out fault! The closet door locked up on us and we couldn't get out! T-Then the light bulb burnt out too!" Sakura retorted. "We got tired of waiting so we err… fell asleep."

Her story didn't seem much but it was the truth!

"Sure…sigh, teenager these days. Always hiding their feelings. Tsk." Kakashi shook his head causing both of his students to growl. "It's almost lunch time. I'll call the janitor to clean this place up. He's been grumpy lately, cleaning up all the messes that you've made. He even demanded a raise yesterday!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered while Sakura just rolled her eyes and stalked off. At lunch time Sakura explained what had happened in the morning excluding the part where they fell asleep and shared their first kiss to her friends while Sasuke disappeared off to somewhere. When the bell rang Sakura looked beside her noticing that Sasuke still hasn't come back yet. It wasn't until five minutes later when Sasuke came in all sweaty and took his seat.

"Why were you late?" she asked curiously.

"Basketball practice during the lunch hour, why? You miss me?" He teased.

"Definitely not!" hissed Sakura. "Do you want me to miss you?" She then asked quietly.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" Sasuke replied casually. Too casual for her liking, she was about to open her mouth to say something but then Kakashi came before she had the chance.

"Yo again, for the rest of the afternoon we will be studying media and do a skit on a part of it. This will contribute about 25 percent of your report card so do the skit well! I will put you in groups and assign a director to each group. You will have to listen to the director and have props. I will also give you a topic that you will be performing on. Costumes will be supplied in the auditorium and you will perform there after an hour of rehearsing." Kakashi instructed.

Group #1: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino. Topic: Local News, a crime scene. Director: Ino

Group #2: Katie, Hinata, Shikamoru, Temari, and Tenten. Topic: World News, terrorist attack. Director: Temari

Group #3:……………(AN: And so on…excuse this lazy author.)

_Yes I got paired up with Sasuke! Hmph, that forehead girl is in our group too!_ Ino thought. _Oh well I'll just make her look real bad cuz I'm the director! Ha, finally something good is going on! _

"Okay group! Let's get to it!" directed Ino. Sasuke rolled his eyes and she ignored it. "Okay, me and Sasuke-kun will be anchor and forehead girl will be a granny that gets attacked by Naruto who is the criminal."

"What! Ino-pig I'm not going to dress up as an old lady!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto nodded in agreement but kept quiet. "Why don't you?"

"Why do I have to be anchor?" Sasuke complained.

"Because I'm the director and I said so!" Ino shouted managing to hush the others.

10 minutes later…

Sasuke cussed as he came out of the change room in a dress suit. Girls screamed in delight but Kakashi shushed them. He couldn't believe Sakura had forced him to dress up since she was 'feeling sorry for Ino' again. _Consider that blonde lucky…if Sakura hadn't made me dress up, I wouldn't have done so even for this stupid grade…_

Ino was dressed up formally too in a tan blouse and skirt, looking very professional while Naruto was dressed up like a punk. Sasuke envied him and waited for Sakura who hasn't come out yet.

"Hurry up forehead girl, everybody is done changing!" Ino yelled eagerly. She couldn't wait to see Sakura. _Ha everybody would die of laughter after they see her!_

"INO-PIG! I'M NOT COMING OUT! GRRR…I LOOK SO STUPID!" Sakura shouted in the change room looking at herself in the mirror. Indeed she looked old. Old like a mother. _Gahh…_

"Get out now! Don't make me go in there!" Ino warned.

"Come on Sakura you won't look that bad." Naruto coaxed.

"You made me dress in a suit Sakura! It's only fair if you come out in yours. Besides, yours can't be as bad as mine!" Sasuke said matter-of-factly..

"BITE ME!"

"That's it!" Ino growled and whammed herself into the change room and dragged Sakura out. She gave them a sour face when they observed her from head to toe. She was wearing a summer dress that was covered in tiny granny flower patterns on it and looked like a young teenage girl in a very ridiculous dress.

"Whoa…." Naruto laughed in shock.

"You look ridiculous." Sasuke snickered.

"Shut up. See! I am so not going out there!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Ino was having fits of giggles and was having the time of her life. "Haha, forehead girl you really look stupider than usual!"

"Aargh! You planned this didn't you Ino-pig!" Sakura spat with distaste.

"Hehe, now you know my wrath. Now get on the stage old lady!" Ino commanded evilly, still snickering like a witch.

"I will not get on that stage in this!" Sakura said stubbornly.

Sasuke admired Sakura's stubbornness and wits. He really couldn't blame her for not wanting to act in that silly dress. He wouldn't do it himself.

"Oh? I suppose that 25 percent on your report card is worth nothing!" Ino smiled, obviously enjoying this.

"...fine!" Sakura huffed angrily and stomped out to the auditorium with people laughing everywhere but quickly stopped as soon as they felt Sakura's piercing green glares. Naruto and Sasuke just followed her with big grins while Ino just held her head up high and smirked at her enemy.

"Okay people let's get started!" Ino commanded.

"Yes mother." Sakura rolled her eyes. .

"What did you say?"

"I said yes mother! Are you deaf! Don't make me repeat myself again pig!"

"I don't need you to! You just did it on your own frickin will!"

"Thought you needed it!"

"I-"

"Can we just get this over with?" Sasuke interrupted. The two girls gritted their teeth and shot darting arrows at each other but listened obediently to the Uchiha and made no noise.

"Fine, here is what we will do…"

45 minutes later…. (The Skit)

Ino: Good morning, this is Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke reporting breaking news.

Sasuke: This afternoon at approximately 1:30 pm in the Tokyo downtown east side, a criminal known as the Fox Demon attacked an innocent old lady shopping for lingerie. Specifically, flower adorned panties. (Sakura was furious by the way.) Here is a video clip of the event.

Sakura: Ahhh! Somebody help me!

Naruto: GIVE ME THAT PUR-

"CUT!" Ino screamed waving her little amplifier cone.

"What now Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl you don't look helpless enough!" she criticized.

"Come on this is like the fifth time that we stopped! Sakura is already acting well enough!" Naruto said defensively.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Ino wanted Sakura to look more ridiculous than she already is.

"What do you want me to do! Say: OH LET GO OF ME DEAR LAD! YOU'RE HURTING ME OH SO MUCH! I'M JUST A HELPLESS LITTLE GRANNY THAT CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF. OH WOE IS ME! AHHH, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE NOW! SEE YOUR SORRY BUTT IN HELL—There is that what you want me to say! Or is that not good enough!" Sakura shouted throwing her hands around like a lunatic causing everyone to laugh including Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arm, satisfied with her acting, and looked confidently at Ino.

"YEAH BUT MORE IDIOTIC THEN THAT!" Ino yelled furiously.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged, loosing interest in the argument.

"OKAY CLASS! Time to perform!" Kakashi announced, clapping his hands.

One by one each group performed. Ino's group eventually got A due to some persuasion. They originally got a B for lack of teamwork. But ah well. They're Kakashi's brats after all.

* * *

Sakura got home early that day and got a snack from the fridge. She needed to do some grocery shopping and clean up the house. There were still boxes everywhere on the first floor. Honestly, after the acting she didn't want to do jack…but sometimes chores are inevitable. Her house really looked like the ruins from World War II.

"I'll clean the first floor today, and then I'll do my homework. Tomorrow I'll clean the second floor, and buy some groceries." Sakura told herself. Money wasn't a problem in her household since she was responsible enough to spend it wisely. After cleaning the second floor and finishing up her homework it was already 6 o-Clock. That was when her phone rang and she found that it was Katie who called.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Oh hey Katie, sup?"

"Well, you know since its Friday and all, we decided to have a slumber party at Naruto's house. Wanna come?"

"Um…Sure I got nothing to do.

"Great!"

Katie told Sakura where Naruto lived and hung up. Sakura then decided to take a shower and packed up her bag. Then she prepared food that would last for two days for her cat.

"There Yuki, you have more than you can eat. Don't get too fat I'm really sorry that I couldn't spend time with you all week but tomorrow I'll stay home and clean the house. After that we'll go grocery shopping together 'kay?" Sakura said to her cat as if she was another person, and left.

* * *

"Wheee! Sakura is coming!" Katie said excitedly as she hung up the phone before her friend could ask who was coming.

"Good, our plan is working perfectly!" Tenten snickered, rubbing her hands together like some evil demon lord.

"B-But we can't make it too obvious though." Shy Hinata said timidly, although excited like the rest.

"LET OPERATION: MATCHMAKER BEGIN!" Naruto yelled, pumping his hands in the air.

**Fin**

**Originally, this chapter had around 3500 words. After edit, there's around 5200. Man...how did that happen? 0.o**

**Well this chapter took me two days to revise and all I did was change the order of some wordings. Yes, I had problems with wording a few years back. Sigh, such a disgrace. But anyways, corny in some parts and I regretted writing about the talks between Sakura and her cat. And writing about Sakura falling and kissing Sasuke was soo overrated. It makes things too unrealistic and well… soap opera-ish even though yes. This is heavily based on cliché drama and all those crap. Well…ciao! Enjoy hehe. **

**PS. PLEASE!! I don't want ANYMORE flames regarding me calling Ino a boar. I love Ino. But it's just so happens that HER NAME REALLY DOES MEAN BOAR!! Other reasonable flames are welcome :D Oh, and leave email plz. Don't be a pussy.**

Revised on June 29, 2008

* * *


	6. Operation: Matchmaker 101

**Man…it's been ages since I re-edited ETC….and I'm still on Chapter 6!!... sigh. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Operation: Matchmaker**

Sakura arrived at Naruto's house not long after, rang the orange doorbell (go figure) and heard frantic shuffling and footsteps inside the house.

"Okay be normal!" A voice hissed loudly from the other side of the door causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

_Okay…_

It was only a few minutes after when the door suddenly swung open, startling her by quite a bit.

"Hey Sakura! Glad you could make it!" Katie cried dramatically. A little bit _too_ dramatic for Sakura's liking.

"Umm… Hey?" Sakura greeted back cautiously. Even though she hasn't been friends with them for long, she felt as though they were planning something. As she stepped in, she took off her black dolly shoes and look around suspiciously. To her surprise, Naruto's house was clean and so casting away her fears, she dropped her stuff beside a table in the family room.

"Hiya Sakura!" Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten chimed as soon as they saw her.

"Hi, so what are you guy's doing?" She asked, going over to her friends that were lounging around a couch.

"Oh, we were just waiting for you and one more person. We're planning to watch a movie later." Tenten answered casually.

"Who-" Sakura began her question but was quickly interrupted by the door bell as if on queue.

"Can you answer it Sakura?" Naruto asked. "I'll go get us some snacks to eat. I hope you guys like ramen cookies.

"What…ramen cookies?" Sakura echoed in disgust. "Who the heck eats _ramen_ cookies?"

"Sakura, just go answer the door!" Katie commanded impatiently and pushed her towards the hallway.

"Ok ok…jeez…" Sakura muttered in confusion and went to the door. She was super sure her friends weren't their normal selves by now and she was itching to know just what the hell was going on. Sighing in annoyance, she opened Naruto's orange door (go figure again) and met a pair of unimaginable hot yet somewhat detestable onyx eyes.

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Katie observed the two impatiently and almost went hysterical as Sakura and Sasuke just stood there and stared at each other for a long, long time. _DO SOMETHING damnit! _

"What are you doing-"

"What are you doing-" They stopped in synch and continued to stare bewilderedly at each other.

"Man! Could you guys be anymore happier to see each other?" Tenten blurted sarcastically and stepped out from the wall they were hiding behind. Sasuke looked at Naruto suspiciously who followed the bun-headed girl after. Something seriously doesn't feel right.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's watch a movie!" Katie clapped her hands excitedly, hoping to bring a cheerful mood among them all. They all agreed after a long awkward silence and went to the family room.

"I t-think we s-should set up our sleeping bags first and then watch a movie." Hinata suggested timidly.

"Yeah, okay." Sakura nodded in agreement and went over to unfold her sleeping bag. The matchmakers nervously stole secret glances every now and then as they followed the pink-haired girl. Some professionals they were…

"Hey Tenten, why don't you have a sleeping bag?" Sakura asked curiously as soon as she noticed that the girl was just sitting there and watching them get ready.

"Oh, I'm not going to sleep over tonight because I have a stupid dentist appointment tomorrow morning." She explained glumly. It wasn't a lie; she really did have a dentist appointment the next day. She would give everything…well not everything… but a lot of stuff to just spend the night at Naruto's house and watch the two clueless teenagers get together.

"That's too bad…well we'll tell you _everything_ tomorrow Tenten. But anyways… let's see I want to sleep on the far side." Katie said possessively and bounded straight for the left side of the floor.

"I'll go right beside you." Sakura said instinctively, placing her sleeping bag beside Katie's. She was going to call Hinata to place her sleeping bag beside hers but was quickly interrupted by the blonde.

"Sasuke, you'll be in the middle and me and Hinata will be beside you." Naruto suggested. Hinata blushed uncontrollably even though they had already thought about the sleeping arrangement before Sakura and Sasuke had arrived. Still, she was going to sleep beside Naruto!

"Why do I have to sleep in the middle? And _why _exactly do you have to sleep beside me? I'll go deaf the minute you fall sleep." Sasuke remarked in annoyance.

"Shut up bastard. My snores sound heavenly." Naruto growled and pushed the man towards the middle. "Besides, I want to sleep in front of the TV." He added innocently.

_Go figure… _Sasuke rolled his eyes and kicked his sleeping stuff next to Sakura's. It was then did he realize he was going to sleep beside her. Sakura seems to realized this as well and both of them stared at each other awkwardly again.

So now the sleeping arrangement from left to right was:

Katie

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

Hinata.

"Okay let's watch a movie right now!" Tenten said eagerly.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Naruto asked, flipping through his movie case. "…Oh I know, let's watch White Chicks!"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped and shrugged a yes. Once the movie started, Sasuke and Naruto occupied the couch while the girls were on the floor. Sakura leaned on the side of the couch slightly away from Sasuke while hugging her fluffy blue pillow. The other girls laid on their bellies as they watched. During the movie they laughed once or twice in a while for Naruto chose a comedy. It wasn't until they got to the middle part when they suddenly they heard a very loud grumble. Obviously, it wasn't from the TV so everyone instantly cast a look at Naruto and groaned.

"What? I'm hungry and I need ramen!" Naruto said defensively. "You guys want some?"

"Sure." They all said in unison and paused the movie.

"I thought you were going to give us ramen cookies." Sakura stated, remembering a few hours that when Naruto volunteered to get snacks for them.

"I uh…" He licked his lips nervously. He couldn't say he was spying on her or else he'll be dead. "I forgot!"

"Huh?" The girl cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"I-I'll help you Naruto-kun." Hinata changed the subject shyly in rescue. Naruto nodded gratefully and hurriedly went to the kitch.

_Okay…_

"I think they need help carrying all those bowls of ramen. You guys wait here ok? I'll go help them." Katie said suddenly after and left for the kitchen.

A second later Tenten said she needed to go to the bathroom and left too leaving only Sakura and Sasuke in the family room.

"……"

"……"

"They're acting really strange today." Sakura noted, breaking the awkward silence.

"Besides the dobe being strange all the time, yeah I noticed." Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto who was spying on them yet again wanted to choke the Uchiha that instant but was held back by Katie, Hinata, and Tenten who were also spying on them.

"……"

"Tenten………is taking an awfully long time in the washroom……" Sakura said slowly, breaking the silence yet again.

"Don't even go there." Sasuke said quickly trying not to get the wrong picture.

This time, it was Tenten who wanted to interrupt their little conversation but was soon stopped by the others again. She glared at them and prayed that she wouldn't have to suffer from humiliation later.

"How long does it take to cook a little ramen Sasuke?" Sakura asked, desperately trying to get the conversation going. The thing she hated the most were awkward silences. It didn't matter if the person she was conversing with was her enemy, Sasuke. If she had to talk to him for the sake of noise, then she'll do it.

"Around 5 minutes." Sasuke answered simply. It was only a few seconds later when his mind clicked and he began to see what Sakura was getting into.

"We have to go now! They're getting suspicious!" Katie hissed. The others nodded and quickly brought the ramen to Sakura and Sasuke when they were about to stand up and look for them.

"Oh there you are. We were just wandering why each of you took so long." Said Sakura.

"I went to help the others after my bathroom trip." Tenten explained herself firmly so that her friends wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Haha ok- HEY! Ramen cookies do exist!" Sakura exclaimed as she took a bag of ramen cookies. It was her first time seeing such a thing.

"They're the best things in the world aside from actual ramen." Naruto beamed proudly and showed her how to eat it. First, he squeezed the bag so that the dry noodle inside broke into pieces. Then, he opened the bag and took out a flavour packet and sprinkled it over the pieces of noodles in the bag. Then, he held the opening of the bag shut and began shaking like crazy.

Sakura watched in amazement throughout the whole process and when Naruto was done shaking, he gave the bag to her and told her to try the flavour-covered noodle bits. To her surprise, the cookie bit tasted really good!

"See? I told you it was good!" The blonde grinned. They ate their ramen shortly afterwards and finished watching the movie. The movie finished around 9:30 pm and soon, the teenagers got bored.

"What do you guys want to do?" Naruto asked lying on the couch.

"I d-don't know."

"Dunno."

"Don't know."

"Don't really care."

"Hn."

"Do you guys want to watch another movie?" Naruto inquired.

"I d-don't know."

"Dunno."

"Don't know."

"Don't really care."

"No."

"Well, what do you guys want to do then? I'll take any suggestions." Naruto asked, getting somewhat annoyed.

"I d-don't know."

"Dunno."

"Don't know."

"Don't really care."

"Hn."

"Will you guys cut that out?"

"O-Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

"Whatever."

"Stop that!" Naruto demanded. He was pissed off by now. The other's, excluding Hinata, just grinned at the blonde's reaction. This was fun.

"O-Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"'Kay."

"Whatever."

"Grr…fine! Be that way! Next time, when you ask me something, I won't answer you!"

"B-But…"

"Whatever you say."

"Ha…"

"Fine by me." "

"Stay that way."

"……"

"I-I know, d-do you guys w-want to p-play truth or dare?" Hinata proposed, trying to brighten up the sulking blonde.

"OKAY!" Naruto said brightly, forgetting everything about before. Everybody sweat dropped at Mr. Mood-Swing and sat around in a circle, cross legged.

"Okay whoever chickens out will have to uh…" Katie stopped trying to think of a nasty punishment.

"I know I know! Message Naruto's feet for a week!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yay! I get a foot message!" Naruto whooped happily but then suddenly realized that the statement was leaning more towards a diss. "Hey…"

"And if Naruto chickens out then he will not eat any types or kinds of ramen for a week!" Katie added nastily. "Which means, NO ramen cookies."

"What?! No way!! That's cruel!" Naruto clutched his head dramatically and fell in agony. Everything turned black around him. The end was near. His life had no meaning anymore.

"Okay now that's settled I'll go first." Tenten said bubbly, perfectly ignoring Naruto and his hysteria. "Hmmm…I think I'll Sasuke. Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to…… kiss Naruto on the cheek!" Tenten giggled and the girls laughed out loud. Hinata was sort of horrified at the thought but gave a few chuckles in the end. It was only the cheek after all.

"Are you crazy? You want me to kiss that dobe?" Sasuke said quietly, obviously dumbfounded.

"YEAH! Are you crazy Tenten? I mean…I know Sasuke is gay and all but that doesn't mean you have to use _me_ to prove it!" Naruto protested.

"Very funny blondie…the only Gaylord around here is you. I will not kiss his pathetic cheek." Sasuke growled stubbornly.

"Chi-cken! Then you'll have to message Naruto's feet for a week!" Sakura snickered, enjoying the moment. She would never pass down a chance to make fun of Sasuke.

"Think what you want Haruno but I will not kiss Naruto nor will I be Naruto's slave for a week. If you were in my place you wouldn't do it either." Sasuke shot back hotly.

"Psh, come on! Just do it lame-brain. Besides, I _would_ do it if you dared me. It's only on the cheek you know." Sakura grinned thoughtfully.

"This is the most idiotic, embarrassing, gayest shit I have ever heard…" Sasuke muttered and glared at the blonde. Naruto began to whimper and back away.

"GO SASUKE!" The girls chanted, watching in anticipation.

_It's only his stupid cheek…it's only his stupid cheek…_

"Naruto get your fucking butt over here. I am not going to message your feet for a week!" Sasuke hissed, grabbing the guy by his collar.

"Oh my god!! I can't believe you're going to do it! NOOOOOO GOD SPARE M--" It was too late. Sasuke had forcefully pulled Naruto up to him and gave a half-a-second peck on the cheek. The girls just roared with laughter.

"Fuck, I need mouthwash…" Sasuke got up quickly and raced to the bathroom.

"My gosh, that was funny! Hehe, you guys wait here…I'll go see if Mr. Almighty is okay." Sakura winked. The others stared at her for a second. Had Sakura fallen for Sasuke already?! They haven't even had some quality time yet.

_Nahh_…_she's probably just going to check on him to make fun of him. _They concluded afterwards and continued to laugh as Naruto ran to the kitchen sink and scrubbed his face furiously while cursing like hell.

Sakura's main purpose in following Sasuke to the bathroom was indeed to make fun of him. As she arrived, she found Sasuke frantically spitting out blue mouthwash in the sink. "Hehe, so what did it feel like Uchiha?"

"Like shit." Sasuke cursed out loud.

Sakura grinned wildly at the response. _Serves you right! _

Sasuke frowned at her grin and wiped his mouth with his hand. "But you know? Now that I think about it…I'm actually grateful because Tenten didn't ask me to kiss _you_. Because that would totally rot my mouth and I would probably need three bottles of mouthwash to get your germs off."

She gawked at him and glared. "Very funny Uchiha. But not as funny as when you were kissing Naruto."

He smirked and followed her out to the family room. Now that everyone has calmed down, it was Sasuke's turn to ask Truth or Dare. "Dobe, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put on one of Sakura's shirt!" said Sasuke smirking.

"WHAT!" Both Sakura and Naruto cried out in horror.

"Good one Sasuke!" Katie laughed.

"Bastard…hmph…if you want me to wear one of Sakura's shirt then I _will_. Sakura, please give me one of your shirt!" Naruto said confidently, holding his head up high.

Sakura grumbled in protest but then pulled out a black tank top from her bag. "Do I really have to give him one of my shirt?"

"Yes." Sasuke snickered earning him a hateful glare from the girl. Naruto had disappeared down the hall with the tank top and after what seems like an eternity, he came back, practically suffocating to death in Sakura's clothes. The top looks like it was about to rip.

"I-...it-...I…couldn't…put…it…on…clothes……too…...small!" Naruto managed to wheeze out.

"My clothes!" Sakura cried out in pain, not really caring about whether or not Naruto was going to die. The others laughed madly and quickly came to Naruto's aid. After a few minutes they managed to get the tank top off. Naruto stayed on the floor breathing and taking in as much air as possible.

"Naruto! Go on a diet!" Sakura spat angrily, patting tenderly at her at the piece of cloth. Some of the stitches had been ripped off.

"Ne, you should get fatter!" Naruto argued.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sakura huffed. As everyone clamed down it was Naruto's turn.

"Okay Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Um…t-truth." She said nervously.

"What qualities do you look for in a boy?" Naruto asked, shocking the others. They never thought Naruto had the brain to ask those kinds of question.

"Um…c-cute, funny, nice, talented,… and blond." Hinata blushed as red as a tomato. The last quality was sadly said in tiny whisper. So tiny that it passed by unnoticed in Naruto's ear. The others however, heard it loud and clear and grinned.

"Ooo, I know a boy with those qualities!" Katie teased mischievously.

"Who? Who?" Naruto widened his eyes in curiosity.

"Clueless." Tenten sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"M-My turn… Katie, truth or d-dare?" Hinata asked quickly, hoping to get everyone's mind off of it – especially Naruto's.

"Dare" The out-going girl said firmly.

"O-Ok, I d-dare you to run down the s-street and yelling y-you are a lesbian!" Hinata dared quietly. The others were slightly surprised. They never knew Hinata could be this devilish.

"Psh, I think I'll have to re-evaluate you again Hinata. You're not as angelic as one thinks… making me do all dirty stuff…" Katie mumbled.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Tenten pressed with a laugh and watched the chick stalk out the door. They followed her out the door trying to restrain their laughter. It was dark out and a little bit chilly. Most of the lights in the neighborhood were off.

"Ready? Okay GO!" Tenten ordered in a giggle.

Katie sighed and ran down the street as fast as she can while screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'M A LESBIAN EVERYONE! LOOK AT ME, I'M A LITTLE LESBIAN! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, I'M A LITTLE HOMELESS HOBO THAT'S CHASING A LITTLE PENNY DOWN THE STREET! LOOK AT ME!"

"PEOPLE, are trying to sleep here!!" Someone shouted out their window as others started opening their lights to search for a little maniac who cried hobo. But the teens had quickly gone back in their den before anyone could call the police for public disruption.

"Whew….Happy?" Katie panted while glaring at everyone.

"Y-Yes." Hinata chuckled.

"Hmph, my turn now! Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"Aright." Katie smiled slyly and whispered something in Sakura's ear. Her eyes then widened and began to turn beat red.

"Sorry, I-I didn't hear you correctly…WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said." Katie assured smugly. Everybody but Sasuke knew what she said because first, they were matchmakers so of course they would do something like this. And second, they had actually planned to play truth or dare and so far…everything was going smoothly.

"You can't do this to me!" Sakura cried out, wanting to actually cry.

"I _can_ and I _will_! But it's alright if you don't want to do it. Naruto's feet are anxious for someone to message them." Katie shrugged evilly.

"Y-You are so…mean!" Sakura stammered and looked at the blonde's feet. Already, she could see imaginary green foot odour surrounding his feet.

_Messaging these feet or that?_ _Messaging these feet or that? Messaging these feet or that?... _Sakura asked herself over a million times until the others started to get impatient, especially Sasuke.

"Sakura, just do whatever Katie tells you to!" Tenten urged, pretending to be clueless as to what dare Katie had told her.

"Yeah, just get the hell on it!" Sasuke muttered. "I'm sure your dare's better than mine so you're a chicken if you can't even do it."

"Watch it bastard, I should be the one complaining, you sicko!" Naruto shot back earning him a notorious Sasuke death-glare.

Inner Sakura: Easy for you to say…

"How long was it?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Just twenty little seconds!" Katie sang. _So far so good. Heh, I knew she just had to say yes! Nobody in history would ever touch Naruto's feet! Well except maybe for Hinata. But heck, whatever. _

"20 damn seconds?!……Fine. But get out of the room first. ALL of you!" Sakura sneered grumpily.

"What?! No way! That's not fair! We'll miss out seeing you-"

"Yeah! We want to know what you're going to do! What if you cheat and not do it?!" Naruto cut off Katie. He like the rest of the matchmakers knew exactly what Sakura's going to do and he just _can't_ miss a thing like this for the whole world. The rest nodded eagerly.

"Then get out of the room! Watch if you want but just don't let me see you! Oh and Katie, count out loud to twenty so that I know that _you_ won't cheat!" Sakura said angrily. "I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"Haha, really? Well don't say you take that back later! C'mon people we don't have all day. We have a show to watch!" Katie shouted and ushered everyone to leave the room. Sasuke stood up to follow but was soon halted by her.

"Na-uh! You. Are. Staying!" Katie gave a toothy yet commanding smile and walked out.

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in confusion but the girl already left. So he turned to Sakura and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Well um…" Sakura fidgeted awkwardly and staggered towards the man in front of him and placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder causing him to flinch. He started to look around frantically for the others to get an explanation. Something was going to happen and he didn't like it.

Sakura felt her heart hit crazily against her chest every second or so and tried closing her eyes to calm herself.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out nervously.

Inner Sakura: I can't believe I'm doing this….

"Ready? Okay GO!" Katie shouted from behind the wall and started counting.

1

2

3

Sakura took a deep breath, stepped closer to Sasuke until their bodies were a few centimeters apart, and with her hand still on Sasuke's shoulder, she tip-toed on her feet and kissed Sasuke right on the lips causing the poor man's eyes widened in shock.

6

7

8

_What the hell? Is she kissing me? _Sasuke stared at Sakura's pained face. Her eyes were tightly shut, as if she was afraid to look at him. He couldn't help but just freeze then and there. It was actually his first time kissing or…be kissed by a girl and he seriously didn't know what to do in these types of situation.

But…he had to admit, this is way better than that stupid peck on the cheek with Naruto.

12

13

14

Inner Sakura: This is going to haunt me forever…

15

16

_**Why don't you just make the best out of this situation Sasuke?**_Sasuke suddenly heard a new voice pop into his mind. _What?!_

_**Kiss her back! It will make your first kiss more enjoyable! **_

_What?! _

_**JUST KISS HER BACK! **_

Not knowing what to do, Sasuke leaned in and kissed the girl back causing Sakura's knees to buckle. Sasuke never knew he had the talent of making out, but whatever it was…it was getting Sakura more into the kiss!

_**Oh yeah! Work your magic lover-boy! **_

_What?!_

17

18

19

...20!

Forcefully, Sasuke willed himself to break apart. Sakura, who was just getting in to the kiss, snapped out of it and broke apart as well and started going red.

"Whohoo! I knew you guys could do it!" Tenten cheered.

"T-That was s-sweet." Hinata agreed and started fantasizing about her and Naruto's first kiss. She almost fainted in the process.

"What the heck? DID YOU GUYS PLAN THIS?" Sakura demanded.

"Uh… What? NO! Of course not!" Tenten lied quickly.

"Why would we do that?" Katie said dismissively.

"But-"

"Sakura, it's your turn!" Naruto butted in before she could pry any furthur.

Her forest green eyes narrowed as she inspected all of her friends along with Sasuke who was pissed as well. "Tenten, _truth or dare_?" She asked in a dangerously low voice causing Tenten to fidget.

"D-Dare?"

"Okay, before I start, Naruto and Sasuke stand up." Sakura commanded. They obeyed, and then she whispered the dare to Tenten. "HOLY SH—No! They'll kill me!" She complained, immediately alarming the two guys. What the heck did Sakura tell Tenten? What the heck is she going to do them? Instinctively, they placed both of their hands protectively in front of them to protect their…yeah. The part where it hurts most.

"Hmph, serves you right. We all did something embarrassing and now it's your turn." Sakura snickered trying to avenge for the kiss even though Tenten wasn't the one who proposed it.

"Fine, have it your way." Tenten got up and walked towards the boys who started to back away suspicion.

"Sakura, if I get hurt…you're going to pay." Sasuke warned.

1 minute later….

"GET BACK HERE!" Tenten yelled, chasing Sasuke around the room. Naruto just stood where he was…hellishly shocked. He had just been PANTSED by Tenten! PANTSED! Luckily he was wearing a boxer with pictures of ramen decorated all over it. But he was PANTSED!

Tenten was then going to pants Sasuke, but after he saw what had happened to Naruto, he quickly fled. He wasn't stupid enough to just let her pants him. The others broke out in crazy laughed and Hinata blushed YET again at the site of Naruto in his boxers.

_H-He's so…cute…_ Oh yes, she felt as though she was going to faint.

"Get. Back. Here!" Tenten yelled again. "I don't want to message Naruto's feet!"

"No fricken way!" The family room was small so there weren't a lot of space for him to hide. If they were at an open field, then he could've outrun Tenten already but it he couldn't do so here. Not knowing what to do, he made a grab for Sakura with a murderous intent. "Get away from me Tenten."

"Idiot, let go of me!" Sakura laughed, trying to squirm away.

"Don't be a pussy and stop hiding behind Sakura." Tenten hissed darkly and proceeded in taking a step forward.

"I'll help you!" Naruto, who had finally recovered from his shock, pitched in. "It's not fair! If I got pantsed then he should too!" Together, they began cornering Sasuke who was still holding Sakura as 'hostage'.

"Tch, you just try…I can fight you guys off anytime. Same goes for you Tenten." Sasuke said confidently. He let go of the squirming Sakura and began to roll up his sleeves.

"Hey! What was that for? No one takes me as hostage!" Sakura cried out.

"Now you're really going to get it!"

"Three against one, yeah…the only pussy's around here are you guys." Sasuke remarked coldly.

"W-Why don't we just s-settle with rock, paper, and scissor?" Hinata, the proclaimed peace-maker, said nervously.

"Or… Why don't we just do a trivia game instead? Since it's really between Tenten and Sasuke, we'll ask them three questions each and whoever gets it right wins! Best two out of three!" Katie said thoughtfully.

"Fine." They all said in unison and glared at each other.

"What should we ask?" Naruto questioned.

"I-I think I got it… s-since Sakura had just moved to Tokyo s-she is still a mystery to us… s-so why d-don't we ask questions about her!" Hinata brought up.

"Brilliant! Okay, let's see, get ready guys. First question: What is Sakura's biggest fear?" Katie asked. "First person to say it wins the first round.

"The dark." Sasuke said without hesitation.

"Is that right Sakura?" Katie looked over to Sakura who said that it was only one of her fears for she had four major ones.

"Umm…The dark, ghosts, and height?" Tenten tried. She got two out of four right.

_Hmm, what do girls usually hate? I wonder if it's…_

"The dark, ghosts, bugs, and…getting dirty?" Sasuke did a wild guess.

Sakura was surprised at how good Sasuke was at guessing and nodded. "The first three are right…not the last one though."

Tenten, who refused to lose, tried again. "Are you afraid of loneliness?"

"Yeah, but not as much."

"Small spaces." Sasuke took another wild guess. Sakura always seems to be edgy whenever she's in tight spaces.

"Wow, that's right!" Sakura lit up. Sasuke just flashed a triumphant smirk.

"Ok, point one for bastard. Second question: What is her blood type?" Naruto questioned.

"Type B?" Sasuke said hopefully. Wrong.

"Type O?" Tenten tried afterwards and got it right. She was awarded a point so now it was a tie breaker. Whoever gets the next question right wins. If Sasuke lost then he would have to get pantsed. If he won, then he could get out of it. Hinata passed on the chance to ask a question so Naruto volunteered to ask again.

"Okay! Tell me who Sakura likes!"

"SASUKE!" Tenten blurted, not wasting a second to think.

"WHAT?! I am not going to answer that question! It is highly confidential!" Sakura yelled, glaring at everybody.

"So it is Sasuke!" Katie teased.

"N-no!" Sakura stammered, her face turning beat red as soon as she saw Sasuke smirking his head off.

"Why are you smirking? I don't even like you! Why would I like a guy who's a jerk and smirks too much for his own good?" Sakura said very quickly trying to sound as persuasive as possible.

"Sakura, you're so worked up about this…does that mean you really like the bastard?!" Naruto said innocently.

"NO!" she yelled.

"So then, who do you like?" Sasuke asked coolly with no hint of eagerness. But on the inside he was dying to know.

"My lips are sealed."

"You sure?" Sasuke pried.

"S-So there IS someone…" Hinata concluded thoughtfully.

"I bet you anything its Sasuke!" Katie declared.

"Lalalalala! I can't here you!" Sakura sang loudly covering her ears.

"WHO THE HECK IS IT SAKURA?!" All of them asked the same time. Four pairs of eyes stared intently at Sakura who was dying from pressure.

"F-fine I'll tell you! Jeez… it's………………Lee!"

**Fin.**

* * *

**I am so glad I re-edited this chapter…I didn't know I was capable of making ANYone this OOC. It shocked me. There are still a lot of OOC comments in here but I daresay it's a lot better now. Seriously... if I were to write ETC all over again, this fic would be totally different. Sigh. **

Revised on October 18, 2008


	7. Mission Complete

**Hello again! As a reread my story I found out that I really made Ino or Lee look really bad. But don't worry they'll be nice later. Actually…. Way later. And I promise that Sasuke will be super more jealous….again later. And sorry if you think that the plot of the story is going a bit slow but I'm getting there. Well here's chapter 7! Sasuke is a little bit angry by the way. Please don't be too mad about the last chapter. I only support Sasuke/Sakura. And sometimes Itachi/Sakura. **

**Chapter 7- Sleepover Mania----Over**

Jaws dropped all the way to hell. Eyes were as wide as watermelons. Expressions were priceless. Feelings began rushing through Sasuke's body like Naruto having a need to eat ramen. First came anger, then confusion, then jealousy. _What the fucking hell! How could she even like that stupid no-good think eyebrows! Argh what did I even do to lose! I swear I'll beat the crap out of that son of a……………_

Everybody else except for Sakura: _Oh no! We failed! Oh my god what is Sasuke thinking right now! Poor guy…………_

"What! How could you like that thick eyebrows?" Sasuke blurt out, he was so jealous that he could choke Lee to death if he were right beside him. "Yeah Sakura-chan! WHY LEE?" shouted Naruto. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to faint." Cried Tenten. "Noooooooo!" Katie said almost ready to sob. "I-I think I need t-to lie d-down." Panted Hinata.

Suddenly a burst of laughter erupted from Sakura. Droplets of tears began in Sakura's pretty emerald eyes. "My God! S-Sheesh! You're all so gullible! Hahahaha! Y-you should have s-seen you're face! It was like the f-funniest expression that has ever been put on the face of the earth! Hahaha! Gotcha!"

"Huh? S-so you don't have a crush on Lee-san?" stuttered Tenten recovery from shock and began to laugh sheepishly. "No! Of course not sillies!" said Sakura smirking at them. Then all of them started laughing.

"You got us Sakura." Admitted Sasuke. "So who do you really like?" asked Naruto giving her the irresistible puppy eyes. But, it failed. "Not telling suckers! At least for now. You'll find out…when you reach to heaven!" she snickered evilly.

"Aww, anyways now we'll just have to assume that you like Sasuke then." Said Hinata cheekily. "Assume if you want. I don't care." She said with a shrug.

"I never knew you liked me Sakura, now that I assume you do. How nice! I feel so loved!" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Ha! It's your fault that you feel sooo loved. And what are you talking about? I totally love you-not!" she said sarcastically back. "Meanie!" pouted Sasuke playfully like a 4-year-old. "Okay, so now it's a draw between Sasuke and Tenten-chan, now what do we do?" asked Hinata.

"Let's play…Strip poker!" suggested Naruto loudly. Before anybody could answer the door bell rang. "Oh, look at the time. Got to go! Tell me all about it on Monday! Bye!" said Tenten happily and quickly got her things and left as quick as a flash. "Lucky…" whispered Sakura enviously. "So? Are you guys going to play or what?" asked Naruto getting out a deck of cards. "Sure." Replied Sasuke. "Yeah, me too!" added Katie. "Sakura-chan? Hinata-chan? You playing?"

"Ummm…okay I'll play." Sakura said slowly. "No way! Hosé!" cried Hinata furiously shaking her head and took a step backwards to emphasize what she meant. "Aww! C'mon Hinata, play!" said Naruto practically begging.

"Look, Naruto is obviously being perverted enough to want you to play so play! We'll go easy on each other!" coaxed Katie. Hinata finally agreed. But first they changed into their pajamas. The rule was: You can't wear any extra clothing, just you're pajamas.

Sakura's pajamas just consist of a bra, tank top, a big t-shirt over that, and shorts. Hinata wore pajama pants, shirt, and bra. Katie wore pajama pants too, but had a tank-top and a sports bra. (Okay I know describing their clothing is kind of sick but I needed to tell you guys so you will know that how much clothes they have taken off in during the game. Again not the sick way! XD) All had underwear on by the way. Sasuke and Naruto both wore, t-shirt, boxers, and shorts. So it looks like Sakura is wearing the most.

Minutes passed, then hours. Katie was left with her sports bra and pajamas pants. Sakura was left with the tank top, bra, and underwear. (Sasuke tried not to blush) He was still wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Poor Naruto was down to only his boxers since everybody except Hinata decided to pick on him. As for Hinata, she hadn't taken off a piece of clothing off of her. "Hinata-chan! Why didn't you tell us you were so good at poker! Asked Sakura. Hinata just shrugged. They started a new round. This time Sasuke won and Naruto had least number of points.

"Darn! Why is it always me!" He whined. He had just lost again. Which means…Bye bye boxers, hello big ugly butt.

"Heh, its funny dobe. You were the one who wanted to play this game and where are you now? Let me answer that for you: Right at the bottom as always!" snickered Sasuke with a smirk. "I can't look!" Sakura hid her face behind Sasuke's back. "Oh my god I can't believe it!" Katie grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it. Hinata did the same. Sasuke covered his eyes with his hands and turned away. "You're disgusting, I can't watch." Tension grew. Naruto stood up with his one and only ramen decorated boxers. This is it. Time to reveal. God had left him to die.

"……."

"Ahahahahaha! Fooled yah!" shouted Naruto. Everybody shot their heads up, and saw that Naruto had indeed removed his boxers but underneath it he was wearing underwear. They sweat dropped. "Ahahahaha!" Naruto kept laughing. "A good player always am prepared!"

"Dobe!" Muttered Sasuke underneath his breath. "What's that bastard? Didn't hear you!" joked Naruto pretending not to hear. "Alright, alright cheater. C'mon lets get going! I want to end this stupid game." Bustled Katie. Surprisingly Naruto won the next round and Sasuke lost. He removed his t-shirt. Sakura blushed a little.

"Whoohoo! You lost bastard!" shouted Naruto in delight. He had finally beaten him! "Shut up dobe. If I were you I wouldn't be talking since you're such a sore loser that wins once in every million years-- with luck I might add!" Sasuke shouted back. "Oh look whose talking. If it isn't the guy that just lost! You're going down!" yelled Naruto with great confidence. However luck wasn't with him this time. It was real as Sakura and Sasuke's kiss. Even a player has to lose sometimes. He had no more tricks up his sleeves this time. His face was dark and blank for the first time. Well the second time. The first time was when he ran out of ramen in his house… But no worries. They'll just cover their eyes again-right? Even if they didn't they will be jealous of his all time sexy butt!

"So Naruto, have a thong under those underwear?" asked Sasuke sarcastically. "For your big fat information. No! But maybe you have one right now since you so gay!" countered Naruto. "Gay? Ha! If I was I be nowhere as gay as you! I'm sorry but who was the gay lord that suggested to play strip poker in the first place and lost? Sigh, I feel so sorry for myself having someone as gay as you stickin' their ugly butt out to me because they lost pathetically." Said Sasuke both coolly and smoothly. The girls twitched their eyebrows in annoyance. The boys are off in a series of insults and comebacks again.

"Are you guys ever going to stop?" asked Sakura. "Sure I'll stop. No use talking to this low life all night." Said Sasuke with a shrug. "Low life? For you big fat information again, you are the low life. I happen to have a high life! The exact opposite bastard. So next time observe and think before you talk!" smirked Naruto proud of his comeback. "You guys sure act like best friends." Interrupted Sakura sarcastically. They just crossed their arms and looked away in the opposite direction with their head held high. Sakura rolled her eyes, and put her t-shirt and shorts back on. The others put back on their clothing too.

"So, now we just basically wasted hours playing strip poker. We don't want to see Naruto fully naked and the vice-versa. So what or WHY did we even bother playing this game anyway?" asked Katie, angry with herself. "Because this dobe here was eager to see somebody else naked but got himself naked instead." Said Sasuke shaking his head in disappointment. Naruto was going to say something but Hinata quickly stopped the quarrel. "Um, what time is it Naruto-kun?"

"It's…whoa its one-o-clock in the morning!" exclaimed Naruto. "Time sure goes by when you having fun-wasting it." Sakura pointed out, with a voice full of sarcasm. "_Yawn_, I'm going to sleep." Groaned Naruto.

Hinata closed the lights as each of them crawled into their sleeping bag. Only the glow of a night light shone. "Hey you guys, lets play a game I invented!" said Naruto out loud suddenly. He received a whack from Sasuke. "Dobe! I thought you're sleepy!"

"Ow, bastard! Well I don't feel so tired anymore and the game I invented is really fun. It's called Truth or truth! Similar to Truth or dare but you can only choose truth! Haha! Isn't it fun and exciting? Wanna play? Huh? Huh? Huh?" He received another whack from Sasuke. "Naruto, I love to play your game but I'm tired." Muttered Sakura. "Fine its ok if you're tired and don't wanna play but that doesn't mean you can whack me in the head bastard!" yelled Naruto angrily and hit Sasuke back. Soon and yet again the boys got into a 'dog fight'. (You know its like a cat fight but instead its boys)

"Naruto-kun, can you please stop?" pleaded Hinata. "Okay, Hinata-chan. Sasuke this fight is not over yet you got that? I'm only stopping because of Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed at Naruto's sweet words.

"Hmph." And with that Sasuke turned his back against Naruto and was now facing Sakura. In the dim light he could see a pair of green eyes stare back at him Neither of them dare to look somewhere else. Both minds instantly switched to the kiss scene and they could feel their faces heat up again. _Stop staring Uchiha! You're making it obvious…_

Inner Sakura: _I'm staring. Sigh, that handsome drop-dead face. Can't resist!—I knew this would happen. Now that stupid cute gorgeous face is stuck in the middle of my head. Darn, can't get it out. Almost gave always the name of my crush today. Damn, I'm still staring and he's looking at, I wonder if he feels the same way as I do…_

Finally Sakura tore her gaze from Sasuke and looked at the ceiling. Just then she noticed that Katie's sleeping bag was empty. _Where did she go? I didn't hear her getting up. _Sakura peered over Sasuke who had his eyes closed, and found that Naruto and Hinata were missing too. She began to panic. _Where are they? It's as if they disappeared like ghosts… _She shuddered and grabbed Sasuke's sleeves and shook it. "Sasuke!" she hissed. "Yeah?" He wasn't sleeping; he had just closed his eyes to prevent himself from staring anymore.

"Katie, Hinata, and Naruto are gone." Whispered Sakura sitting up. Sasuke got up and looked around. They were gone! He got up to his feet and started walking through the hall. Sasuke tagged close behind quivering. _She's quivering. What is she so scared of or is she just cold? _Then he mentally slapped himself. _Damn, how could I forget! Duh, she's afraid of the dark and ghosts! _Sasuke then grabbed her hand without hesitation and continued walking. Sakura was shocked at first but clutched his hand tightly with both hands. It made her feel safer. Sasuke smiled at this but didn't say anything. _Where are they? I swear I didn't hear any sleeping bag rustling when they disappeared. _They walked through the kitchen then through the dinning room.

Suddenly Sakura jumped and let out a yelp. "Something just touched the side of me!" she exclaimed quietly. "Don't worry, I bet its those bastard's doing." He said trying to comfort her. Sakura then jumped again and clutched Sasuke's arm even tighter. _Man she sure can squeeze hard. _"Something t-touched me again! I-it felt like a hand!" They were upstairs by now and there was a huge mirror that reflected both the bodies of Sakura and Sasuke on the wall. They stared at the mirror looking at their reflection, then out of the blue three green masks popped out of nowhere on the mirror. Sakura screamed and flung her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke was a little bit startled but since, you know he is our fearless strong boy and all he put an protective arm around Sakura's waist and instinctively turned around and punched someone in the face-hard. "Owwww! SHIT!" Cried the victim who got punched square in the face by Uchiha Sasuke. "Sakura, it's okay. It's just the stupid dobe and the others trying to scare us with their oh-so-scary masks." Said Sasuke softly at first but he couldn't help throwing some sarcasm in the end. Poor Sakura who had her arms tightly around Sasuke's neck and was whimpering slowly let go of him and saw Katie and Hinata crouching beside Naruto seeing if he was okay. All three had **facial green masks **on! Naruto was rolling around the floor moaning about how god was always so cruel to him, what did he do to deserve that punch, and a bowl of ramen would be good right now.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" demanded Sasuke angrily. "You scared the heck out of me!" Sakura informed also very angry. "We were just having some facial treatments while you guys were in your little own love world downstairs. And when you came up we tried greeting you guys but you guys instantly thought we're ghosts or zombies from hell and attacked Naruto! I'm sure glad I'm not him right now." Explained Katie. Hinata was busily helping Naruto up to his feet. "Naruto? Facial treatment? Oh my god! That's a good one!" Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing. "Hey! Why can't a guy get a facial treatment? Girls can so why not guys? I'm not born with perfect skin unlike some bastards you knew! And by the way bastard, that punch hurt!"

"Aww, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt a little baby?" faked Sasuke trying to sound like he cared. "Before you two start fighting again I'm going to _really_ sleep this time." Interrupted Katie. The two other girls nodded and followed Sakura downstairs. Seeing that there is no point in fighting the boys tagged behind. "Hehe, scared you didn't I?" snickered Naruto quietly. "Not a chance! It was Sakura that was scared!" answered Sasuke. "So how are the things between you two?" Naruto asked. Sasuke kept quiet and just shrugged. "Oh come on, admit it, you two obviously like each other!" he teased. "So? And shut up!" hissed Sasuke. _Hehe the plan is working so perfectly. But that punch really did hurt. Sniff, I'm such a good friend. Nobody could even ask for more. Sniff, I'm really such a good friend. _Thought Naruto almost to tears because he was so proud of himself. _I think I'm so nice that I'm going to cry!_

They got to the family room and finally fell asleep starting with Naruto who was snoring loudly one minute later. This time Sasuke didn't mind him, he was feeling nice. He was really lucky to have friends and the woman that is soon going to be his is closely beside him.

Sakura woke up at the sound of the TV. She groggily got up and rubbed her eyes. "You're awake." A voice said. "Huh, oh morning Sasuke." She said as she became fully awake by now. "You're hair is a mess." Stated Sasuke grinning and popped some chips into his mouth. He was eating a bag of potato chips in the morning, sitting on the couch lazily, watching TV. "Shut up." Grumbled Sakura and threw her pillow at him. Then she grabbed her bag and went to the washroom. After spending a decade in there she came out fully dressed in a blue t-shirt, pink skirt, and white socks. Her hair was pulled back into a neat high ponytail and her face and teeth were fresh and clean. She went into the family room and noticed that Sasuke was already dressed too with a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and white socks. "Where's everybody?" she asked. "Grocery shopping. They left a note on the kitchen table." Answered Sasuke still staring at the TV. He was watching the sport's channel.

She went to the kitchen and saw the note. She picked it up and saw different writings on it. It obviously belonged to Katie and Naruto.

_Dear Sakura and Sasuke,_

_We decided to go grocery shopping for Naruto since he has no sense of taste in varieties of food other than ramen. We'll come back at around noon. We didn't was to disturb you two so see ya later! _(Katie's writing)

_If you get hungry check around the kitchen for food. And my taste buds are FINE! _(Naruto's writing)

_Katie, Hinata, Naruto. _

Sakura checked the watch and it was 9:00 am Saturday. She suddenly became aware that she was hungry so she checked the fridge for food. Ramen was stacked everywhere. She was in no mood for ramen so she checked the pantry, Ramen. _Ramen again! _She then opened every cupboard. Cupboard #1: Ramen, Cupboard #2: More Ramen, Cupboard #3: Dishes (finally something different), Cupboard #4: Again more ramen. The sight of ramen almost drove Sakura off to her edge. There was still one last cupboard that had not been opened. She opened it hopelessly and saw that there was a big box labeled '**Emergency Food Supplies**.' She got that out and opened it……you guessed it! Ramen. "Ugh." Sakura groaned and went back to Sasuke.

"Does Naruto eat any other kind of food besides ramen? I swear if I see another cup of ramen I am going to be sick!" said Sakura already starting to feel a little bit nauseous. "Nope, that's why I always bring food when I come here." Sasuke answered indicating to his bag of chips. Then he pulled out another bag of chips and tossed it to Sakura. She gave him a bright smile that made his heart pump faster. "Thanks Sasuke, you're a life saver!"

Sakura sat down beside him and watched what he was watching. She got bored a few minutes later. "Can we watch something else?" "Nothing else good is on." He replied. "You call this good? Boys, I can't understand why you guys are always watching sports channels!"

"Well I can't understand why girls are always watching lovey-dovey stuff!" he shot back. Sakura's eye widened. "That is so not true! Sure we like watching those stuff but we don't always watch it!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sasuke muttered. "So…" Sakura started slyly and grabbed the remote control and switched the channel to 'OC' (a show). Sasuke grabbed it back and changed it back to the sports channel. Soon they abandoned their chips and began fighting over the remote control. 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' (The TV) 'Click' 'Click' 'Click' 'Buzz' 'Buzz' 'Bu--' The TV suddenly shut off by itself. They stopped in their tracks and stared at the blank screen. "Uh oh…" whispered both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura went over to the TV and clicked the on and off button. When it didn't turn on she banged the top of the TV hoping the signal would go back on like it does in the movies. It didn't work. "Here let me try." Sasuke sad as he walked over to the TV. Much to Sakura's horror he raised a leg up. "Sasuke! Don't DO--" Before Sakura could finish her sentence Sasuke whammed his leg against the TV as hard as he could. The TV gave out a weak life signal and died again. "YOU PERMENENTLY KILLED IT!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Nonsense, let me just try that again." Again before Sakura could do anything he kicked the TV again harder then the last. There was a big dent on the side of the TV but this time it gave out a longer life signal. 'Beep' 'Buzzzz--' But then it failed to live and died again after that. "Look what you did to the poor TV! Naruto will kill you!" yelled Sakura looking pissed off and stared at the poor battered TV. "Hmm…I wonder if I kick it again…" pondered Sasuke out loud ignoring Sakura. "Oh no you don't! Show some respect for it! Even if it is just an object it still HAD A LIFE BEFORE YOU KILLED IT! So do it a favor and let it REST IN PEACE!" shouted Sakura angrily. "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, since you so highly respect it why don't you give it a proper burial outside the lawn and say you're prayers before its buried?" he suggested sarcastically. "Haha, don't make me laugh. Here's an idea, why don't you just kick it some more until it is reduced to rubbles and wait for Naruto to come back finding his TV suddenly transformed to dust!" She suggested back. Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "That would work." Answered Sasuke. Sakura sweat dropped. "I was just joking, Baka!"

"What time is it?" asked Sasuke. Sakura checked her cell phone. "It's 10:30. Why?"

"Okay, good." Sasuke pulled out his own cell not answering her question and dialed a number. "Jin, order me a Sony, Trinitron TV. 30X28 inches. Deliver it to Naruto's house ASAP. I need it before noon! Bye." Sakura looked at him incredulously. "You're ordering a TV?" "Sure why not?" he looked at her puzzled. She mentally slapped herself. _How could I forget! He's a billionaire! Also one of the reasons why girls like him…._

They waited quietly together staring at the blank screen as they finished their chips. Finally the door bell rang. They looked out the door; it was Naruto, Hinata, and Katie. It was only 11:00! "What should we do?" whispered Sakura nervously. "Distract them! Uh, tell them that you want to show them something! Anything!" Sasuke whispered back. The door bell rang again. Sakura opened the door while Sasuke went to another room calling Jin to speed up. "HI! You're back!" she said in a fake tone. "How were you guys?" asked Hinata. "Oh, we're good. Hope you got other food besides ramen!" replied Sakura. "Yeah we did, we'll just drop this at the kitchen." The three went to the kitchen. "Uh, I need to go to the washroom. I'll meet you at the kitchen. And don't move! Because uh, Naruto's house is big and if you go somewhere I won't be able to find you guys so yeah. I have something to show you guys alter!" Then as quick as a lightning bolt Sakura was gone. "Weird." Commented Katie. "Hey where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke, when are they coming?" whispered Sakura as she found him. "Soon, just hold them off a little longer. I'm going to help my butler carry it so whatever you do don't let them go into the family room!" He explained quietly. Sakura nodded and went back to the others.

"I'm back! C'mon the thing I'm going to show you is outside!" cried Sakura quickly trying to think of something. "Okay…" said Hinata unsurely. They went outside and Sakura quickly scanned around, then something caught her eye. "Look you guys." She cried sounding very happy as she picked up a rock with a little bumpy design on it that looked like a fossilized tree. "Cool!" commented Katie as she observed the rock. "Do you think it's real?" asked Hinata. "We're rich! We're rich! We're going to sell it to the museum and be rich!" cried Naruto. They sweat dropped. "We're not even sure if it's real yet!" Katie pointed out.

Inner Sakura: That was close. Thank God! Okay just keep talking while Sasuke demolish that poor TV and replace it with a new one.

"So? It may be real! I get 50 profit since it was on my land!" Naruto shouted. "Whatever let's go in and watch TV! 'That 70's Show' is on! Let's go!" said Katie and bustled everyone in before they could say anything. They were approaching the family room fast. Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke and a really tall guy that looks like a butler carrying a new TV quietly down the other hall. Luckily the others didn't see him. _Oh no I have to think of something! _Closer, closer, closer……

"Oh my god, look at that! What is that?" exclaimed Sakura suddenly and jerked her friends over to look at something. The broken TV was right behind them. She looked past her shoulders and saw Sasuke and his butler had placed down the TV and were lifting up the old one. "Sakura that's a vase." Katie answered blankly. "Wow, I never seen a vase like that!" she pretended to marvel. The vase was actually quite ugly and misshaped. "Um, Sakura I made that." Naruto stated, checking to see if Sakura was okay. "Anyways let's watch!" said Katie. They all turned around and Sakura shut her eyes afraid to see everyone's expression when they saw Sasuke and his butler sneaking away an also misshaped TV. "Sakura, why are you shutting your eyes?" asked Hinata. "Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked. A new identical TV was sitting in the place of the old one. "Whew, I mean oh nothing. Something got caught in my eye." She said quickly. "Yo, everybody." Greeted Sasuke as he came in. "Hey!" they chorused.

So then for the rest of the afternoon they ate lunch and watched TV, until it was time to go. "Thanks Naruto! Had a great time! See yah!" bid Sakura and went to Sasuke who was waiting for her. He had offered her a ride home. "No problem! See you!"

"Didn't think you were going to make it." Said Sakura truthfully as they arrived to her house. "I can do anything." Boasted Sasuke. "Yeah, yeah, baka!" replied Sakura rolling her eyes. "Well see you later alligator!" And with that Sasuke rode off. "Sigh, well I better go in." sighed Sakura, she was already starting to feel bored. "Yuki! I'm home!"

**Had to finish that hastily, sorry.The story is just so long.Oh and about Naruto just to tell you in my story his mom died and his dad works in another city so Naruto lives along too like Sakura. Anyways review please! **


	8. Cleaning, Shopping, Runaway Cat

**Thanks for all the reviews again. More Sasu/Saku fluff in this chapter! Yay! This chapter is based on the same day as chapter 7. And again, Sasuke will be meaner and be more jealous in later chapters. Sorry about the OOC. Lots** **of** **hints of** **Sasu/Saku fluff btw.**

**Chapter 8 – Cleaning, Shopping, Runaway Cat**

Yuki, I'm home!" called out Sakura. She could hear Yuki's collar bell ringing as she skittered to her master and jumped on her shoulders. "Oh you gotten heavier, that's it now you are really officially on a diet! Look at this mess! Stupid cat, better start cleaning now."

She cleaned the whole house from the top to the bottom again, and she was covered in dust. "Whew, finally done! I'm covered in dust, and so are you Yuki! You know what that means….BATH TIME! Hehe, don't look at my like that it's your fault that you made the house dirty! After we get cleaned we'll go grocery shopping together!" Hearing the word, 'bath' Yuki ran away to hide. Sakura just chuckled and went to take a bath first. It had started raining outside when she was done and dressed up with a green tee, and a simple blue skirt. "Yuki, bath time!" called out Sakura as she put on an apron. Washing a cat can be pretty messy. She found her under the couch hissing, but Sakura knew how to handle her. Soon an over fluffed, black, pissed, fur ball was sitting on the kitchen counter. Her master gently stroked her and her anger soon melted away and began to purr in delight. "Okay now we're done, let's go!" announced Sakura placing Yuki on her shoulders, grabbed the umbrella, and put on her high heeled sandals.

They walked in the rain, with Yuki huddling around Sakura's neck as close as possible under the protection of the umbrella. Just as Sakura reached the entrance of the market Yuki suddenly jumped off and ran away in the rain. "YUKI! What are you doing!" yelled Sakura franticly and raced after her cat. She followed her and came upon a mansion. The gate was open. _Yuki must've ran inside. _"Yuki!" Sakura whispered loudly, slowly walking in the front yard of the mansion. Even though it was raining the garden was still extraordinary beautiful. Sakura marveled at the flowers for a few minutes but remembered why she was really here when she saw a flash of orange and black. "Yuki, you stupid cat! Argh, don't climb up that tree! Noooo, what's the matter with you? It's raining and I thought you hated the water. Get back down before somebody sees-" Sakura was being cut off by a familiar voice behind her. "You know, it's rude to trespass other people's properties."

Sakura swiftly turned around and began to apologize. "Really sor—Sasuke! What are you doing here?" "I dunno, maybe because _here_ is my home!" he said sarcastically. He was drenched in the rain and he wasn't carrying an umbrella. "You live here? Well, I'll leave as soon as I get my cat, and you better get inside or you'll get a cold." She said worriedly. "Aww, you do like me, to care for me. In fact I bet you knew where I lived and you're just using the runaway cat as an excuse to see me!" teased Sasuke. "What! No way baka! I-I just thought you might be cold that's all! A-And I'm not using any excuse to see you! I didn't even know you live here! And I really do have a runaway cat for your information and she is up in this tree of yours!" Sakura said angrily.

"I didn't know you had a cat. And I can't see her from here. What's her name anyway?" he asked. "Yuki." She answered. _Ohh, so Yuki is the name of her cat. I heard her shouting that name before. _"Can you help me get her down?" asked Sakura almost pleadingly. She noticed that Sasuke had put on his infamous cheeky/sly expression. "Sure, I'll help you! But after, want to come in?" he asked smoothly.

Inner Sakura: Yeah I do! Hell yeah!

"Um, no thanks. I-I've got a lot of things that I still need to do." Stammered Sakura, blushing. "Oh? Is that so." Said Sasuke while he climbed up the tree with ease and saw Sakura's cat. "Whoa, what kind of a cat is she?" Yuki was sitting on the end of the branch patiently ignoring the human beings. "I don't know. I adopted her before I moved here. I thought she was gorgeous and wondered why nobody wanted her so I pleaded my mom and took her in." She explained. "Well she is defiantly unique. I never have seen an orange, black cat." Admitted Sasuke, as she slowly approached the cat. "So, what _kind _of things do you need to do that is going to make your day so busy?"

"You know its rude poking into other people's business." Scolded Sakura. "So? It's rude trespassing." He scolded back cheekily. That shut Sakura up. Sasuke reached for Yuki, but she backed away. "You're scaring her!" shouted Sakura worriedly. "I'm sorry, but if I had scared her then what did you do to make her runaway?" he asked sarcastically. Sakura cursed him in her mind. "I dunno, I was going to take her grocery shopping just like old times but then she suddenly ran away. She never did that before. So now you see why I'm busy for the rest of the day, cuz I need to go shopping!"

"You take you cat to go grocery shopping!" he repeated incredulously. "Yeah, you god a problem with that?" demanded Sakura. "And now the stores are probably closing! Can you please get my cat down? It's raining and I'm cold!"

"Stop being so fussy!" Sasuke lunged at Yuki with his 2 hands but the cat jumped off and raced through the crack of the mansion's front door. Somebody had just opened it and was quite startled. It was Jin the butler. "Young master! What in the heavens name was that!" he cried. "That, was Sakura's cat." Answered Sasuke jumping down. "You coming in?" he asked looking past his shoulder with an awfully cute face. "Does it look like I have a choice?" she said sarcastically trying to ignore his handsome face and followed him. "Good evening miss; it's a pleasure to finally meet you! Please do come in, and young master! You're soaked? Greeted Jin politely. _Finally meet me? _Sakura bowed. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Really sorry about my cat, Yuki. I don't know what's gotten into her." "Oh, no need to bow down to me Miss Haruno and let me take that." Replied Jin humbly and took Sakura's umbrella as they went in. The mansion was huge and elegant.

Inner Sakura: Whoa! Hell yeah. This place is the bomb! I can't believe I'm in Sasuke's house!...

"Oi! This cat just appeared in the kitchen out of nowhere! Look at its fur! What a beautiful cat!" a women's voice rang out. "This is Milly, our cook," introduced Sasuke as a plump cheery person appeared holding Yuki. There was a piece of fish in her mouth. "I bet Miss Haruno's cat smelled your fish and ran away from her master to get it." Said Jin chuckling. "I'm so sorry, if she is a bother." Apologized Sakura as she took Yuki from Milly's arms. "Don't apologize. So you're Miss Haruno, what a fine young lady in I have to say so myself Mr. Uchiha!" declared Milly inspecting her from top to bottom and winked at Sasuke who crossed his arm and rolled his eyes, Sakura just gaped. "Well, we have plenty of fish! I don't mind feeding this cute kitty in the future, if you know what I mean!" cried Milly. Sakura looked very confused. "Thank you miss…."

"Anyways she's staying for dinner; I'm going to take a shower." Informed Sasuke. "But I'm not…" Sakura started to protest but Sasuke had already walked off. "Oh, come on don't be shy! I can tell you this, once Mr. Uchiha decides on something he won't change his mind!" exclaimed Milly happily. Sakura laughed nervously. "Um well if that's the case, then I'll help you in the kitchen if it's okay with you." She offered. "Haha, Jin! Look at this girl! Mr. Uchiha sure had outdone himself this time!" clapped Milly. "Yes, young master sure have a good taste." Agreed Jin.

"Huh?" Sakura stared at Sasuke's servants blankly. They just quickly shook their heads and Milly led her to the kitchen that was three times bigger than her own. "Wow, this mansion sure is big not to mention beautiful." Sakura commented. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha's parents are millionaires." Said Milly as they both started to was the vegetables in the sink. "So what can you cook?"

"Um I can cook anything that's not too fancy." Replied Sakura. "Okay, let's have spaghetti, mash potato, salad, steak….." Milly blabbed on and on. "I-I'll cook the spaghetti." "Splendid, I'll cook the rest!" said Milly excitedly. For the next ten minutes Sakura had cooked platters full of spaghetti and its sweet aroma filled the air. "Mmhmm! Miss Haruno, you sure can cook!" cried the cook. "Oh it's nothing. I eat spaghetti all the time so I know how to cook it. But if you ask me to cook something else I might not be able to. And please just call me Sakura. Miss. Haruno is just way too formal." Said Sakura modestly. Milly just snorted. "Rubbish, don't be modest. Its not my rank to call you by your first name! I insist Miss Haruno!" she argued. "Besides, soon you'll even be my mistress one day and I'm glad for it!" she then added quietly. "P-pardon?" stuttered Sakura but Milly just shook her head again.

"Milly, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked suddenly. "Shoot." Answered Milly without hesitation. "Where's Sasuke's parents?" she asked.

"Sigh, they're in the US working and running companies with the Yamanakas. Poor Mr. Uchiha. You know when he was little he use to be all laughs, such a sweet child. He still is deep down, he just doesn't show it. Mr. Uchiha's brother, Itachi, is helping their parents run some companies too. So basically it's only just us, Mr. Uchiha, and some maids. Occasionally there's Miss Yamanaka but I hope Mr. Uchiha would marry somebody that he really want. You see the master wanted his and the Yamanaka's companies to keep on going in the future and made their children's fiancés. Miss Yamanaka has no problem with it because she just sees Mr. Uchiha as a smart handsome boy, but Mr. Uchiha on the other hand knows what Miss Yamanaka is really like so he doesn't want to marry her. I know it's never fun to be forced to marry someone you don't love, and on top of all that having all your family members living somewhere else leaving you in a cold empty mansion. Even the mistress agrees and wants Mr. Uchiha to marry the person he wants but no matter how much she protests to the Master he will not change his mind. Mr. Uchiha, had lost so many things and a part of his happy soul. That's where problems in school began, I'm sure you've seen it or even surpassed it, and we're really sorry to the others that had dropped out. The master and the mistress still have control over Mr. Uchiha's studies-that's good but they couldn't keep up with his social life. He is supposed to inherit 50 of the family fortune and business. Yep that's about it." Finished Milly. Sakura felt sorry for Sasuke.

"There, the food is ready. I'll call Jin to bring it to the dinning room. Would you be so kind to call Mr. Uchiha down for me? His room is down the hall, up the stairs, and to the right. You'll see a blue door with a silver doorknob- other doorknobs are gold so you won't miss it." Milly asked politely. Sakura agreed and went.

"Okay up the stairs, to the right, blue door with silver doorknob. Oh, there it is!" Sakura said to herself. _Sigh, such a sad life, poor Sasuke.__Ishould make _him_ more _happier.She knocked on the door and waited. "Come in." came the reply. She opened it, and her mouth to say something instead a scream erupted as a giant yellow thing leaped onto her.

"She saw it." Stated Milly simply. "Let's just hope she could cope with him in the future as she will to young master." Replied Jin grinning widely.

Sakura's face and hand was covered with doggy slobber. "Come here boy!" laughed Sasuke. The dog got off and went to his master's side. "What…the…hell?" panted Sakura getting off the floor shaking her hand to get the dog saliva off. "The washroom is over there, sorry about that." Apologized Sasuke. Sakura went to the washroom to wash her face and hand. The bathroom was almost as big as Sakura's room! It looked nice for a bathroom. As she came out she surveyed Sasuke's room. For a boy's room it's big and clean. Sakura was in awe as she saw his room then she looked at Sasuke and his huge golden retriever. "You have a dog! Why didn't you tell me!"

Sasuke just shrugged and patted his dog on the head. "You never asked. This is Shadow. I had him since I was eleven, so he's pretty old but still as active as a puppy."

"Aww, he is so cute!" Sakura bent down to scratch Shadow behind the ear and ended up receiving a lick. She giggled. "Glad you like him, and he likes you too. Pretty rare for somebody who owns a cat." Sasuke commented, grinning. "Yeah, well even if I'm covered in cat scent I'm good with animals. Why did you name him Shadow? He doesn't look all shadowy to me."

"Because when he and I were little he use to follow me around like my shadow." Explained Sasuke. "Ah, so it's a bond thing. I guess we do have some things in common after all." She said happily. "But let's see if Yuki and Shadow have some things in common." She then added, Sasuke laughed. "We better going, I take it that you came here to tell me that the food is ready." Sasuke guessed. Sakura nodded and Sasuke signaled Shadow to follow them. "Wow, you're room and your house is so awesome!" Sakura breathed. "You think? I think its okay." Sasuke answered. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well, no dug! You live here so I guess its normal for you. People like me don't get to go to these kinds of places everyday."

"Hn, can I ask a question?" Sasuke said suddenly and became serious. "You already are." Sakura pointed out making Sasuke laugh a little again. "You know what I mean." "Yeah sure, what is it?" inquired Sakura. "Why do you like me? Is it because of my looks? Wealth?" he asked daringly. "Eh?" Sakura was taken aback and blushed. "Oh c'mon, I know you do! Tell me why!" teased Sasuke as he slung an arm around her smoothly as always. Shadow barked in anticipation as if to know what's going on. "Okay first of all, how do you know that I like you and second **_even_** if I did why would I tell you?" Sakura retorted. The tension had sort of lifted. "Secretive huh? You're no fun." Sasuke pouted. "Whatever." Sakura muttered and started to run for the dining room with Shadow right behind her. (She knows where the dining room is) "Hey wait up! Is this a challenge?" called Sasuke starting to run. "You bet!" Sakura called back, over her shoulders. A minute passed, Sakura and Shadow arrived to the dining room. "Hell yeah! Shadow, we won!" Sakura hugged the dog. "Are you sure about that?" Sasuke questioned, as he coolly leaned on against the door. "Hey, no fair! Did you take a short cut or something?" Sakura demanded.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said mysteriously. "Okay, the food is here!" called out Milly. Maids started carrying out the food and placed it on the table. Yuki came out too but as soon as she saw Shadow she quickly jumped on Sakura's shoulders. Shadow came over and barked. "Yuki, this is Shadow. Be nice." Sakura ordered and scratched her chin. Milly placed down two bowls beside each other on the floor, one with fish the other with canned chicken. Yuki ignored Shadow and leaped towards the fish. Shadow followed her and started munching on the chicken. Everyone laughed. "Well, they do have some things in common: food!" They are so intent on eating, that they forgot to be natural sworn enemies!" Sasuke stated. They nodded, and Sakura and Sasuke sat down as the other servants went away except for Milly. The maids had their plates filled with food so they don't need to fill their plates. "Hey Mr. Uchiha, did you know that Miss Haruno cooked the spaghetti?" said Milly mischievously then left too. "You cook!" Sasuke echoed the cook part. Sakura pretended to be insulted. "No dug! How did you think I feed myself? Yes Sasuke, I cook."

"Uh, well how am I suppose to know?" he said sheepishly and took a bit of spaghetti. It was pretty good. Sakura ate her spaghetti too. Just as she was onto her mash potato Shadow suddenly barked and began chasing Yuki. Yuki, of course ran towards her master with Shadow tailing behind the wham! Both animals jump onto Sakura who was holding a plate full of mash potatoes. The contents on the plate flew across the dining table and…..splat. Sakura fell off her chair and the animals ran to the other rooms. "Oww!" groaned Sakura she got rubbing her bum, and then she saw Sasuke and her empty plate. She bit her lips to suppress her laughter. His head was covered in mash potatoes and he looked shocked. "Hahaha, Sasuke you look so f-funny and ri- ridiculous! Haha--" Sakura gasped as she got dumped in the head with a bowl of spaghetti. Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh. "Right back at yeah! Now you look funny and ridiculous!"

"U-CHI-HA-SA-SU-KE!" Sakura yelled turning to him beside her. Sasuke just laughed louder seeing her face smeared with tomato sauce and strings of noodles hanging on her head. "Fine, just keep on laughing let's see if you'll laugh at this!" She said evilly, grabbed the shepherd's pie and hit it against Sasuke's face. The pie slid off, and Sasuke coughed choking on pie and mash potatoes.(ewww) "Oh, so now you're challenging me again!" He quickly took the bowl of salad grabbed a fist full and threw it at her. Soon a food fight had started.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" gasped Milly and Jin as they came in and saw two teens covered in food, laughing their heads off, and were throwing food at each other. The dining room was a mess. One had spaghetti all over her and was throwing bread and peas. The other one was throwing salad and the remaining of mash potatoes. "Ahhh!" cried Sasuke's servants as they ducked from the flying peas and salad. "Now you stop---" Jin started but was hit square in the face with a pie. Milly laughed but got hit with a piece of steak in the face too. The animals came in, loving the event that was going on and was catching the flying food in their mouths.

Slowly, bit by bit the two food fighting soldiers began running out of ammo. "Okay, that's it I ran out." Informed Sakura. "Me too." Sasuke agreed then they saw poor innocent servants crouching down beside them covered in food. "Uh oh…" whispered Sakura. "Are you guys done?" asked Milly. They nodded silently then unable to control themselves they burst out laughing. "Sigh, teenagers these days." Sighed Jin. After they calmed down Sakura looked at herself. "Look at what you done! Now I have to take a second shower for today!"

"Same here!" Sasuke began picking pie crusts out of his hair. "What time is it?" asked Sakura. "It's exactly 9:30 pm." Replied Jin brushing off spaghetti noodles, "May I suggest Miss Haruno to spend the night since its pouring and dark outside?" asked Milly. "Sure." Sasuke approved. "What!" exclaimed Sakura. "It's no problem. Anyways Milly is right, it's pouring outside plus it's dark." "How about clothes?" Sakura asked. "Hm…well you can't wear Mistress's clothes since you're too thin. I know you can just wear a maid's t-shirt and shorts if it's okay with you Miss Haruno." Suggest Milly again.

"Um…Okay, thanks." Sakura thanked them and was being led away by Milly. "Here is the guest room. You'll find everything that you'll need in here, and the clothes will be on your bed." "Isn't this the same hall as Sasuke's?" she asked. Milly nodded, then left.

Inner Sakura: _Wow even for a guest room this room is pretty awesome. Cool, hell yeah! I'm in Sasuke's house and spending the night in his mansion! _

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" a feminine voice rang out. "Good evening, Miss Yamanaka." Greeted Jin who is wearing a new suit. "Hello Jin, oh did Sasuke-kun have a new kitty? She is so cute! Wow what kind is she? Ha, when I marry Sasuke-kun we will have a happy family with Shadow and this cute cat. Sigh, I can already picture it now. Where is Sasuke-kun anyway?" she asked. "Right here. What do you want Ino?" Sasuke asked rudely. "OH! Sasuke-kun there you are!" She yelled and hugged him. "Get off of me, Ino!" Sasuke said loudly and picked up Yuki. "Sasuke-kun, where did you get that cute cat? We'll have so much fun together playing with it." Ino said brightly. Yuki was shrinking away from her. "She isn't mine. And we are not going to have fun playing together." Sasuke said in a low voice. Ino ignored him. "Who is it then? Did you find it or what?"

"YUKI!" Sakura's voice called out. "Sasuke, she ran away from me AGAIN!" Ino's jaws dropped to the ground as she saw Sakura walking downstairs with a towel around her shoulders. Her hair is wet and she is wearing a plain white tee and shorts. Sakura jumped back and stumbled on the stairs when she saw Ino.

Unison: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Ino-pig---

Forehead Girl----

"Well since _I'M Sasuke-kun's fiancé _I can come to spend the night here whenever I want." Boasted Ino. Sakura just rolled her eyes, as if Ino-pig wouldn't let her forget that _she _is Sasuke's fiancé. "Sakura, is staying for the night because I asked her to. And this cat, Yuki, belongs to her." Answered Sasuke. "But, but….Sasuke-kun! Its best not stay around people like her!" whined Ino. "Ino I can hang out with anybody I want!" Sasuke growled. "Here, Miss Yamanaka let me help you to your room." Offered Jin. "No thanks, but you can take this to _my_ room." Ino said arrogantly. Jin bowed nervously and took her bag.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun let's go watch a movie!" Ino said in a babyish tone. "I already did yesterday, and I don't want to now. Come Sakura I still haven't shown you around my house. Let's go." Said Sasuke and pulled Sakura down the hall. Ino shook with fury. Normally it would've been the master of the house to be the host, but Ino took over the job and started talking about what room is what, bragging how she know Sasuke's mansion better than Sakura.

"Okay, and finally my dear Sasuke-kun's room and the room beside it's _my _room!" blabbed Ino. Sasuke grumbled. "That's nice to know Ino-pig, but I think I'll go to sleep now. I listened to two hours of none stop information about rooms and more rooms. My ears are getting tired of all the things about a room so good night Sasuke and Ino-pig, me and Yuki are going to go to sleep!" Sakura said out loud, pissing off Ino. Sasuke silently cheered for her. "Hey where's that naughty cat anyway. Argh, she ran away again! Shadow better not do anything to her!" said Sakura looking under her bed. "Ha, what do you know Forehead Girl, you're cat hates you!" mocked Ino.

"Shut up, my cat doesn't hate me. Even if she did I bet she wouldn't hate me as much as she hates you!" she mocked back. "Sakura, come here look!" called Sasuke. They went to his room and saw Shadow and Yuki sleeping together by Sasuke's bed. "Awww, how cute! To think that this afternoon they were chasing each other and now they made peace! Hey Sasuke, this is just a temporally truce you got that!" Sakura whispered. Sasuke smirked, "Of course, how could I forget. Oh, and I'll leave my door open so in case if Yuki wakes up and wants to go to you she can go out." Sakura thanked him and smiled gratefully. Ino got impatient, it seems like Sakura and Sasuke is in their own little world while she is being left out. "Well I'm going to sleep, ciao." Bid Sakura and left. Sasuke immediately pushed Ino out of his room and went to sleep. Ino fumed and stormed to _her_ posh bedroom and went to her beauty sleep. _On Monday I'll get you Forehead Girl…_

Sakura shifted her body a little when she felt something snuggle against her neck. _Yuki…_She put her hand around the cat and went back to sleep, she always loved cuddling with Yuki or a stuff animal when she sleeps. _………What the………… hell……this………is……not……Yuki……OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS BESIDE ME? _Sakura began to gain conscience, then she felt something draped heavily across her belly. She slowly opened her eyes and peered down the thing that is snuggling against her neck: black.

"Ahhhhh!" a scream erupted from the room. "What are you doing here!" cried Sakura almost falling off the bed but somebody which is Sasuke caught her and pulled her in, so that she was sitting closely right beside him on a bed. "Uh…I think it should be the other way around Sakura." Informed Sasuke tiredly rubbing his eyes like a child. In Sakura's opinion he looked cute and hot with his raven messy hair, but now is not the time to think of those things, her face went blank. "What…am…I….doing…here?" she asked herself, confused. "Heh, didn't know you sleepwalk." Sasuke smirked. Sakura began to turn red. "I don't--It's not—it's not possible! I had never sleepwalked in my life!" she stuttered. "Oh, so I guess you just walked in here in the middle of the night looking for somebody to cuddle with." Sasuke teased, still smirking. "NO! That's not it….argh! I really don't have a clue why I was suddenly on your bed sleeping with you!" Sakura said defensively. "Chill out Sakura, it's not that bad actually. Bet you liked it!" Sasuke teased even more. Before Sakura can answer him a loud knock came from the door. "Oh, Sasuke-kun I thought I heard somebody screaming are you alright?" called Ino.

Sakura began to panic. "What do we do?" she hissed. "Quick hide." He hissed back. "Sasuke-kun! I know somebody is in there!" Ino called, this time her voice is not so pleasant but murderous. Sakura scrambled up to hide behind the door. She accidentally tripped over the animals and landed on Sasuke's chest in the process. Her face turned redder than red. Sasuke blushed a little too. "Sasuke-kun! That's it if you don't answer I'm going in there!" Ino yelled. They quickly separated and Sakura hid behind the door just in time when Ino swung the door open, but she didn't notice that the door had slammed into Sakura when it opened. _Owww! Shit, shit, shit! Can't say anything! Shit, Shit, Shit! _

"Alright where is she!" Ino asked searching under the bed. Sakura had crept painfully out the door. "What are you talking about Ino, there's no one in the room except for me, Yuki, and Shadow." Sasuke answered calmly. "I know that she is in here!" Ino growled and looked in the washroom. "Get out of my room! I already told you there is no one in my room!" Sasuke lied angrily. "I am not going anywhere until I find that stupid Forehead Girl! She brainwashed you Sasuke-kun!" Ino said in a snobby sort of way. "She did not, now get out of my room or I'll permanently remove you out of my room myself!" he warned, his voice was low and dangerous.

"Good morning." A voice said coolly behind them. Sakura was by the door fully dressed. "Wh-what? B-but I heard her!" Ino stuttered in shock. "What are you talking about Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. "Argh! I know it's you forehead girl! You can't hide from me! You're going to pay!" Ino growled. "Ino-pig, are you on drugs or something cuz it seems like it. But, whatever I need to go home now. See yeah, ciao." Said Sakura smoothly, greatly pissing Ino's butt off. "I'll drive you home Sakura. Wait by the door. And get out Ino!" Sasuke ordered.

Few minutes later….

Sasuke and Sakura who is holding Yuki got on the motorcycle leaving a trail of dust and a super, duper, pissed, angry, wild, mad, Ino.

**Well that's it! Hope you like it! Ciao! Sorry for the slow update. Got a little bit of a writer's block along the way. **


	9. A Typical Day

**Hey again! This chapter is just a linking chapter, you know to make the story goes smoother. About the last chapter, Sakura really did sleepwalk (yeah she sleepwalks in my story! Lol) Well there's not much about this chapter to tell so just read!**

**Chapter 9- A Typical Day**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

_Damn alarm clock! _Sakura shut off her annoying clock and went to the bathroom. "The weekend is finally over! That was some crazy weekend huh Yuki." The cat just blinked at her. Afew minutes later, Sakura was prepared for school. (It's Monday by the way.)

She walked to school as usual and encountered fan boys as usual. Sakura noticed that girls or rather fan girls, wait…let's rephrase that:_ Sasuke fan girls _had been glaring at her in an arrogant-mad-bratty sort of way. As she arrived to her class her friends rushed over to her with joyful eager eyes. "Good morning…." Sakura said a bit unsurely. "So? Tell!" cried Tenten. "Tell what?" she asked stepping back innocently, she still felt the gazes of her friends and the glares of fan girls. "Sakura-chan, you're becoming dense again!" Katie groaned. "So, what did you do at Sasuke's mansion?" Naruto asked slyly, nudging her. "What! How did you know?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "It's all over the school! You're a legend! Notice why Sasuke's fan girls are glaring at you today? They're jealous! You're the first girl ever that Sasuke had ever asked to stay over! Ino doesn't count by the way. And yeah, words spread really fast around here so no use pretending that is was no big deal!" Hinata explained. Sakura sighed in defeat and told them what had happened, but purposely left out the part where she 'supposedly sleepwalked.' (Sakura is still in denial that she actually sleepwalks.) "Ah-hah! I knew we were right all along!" Tenten declared triumphantly. "There really is something called opposite attraction. I mean look at you and Sasuke: cat & dog, girl & boy (no duh!), nice & mean (Naruto's POV), devil & angel, etc." Naruto listed. Sakura sweat dropped. "N-no, no it's not like that! We just had a temporally truce that's all, really nothing's going on."

Inner Sakura: _Although it would be nice if there was something going on between Sasuke and I--maybe…No, what am I thinking! Even if Sasuke likes me back it would never work out. Sigh, his parents will hate me or at lease I know his dad will anyway. Can't let that happen._

"Sakura!" called Tenten. Sakura snapped back into reality. "Huh?" "We have a volleyball practice today and guess who else got in? Ino! I bet her mom paid the teachers just to let her join the team! Such a spoiled brat!" Tenten complained. "There's a basketball game during the middle of you're practice, so when you guys are done practicing wanna come to watch?" Naruto asked. They nodded. He then asked Katie and Hinata but they said they can't because their family is going out to dinner. "Naruto, what sport do you play?" Sakura asked curiously. "HOCKEY!" he shouted triumphantly. _Ohhhh………Sasuke is good in basketball and Naruto is good in hockey, makes sense._Just then Sasuke came into the classroom followed by a trail of drooling, crazed fembots.(You'll understand it if you've seen Austin Powers ;D) "Hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted, as she took her seat beside him, fan girls moved out of the way but never stopped glaring at her, she just shrugged it off. "Hey." Sasuke greeted back relieved that it was Sakura not some fan girls.

"Ha, now that the war is back on, we're enemies again." Said Sakura. Sasuke smirked, _I'm way in front of you Sakura. You just watch…_ Sakura got a little nervous at Sasuke's smirk, her eyes narrowed. "What are you planning on Sa-su-ke?" "Oh, nothing I guess that's for me to know and you to find out." He said casually.

"Yo, class. Sorry I'm late, you see my mother's, friend's, sister's, cousin's, wife's,---" Kakashi was cut off by the class. "Save it sensei." Naruto shouted. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head and did the attendance. The rest of the day went smoothly-wrong.

* * *

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Her locker was covered in some sort of mud, including her gym strips. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOCKER!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke grinned, "I dunno." Sakura was really mad by this time. "Why you! Get back here! I swear I am going to strangle you to death!" She started chasing Sasuke all over the school. Tenten sweat dropped. _There at it again…_ "Ha, you can't catch me." Sasuke taunted. They were outside now. "Oh yeah?" Sakura said in a dangerous low voice as she spotted the garden hose that's connected to the school's yard. Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he turned around to see what Sakura was planning. "You're not thinking of…"

"Oh yes I am! Die!" Sakura grabbed the hose and aimed it at Sasuke. The water hit Sasuke and now he was drenched. "Ha, even though I can't catch you, this hose sure can!" "I can't believe you did that!" Sasuke cried. "Oh look, I think I just did! That's for payback for my locker and my gym strips!Hmph, next time I'm changing my lock, and stop hacking into it!" Sakurashouted and went inside to change into her muddy gym strips. Sasuke reluctantly followed, silently cursing her and himself.

* * *

"Oh look who dropped in." said Ino evilly. "Are you too poor to even wash your clothes?" "No, it's just so happens that me and Sasuke here were just having a little fun, Ino-pig." Sakura said back knowing that the statement had hurt Ino a bit. Sasuke and Naruto along with other people were sitting on the bench watching. Ino growled. "Okay, team! First of all let's do some drills! Pair up everyone, and grab a ball. We're going to practice volleys and bumps, and then we'll play a game." Tsunade instructed. They nodded and Sakura started volleying to Tenten while Ino to her loyal slaves. "Come on, Hitomi-chan (OC) let's show this brat what we're made of." Ino snickered to her friend.

Sakura was trying to catch a high ball when something hit her hard against the shoulders. She stumbled a bit and rubbed her arm. "Oww, who did that!" Sasuke and Naruto leaned foreword worriedly. "Oh my god! So sorry Sakura-_chan_! Are you okay?" Hitomi mocked sarcastically. "Drop the act Hitomi! You did it on purpose!" Tenten accused. "Me? No way! You don't have proof, slut." Hitomi replied venomously. "Shut up Hitomi, get a life!" Sakura defended. "SAKURA, BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke and Naruto suddenly shouted. "Okay that's it!" Sakura growled and having a very good instinct she turned around and kicked the flying object back to the sender, but she dodged. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Ino screamed. "I think it should be the other way around Ino-pig." Sakura retorted. "Whoa, sweet." Naruto commented. "Yeah, better not get in Sakura's way when she's mad." Sasuke figured. "Better go now, basketball game bout to start."

"Okay, break it up you guys!" Tsunade ordered as she saw the girls fighting. The girls stopped but glared at each other. The rest of the practice went well under the supervision of Tsunade-sama. When they were done some team members went home while Ino, Hitomi, Sakura, and Tenten went to the basketball game. Ino and Hitomi were cheering wildly for Sasuke while putting up an arrogant act around everybody just cuz they're in the volleyball team. Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto cheered too but not as crazy as them.

Again, Sasuke's team won as he, himself scored over half of the points. "Nice game, bastard." Naruto called. "Thanks, dobe." Said Sasuke and waited for Sakura and Tenten to come out of the change room. Since his uniform was soaked he couldn't change. "Hiya Sasuke, I see that you're still in you're gym strips." Sakura mocked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "I have pranks, if that's what you're asking for." "Bite me!" she said daringly. "You asked for it. Don't come over to me to yell in my ears if something bad happens to you." He said. "Don't worry, I won't yell in you're ears, I'll just hit you in the head." Sakura said assuring him, "Hey, where's Naruto and Tenten?" They had already left them silently a long time ago. Sasuke shrugged. "I dunno, want a ride?" Before Sakura could answer Ino and Hitomi popped up of nowhere and 'accidentally' pushed Sakura onto the ground from behind. "What did you do that for?" she shouted getting up with the help of Sasuke. "Bug off Ino." She ignored his words and looked at Sakura sympathetically. "We're sorry that we bumped into you Sakura. Someone as lowly as you is not worth looking upon to." She said wickedly. "Oh yeah, if I'm so not worthy than how come I have fan boys while you don't." Sakura shot back equally wicked. "I'm going, c'mon Sasuke." They left, with Sasuke grinning proudly at Sakura. Hitomi was trying to calm down Ino franticly.

"Thanks for the ride Sasuke." Said Sakura and went inside her house. She closed the door and leaned against it and sighed. "Yep, today was just a normal typical day."

**Well that's it. Kinda short. For Hinata/Naruto fans out there. Since there were requests for that couple in this story so I decided to dedicate my next chapter to Hin/Naru. But don't worry there will be a little bit of Saku/Sasu in there. But mainly just Hin/Naru.**


	10. Guts to Confess

**Mainly Naruto/Hinata, but also with Sasuke/Sakura---Sorry couldn't help myself. I was going to make this chapter a pure Naruto/Hinata chapter, but stupid me for not having a self-control. Sorry if your expecting just a Naru/Hina. chapter, I just couldn't help adding a little Sasu/Saku. XD! Warning: Large quantities of people stuttering...**

**Kumii-cHan>>Lol, I wish** **I had Sakura's typical day too!**

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess>> Hehe, to tell you the truth it took me an awfully long time to think up of an witty comeback for Sakura! Thank you so much for noticing it! Now I know my hard work is not wasted! Lol**

**Blue Werewolf Boy>>I'm always so excited in reading you reviews!(I'm guessing) That your not really crazy about Naruto, so big thanks to you for reading my fic! I should be more like you, being open and not just read the fics I want to read, but also other fics that I'm not crazy about for fun! Thanks again! Hugz!**

**harukakanata, aki-child, >>There is going to be a Neji/Tenten chappie soon!**

**krista, egustogustason, Momiro-chan, Kookie315, nixxie1430, neu chi no nai u, sweetmaiden, DoCToR MeOwZiE >> Thank you so somuch for you reviews! **

**animeli0us, Saku-iimoto, >>I feel the same way about Ino!** **Although I don't hate her but she sure is annoying!**

* * *

**Chapter 10— Guts to Confess **

Naruto arrived to class finishing up his cup of ramen. He scanned the room: Sakura and Sasuke were bickering like lovers, fan girls and boys everywhere devising a plan to get their dream idol, Ino complaining to Shikamoru about Sakura, Tenten chatting with Katie, and finally Hinata quietly reading a book. Naruto felt his heart beat faster than usual at the sight of her. He knew he had a crush on Hinata since the beginning he met her, those serene, gentle white eyes had captured his heart ever since he saw them. He had always been cool and casual around her so why is his heart suddenly beating hard all of the sudden? Why did he feel nervous and sweaty? Is it because of hormones? He didn't know.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan! Good morning!" he greeted nervously as he took his seat in front of her. "G-Good m-morning N-Naruto-kun." She said shyly and placed her book down. "What are you readying?" he asked feeling somewhat relaxed. "O-Oh, I'm reading a book c-called 'Crispin' by AVI. My parents gave it to me to read since I always get bored around my house." Hinata answered gradually not being so scared anymore, and smiled. Naruto's heart melt and butterflies fluttered in his stomach, at the sight of that sweet smile. _Okay Naruto, make a move! Ask her out! You've waited long enough! Now's your chance! _"H-Hinata-chan…."he started. "Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun?" "W-Will y-y-you….."

* * *

"YOU STUPID JERK!" Sakura shouted. "You did ask for it!" argued Sasuke. "You started it!"yelled Sakura crossing her arms. "Yeah I started it but you kept it going!" 

Sakura scowled, "Ugh, that tasted disgusting! I knew you were up to something!" He smirked. "Heh, you should've seen you face! It was priceless!"

Flashback

"_Hey Sakura…" Sasuke called coming into the classroom. "What Sasuke?" she asked. "Want a chocolate? Milly specially made it and it's too sweat if I ate too much, do you want some?" he asked sweetly and innocently. "Chocolate?" she repeated. "Yeah, you want some?" he asked again holding out a bar of chocolate. "Okay, but give me a little." She answered, and he broke off a piece and gave it to her. She sniffed it at first and eyed Sasuke suspiciously, the chocolate smelled okay and Sasuke looked innocent enough. So, she took a small bite. Instantly her mouth was filled with sweat heavenly cocoa--NOT! Sourness and something else that wasso bad that even I can't describe it filled her mouth._

"_Yuck!" Sakura gagged and spit it out. "WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME? YOU TRYING TO POISON ME!" "Haha, you fell for it!" Sasuke laughed out loud._

End of Flashback

"….Well maybe now it's your turn to be disgusted." Sakura snickered evilly and took outthe little piece of chocolate that she had bitten earlier given by Sasuke. Sasuke instantly got up from his chair and began stepping away from her. "S-Sakura?" "Hehe, it's payback time!" said Sakura and took a step towards him. Sasuke managed to catch her arm that held the chocolate, while she tried to force it down to Sasuke's mouth. "Hey Sakura look over there!" Sasuke strained out a little. Her arms were strong for a girl. "I'm not falling for that trick!" She said straining a little bit more than Sasuke, still she tried to push it down. _Stupid Sasuke for being so strong! Ifhe was Ino I can easily beat her! _"No, look at the dobe!" he insisted. Sakura finally gave up and looked at Naruto. He was in a deep conversation with Hinata and his face was all red. Hinata was red too. "What's going on?" she whispered. Sasuke relaxed as he saw that Sakura had completely forgotten about her chocolate revenge and turned her attention to them, "Dunno, think something is going on." They stood together by the window gazing at them silently.

* * *

"H-Hinata-chan, w-will y-y-you…..will y-you……lend me that book?" He finished lamly. "Oh, sure." She answered, feeling a little bit disappointed. She had thought he was actually going to ask her out. It will be like a dream come true! She blushed even redder at the thought of her and Naruto becoming couples, but still Naruto had been acting strangely. It was 8:45 amand Kakashi-sensei still haven't arrive yet. 

"Hey Sasuke, does Naruto like Hinata?" Sakura asked. "Yep." He replied simply. "Since when?" she then asked. "Hm, well before you came here that's for sure. I guess since grade three." He answered. "SINCE GRADE THREE!" She exclaimed. "And they still hadn't gone out!"(A/N: Nobody could hear her because they are too busy talking--Kakashi is away--and they are minding their own business) "Nope." He shook his head. "He's not sure if Hinata really, _really_ likes him or not. He kept the crush to himself, but being the stupid dobe's best friend it's pretty obvious for me to figure it out." He explained.

"Oh my god! He should totally ask her out!" she cried. And became lost in thought._Stupid Naruto!Hinata has a crush on you too! Ask herout. _Just then, when looked at Sasuke,she saw an opportunity and shoved the chocolate inside the mouth of an off-guard Sasuke. He chocked in surprise and quickly spitted it outside the window. Luckily there was nobody standing below the window to be bombarded by chocolate spit! (EWW) "EH, Sakura!" he chocked out angrily. "Why you!" he wiped his mouth as Sakura giggled. "So, you think this is all funny huh? Well, laugh at this!" He began to tickle her, making her erupt with bits of laughter.

* * *

"Yo, class." Kakashi greeted, coming into the classroom reading his beloved 'Come Come Paradise'. The class groaned. "Kakashi-sensei, you know you might get fired for being late every time! And for reading that book in front of your under-aged students!" a girl piped up. Kakashi chuckled, "No they won't. I'm too useful! Without me, there wouldn't be even students in this school." He boasted and went back reading his book. 

"Useful my ass, hah! More like useless! Pervert!" Sasuke muttered. "I heard that Uchiha!" Kakashi warned. "Whatever." Sasuke muttered carelessly again, fan girls squealed crazily at his coolness. Kakashi delicately put his book inside his pocket, and started teaching. Naruto got bored during history and he looked out the window and thought about Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura were secretly playing thumb-war.

_Hinata, I have a crush on you since grade three will you go out with me?—no, to crummy……I love you from the moment I saw you--- no, definitely no! Too mushy. Go out with me, or else YOU DIE!---- no, that won't work, I'm acting like Adolf Hitler. Hey,I actuallyrememberedsomething from History-Adolf Hitlar, hah!Okay back to how to ask Hinata out, how about 'Hey yo! What's up with thee? Wanna go out to drink a lil somethin' yo?---Aargh! Too punkish! Hmm…_

The lunch bell rang. "Yo class, for history write an 100 word essay." Kakashi instructed. They groaned and complained but Kakashi ignored them and started reading his dirty little book that we all love so much. Everybody saw that it was no use complaining so they went out since it was such a nice day outside.

Sasuke was about to go out when Naruto stopped him. They were the only ones in the class. "Yeah dobe?" "Okay bastard, I need serious help!" he started. "If your talking about you and Hinata I can't help!" Sasuke clarified first. "B-but Sasuke, please? I know you the best and I need somebody to practice on or at least teach me! Please?" Naruto begged giving him is puppy eyes. "No." Sasuke answered firmly. "Pretty, pretty please? Just teach me a few steps! C'mon I know your pro at it!—You and Sakura I mean, c'mon I saw you guys! So please!" Naruto tried again giving him the ultimate, cutest, irresistible, blue, puppy eyes that was ever shown in the whole wide world. "Fine, since you put it that way." Sasuke gave in. "Yay! Ha, I knew my eyes were too irresistible to even pass down!" Naruto cried triumphantly. "Dobe!" Sasuke whacked him on the head. "Do you want my help or not?" Naruto nodded and whimpered, clutching his head.

"Okay, so you have a problem with asking her out?" Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded. "Well, what do you have so far?" "Nothing." He replied lamely again. "Nothing! Dobe, your making this impossible!" Sasuke groaned. "That's why I asked for help!" he cried. "Okay, um just be casual, don't stand too close, or not too far and what ever you do be cool. Um, just say whatever that comes from you heart okay? Now go!" Sasuke commanded. "Okay, pretend you're Hinata." Naruto ordered this time. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Sasuke cried. "You said you'll help me! I can't concentrate if I talk to an inanimate object so I need an actual person." Naruto whined. Sasuke grumbled and signaled him to start. "Okay um…Hey Hinata-chan, during these years I have a really big crush on you, er what I'm trying to say is I LOVE YOU, AND WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Naruto said aloud to Sasuke, and heardsomebody gasped by the doorway. "Sakura!" they blurted out. She had a grim face and her eye brows were twitching. She looked very shocked and began to back away.

"Sakura it's not what you think!" they cried out in unison. She whimpered and started running down the hallway. "I'M SO SORRY! I had no idea! I'm really sorry, I'm still a small, small kid please forgive me!" She shouted covering her ears. The boys chased after her. "Sakura, come back!" Sasuke called and broke into a sprint at top speed. Naruto sprinted too, they caught up to her easilyand Naruto blocked her way as Sasuke grabbed her. Together each boy grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her back to the class. "Let go of me! I won't tell I promise! I don't want anything to do with this. I won't black-mail you... Okay maybe I will but you can keep your relationship in secret!" Sakura cried out.

They arrived to the classroom, and made her sit in a chair. "Sakura listen, we are not gay. I repeat WE ARE NOT GAY!" Sasuke said in a firm loud voice. She nodded silently. Then they explained everything to her. Sakura ended up bursting with laughter and fell off her chair. "I-I actually thought you two were gay! S-Sorry! Hahahah!" "Can you stop laughing now? You're ruining my ego and reputation." Sasuke complained.

"O-Okay, Naruto you should've come to me for help! Hehe, I'll help you get Hinata. I know her and you two will be together before you know it!" Sakura offered. "Y-you will? Thanks!" Naruto exclaimed in happiness and hugged her. "Sakura what were you doing back in class anyway?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, I came here to put back my coat, plus your fan girls were driving me crazy! Since you didn't come out they all think I abducted you or something! They're all like 'Sasuke-kun where are you? You better not kidnap him!' or 'What did you do to my Sasuke-kun?" Sakrua mimicked putting on a high girly voice that sounded exactly like them. Sasuke shuddered glad that Sakura doesn't sound like them when she was talking normal. "Sasuke-kun this, kidnapping that! It's driving me crazy!" Sasuke laughed at this.

"So Sakura-chan, when are you going to help me?" Naruto asked. "How about after school you guys come to my house?" she suggested. "Sure." They replied. So after school they went to Sakura's house.

* * *

"WOW Sakura-chan, you're house is so neat and pretty!" Naruto cried. Sasuke agreed too. Yuki came over to greet them and jumped onto Sasuke's shoulder purring in delight. "You have a cat? Double wow, she sure likes you bastard." He commented. Sasuke just shrugged, "Her name's, Yuki, and I played with her before so she knows me." 

"You guys want something to drink?" Sakura asked as they came into the family room. They shook their heads politely. "Where are your parents?" Naruto asked curiously. "They…They are on a business trip. So I live alone." She answered and put on a painful smile. _Sakura lives alone all this time…_Sasuke thought. "Heh, so I guess we're all the same. Living alone in a house. Don't worry, Sakura we know how you fell." Naruto said sadly. Yuki meowed.

"We'll let's get going, and make you go on a date with Hinata!" Sakura said quickly changing the subject. Sasuke looked at Sakura with sadness, but decided not to think too much. "Okay!" Naruto yelled in agreement and enthusiasm. "First you have to….." Sakura instructed.

* * *

After many tries and attempts Naruto finally got it right. "It's only 6:00, call her now! You're ready Naruto! Go phone her now!" encouraged Sakura and handed him the phone. "You sure?" he said nervously and dialed the number waiting for someone to pick up the phone at the end of the line. Sasuke listened intently while playing with Yuki on the floor. "H-Hi Hinata-chan, it's Naruto. Are you busy today? No, okay that's great can you meet me at the park in five minutes? O-Okay bye!" He hung up and cheered, "You did it dobe." Sasuke congratulated. "Now all you have to do is confess to her how you fell!" finished Sakura and pushed Naruto out eh door. "Good luck!" she called, after Naruto was a little way off she turned to Sasuke. 

"C'mon Sasuke let's go! I didn't help Naruto for nothing! Let's spy!" she then said. "You sure are evil." He smirked. Then went out and followed Naruto quietly. As they arrived to the park they quickly hid behind the bush. Hinata was already there waiting for Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out and ran to her. The sun was just setting. "H-Hey, N-Naruto-kun." She said nervously. "Uh….Hinata-chan, I c-called y-you, because….because I-I have s-s-something to t-tell you." He started suddenly feeling very, very nervous.

"Go Naruto!" Sakura whispered encouragingly and grabbed on to Sasuke's hand for reassurance. Sasuke squeezed it back, and they both silently watched.

"H-Hinata-chan there's something that I-I have been trying t-to tell you these p-past few days. Y-you might not feel the s-same way but l-let me speak first before you make a decision." Then Naruto took a deep breath and summoned up all his courage. "I….I-I likedy-you since grade three from the very start and was too afraid to ask you out and get rejected. But now I can't hold it any longer a-and I would very much like to out with you, s-so will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully, and quietly waited for an answer. "N-Naruto-kun I-I f-felt the s-s-same way since g-grade three. A-and I cannot tell y-you how h-happy I a-am right now. So y-y-yes I will g-go out with you." Hinata stuttered, feeling very happy. _This has got be the best day ever!_

"Y-you will! That's great! Yay! I'm Hinata-chan's boyfriend! I'm Hinata-chan's boyfriend!" Naruto sang out hugging Hinata hard. They blushed madly and slowly got closer until their lips met, as the sunset ray's shone on them.

"YES!" Sakura whispered out loud and hugged Sasuke in happiness. The hug took Sasuke by surprise causing him to loose his balance, and fell to the ground. They laughed silently together partly for their friends and partly, because of being in each other's arms….

Naruto and Hinata were already in their own little world completely unaware of the soft thud behind the bushes and everything else in the world.

**Phew! So many stuttering going on in this chapter. Well hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it very much. There's also going to be a Neji/Tenten chapter and maybe a Shika/Ino one, but it's not the next one. Um, I don't really know any pairings for Gaara and Lee since almost all the other girls already have a pairing. Here is what I have: Sasuke/Sakura(all the way!), Neji/Tenten, Hinata/Naruto (yah!), and Shika/Ino. So if you guys have any suggestions about who should go with Gaara and Lee then please tell me! Thanks! ; ) **

**Also I will post up a new fic call "Unpredictable Fate" thats also has a pairing of Sasu/Saku. And a little bit of Hina/Naru & Ino/Shika along the way! Please read and review that! Ciao!**


	11. Events Meant To Be

**Glad you liked the Hina/Naru chapter. This chapter has some boring parts to it though, hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 12— Events Meant to Be**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

Days passed and yet again she was late for school. The past few days had been considered "normal" by Sakura. Naruto and Hinata were officially dating and went out almost 24/7. For her and Sasuke, well it has been prank, revenge, prank, revenge, and so on. Lee had begun to pop into her life again, occasionally asking her out which of course she kindly declined. Now….Sakura was hastily eating her breakfast and putting on her boots. She bid Yuki as usual and rushed out, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"Oh—My—God! Sa-su-ke! Jerk!" she screamed out in syllables with frustration. Outside, her front yard was covered with bags and bags of…Goldfish! They were swimming around and around in boring circles. "Sasuke!" She screamed again and zoomed off to school. Compared to other pranks, this was the worst.

As soon as she arrived to school fan boys got in her way, Sakura was too mad to play nice this time. "Get out of my way!" She shouted kicking fan boys aside. They fell, each with a boot mark printed on their faces. "Sasuke! Where are you?" She screamed out in the school yard. "Hey Sakura-chan, what did lover boy do this time?" Katie teased. "Shut up, where is he!" "Basketball practice in the gym." She answered with asmileand Sakura was gone in a split second.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke grinned and turned towards the direction where that voice came from. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing** fishing** around here all of the sudden?" he teased. "Shut up and get those fish out of my yard!" she demanded. "Sorry, no can do." He answered in a playful tone.

"Why you stinkin' butt hole!" Sakura swore and started throwing basketballs at him. Sasuke dodged them barely, "Sakura! They're not volleyballs!" he cried ducking, as a ball flew past his head. "I don't care! As long as I see you dead!" she shouted ignoring his desperate cries.

Sasuke's teammates sat aside on the bench, watching the show. They can't really stop them, after all Sakura and Sasuke are the most popular kids in the school and half of the team belongs to Sakura's fan boys so they actually liked watching Sakura hurt Sasuke. (How evil) "Sigh, how troublesome." Shikamaru stated, one of the few people that can put up with Ino and doesn't like Sakura as a crush. Neji, Sasuke's other b-ball teammates also a none Sakura-fan smirked, "Uchiha is getting is ass kicked by a girl."

The coach, Gai-sensei, was out who knows where. "Sakura! It was just a joke, stop throwing the basketballs!" Sasuke shouted, still trying to dodge every ball. "Hmm, should I? I think not!" she shouted back. He managed to stop one but the others just kept coming at him. Luckily he didn't get hit.

The bell rang, both of them were panting hard. "Hmph, I'm going!" Sakura turned her heels and left. "Girls…" Sasuke muttered and went to change.

* * *

Inner Sakura: Stupid Sasuke! Such a stupid jerk! Hate him! Now what am I going to do with a hundred goldfish?

Sakura stretched a little and slung her arms across her table, and lazily placed her head on her arms. Suddenly somebody whacked her on the head. "OW! What the hell!" she exclaimed and stood up to face the person who whacked her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but there was a bug on your head and I couldn't help myself so I shooed it away for you. But, my, my, my, what a temper you have there, getting mad at people who are just trying to help!" Ino said in a fake caring tone who had obviously hit her on purpose. Ino's little group of friends snickered with their leader.

Sakura's friends luckily cam to her rescue. "Ino, mind your own business!" Tenten snapped. "Oh look you guys, somebody else who don't appreciate others when they are trying to help!" Ino said evilly, her gang laughed even more. "Well we don't need your help pork chop so get lost!" Katie defended.

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Watch your tongue you lowly bitch, I can get you kicked out!" "Just try!" Katie dared. "I will, and I will get the rest of you kicked out too. Forehead girl, you're first!" she threatened.

"What the hell Ino, why can't you just accept the fact that Sasuke likes Sakura better than you! Honestly, I don't know what's more low, you seeking revenge on the girl you're jealous of or you just being a big fat bully!" Naruto said angrily shocking everyone even his friends. Deep down Ino felt uncomfortable, but managed to snicker evilly, "Hmph, why would I be jealous of** her**? She has nothing that is worthy of being jealous of. Oh and Naruto, I don't care if you're Sasuke-kun's best friend! You're just all talk with no action. Ciao, don't want to ruin my rep. by hanging out with lowlifes like you now would we?" She smirked and walked away. Her friends laughed with her.

"What a total bitch!" Katie spat. "Don't mind Ino, Sakura-chan she's not even worth talking to." Hinata comforted her. "It's okay, you guys. Don't worry about me." Sakura gave them a smile and went back to her seat. Kakashi had come in, and for once he wasn't reading that precious book of his. _Yay, a record! _Sakura thought sarcastically.

"Hn, everybody seems to be here except for Sasuke. Does anybody know where Sasuke went?" Kakashi asked and instantly the fan girls started answering him saying that he was at a basketball practice.

The door suddenly slid open and Sasuke casually walked in, dressed in his normal school uniform only without a jacket like everybody else. Fan girls fainted as he walked past.

"Ah-hem." Kakashi cleared his throat, no response from Sasuke. "Ah-hem." He cleared it again, emphasizing it this time. Still no response. "AH-HEM!" Kakashi cleared his throat as loud as he can, starting to get pissed off. However, this time he got a response, "They kept me late." Sasuke answered simply and went to sit beside Sakura.

"Kakashi twitched his eyebrow in annoyance but started writing the topic on Literature for the day. "You still mad?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura. She shook her head but stuck out her tongue at him. Sasuke grinned, relieved that she wasn't mad. The topic for literature was 'Events Meant To Be'

"Now class, let me ask you a question, do you think that events happen for a reason or is it just out of randomness and pure luck?" "Yes! Just like how Sasuke and I were **made **to be fiancés. God made this happen because we're such a perfect couple!" Ino gushed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke groaned and covered his face in shame.

Inner Sakura: I think I believe that there is always a reason why something happens. Hmm…maybe I didn't meet Sasuke by mistake….What am I thinking? Of course meeting him was a mistake! God is just too cruel to me!

The class had a discussion about each other's opinion. After that Kakashi switched the subject to gym. They got changed and they sat around Kakashi waiting for instructions. Since it is still volleyball season the obviously has to play volleyball. They were divided into four teams. Team 1: Sasuke, Ino, Hitomi, Naruto, and two other guys. (Not important!) Team 2: Hinata, Katie, Tenten, and two other boys. Team 3: Sakura, Shikamaru, two girls, and one other boy. Team 4: Other ooc characters that are not important in this story. (AN: Sorry about this part! Too lazy thinking up of names! XD)

"Yes! I'm on Sasuke's team! See this was suppose to happen too!" Ino and HItomi chorused together. Sasuke groaned again and stayed as far away as possible. Team 1 vs. Team 3, Team 2 vs. Team 4. "How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, Sakura just sweat dropped.

"Hey Sakura-chan! We're playing against you!" Naruto shouted. "We're going to win!" Sakura shouted back. The game started and guess what! The people who are **really **actually playing were Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Sakura found out that Sasuke and Naruto were actually pretty good. But then again, they are basically jocks. Ino and Hitomi were just running around trying to get the ball but failed. For Ino, cheerleading and gymnastics were more of her thing. In the end, Sasuke's team eventually won by two points, because some guy on Sakura's team accidentally hit Kakashi in the head while trying to bump it to Sakura and Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru noticed that Sakura wasn't as bad as Ino said she was. For example she does not hog the ball while playing, and she doesn't act all bratty and bitchy when somebody lost a point on their team.

It was almost lunch time and Sakura picked up the volleyballs to put back in the equipment room. She opened the equipment room when somebody called her name. She turned around to see Tenten by the doorway. Her hand was still on the door hinge. "Sakura-chan! When you're done putting those away come outside to eat at the usual place! Sasuke too!" Tenten called out. "Okay! Meet you there!" she called back and took a step backwards accidentally stepping onto a baseball and fell backwards. The door swayed with her and closed as she fell. The fall didn't hurt as much as Sakura had expected. "Ow—huh?" She turned around to see what cushioned her fall and ended up screaming, slapping Sasuke on the face.

"Ow! I just saved you from a fall idiot, and this is the thanks I get!" Sasuke exclaimed rubbing his cheek with his hand. "S-Sasuke! You sacred the hell out of me!" She cried. "A sorry would be good right now." He said sarcastically. "Oh sorry I forgot."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Um, so I'm sorry?" she apologized sheepishly. "Whatever." He muttered and stopped rubbing his cheek, the pain was almost gone. _Stupid woman! You apologized with no meaning to it! Stupid woman! How the hell did I even put up with you in the first place!_

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked questioning. "I was putting volleyballs away when you came in and fell. I saw you and broke your fall, but ended up with a slap on the face for my good deed. Then you forgot to apologize or even say thank you. Now you are on my lap, and I am recapping the whole event for you." He answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well I said I'm sorry!" Sakura said in awhinny voice.

Suddenly they both realized that they were inches apart from each other. They blushed and Sakura quickly got up. "T-Thanks for breaking my fall." "No problem." He replied and started picking up the volleyballs that are scattered all over the floor.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! Sasuke saved me! Was this event a coincidence? Anyways, yay!

Sakura cleaned up the room with him, and soon the whole equipment room was clean. Sasuke opened the door but it wouldn't budge. "Sasuke?" "Can't get the door to open, it's not locked for sure since I can still twist the handle. So something outside is blocking the door's way, because the door opens outwards no inwards." He answered logically.

"Great, this day just keeps getting worse! I have goldfish swimming outside my house, got into a fight with Ino-pig, tripped and fell, and now I'm locked inside a room with you **again!**" Sakura complained, Sasuke however just grinned, "Who said the world was perfect? Maybe God is playing with us, and _**this** _was meant to happen." Sakura just snorted, "Yeah well _even_ if this was meant to happen, this time I want to get out!"

"Well the door is not going to help us." He answered with a little smirk. "So what do you think we do?" she asked, feeling very annoyed with him. "I dunno." He said half-heartedly and sat down on the floor cross-legged. "I hate it when you put on that expression." She stated and sat on the floor across from him. "Put what on?" Sasuke erased the smirk and put on an innocent expression.

"Like when you smirk and always beat me in comebacks!" she retorted.

Series of Flashbacks

"_You're good at volleyball...for an amateur!"_

"_What did you do that for!" asked Sakura angrily, now sitting on Sasuke's lap. "Thought you might want to sit down." Came the reply. "Oh…………….hmph. So much for your plan of Kakashi-sensei being alert." Said Sakura hotly, crossing her arms._

_Inner Sakura: Great I just shared my first kiss with Sasuke; okay I admit it was good but why him! Darn, and now I'm sitting on his lap. Stupid, pervert, baka, clueless, lazy, Kakashi-sensei for asking us to help him!_

"_So you're afraid of the dark huh." Said Sasuke smirking breaking Sakura's thoughts. "Shut up and stop smirking, and don't try to lie because I know you are." Snapped Sakura. "You know, you said you won't talk to me anymore." Said Sasuke smugly still smirking. "Uh…..well-I couldn't help it over your jerky attitude jerk!" reasoned Sakura. "Oh? Are you sure? Cuz I think you just want to talk to me." Said Sasuke in an amused-teasing tone. (Obviously still smirking.) "Me? Talk to you? No way!" cried Sakura facing him although she couldn't really see him. "So why are you now?" said Sasuke cheekily. This shut up Sakura for a second. "Stop smirking. Its getting annoying!"_

"_How do you know I am?" (still smirking…)_

"_You know its rude poking into other people's business." Scolded Sakura. "So? It's rude trespassing." He scolded back cheekily. That shut Sakura up._

End of flashbacks

His smirk was back on again. "That's just me; I need to live up to my reputation you know. And by living up to that reputation, I have to kick other people's ass." Sakura rolled her eyes, "You and your reputation huh? Heh, wait till I ruin it!" she declared.

"Ha, but the only problem is you can't! Even if your just a pretty girl that I like, you won't even have the heart to cuz you like me too."

"P-Pardon?" Sakura was startled.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! Did he just say, 'a pretty girl that I like'? Hell yeah!

Sasuke was startled himself too, did he just say want he think he just said? Color began filling his cheeks.

"Nothing!" He said loudly, and began to look around frantically trying to find something to get Sakura's mind off on what he just said. "Tell me!" Sakura demanded, leaning towards him.

"I said nothing!" Sasuke repeated himself and stood up as he found something. "Hey! Get back here tell me now!...What are you doing?" She asked curiously, her mood changed from demanding to curiosity. "I think I just found a way out of here." He answered, super relived that Sakura had stopped nagging him.

One of the things he found out with Sakura is that she has a short attention span, if you bring up a new subject she will instantly forget the last subject. He smirked a little at the thought but quickly turned his attention towards the exit he just found as Sakura opened her mouth to say something.

He grabbed a stool nearby and placed it below the air vent. He then stood on it and since he was tall, he was able to reach up the vent and lift it open. The vent was pretty big, about a metre by a metre.

"I am not going up there!" Sakura cried out. "You said you wanted to get out of here!" Sasuke argued. "I might be too heavy and the ceiling will collapse! And plus there might be bugs!" she whined.

"Come on Sakura, I'm heavier than you if that makes you fell any better. And I'll be right behind you, besides I doubt there would be any bugs up there. It is after all an air vent." Sasuke encouraged. Sakura kept on a stubborn face and shook her head.

"Fine, I'm going then." He said and was about to go up when Sakura stopped him. "I-I changed my mind, I'll go." She said quickly.

Sasuke grinned, "Here, I'll give you a boost. You go first." Sakura nervously placed her foot on the stool as Sasuke lifted her up with two strong hands. She got up in the vent and surprisingly, she didn't fall in fact the vent was quite big for her.

Sasuke got up in an instant, but to him the vent was quite small; he was able to move around though. "Hehe, you're too fat Sasuke." She giggled. "It's not fat! Its muscles!" he said proudly. Sakura rolled her eyes and started crawling forward.

They kept moving forward for about 10 minutes but it seemed more like an hour of torture. One second it's cold and in another it's blazing hot. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Sakura complained. "You got any better ones?" he retorted, she fell silent and kept crawling. The vent seemed to be settling more towards the hotness today.

"Can we rest for a little bit Sasuke? My knees are aching and it is soo hot in here!" Sakura asked. "Sure, I won't object to that." He replied gratefully.

They stopped and sat down side by side feeling stuffy and hot. "Where are we right now do you think?" she breathed, fanning herself. "I think we're above a hallway or something." He replied, "Aargh, can't take this anymore. So hot in here!" He struggled a bit but managed to remove his shirt.

Inner Sakura: Whoa, now it's defiantly **hot** in here! Shut up Sakura! You're so immature!

"Um, let's get going. Don't want to get too stuffy in here." She said nervously and started onwards. Sasuke eyed her, _Weird, what's wrong with her?_

Suddenly the vent unexpectedly went downwards like a steep slope causing Sakura to slip. "SASUKE!" She screamed, as she begun to slide downwards but Sasuke caught on to her food. Slowly he pulled her up.

But this time since god decided to play devil, Sasuke's hand slipped this time; losing his sense of balance and grip they both now slid down at mach 9. Poor Sakura was sliding down head first on her stomach while Sasuke somehow ended up sliding on his back also head first.

Sakura was screaming and on the verge of crying, _I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I don't' want to die! I'm too young to die! Whaaaaa!_

* * *

"Hey Kurenai, did you hear that?" Tsunade whispered. "Heard what?" Kurenai looked at Tsunade, puzzled and took a bite out of her apple.

They were in the teacher's lounge. "I was positive that I heard screaming upstairs." She said scanning around the room to see if anyone else had heard it. It seems not, Kakashi was busily reading his perverted book relaxing on the couch. "Hn, I guess I'm just imagining things then." Tsunade suspected and got out a doughnut from her lunch bag.

As she took a bite from her chocolate frosted doughnut she heard another scream this time more like a cry/scream. All Teachers heard the noise this time, for they all looked up at the ceiling directly above the couch that Kakashi was sitting on. Strangely, he kept on reading as if he was lost in his own world.

"Something bad is happening, I can sense it!" Tsunade whispered. As if on cue the ceiling exploded and collapsed as two life-sized object fell from heaven and landed on the couch beside Kakashi. The teachers mouth dropped onto the floor, their eyes bulged out, both Tsunade's and Kurenai's hair stood at it's end and dropped their food on the floor.

_Alien invasion?..._

In front of them was Sakura and a half naked Sasuke tangled up together, covered in dust and bits of wood. _Why is Sasuke half naked! **What the hell were they doing**!_

'Flip'

Kakashi flipped a pagein his book, still lost in who-knows-where. "Oww…" Sakura and Sasuke croaked out, slowly untangling themselves, and got up. Both started to brush off the dust off of them when they suddenly froze in realization.

They-were-in-the-teacher's-lounge! Looking up they saw teachers gaping at them speechless, standing there like live totem poles. Everything was still.

'Flip'

Everything was silent again, they all stared at Kakashi, he was still reading-unmoved. "Uh, Hi? I-we um…So nice to drop by! Bye, see yah!" Sakura said quickly and zoomed off. "Uh…I'll pay for the damage." With that Sasuke zoomed off too.

'Slam!'

"So, what did I miss?" Kakashi asked cheerfully, more wood fell from the ceiling.

"That was so close!" Sakura panted in the classroom. "Tell me about it." Said Sasuke smoothing out his messy hair. "I'm never going t listen to your plans ever again!" she said angrily, pulling out her lunch. "Well at least you got out, and you didn't slide down scraping against metal with your bareback." He shot back showing his back to her, it was red. "Really? Are you hurt or anything?" Sakura said in a fake tone and slapped his back hard on purposely. "Ow! What did you do that for!" he cried, and put his shirt back on but didn't bother to button it.

"I was merely trying to show my sympathy. By the way I learned that from Ino." She explained sarcastically and turned away from him before he could see her blush.

Inner Sakura: Damn you Sasuke! Why do you have to be so frickin' hot!

"Besides, my knees are killing me! So stop complaining and let's go already! The others will be suspicious!" she said over her shoulders.

They arrived outside and instantly was attacked by crazy fans.

'Ahh! Sasuke-kun, you look so hot!'

'Sakura-chan, where have you been? Go out with me!'

'Don't hang out with her, hang out with me!'

'Yeah, don't hang out with him, hang out with us!'

"What are we going to do?" Sakura shouted over the crowd. "I don't know!" he shouted back. Just then an idea occurred to Sakura or at least a way to get rid of the fan **boys**.

"Hey listen up fan boys out there! You all probably know where I live right?" Sakura shouted out. Everybody became quiet even the fan girls, Sasuke looked at her, puzzled.

"Okay, so outside my house there is at least 100 bags of goldfish! Since I love you all so much, I'm giving the goldfish away for FREE! So move your ass before the poor fishies dies and GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs partly angry and partly joyful to see that the boys sped off towards her house. Her plan had worked!

"Thanks Sakura for helping me chase off my fan club." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Bye bye, consider this another one of my sweet revenge. Smell you later at the usual spot if you make it!" Sakura mockingly blew a kiss goodbye and left leaving a helpless Sasuke and hundreds of jealous fan girls.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Fan boys along the way. Sasuke will be here in a short minute." Sakura greeted and sat down with her friends by the tall cherry blossom tree that created shade for them. They chatted until Sasuke came up to them and sat down between Naruto and Sakura. "You…are…so…evil!" he panted.

Sakura casually slung an arm on his shoulder, "Thanks for the compliment." "You welcome." He said with sarcasm and started eating his lunch.

They got by the rest of the day smoothly except for earning a few stares from teachers. As usual, Sasuke drove Sakura home in his motorcycle and went back home.

Midnight……….

A crash woke Sakura up, she looked out her window. It was raining outside, and some crazy idiot had bumped against her neighbors' garbage can. The guy seemed hurt though. He was clutching his arm, and was limping. Sakura immediately got her umbrella and went to help him.

"Um excuse me, are you okay?" She asked coming over to the guy that was hurt, who was now sitting on the wet ground. His head was facing downwards and his hair covered his face. It was dark so Sakura couldn't make out his face.

The guy grunted and managed to look up. Sakura gasped, "Sasuke!"

"Hey. Get back to sleep its cold out. Don't worry about me." He said, grinning a little. "You're hurt! What did you do now? And why shouldn't I worry about you? Get in my house and I'll bandage your wounds." Sakura ordered, helping him up.

"It's okay, I can take care of myself"

"You can take care of youself? Pfft, well it sure doesn't look like it." She smirked and managed to drag Sasuke into her house. She opened the kitchen lights and gasped again. Now that she could see clearly, she saw that Sasuke was covered in blood and was drenched in it and rain from head to toe.

"Sasuke, what happened?" She cried as she got out the first aid box. He just shrugged and sat in the kitchen chair, removing his shirt, "Got into a fight with some street hobos." "YOU WHAT! Oh my god, how bad can you get! Deserting me with a hundred goldfish was one thing but you getting into a fight?" She scolded.

"What! Don't look at me like that! They started it! Besides, I won." He exclaimed. Sakura groaned as she cleaned his wounds, "Now, this is going to sting a bit….How many did you fight anyway? These cutes are pretty serious." She observed spraying some ointment on it. Sasuke winced a little, "About ten. And right now, can you stop bandaging my wounds? I feel weak."

"Aww poor Uchiha Sasuke! Not used to receiving help from other people?" Sakura teased. "Shut up!" he snapped and looked away. "I fight people all the time, these are only minor cuts compared to the other ones I have. You just happen to see me all wounded and kept on nagging me to treat my wounds!"

_Hmm…Not bad._ Sasuke thought looking at his bandaged arm.

Inner Sakura: He must be a really good fighter to beat them.

"Well, a thank you would be nice right now." Sakura said sarcastically quoting from Sasuke. "Now, you're using my words against me, how nice." He said equally sarcastic back. Sakura went over to the fridge to get out a box of chocolate/vanilla ice cream. "You want some?" she asked, Sasuke just shook his head. "Don't you fell sleepy?"

Sakura shrugged, "Nah, one of the things about me is that once I'm fully awake I can't go back to sleep."

"One of the other things about you is that you sleep walk." He smirked. "Shut up, I do not! Want to watch TV with me?" She asked walking into the dining room. "Whatever." He muttered and followed her. They sat comfortably side by side watching the TV.

Sasuke leaned on the arm of the couch, and lazily looked at Sakura. "Aren't you girls always afraid of getting fat?" he asked, smirking a little. "Yeah, we do but once in a while we still have to get some fat. I don't want to be super skinny. Aargh, it's disgusting, I mean people who are so skinny that their ribs are visible." She shuddered.

"Well you don't have to worry about being too skinny, because now you should worry about going on a diet." Sasuke remarked playfully, wanting to piss her off. He knew it wasn't true though, Sakura's body was neither too fat nor too skinny just perfect. He would never say that out loud though.

"Are you calling me fat?" Sakura said angrily. Sasuke nodded, his smirk grew more wider. "Why you…….JERK!" Sakura threw a pillow at him and went back eating her ice cream muttering curses. "First goldfish, then I help him, then he called me fat! Rude ass jerk! SO UNGREATFUL! Should've left him out there to die!"

"Are you mad Sakura?" he taunted. She shot him death glares before kicking him in the arm that was injured. "Oww!" he cried in pain. Sakura watched in satisfaction and finished her ice cream. They watched some more TV after that.

"You know, you better rest." Sakura told him. He nodded and headed for the door. "Wait!" Sakura stopped him. "You're not thinking of walking home in the rain are you?" He smirked again, "You want me to stay?" Sakura blushed, "Hell no! I just thought it was late that's all! Fine, go if you want!" she said quickly.

"Well since I assume that you want me to stay, I'll stay." He said cockily, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! He's staying! Hmm, where should he sleep? Mom and Dad's room? No. Guest room? No, too messy. Well I guess my room then.

Sakura signaled him to follow her. Together they went upstairs and into Sakura's room. Yuki was too lazy to get up from her pet bed in the corner. _Wow this room sure fits Sakura. _He observed the room. A window, closet and a door leading to the bathroom was built in. The walls were painted pink and the bed was also pink. There was a table, stereo, in the room too. Pictures and posters were everywhere.

"Here you can sleep in my room, I'll sleep downstairs." Sakura informed. Sasuke started to complain. "Shut up and just sleep. You're injured too." She commanded and pushed him towards the bed. "Fine, fine." Sasuke gave up and crawled onto her bed. _You have become to soft Uchiha. Sleeping in a girl's bed! Come on! If anyone finds out, you will suffer humiliation! This girl is making me soft! Aargh!_

Sakura was just about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the bed. "Wh—" Sasuke cut her off. "Shut up and sleep." "B-But Sasuke!" she protested.

"Shut the hell up! And go to sleep! I'm tired." Sasuke ordered and lied down on her bed, closing his eyes. His arm wrapped around her waist securely. Sakura sighed and lied down beside him. The outer Sakura scolded the Inner Sakura who was giggling in excitement.

She stared at him in the dark carefully absorbing every single detail of his handsome feature. He had cool spiked hair, perfect skin, and everything that made him a hot sexy man.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke said suddenly. Sakura jumped a little and could see a grin forming. "N-Nothing!" she stammered blushing furiously. She hadn't noticed that he had opened his eyes.

Good thing they were in the dark, or else Sasuke would've seen her red face.

"…."

"What are _you_ staring at?" they both said at the same time, and looked away both blushing like hell. "Go to sleep Sakura." Said Sasuke, and tightened his grip around her. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

Sasuke however, stayed awake and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Loose strands of hair covered her face, carefully he brushed them aside. In his opinion, he didn't really think her forehead is that big. Just because she doesn't have bangs and her forehead was bare, her forehead to him wasn't as big as all the fan girls said.

He almost flinched as Sakrua snuggled closer to him. Sasuke felt a smile tugging his lips and decided that he should sleep too. Soon he too closed his eyes and drifted soundly to sleep, snuggling a bit closer to Sakura.

* * *

They woke up together as Yuki jumped on them and decided to play a naughty role by lying across their heads with her fluffly, chubby, body. The both got up gasping for breath. 

"Naughty cat!" Sasuke muttered, ruffling her fur. "Meow." Yuki looked at them playfully and jumped off the bed. Sakura yawned and got off the bed picking the feline up. "Stupid cat." she said affectionatly and stroacked her. "How's your arm?" she asked Sasuke who was standing now rotating his arm. "It's better." He replied and put his shirt back on.

She nodded and went inside the washroom. As she came out, she saw that Sasuke was exiting the front door. "Sasuke wait!" Sakura dashed to the kitchen and came back. "Here..." she said shyly giving him the object that she just retrieved.

"Sakura...is this..." Sasuke was shocked, and stared the object in his palm. "It's a key to my house idiot.In case you ever get hurt or do anything stupid you can always come by." She huffed trying not to blush. Sasuke smirked, and put the silver key in his pocket.

"See you at school." she said quickly, changing the subject and pushed him out. "Yeah see you." he replied. "Oh and Sakrua...""Yeah?" Sakura lookedat him as he stopped and turned aorund to face her. He stepped forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Sakura just stood where she was too shockedto do anything or say anything. Sasuke grinned at her, "Thanks."Then he left.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god...did he just kiss me?...HELL YEAH!

**Finally finished this chapter! Soooo long! Too much sarcasm and smirking in this chapter. The next chapter isgoing to be Neji/Tenten.My current layout of the next chapter isn't doing so well, so if you are a Neji/Tenten fan and have any suggestions or ideas, I'm open! Actually, I'm like begging you togive me an idea right now.lol, see ya. Review and give me suggestions!**


	12. Fields of Love

**Hi again! Glad you liked the last chapter. This story is going a little slower then I expected. To those who might be wondering when Sasuke is going to make his "_big"_ move, well he is going to make it in Chapter 15. I repeat Chapter 15! I also would like to thank Ettelonie for giving me this idea for the chapter, and Firenze Starfire for suggesting some too! Thank you so much! Also I know that Gaara and Neji have somehow "disappeared" in this fic. I'm slowly bringing back Neji but I don't think I can do that to Gaara. He will appear in the last two chapters though—Sorry Gaara fans! Oh and this chapter will also have a little bit of Sasu/Saku fluff. Really sorry, I can't help myself…I really need to have self control! Oh and earlier on in chapter one I accidentally said that Neji was Hinata's brother well he is being changed back to her cousin in this one.**

**Ettelonie First, thank you! About you hating Ino in my story and not wanting her to pair up with Shikamaru um…there's these chapter I'm planning to write about how Ino is slowly turning good and all. So after you read those chapters in the future, then can you tell me what you think? If you still don't want to pair them up, I'll take that into consideration. But thanks again!**

**Kumii-cHan**** Good luck on your finals! I know how you feel, and I studied my butt out for the finals. Hope you get a good mark!**

**Ligice76 A hobo in this story is like a street punk at night that looks for trouble. There's other meaning to a hobo though. Thanks for the review!**

**i-x3-shikamaru Wow, you like reviewed for me 11 times in a row! Yay! That really made my day!**

**Chapter 12-Fields of Love**

Sakura walked into the classroom, feeling happy today. (No duh! She just got kissed by Sasuke!) She noticed that Tenten was happy too.

"Hey Tenten-chan, what's up?" She asked. Tenten smiled a big smile to her, "Sakura-chan! Do you know what day is today?"

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! It's the day that Sasuke kissed me!

"Um, your birthday?" she guessed.

"Strike one!" Tenten called out.

"Your mother's birthday?"

"Strike two!"

"Your father's birthday?"

"Strike three. God Sakura-chan, I'll just tell you." Tenten gave up.

"Wait, wait! I know! Your _boyfriend's_ birthday!"

"SAKURA! You know I don't have a boyfriend, anyways…Today is the day when….SOCCER SEASON STARTS!" Tenten exclaimed happily with stars and soccer balls in her eyes. "Finally, after long years of hardship and patience it had finally started!"

Inner Sakura: Long years of hardship and patience……over exaggerating much?

"That's great!" Sakura said enthusiastically trying to sound as excited as Tenten. "I know you're not a soccer fan but can you come with me after school to the try out?" Tenten asked. "Sure! Why would I not? After all you joined volleyball with me. Although please don't ask me to kick a soccer ball, I suck like literally."

Tenten chuckled, "I won't. That's too bad, because soccer is the greatest sport ever!" The bell rang and they returned to their seats even though they knew Kakashi won't be here in the next ten minutes. Sasuke came in the classroom shortly after, fan girls immediately crowded around him.

"Sasuke-kun are you hurt?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"I'll take care of you!"

"What's that around your neck?"

"Bug off." He muttered and pushed them away with his uninjured arm. He then sad down beside Sakura with a bored face. "Sasuke are you joining the soccer team?" she asked. "I dunno, you?" he asked back with a shrug. "No…hey what's that around your neck?" she asked peering closer.

He was wearing a gold chain around his neck but a part of it was under his shirt. "This?" He said casually taking the chain out of his shirt, a little silver key was dangling from it. "It's my house key!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, well I didn't want to lost it." He said with another shrug. Sakura felt a smile tugging her lips, she looked over to Tenten who still had stars and soccer balls in her eyes. Guess she really was a soccer fan.

* * *

"Did you hear that there's only a mixed soccer team this year?" Hinata asked. "Yeah." Tenten nodded her head and sat down with her friends with gym strip on, in the field. It was after school and there is still 30 minutes before the try out starts.

"Hey Tenten-chan! Look who's here!" Katie hissed, nudging her. They all looked over, "Isn't that Neji, Sasuke's rival or something?" Sakura recalled. "Yeah, but you're also forgetting something that is very, very important Sakura-chan. He also is Tenten-chan's future boyfriend, and husband." Katie said loudly. "KATIE!" Tenten shouted angrily and pushed her, blushing madly.

"I would really like to help you, but Neji hardly listens to me either." Hinata said truthfully. "I'll help you score him." Sakura offered. "Really? But how can you? You don't even know him." Tenten said obviously confused. "Hehe, I don't but I know a person who does." Sakura said slyly. "I don't want to drag this to other people Sakura-chan. Thanks anyway you guys, I'm not even sure if he even know I exist or not." Tenten said sadly.

"Okay then, but let me ask you this: Does my cousin who doesn't know you exist in this world, stare at you when you are not looking?" Hinata asked. They all looked at Neji at the corner of their eye, and sure enough he was looking over at them.

Tenten blushed again, "Okay so I know he knows I exist but I still don't know if he likes me or not."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto approached them. They were both in gym strips too. "Nothing." They said quickly. "You guys are trying out too?" Tenten asked. They nodded.

"But we're only trying out for fun. If we make it on the team, which we will, then we're going to quit. Although besides for fun Sasuke-bastard is also trying out because Neji dared him to." Naruto explained.

"Speaking of Neji…." Sakura trailed off as she received glares from Tenten. It is not cool to ask boys for help. "Oh come on Tenten-chan. They can help you!" Katie whispered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto demanded. "Please Tenten-chan?" Hinata gave her the puppy eyes. "Fine." Tenten blushed and looked away.

"Yes!" The girls cheered. "Tenten-chan likes Neji….yeah Sasuke, your rival. Don't look at us like that. Anyways, Tenten-chan isn't sure if Neji feels the same way about her." Katie explained in a low voice. "So you want us to bring it up to him somehow and ask him." Sasuke finished for her quickly catching on the situation here. They all nodded eagerly except for Tenten who only nodded a little.

"Well, I can't possibly do it. I don't know Neji that well as Sasuke-bastard." Naruto stepped back. "Dobe…" Sasuke cursed him, leaving him to do the dirty work. "Please Sasuke?" Sakura begged giving him the puppy eyes. Sasuke almost surrendered to those eyes, "No." he stated.

"Tenten-chan on the outside may look like she doesn't care if you ask or not, but deep down she's begging too!" Katie begged with Sakura. "Shut up!" Tenten said angrily, blushing from embarrassment, her friends were right about her sort of wanting Sasuke to ask Neji if he has any crush. But how could they do this to her? Right now she just wants to strangle them to death.

"Don't worry Tenten-chan, leave this to me! I'll make him, please excuse us for a sec." Sakura said suddenly ignoring Tenten's expression and pulled Sasuke by the arm to around a corner where nobody could see them.

* * *

"Sakura, no! He'll think I'm crazy or something. Plus he'll think something is up and be suspicious." Sasuke said stubbornly. "C'mon, Sasuke please?" She begged even more. He shook his head, and crossed his arms leaning against the wall.

"Fine, you leave me with no choice. Time for plan B. By the way this is **only** from an enemy/friend to an enemy/friend. It has absolutely **NO** meaning to it." Sakura grabbed him bye the shirt and pulled him down until his lips met hers.

She broke away after a few minutes and saw him half dazed and half shocked. She smirked, "Don't forget Ino is still your fiancé."

_Damn, I forgot about stupid Ino. _Sasuke swore, a little disappointed.

"Okay, he's going to do it!" Sakura called out cheerfully, pulling him away from the corner. Sasuke sighed heavily and went over to Neji. After all it was a kiss….a kiss from Haruno Sakura. How could he reject?

"How did you do it?" They asked curiously. "It's a secret!" She replied back mysteriously than ever and sat down beside them.

* * *

"Hyuga!" Sasuke called out. "Hey Uchiha." Neji greeted calmly, "So ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Not a chance white eyes."

"Heh, we'll see." Neji smirked, and crossed his arms. "So, interested in any girls?" Sasuke asked coolly. Neji's eye narrowed, "Since when are you interested in girls Uchiha besides flirting your ass off with that Haruno girl." "Since never. I'm not a play boy you know. I'm only interested in Sakura, so what about you? Any one that caught you attention yet?" he asked again.

"No. Don't make me lose my face in shame of making you my rival Uchiha." he answered back.

"No? Not even a certain brown haired girl that you keep staring at? And don't flatter yourself, because the one that is going to lose his face is me."

"Uchiha, what are you getting at?" Neji demanded angrily with a hint of red on his cheek. "I'll do you a favor, but the rest is up to you. Her name is Tenten. Bye, see ya later loser." Then Sasuke coolly walked off.

"Tenten…" Neji whispered as the name permanently printed itself in his mind. _Thanks Uchiha…_

* * *

"So?" They asked eager for information and gossip. Tenten also had this eager expression that she failed to control. "Don't worry, you have a chance." He said simply to her. "Go Sasuke!" Sakura yelled giving him a hug.

"Thanks Sasuke." Tenten said quietly.

"Okay everybody! My name is Anko, and I am going to be your coach for the year. I expect 110 from all those who expect to be on the team. First off I would like to number you 1 and 2. 1s go to the left side of the field. 2s go to the right. There will be absolutely no talking!" Anko ordered, and began numbering them.

Sasuke was numbered 1 while Neji, Tenten, and Naruto were all numbered 2. _I'm on the same team as Neji! Yay! _Tenten thought happily to herself.

"Okay now that you are in place, decide who gets what positions and get ready to play!" Anko then commanded. Girls on Sasuke's team swooned over him.

"We're going to win!"

"Yeah! We have Sasuke-kun!"

He groaned and tried pushing them away. He was made centre and so was Neji. Tenten was forced to be goalie, while Naruto was defense. "Made a move yet?" Sasuke snickered, obviously talking about him and Tenten. "Mind your own business." Neji snapped.

Anko blew the whistle and Neji got the soccer ball, but then Sasuke managed to steal the ball away from him. "Hey bastard!" Naruto got in front of him, Sasuke fainted a kick and got past him. Sakura, Katie, and Hinata were cheering for the three of them.

Sasuke dodged the upcoming defense players and continued heading towards the net. Tenten got ready, she felt calm and collected ready to take on Sasuke. Her mind was off of Neji for the moment. Sasuke whammed the ball with his leg as Neji tried to block him. _Oh no, is she going to get it? _Everybody thought, after all it was_ Sasuke's ball_.

Tenten relied on her reflexes and blocked the ball much to everyone's surprise, the boys cheered but the fan girls just booed. It didn't matter to Tenten though.. _She blocked Uchiha's ball, not bad, and she's not afraid of being laughed at... _Neji thought, observing her. "Go Tenten!" Sakura shouted.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke is good in soccer. What the heck? He's good in every sport. Wow, Tenten must be really good to block his shot. Neji surely would notice her by now.

Neji got the ball and darted across the field. Tenten silently cheered him on. Sasuke ran after him, but Neji kicked the ball as he reached up to him. The ball went into the net and Anko blew the whistle. "Point!"

"Kicked your ass." Neji snickered. "Whatever." Sasuke muttered and went to the centre, he was not about to lose to him. Anko blew the whistle again, this time Sasuke got the ball. Since it's a mixed team there's bound to be girls, and those girls are bound to be apart of Sasuke's fan girls so they just stood there like a bunch of stupid poles not making an effort to stop him. Instead they were admiring him!

Sasuke smirked and advanced on, his teammates blocked the defense for him. This time he swore he is going to make a goal, and kicked it to the place where Tenten is most likely not to expect; the bottom left hand corner. His predictions was right and the ball took her by surprise and went into the net. Everybody cheered especially the fan girls.

Tenten scowled but kept a determined face. _She doesn't look like one of Uchiha's useless fan girls. Strong and determined. Interesting…_

"Kicked _your_ ass." Sasuke smirked, quoting from him, while interrupting Neji's thoughts. "Whatever." He muttered also quoting back.

The game went on for about an hour. The teams were kind of even. Naruto, Tenten, and Neji were strong players all on the same team while Sasuke is the only strong player in his. But majority of the people on Neji's team were fan girls who doe nothing but gossip, so in the end the game resolved in a tie.

"Nice play everyone although it was a little bit more towards the verbal side. But all in all you guys showed your talent and it was a good play." Anko congratulated, "Result will be posted up tomorrow."

"I'll tell her that we're not joining." Naruto offered and ran off with Hinata. "Hey!" Sakura greeted and waved Katie goodbye. "Uchiha not bad. But I still kicked your ass in the end." Said Neji, as Sakura chatted with Tenten. "Right back at you Hyuuga." Sasuke grinned. "Sasuke come on, let's go!" Sakura tugged him, by the shirt. "Bye Tenten! See you tomorrow! Bye Neji!" She called and they were out of sight leaving the two behind.

"Um…nice playing with you today. You're pretty good at soccer." Tenten commented trying to think of something to say. "You're not a bad goalie, blocking Uchiha's shots." Neji said, a little nervous but also calm in a weird way. This was the first time he had ever commented a girl.

"Thanks! I'll talk to you later then." She said shyly and started towards the girl's change room. "Hey…. Tenten right? Want to drink something after this?" Neji said suddenly. "S-Sure. Meet you here in 5 minutes." Tenten stammered, and blushed deep red. Her heart burst with happiness. She quickly went to change and phoned her mom with her cell.

"Mom, I'm going home a little late today cuz I'm going on a little date with Neji. You know the boy I told you about. Wish me luck! Thanks, bye!" Tenten put her cell in her bag and went to their meeting spot, she and her mom were quite close. As she came out she saw that Neji was already there waiting. "Hey." Neji signaled her to follow him.

They ended up arriving to his silver corvette. "Nice car." She stated. "Thanks, hop in." He invited, and she did. He drove to seven eleven, and they talked about soccer. "When did you start playing?" he asked as they went in and got a can of pop each. "Since I was 4." She replied, "You know, to tell you the truth I was kind of bummed out when they made me goalie."

"Not your thing huh? Same here, I prefer offence. I'll pay for yours." He offered and paid the cashier. "Thanks." She blushed.

_It's so easy talking to her._ Compared to other girls, Neji somehow felt more relaxed and open just talking to her. He liked how she is always so easy-going and calm not like other mushy, gushy, girls. They sat together by the sidewalk looking at strangers bustling about, outside of seven eleven.

"It's a nice day, don't you think?" Tenten said out loud, drinking her coke. "Yeah, um…Tenten…"

"Yeah?" She looked at him right in the eye, as he did to her. She was lost in his creamy white eyes. Their gaze bored into each others. "Uh…" Neji felt himself turning red for the first time, what was this feeling?

"I…uh…I know this is kind of sudden but d—" "Hey Tenten-chan! Hey Neji!" a female voice interrupted them. "Hey Hyuuga." A cool male voice said after. They both blushed and quickly stood up from where they are and looked behind, it was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke! What are you two doing here?" Tenten asked bewilderedly. "Well, we're here because Sasuke-jerk over here _accidentally _or rather _on purposely_ dropped my last box of triple vanilla/fudge ice cream on the floor, upside down. And I cannot live without my ice cream so we're here to get some, all thanks to this jerk. You know I could've and would've been watching TV right now but nooooo he had to drop my box of ice cream. Now that you know why we're here what are _you_ guys doing here?" Sakura asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I-We….uh…" Tenten stammered, silently cursing her in her mind. Neji looked away. "Anyways, just teasing you guys. Tenten-chan can you come in with me for a sec? Sasuke stay out." She commanded and pulled her friend inside the convenience store.

* * *

"So, were you on a date? Anything happen? Who, what, when, where, why, how?" Sakura asked excitedly, getting 2 boxes of ice cream. Tenten sweat dropped. "We were just on a little date, nothing much. He just asked me to get a drink with him after you guys left. I am like so happy right now! He was going to ask me something but you guys suddenly appeared." She replied.

"I'm sorry! But you go girl! Tell me everything that happens later okay?" Sakura paid the cashier and continued talking to her. "Okay I will, but you know I have to thank you guys too." She said shyly. "You're welcome." Sakura said happily and hugged her.

* * *

"So, made any moves yet?" Sasuke asked casually stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "I was going to but you and Haruno just popped up of nowhere and interrupted us." Neji said angrily. "Whatever. Sakura insisted on buying her ice cream." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, if you hadn't on purposely drop it you guys wouldn't have to come here in the first place." He snapped. "Anyways, when are _you_ going to ask her out?" Neji asked curiously. Sasuke smirked, "Soon. Don't worry, very soon."

"Sasuke, lets go!" Sakura called out. "Bye Hyuga." Sasuke said sarcastically and followed Sakura to his motorcycle.

* * *

"Hey." Tenten greeted as she finished waving goodbye to her friend. "Hey. It's getting late, I'll drive you home." Neji offered, Tenten nodded and they went back to his car. "Where do you live?" (AN: Okay I'm not good at making an address so let's just pretend Tenten told him. ;D)

They arrived to her house shortly, after series of twists and turns. But Neji memorized it all. "Well, I better get going then. Thank you Neji-kun, even though it was short I still had fun." Said Tenten, and she meant it sincerely.

"Tenten, about earlier…I just wanted to ask if your free tomorrow and maybe you would like to go to the movies or something, so…care to go with me?" Neji said that rather coolly but he was sweating his butt out on the inside. "I-I would love to." Tenten stuttered, blushing in 4 shades of red.

"Then we'll go after school then." Neji decided. "O-Okay." Before Tenten knew it, Neji pulled her into a kiss. She slowly returned it but after a few minutes they broke away gasping for breath. _Wow, he's a really good kisser…_

"Um….Bye see you tomorrow!" Tenten got out of the car, although part of her doesn't want to. "See yah." Neji waved and drove off.

_He's so cool! And he asked me to go on a real date with him! OH YEAH! Does that mean we're officially couples?..._

**Fields of Love…Field and Soccer get it? Yeah, yeah I know corny. Well I have no comment for this chapter if you like it yay! If you don't then I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I know there's not that much fluff for Tenten and Neji in this chapter. Really sorry. Heh, I think there's more Sasu/Saku fluff in here then them. Again really sorry.**


	13. The Unforgettable Weekend

**Hi! Sorry for the slow update.Glad you liked the last one! Neji and Tenten are officially couples in this story. OOC for some character in this chapter. Hinata will be less shy from now on.**

**Chapter 13-Unforgetable Weekend**

"As you know class, this upcoming weekend will have a one day expansion. So that means we're going to have a three day weekend. As a special treat for my _**favorite** _class of all time you will have…..to write a 4 page essay on your **favorite** teacher: **ME**! And if you don't, don't expect to pass this year! Have a good weekend! Class dismissed." Kakashi said cheerfully, pulling out the second volume of Come Come Paradise.

"WHAT! We have to write a stupid essay on you! What makes you think you're that special? And what makes you think you're our favorite teacher!" Naruto yelled out. Other students started complaining too. But as usual, Kakashi ignored them all.

"Don't worry dobe, writing a bio on this perverted teacher is a piece of cake! All you have to write is; 'My teacher is called Hatake Kakashi aka perverted asshole. I am writing this essay because my supposedly _favorite_ teacher forced me to. My teacher likes to do many things: A) Being a perverted teacher. B) Waste his time reading a perverted book since he doesn't have a girlfriend. C) Being a perverted teacher, and D) Being a even more of a perverted teacher. The life of this asshole is pretty interesting too, for one thing he likes being a pervert. For another he is one!' See dobe, look at all the things you could write about our **_favorite_** teacher." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Are you done yet Sasuke, do you want to clean out the toilet for the rest of the week?" Kakashi asked in a low dangerous voice.

"Whatev—"

"Sasuke-kun!" A loud, high, shrilly voice screeched that obviously belonged to Ino. "On second thought Sasuke, do you want me to make you spend the rest of your life with Ino?" Kakashi suggested evilly.

Sasuke'sexpression turned from cool to horrified. "N-No! I-I take that all back!" he said as politely as he could. _Not! I meant every word I said! You stupid smartass! _

"That's better. Run along now." Kakashi grinned with satisfaction under his mask and continued reading.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried again, this time she hugged him. "Aargh, get off of me Ino!" Sasuke yelled pushing her away. "Aww, Sasuke-kun don't be like that. Anyways I just wanted to tell you that I won't be spending the weekend with you because I have to go to Paris to spend my time with my parents. I'll bring back a souvenir for you! Don't miss me too much! Bye!" Ino blew him a kiss and skipped off, completely ignoring everybody else. "Hmph. Whatever, like I care." Sasuke muttered and crossed his arm.

"So do you guys want to do anything over the weekend?" Sakura asked as they exited the school. "Go swimming?" Hinata suggested. "The pool will likely be over-crowded." Said Tenten as she and Neji approached them.

"How about we go on a trip? Hey Sasuke-bastard don't you guys have some sort of private summer cabin by the beach?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Yeah, you planning we go there?"

"Sure why not? It'll be fun!" he chirped happily. "Hey yeah! We can all go! If it's okay with you Sasuke." Sakura added.

"Uchiha, how about it?" Neji asked. "Sure, whatever." Sasuke shrugged and walked into the parking lot. "Too bad, Katie-chan's not going. I heard she's going to the states to visit her boyfriend. Oh, well." Hinata said sadly, they all nodded.

They all agreed to go tomorrow, Sasuke will pick them all up at ten in the morning, and they will come back on Monday. "We better get going. Neji and I are going to watch a movie. See ya!" Tenten waved and went with her boyfriend to his car. "Sakura! You coming or not!" Sasuke said impatiently as he rode over to them on his motorcycle. "Coming! Bye you guys, later." She got on behind him and they rode off.

"Well, we better get going too Hinata-chan! Let's go!" said Naruto and together, they got on his blue convertible and went off.

* * *

"Guess what Yuki, we're going on a trip! You won't get bored cuz Shadow is going to be there too!" Sakura said cheerfully, as she packed clothes that will last for 3 days, and hygienic stuff. Not wanting to do any homework on Monday, she finished the 4 page essay after series of hard work and thinking. Content with what she has typed up she took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

'Beep, Beep!' 

A car horn beeped outside her house. "Yeah, yeah coming." Sakura grabbed her backpackwitht Yuki around her shoulders, and went out. She was wearing a plane yellow tank top, with jean short shorts. She also wore her pink bikini underneath. Her sunglasses were placed on top of her head.

Sasuke was waiting in his black viper convertible listening to music. (Viper as in snake?...) He wore a black t-shirt, blue shorts, and sunglasses. Blue, yellow, silver reflected off his sunglasses. Shadow was on the back seat barking excitedly. "Morning." Sakura greeted placing Yuki beside the hyper active dog.

"Hn." He greeted back, and watched her as she got onto the front seat beside him. "Nice car." Sakura commented noticing his license plate said 'AVENGER'. "Thanks, got it for my 15th birthday." He replied as he started driving.

"You knew how to drive at age 15! Isn't that illegal? I'm 17 and I still don't know how to drive." she exclaimed. He shrugged, "It's no big deal. Anyways, even if it was illegal nobody never did arrest me. Driving isn't that hard." Sasuke was steering with one hand.

Sakura shuddered, "I can never drive."

"You have to learn someday."

"Don't remind me."

They arrived at Naruto's house and saw that he and Hinata were already outside waiting apparently playing rock paper scissors.

"Did you guys actually get that bored while waiting to play rock paper scissors?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, and you know what? I don't know why but Hinata-chan keeps winning!" Naruto exclaimed while putting their stuff in the trunk, he was wearing an orange t-shirt and yellow shorts.

Hinata giggled, "Well, that's cuz you keep playing scissors, Naruto-kun." She was also wearing t-shirt and shorts but except they were blue and white, with purple bikini underneath. Both their sunglasses hung on their shirts.

They gotin the car in the back, and started to head for Neji's house. On the way, Hinata told them a riddle. So far nobody has gotten it.

"I'll repeat it for the last time if you don't get it then I'll just tell you the answer…

What expands in the dark,

Glistening like spark

Decrease in the light,

The shape opposite of night?

They all groaned in frustration, while Yuki jumped onto Sakura's lap trying to get away from Shadow. "Shadow down!" Sasuke commanded and continued to drive. They were almost at Neji's house.

"A cat's eye." Sasuke said suddenly. "What?" Sakura asked puzzledly. "Isn't that the answer to your riddle, Hinata?"

"Yeah! Wow, you got it!" Hinata exclaimed. "Grr! Sasuke-bastard why are you always hogging the spotlight!" Naruto whined. "Maybe cuz I'm better then you!" He answered coolly. "Damn you!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto-kun, you will always be in the spotlight in my eyes." Hinata said shyly. "Hinata-chan…I love you so much!" Naruto gave her a bear hug and cried in happiness-anime style. Hinata blushed and hugged him back.

"Uh Sasuke…" Sakura said awkwardly. "Let's listen to music!" He said quickly and turned the radio to full blast. They sighed in relief as Naruto and Hinata started playing rock paper scissors again, they thought they were going to kiss or something. It would be very awkward though.

They arrived at Neji's house and Sasuke honked the horn. Neji and Tenten came out, both decked out in beachwear too. Neji was wearing his sunglasses, black shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Tenten had her blue bikini under her white t-shirt and purple skirt.

"Hey!" They greeted and hopped into the car. (AN: The car is big so they can all fit in there, don't ask me how!)

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked in a bored tone. "Dobe! It hasn't even been 5 minutes since we left the Hyuga's house!" Sasuke snapped. "Drive faster then!"

"Shut up dobe! I'm driving!"

"…" Silence….

The only thing that was making a sound was the radio. As they drove along the streets people looked at them in awe, 3 totally hot boys and 3 beauty queens all dressed for the beach sitting in a million dollar convertible, listening to loud modern music.

"Sigh." Sakura suddenly changed the radio station. "What was that for!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji exclaimed. "I'm tired of listening to rap!" she complained. "Yeah, boys sure have bad taste in music!" Tenten remarked siding with Sakura. "I agree, if you guys want to listen to rap then pick a rap song with tunes" Hinata added.

"What! Us? No taste in music!" Naruto exclaimed, they were insulted. "Look at what you're listening to! Now that sucks!" Sasuke retorted. The radio was playing 'Behind these Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. "Ugh so mushy that it sounds disgusting! I think it's the other way around, girls don't have a taste in music!" Neji shot back.

The car stopped at the red light. "Since this is my car, we listen to rap!" Sasuke ordered and switched back the station. The boys sighed with pleasure as the sound of rap went through their ear drums. "Since I am better and have power over you we listen to pop!" Sakura countered and switched it back to Kelly Clarkson, the girls cheered.

'Rap!' 'Pop!' 'Rap!' 'Pop! 'Rap!' 'Pop!

"The radio is going to brake down if you keep switching!" Sasuke said angrily, switching the station. "Then maybe you should stop switching!" Sakura seethed changing the radio back.

"Uchiha you're a man! Don't let her win! You're my rival so don't humiliate me!"

"Go Sakura-chan! Don't listen to my boyfriend! Boys in the Hyuga family are mental sometimes!"

"Go Sasuke-bastard!"

"Go Sakura-chan! Pop wins over rap anytime!"

"You're going down Sasuke!"

"You're the one that's going down Sakura!"

After which seemed like eternity, they finally stopped and let the radio to rest. "What do we do now?" Neji spoke out. "Are we there yet?" Naruto nagged. "No, dobe. There are still 2 more hours."

"There's nothing to do!" Tenten groaned. "There's always sleep." Hinata brought up. "Okay how about this, since we don't agree about the choices of songs, I know a station that has both rap and pop in it. So how about we listen to that?" Sakura suggested. "Okay! Yay, finally we're listening to something!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Sakura switched the radio to a new station. "Finally a real song!" Sasuke stated, as the radio just put on 'Candy Shop' by 50 Cent. (AN: Okay I know the song is a bit inappropriate and talks about some stuff that has to do with sex, but I chose it because I like the tune.)

"Hey I actually know this song!" The girls cried out. Soon, everybody fell into rhythm with the song and sang along.

Chorus:

I take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

You can have it your way, how do you want it

You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it

Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level

Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle

I'll break it down for you now, baby its simple

If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho

In the hotel or in the back of the rental

On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into

Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor

Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha

Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem

Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider

I'm a seasoned vet when it come to this shit

After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick

I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can

I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Chorus

Girl what we do (what we do)

And where we do (and where we do)

The things we do (things we do)

Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Give it to me baby, nice and slow

Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo

You ain't never heard a sound like this before

Cause I ain't never put it down like this

Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper

It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker

Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs

Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone

I touch the right spot at the right time

Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind

So seductive, you should see the way she winds

Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind

As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin

Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping

All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on

And we gon' sip til every bubble in the bottle is gone

Chorus 2x

I take you to the candy shop

I'll let you lick the lollypop

Go 'head girl, don't you stop

Keep goin 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

I'll take you to the candy shop

Boy one taste of what I got

I'll have you spending all you got

Keep going 'til you hit the spot (whoa)

* * *

"Hell yeah! We're finally here!" Sakura got out of the car and stretched. The animals jumped down after her. "Wow, this place is great! I can't believe this place is just for us!" Tenten exclaimed looking at the ocean view. "Fresh air! Yeah! Let's hurry and unpack so we could play and relax!" Naruto said hyper actively. 

They got their stuff and went into the huge luxury cabin. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Hinata whispered in awe. Sasuke went over to the living room, sat on the couch and clicked on the big screen TV, while the others explored. The cabin was more like an actual mansion.

"How rich are you guys anyway?" Sakura asked as she finished her exploration, Shadow was chasing Yuki around from top to bottom.(There's two floors) "I don't know." He answered, "But I'll inherit half of dad's company and land, while my brother gets the other half." "Oh." She sat beside him and watched the TV with him.

"There's 1 basement, 1 cellar, 1 kitchen,6 washrooms, 2 floors, 6 fire places, 19 windows, 1 indoor hot spring, 1 outdoor hot spring, 1 sauna, 1 dining room, 1 family room, 1 living room, 4 decks, and **3 bedrooms** Uchiha." Neji said calmly. "I know Hyuga; you don't have to tell me. I use to live here." Said Sasuke, equally calm and continued staring at the TV.

"Hey Sasuke, he has a point. How will we sleep?" Sakura asked.

"Easy! Neji and Tenten get one room, Hinata-chan and I get the other one, and Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan gets the last one!" Naruto answered her as he, Hinata, and Tenten emerged from the hall. Hinata blushed but didn't say anything.

Tenten blushed too, "Well I guess that will work I don't mind." She said shyly walking to Neji's side. "Yeah, same here." Neji agreed with her and wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly. "I am such a genius! So what do you think Sakura-chan and Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto looked over to them.

Sasuke was still watching the TV with an expressionless face. Sakura was blushing madly.

"…"

"This…is…awkward." She said stiffly. "Oh c'mon, Sakura-chan! Let's go check out our rooms!" Naruto said excitedly and pulled Sakura and Sasuke away from the couch and up the stairs. He then pushed them into a large bedroom and closed the door shut.

"…"

"Sasuke, why didn't you say anything?" Sakura asked him quietly, as they sat on the bed. "Personally, I don't care where I sleep. **Besides it's not like I haven't slept with you before**." He answered casually, only to receive a slap in the face.

"Why did you hit me! What did I do!" Sasuke exclaimed, stroking his cheek although it didn't hurt.

"Don't say like it that! You sound like I've done_it_ with you, which I haven't!" She said angrily. "What! I wasn't even thinking about _that_! Sick minded!" He cried looking away. "I'm not sick minded! If everybody heard you say that then they will immediately think of_ that_!" she retorted. "Well, what do you want me to say then?"

"I want you to say nothing!" She snapped. "Fine, I won't. Geez are all girls like you?" he muttered. "Nope, I'm the one and only." Sakura answered with a proud grin. "Can't believe I had to put up with you." He replied, grinning back. "Heh, its fate. We better go, I want to go to the beach now!" Sakura told him, and together they went out. They saw that the others were coming out too.

"Since its only noon, why don't we go to the beach?" said Tenten. They nodded, and followed Sasuke who led them to a big shed full of beach equipments. They each tool a foldable chair, Sasuke and Neji carried the umbrella, Naruto carried the mats, while the girls carried the beach ball, sunscreen, pails and shovels, and drinks.

They found a clear spot on the sand and set up their things there. It was already scorching hop out with the sun directly above them. "Whew, sure is hot out!" Naruto commented and began taking his shirt off and his pants since his swim trunks were underneath. The other boys did the same.

The girls blushed slightly and looked at each other. They_ were_ wearing their bathing suit under their clothes so there was no loss in taking off their clothes in front of the boys. Hinata was first to take off her clothes followed by Tenten then Sakura.

Since Naruto was simple minded and not afraid to show his feelings he commented on how good Hinata looked making her blush. Together they went under the umbrella and started playing with the sand. Neji and Sasuke being more of the quiet ones looked away to hide their red faces and to keep themselves from staring too much.

"Let's go Uchiha. Let's see who can swim the fastest." Neji said quickly and went towards the see. Sasuke nodded and followed him, hoping that swimming will take his mind off Sakura's hot sexy body. It wasn't his fault that Sakura looked good in bikinis and that it showed off every angle of her dynamite curves.

Sakura lied down on a chair, slowly sipping her drinks and applying sunscreen while Tenten was lying on a mat a few feet from her reading her sport magazine. Hinata was now covering Naruto with sand beside Tenten. 2 big umbrellas provided shade for all of them. Yuki and Shadow were beside Sakura dozing off. Apparently they have some things in common: Sleep and Food. Sasuke were currently having a water fight with Neji.

Yep it was a perfect beach day……

...….until Sakura jerked up with surprise as some idiot dumped a whole bucket full of water on her, waking her up from her sleep.

"SA-SU-KE!" She shouted out in frustration and anger and started chasing him. Neji had decided to rest and lied down beside Tenten.

"You can't catch me Sakura!" Sasuke teased running into the water. "Oh yeah!" Sakura sprinted towards him and jumped onto his back. "HA! Got you!" She shouted triumphantly.

"No, I got you!" Sasuke caught her legs so she couldn't get down from his back. "Ahh! Let me go!" She cried.

"Say the magic word!" he taunted. BIG MISTAKE.

Sakura started choking him, "Puh-lease my ass! Now put me down you idiotic jerk!"

"Sakura!" he gagged out, and dropped her into the water. "I said put down not drop stupid!" She cried angrily and splashed water on him. He splashed a bigger wave back. Sakura gasped for breath, her hair was soaked with salt water and stuck on her skin. "Sasuke…." She seethed in a low voice, brushing her damp hair aside. "My hair….IS NOW SOAKED WITH SALT WATER ALL THANKS TO YOU!" She ran and splashed him as hard as she could. "You're hair was wet anyway!" He called out, splashing her back. So, he got himself into another water fight, but it lasted longer than the last.

* * *

The sun set over the horizon and the teens decided to go in. "I'm hungry!" Naruto said out loud, his stomach was growling. "Let's have a barbeque!" Sakura yelled out. They set up the barbeque outside the cabin. The boys were in charge of the meat and hamburgers, while the girls cooked the vegetables and ramen. 

It was 10:00 o-clock when they finished everything. Each went to a bathroom and took a shower and subsided in their own bedrooms. Sasuke was hugging a pillow like a child, watching the TV. Sakura couldn't help but giggle when she came in and saw him. He looked like a cute 5 year old. The animals were in the corner, playing with each other.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked turning his attention from the TV to her. "Nothing." She replied and sat down beside him. "Tell me!" he insisted. "No! Mind your own business!" she said still with a smile on her face. Sasuke suddenly started tickling her, "Tell me now, and I'll stop!" "No!" She laughed out and threw a pillow at him. "Oh, so now you want a pillow fight?" he asked.

"Bring it!" She challenged and they started to throw pillows at each other. Pillow stuffing were everywhere. The fight lasted about 30 minutes before Sasuke grabbed her and lied down. She squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. "I win! Now go to sleep." He ordered. "This war isn't over yet Sasuke. Tomorrow, I will win!" She declared and rolled over to the left side of the bed. "Yeah right." He said sleepily and closed the lights. "I will, and I'll prove it….just tomorrow." Sakura felt her eyelids dropping by the second.

"Night Sasuke." "Night." Then they fell asleep dreaming a wonder dream.

* * *

Day 2… 

Sasuke woke up, and checked the clock. It was 11 in the morning. He looked over to his side and found that Sakura was still sleeping. He studied her sleeping features and smiled at her innocent face.

Getting up he went to the bathroom and did his daily routine. When he came out he saw that Sakura was sitting on the end of the bed rubbing her eyes. "Look who decided to wake up. You're a mess." He teased. "Shut up!" she got up and went into the bathroom after him.

After a few minutes, Sakura got dressed and brought Yuki down to the kitchen. Sasuke was already downstairs eating a sandwich. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"Still sleeping." He answered and took another bite. Shadow was beside him eating his canned food.

"Here Yuki." Sakura poured some dry cat food into a bowl and set it down on the floor beside the dog. Then she checked the fridge and found that they were almost out of food. They had eaten a lot yesterday. "Hey Sasuke, lets go grocery shopping!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Me? Go grocery shopping! No way!" he declined bewilderedly.

"Fine, then don't expect to eat anything for the rest of the day!" she snapped. "Why can't Naruto, or anyone else go?" he whined. "Because they are still sleeping! It will be fun! Live you life as a simpleton for once! I bet you never gone shopping in your life!" She teased. "So what if I haven't!" he shot back. "C'mon please!" Sakura gave him the puppy eyes.

"Why is it always those eyes!" He groaned. "Yay! Your coming! Don't worry, it won't be as bad as you expect. And you won't ruin your reputation Sasuke so stop sulking!" She ordered and scribbled a note to the others saying they went shopping.

"Shadow, here boy! If I have to go through this torture you might as well share the pain with your master." Sasuke informed sadly, however Shadow was overjoyed when he heard the news. Another trip for him!

"If you want to share the pain with your master, then don't look so happy." Sasuke said glumly to his dog, and went out after Sakura. "Aww, Sasuke don't be like that! You should be more like you dog! Look at how enthusiastic he is!" Sakura placed Yuki in the car.

They drove to the nearest town from the cabin and found a huge supermarket. Sasuke pulled out a black cap from the car and placed it on his head. "Sasuke, it's not _that_ bad." Sakura giggled at the sight of him and pulled him inside the store, he looked cute with cap."Shush! Don't say my name! Aargh, I can't believe I'm doing this!" he groaned, and told Shadow to heel.

"Sasuke, you won't be doing anything, I will. All you have to do is watch and accompany me! Nobody will recognize you!" she said trying to assure him. "Hurry up Sakura. And let's get out of here." He hurried her.

Sakura bought all the things necessary unaware of people of all gender and age staring at them. Sasuke felt the need to strangle the boys that kept staring at Sakura, and felt the need torun from the girls that are staring at him. The old people and adults looked at them, it's not everyday you see two teens shopping for food together with their pets. "Such a good couple." Some whispered. Sakura heard that and blushed.

They went back to the cabin a few hours later. "See, that wasn't so bad." Said Sakura. "Whatever." He muttered and helped her carry the stuff in.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you! It's 3 o-clock and we're starving to death!" Naruto cried. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "Shut up Sasuke-bastard." The girls began to cook spaghetti and they ate at the dining table. Naruto sighed and patted his stomach, "Hinata-chan lets go out and find hermit crabs!" he said. "Okay." They went out to the beach and started digging for hermit crabs. Tenten and Neji went over to the dining room and watched TV.

"I'm bored." Sakura stated lying on the bed staring at the ceiling in their room. "Do you want to do anything?" Sasuke asked, playing fetch with Shadow. "Let's go and see what Hinata is doing." Sakura got up and exited out the door. Sasuke followed her. They silently crept out and peeked at Naruto and Hinata. They were now sitting side by side looking at the sunset.

* * *

"Wow, the sun is so beautiful!" Hinata whispered. "Yeah." Naruto sighed and moved closer to her. She looked at him in the eye and moved closer too. Closer…closer…. bang! 

A giant dog had pounced on top of them. "Shadow!" Both Sasuke and Sakura called. "Uh…hey!" Sakura greeted. Hinata and Naruto both cursed them inwardly for interrupting them. "We better go now Sakura." Sasuke said nervously and they quickly disappeared.

"Um…Naruto, let's go in." Hinata said quietly, blushing a little. _Sakura! Why did you interrupt! I was about to kiss Naruto-kun! _

* * *

Tenten pressed closer to Neji as the shark swam closer to the human. (The movie is JAWS.) Neji slung a protective arm around her; he had watched this movie over a thousand times. And knowing Tenten she'll scream when the shark ate the human which is about to happen next. He couldn't help but smile when she flung her arms around his neck and held him close. He slowly put his arms around her and held her close too. 

"What are you guys watching?"

They both jumped up in surprise. "Sa-Sakura-chan…didn't expect you to be here." Tenten stammered, her ears turning red. She must've seen them hugging each other. "Uchiha….." Neji growled.

"Um…never mind, bad timing. Well we better get going." Sakura glanced at the angry Neji and quickly disappeared with Sasuke.

_Damn you for interrupting our time together Uchiha……_

* * *

"We have to something about them." Neji said quietly in the basement. "What?" Hinata asked. "Well something! I'm tired of them interrupting us!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah!" Tenten agreed. "Well what should we do?" 

"We need a plan…Something to make them even closer, so they will become a couple and be distracted in their own romance." Naruto said aloud.

"Oh! How about…." Hinata began whispering to them. They all nodded, and put on their evil devilish smiles.

* * *

"I need a bath." Sakura said to herself. 

Inner Sakura: Isn't there an indoor hot spring? Why don't you treat yourself and go there instead?

_Good idea. _She got her clean shirt and shorts and walked in the girl's hot spring. _Wow, this feels so good. _She relaxed as she slipped into the murky water. Her head was resting on her arms which were on the rocky wall of the spring. _Wonder how mom and dad are doing…_

She suddenly heard shuffling on the other side of the door that led to the hot spring. _Must be Tenten or Hinata…_

"Hey." She greeted but didn't look at the person who opened the door.

..._That's strange…why wasn't there a reply. _She lifted her head up and looked at the person. In front of her was a half naked Sasuke with a towel wrapped around his waist gaping at her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and sank her head into the water. "What the heck are you doing here!" Sasuke exclaimed as he went to the change room and slammed the door shut. "No, it's what the hell are you doing here!" She shouted. Good thing her body was under water so he saw nothing.

"This is the boy's hot spring Sakura!" He shouted back, his face burning hot. "No this is the girls! I read the sign twice before I came in!" She yelled angrily. Suddenly a thought crossed between their minds.

"Sakura…are you thinking what I'm thinking..." Sasuke asked quietly. "You don't suppose….they…." She trailed off.

"Try the door Sasuke."

Just as they expected it was locked….

* * *

"Hehe, our plan worked!" Naruto cried out in glee. "Yeah, now peace and quiet." Neji said happily. "Come on Hinata-chan, I'll take you to this awesome view. Its warm out so lets walk." They left knowing that this time nobody will interrupt them. "Let's go eat something." Neji suggested and took Tenten by the arm. On the way out, he took Sasuke's car keys. "Just borrowing Sasuke."

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Sakura asked still in the hot spring. "I don't know." Sasuke answered leaning on the door. 

"…"

"Let's play a game Sasuke." "Okay what?"

"Um…"

"…….."

Sakura suddenly felt weak,diziness filled her head._Oh no if I stay here anymore longer…I'll faint! _"Sasuke, get me a towel." She yelled.

"Excuse me?" he raised his voice; he did not just heard what he think he had just heard.

"I said get me a towel!" she yelled again.

"WHAT!" He had heard what he just thought he had heard.

"What part of GET ME A TOWEL don't you get!" she shouted angrily. "Are you crazy! You actually want me to see you naked!" He exclaimed. "You won't see me naked if you get me a towel! Did you actually think I would let you see me naked!" she cried bewilderedly. "Yeah! I don't know what to expect!" he shouted innocently.

"I've seen this in movies Sasuke! The girl is always stuck in the hot spring and then faints. Then a boy who plays hero comes and saves her. And sees her naked in the process!" She shouted. "What makes you think I'll come and save you!" he cried.

"You never know!" She was personally ticked off by that comment. "Just get me that damn towel! You won't see my body cuz the water is to murky and theres a wall that blocks the water from coming out! So just give me that towel will you!" She said angrily a little bit annoyed.

"Fine, if I see you then it won't be my problem." Sasuke got a thick towel, took a deep breath before walking in the steaming room. "Here." he muttered, blushing hard as he saw Sakura. She was against the wall so you could only see her head and arms.

"Turn around and close your eyes." She ordered and he gladly did so. "Okay." she said finally and he turned towards her, seeing her wrapped he blushed even more."I'm going to change so don't go in the change room until I said so." She ordered again before disappearing inside.

A few minutes later they were both in the change room figuring a way to get out. "There's always the window." Sasuke pointed out. "But it's too small! It's only made for tolet the steam out." saidSakura. "I bet the other idiots went out somewhere." He muttered.

"Wait! The animals! Thats it!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Shadow!" he whispered, as he quickly caught on to what Sakura was thinking. "We could call Shadow, from the window and tell him to fetch the key!" She cried, "Wait. That's impossible, Shadow doesn't knowhow to fetch a key only a ball." She said sadly, her brilliant planwas gone.

"Who said he doesn't know how to fetch one? Leave this to me." Sasuke grinned and they went to the window. It wasright in the middle of the walla few feetfrom the ground. "When I was little, my dad use to lock me up inside a room because I was always in trouble. I was tired of being locked up so I personally trained Shadow to fetch keys for me and slip it under the door so I could open the door." he explained.

"Wow."Was all Sakura can say. "Shadow!" Sasuke called, but the dog didn't come. "He can't hear you, he's inside the cabin not outside!"she stated.

"Yes he will, just watch and learn." he smirked at her, making her mutter a jerk under her breath.

Sasukeput 2 of his fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he can. Instantly they heard a bark, and Shadow appeared by the window wagging his tail. "Fetch the key, boy." he ordered, and the dog was gone in a flash.

"Smart dog." Sakura commented, she heard another bark and Shadow appeared by the window again. This in his mouth was akey. "I think this is the one. Goodboy, go inside." Sasuke praised as he tookthe key from his mouth. "I think I'll wash thekey first." he said a little disgustedas heheld the slobery key in his hand. "Yeah, I think you should."

* * *

Sasukeslipped the key in side the lock and twisted it. They heard a tiny click, and smiled with delight. He quickly opened the door, and stepped out. "Freedom!" Sakura cried. "Now, lets find those idiots." 

They searched around the cabin only to find it empty. "Neji took my car keys." Sasuke growled. "They are so evil!" She said angrily. "What do we do now? We can't go anywhere." He asked. "Hm...oh yeah. I have a score to settle with you. I challenge youto a pillow fight again Sasuke! This time I won't go easy on you!" She challenged.

"I accept you challenge. You'll lose anyway." He said arrogantly as they raced to their room. "We'll get mad at themtomorrow but now, lets fight." Sakura got a pillow and got into athrowing stance. "Bring it." Sasuke said with a smirk. "3...2...1...GO!"

* * *

Day 3... 

"Ready?" Sakura asked asshe crept to the side of the door. "Ready."Sasuke answered back, going to another side. "It's payback time!" she snickered, and opened the door. They ran into Neji and Tenten's room with two super soaker andsprayed them in the face.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed jerking up. "STOP!"Tenten screamed covering her face. "UCHIHA!" Neji yelled holding a pillow as a shield. After minutes of torture,they finally stopped. "Hmph thats for yesterday." said Sakura. "Now we're even Hyuga." Sasuke smirked lowering his gun.

Sakura happily linked her arm with Sasuke as they exited the door. "Oh be sure to clean the room. See you outside with everything packed at 10 o-clock." Sakura sang over her shoulders. They growled and threw pillows at them but missed.

"C'mon Sasuke, Hinata-chan and Naruto are next."

"I need a refill." Sasuke said checking his water supply. "Yeah me too, but lets hurry! They might wake up from all the racket that Tenten-chan and Neji caused." Sakura said urgently, and quicklyrefilled at the sink.

They silently tip toed toNaruto's and Hinata's room. It was quiet on the other side of the door. "Sakura,I know they're awake andthey're expecting us. So let's open the door and hide against the wall. Judging Naruto, he'll peak out andHinata will likely follow him. Then we'll makeour attack by then." Sasukehissed out his plan. Sakura nodded andopened the door.

They quickly hid against the wall,their guns ready. Just as Sasuke had predicted they heard shuffling.

"Hinata-chan!" they heard Naruto hissed.

Slowly they sawtwo heads peak out and froze as they saw them. "Time to die!" Sakura shouted and sprayedHinata right in the face. Sasuke did the same. "Ahh Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed trying to block the water attacks. "Dobe, you think I'll just let you go without a little payback!" Sasuke shouted.

"You think they had enough? Think that they learned their lesson not to mess with us?" Sakura asked after a few minutes. Hinata and Naruto were on theirknees. "Yeah, I think so. Now they know ourwrath." Sasukereplied and stopped soaking them.

"You know, we make an awsome team as enemies." Sakura commented,and stopped soakingthem too. "Like wise Sakura."

"Clean up the room, before we go.We're going at 10." Sasukeordered before exiting. They cursed them silently.

* * *

"Let's go now." Sakura said out loud. "Wow, this trip was fun. Apart from this morning." Tentencommented."I'll remember this trip forever." Hinata sighed. "Uchiha, I'm going toget you back. Trust me." Neji muttered. 

"Try me." Sasuke muttered back.

"This is truly an forgettable weekend. Lets go on a trip again in the future." Sakura said happily. Theyall nodded in agreement.

>>>

"Are we there yet?" Naruto nagged 5 minutes later.

**End of chapter. Finally done! I have some bad news to you all, I'm not going to update for the next two weeks on any of my stories due to traveling and personal problems. If you wish to know why then go to my profile. I'll explain everything there. I'm really sorry. But I'm sure I'll update by July 23rd. Then end of the month at the latest. Ciao, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. The Key to Maturism

**Hi! Hope you haven't forgotten about me! About my last chapter…yes Sasuke can open the door from the inside! It's a fic man! And about my grammar and spelling, thanks for telling me! That way I'll know what I'm working on. Spelling I'll definitely watch it, and about Grammar? I'm working on it, since English is my second language I've never been good in grammar. But I'm slowly improving! Well No longer living in Canada… Anyways here's chapter 14, finally updated! Oh and also to make up for not updating for so long I made a little one-shot of Sasu/Saku called "Behind those Black Eyes" Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 14-Key to Matur-ism **

"Let's see, junk, junk, and more junk. Oooh a letter from mom and dad!" said Sakura as she flipped through the morning mail.

"Huh? What's this?" She bent down by her door to pick up a little cardboard box. On it, it said 'To Sakura, Love Mom and Dad.'

"I'll read the card first then." She said to herself as she went to the kitchen. The envelope from her parents was thick. It was still too early to walk to school.

"Look! I got a letter from mom and dad! I wonder what's inside?" She said to her cat, and opened the envelope with a knife. She dug around the contents and pulled out a thick wad of cash. "Whoa, they're sure getting rich…."

Sakura pulled out the letter as she took a deep breath and read the letter out loud.

_To our dear Cherry Blossom,_

_Hi dear, how are you and Yuki? We missed you both very much. Your dad and I are still working in LA. Although it is not permanent, money is always plentiful. But even if that's a fact we still have to work in order to raise you. We have sent more than enough to you, and hope you spend them well. Of course we know you do, but don't be too stingy, so treat yourself once in a while. It pains us knowing that you live all by yourself in that house of ours. We blame ourselves every so often for being bad parents, but to our disappointment it could not be helped. _

_We are very grateful having you as our daughter and we just want you to know that we love ;you always._

_Regarding you 17th birthday, we have decided to give you something that will be useful in the future. Happy late birthday our dear Sakura! Take good care of it, and knowing you as a social type I'm sure your friends will teach you how to use it. I hope you gift is still "in" at your age. Good luck, and pass! _

_With love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_PS. Open the box first before going outside. And be sure that "special boy" is taking a good care of you. Gaara said he'll get a good beating from him if he doesn't. He sends his love too. You are after all 17, and its time you get some good bondings. : ) Won't tease you too much, hope you enjoy your present! _

"MOM!" She said angrily at the thought of her having a boyfriend. "Hmph." She turned her attention to the box. _Good luck and pass? What does she mean?_

She grabbed her backpack and the box, heading for the door. _She said to open it before going out._

Slowly she unfolded the small box revealing a key. To be more specific a….

(AN: Guess first what her present is going to be…!)

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed and ran out the door. In front of her was a silver Mercedes convertible. "They got me a car!" She gasped out, her heart was pounding hard. She noticed a piece of paper attached to the wind shield, she quickly ripped it a part and read it:

_July 10th Writing Test_

_July 15th Driving Test_

_We already booked everything for you Sakura so don't worry, everything is scheduled._

"What do you have there Sakura?" a voice suddenly popped in her frantic mind out of nowhere. She gasped and turned around. "Sasuke..." He was sitting on his motorcycle. "Why do you have a car in your drive way?" he asked curiously.

Sakura calmed herself down before talking. "I-It's my late birthday gift from my parents."

"No way! You mean your going to learn how to drive!" He asked incredulously.

"Not going to, but forced to." She corrected him sadly. "Come on Sakura, get on the bike. We're going to be late." He said softly trying to change the subject. She nodded quietly and got on. They rode in silence. Sasuke suddenly remembered what she said a few days ago.

Flashback

_"You knew how to drive at age 15! Isn't that illegal? I'm 17 and I still don't know how to drive." she exclaimed. He shrugged, "It's no big deal. Anyways, even if it was illegal nobody never did arrest me. Driving isn't that hard." Sasuke was steering with one hand._

_Sakura shuddered, "I can never drive."_

_"You have to learn someday."_

_"Don't remind me."_

End of Flashback

"Sakura, driving isn't that bad. Give it a try and you might even like it." He felt her hands tighten around his waist. "I might crash and die." She said glumly. "That only happens to drunk people and losers." He argued, "You know if you want I'll even help you."

Inner Sakura: Wow, I never seen him so nice and gentle before. This must be his real self behind that cold hot face of his.

"Okay, thanks Sasuke." She said gratefully and smiled, feeling better already. They arrived to school and went to their classroom.

"Morning Sakura-chan! Morning Sasuke-bastard" Naruto greeted happily. Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed and hugged him. Even though she is the leader of his fan club, the fan girls glared at her with jealousy.

"Let go of me Ino!" Sasuke growled. Sakura had left him to chat with the others. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" Ino blabbed ignoring him.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what's that?" Naruto asked noticing that Sakura was holding something. "Oh this?" She said lifting the key up, she had completely forgotten that she was still holding the car key. "Um, my parents bought me a car as a late birthday gift." She explained everything to them and how nervous she was.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you'll do fine." Tenten encouraged. "Hey, how about a test drive tomorrow?" Hinata suggested. "But I have no driving experience or knowledge." She argued.

"So?" Sasuke said behind her, somehow managed to get away from Ino's grasp. "We'll be there for you!" Katie said enthusiastically. "I'll come too!" Naruto added. "Um sorry Sakura-chan. I can't, my grandma is coming over." Tenten said sadly seeing that it was always her who was missing all the fun.

"It's okay, thanks you guys." Sakura said happily to her group of precious friends.

* * *

"Sakura-chan wait!" Lee yelled to her as she and Sasuke was about to ride off to her house. "Oh, hey Lee!" She greeted. It was hard to see Sasuke's expression under the black helmet eyeing him closely, "Hey thick eyebrows."

Sakura slapped his helmet on the back of his head playfully. "Sasuke! Don't mind him Lee, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I heard that you got a car, so I ran home during lunch time to get this, I hope it'll help you." He said sweetly handing her a book. "Whoa, words travel fast." She muttered as she looked at the title, "A Driver's Handbook."

"Wow, thanks Lee! I'm sure this will help me. I'll return it to you as soon as I'm done. Thanks again, that's so sweet of you!" Sakura hugged him, making him blush. Sasuke looked away with jealousy.

"Bye Lee!"

"Bye Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke-kun!"

"I still can't believe I'm going to dive." Sakura sighed as she looked at her brand new car. "Cheer up." Sasuke said simply, hopping into the car. "Let's go for a test drive." He said suddenly. "S-Sure." Sakura handed him the keys and got onto the seat beside him. He started the car engine, gave it a good run and drove out of the drive way.

They stopped at a red light when Sakura spotted a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Sasuke, I know you're up to something! And you better not do anything stupid in this car!" She warned. "Heh, Sakura you know me so well. But tooo late!" He stepped on the gas paddle as the light turned green.

"SAASUUUKEEE!" She screamed as she covered her eyes. He was doing some sharp turns every so often and dodged other cars skillfully. But still earned a good respectful amount of angry car beeps.

"Sasuke! Stop!" She screamed again. "Sakura, why spoil the fun?" he asked playfully, "It's not like I'll get a dent on the car or anything."

"I know that there won't be a dent in the car because THERE WON'T EVEN BE A CAR ONCE YOU'RE FINISHED! And since there won't be a car then that means THERE WON'T EVEN BE US! We'll be dead and be flying to the gates of heaven once this ends!" She shouted angrily, Sasuke was know doing a three-sixty on the road.

"Chill Sakura. I've done these stunts over a hundred times and I'm still here aren't I?"

"I don't care! I hope you die!" She yelled, opening her eyes and glared at him. He just smirked, "Then I'm taking you with me!" He slowed down and drove normally back to her house.

"What's that suppose to mean!" said Sakura, starting to calm down. "It means a lot of stuff." He said mysteriously. "Hmph, whatever. Uchiha Sasuke I am never ever going to sit with you when you drive ever again!" She declared. "That hurts." He said sarcastically pretending to be sad.

Sakura muttered a jerk under her breath. "The one and only." He quoted from her with a proud grin. She couldn't help but grinned back, she just couldn't stay angry with him.

"Is that a smile I see?" He teased. "Shut up jerk." She giggled and smacked on the back of the head like she always does.

"That really hurts."

* * *

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she started the ignition. "Sakura, it's just a car." Sasuke informed. "You can do it!" Naruto, Hinata, and Katie cheered in unison.

10 minutes later…

"Sakura, you're not even reaching 1 mile per hour! Even that old lady across the street can out run you! Drive faster!" Sasuke groaned in frustration. "Shut up! This is soo scary!" She whined.

"Sakura, you might want to step on the gas paddle a little harder." Katie coaxed. "Yeah Sakura-chan! This is a Mercedes Benz! Don't let it lose its dignity!" Naruto called. "It would get scarier if somebody else honks you." Hinata stated.

"Fine!" She muttered and accidentally stepped on the gas paddle a little bit too hard. "Ahh, we're going to crash!" The people at the back screamed hysterically. "Step on the brakes!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura panicked and slammed on the brakes. They jerked forward, but then got restrained back by the seatbelt.

They groaned in pain. "This is why I HATE learning how to drive!" She growled. "Uh…you might want to slow down a bit…" Naruto quivered, slightly afraid of the angry Sakura.

"SLOW DOWN? Didn't I do that in the first place! But noooo you guys weren't satisfied and told me to go FATTER I MEAN FASTER! WHATEVER…Now, when I did go faster you're telling me to freakin slow down! Make up your minds people!" Sakura exploded.

"C-Calm down Sakura-chan...please?" Hinata stuttered. "Okay, why don't we just go around the block in a medium pace?" Katie suggested smartly. They all nodded, and Sakura managed to calm down.

30 minutes later…

"Think she's ready?" Katie asked. "I think so, its time for the..."

"Highway." Sasuke finished for Hinata. "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum!" Naruto sang in a low voice, trying to sound as scary as possible. They all stared at him. "Dobe, I think you should shut up."

"Okay Sakura, the highway is just like any other place. The only difference between a highway and a road is the speed. You need to drive faster but not that fast." Sasuke explained. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. How hard could this be? All you have to do is drive a little faster.

She drove and turned fairly smoothly closely following her friends instructions, finally she arrived at the highway. She increased the speed, so far so good.

Inner Sakura: Driving isn't that bad after all. I could get use to this.

"You improved Sakura-chan." Hinata commented. "Not bad for you're first." Said Naruto. "We better head back now." Said Sasuke, "Turn left towards that exit."

"Bastard, that's the wrong way. Sakura it's the next exit."

"Dobe, its this one!"

"Which one!" Sakura panicked. "This upcoming one!"

"The next one!"

Hinata and Katie didn't know what to say. "Sakura turn now!" "NOO!" Naruto and Sasuke started to fight and accidentally pushed Sakura in the process. "Ahh!" She yelped as her hand went pushed to the left. The car went on the right lane as people honked them.

The girls screamed, and the boys paused to look at what was in front of them. They were on the opposite lane and cars were driving towards them. Sakura was relying on her reflexes trying to avoid the cars.

"We're going to die!" Naruto screamed as he saw what was in from of them...

a truck.

* * *

"I wonder how Sakura is doing?" Tenten pondered out loud. "I'm sure they're fine. Its not like Uchiha and the others would drive on the opposite lane and is about to get hit by a truck." Said Neji.

"I do hope you're right. Ha! Getting hit by a truck. That's funny, only idiots will do something likethat. Thanks Neji-kun for the lift. My grandma is probably waiting for me." Tenten figured.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked like a little kid. "Yes Neji-kun." She giggled and pulled him for a kiss. After a whole minute she finally broke away. "Don't tempt me to do that anymore." She scolded and got out of the car.

"That's not possible." He replied simply and drove off. "You're such a play! But I love you." She said quietly and went in her house.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Ahhh!" They all screamed, and really prepared to see the all holy heaven gates. The truck was honking loudly, Sakura's hand flew from the stearing wheel to her face. Out of instinct, Sasuke grabbed the stearing wheel and jerked it to the right.

"Huh?" They all uncovered their face and looked. "We...are...not dead?" Hinata whispered in disbelief."Are we in heaven? Cuz this does not look like heaven." Naruto remarked dumbly. "We're alive!" Both Katie and Sakura cried out.

Sasuke let out a sgh and guided the car to the side of the road. "Sakura, there are two ultimate rules of driving. #1: Never close your eyes when you drive. #2: Listen to the person beside you and not the idiot behind you. I think I should drive now." Sasuke announced and they switched spots.

Naruto cursed him as his heart slowly calmed down, "I can see clearly now, my brain is gone..."

* * *

"Its all your and Naruto's fault! If you guys hadn't been fighting I would've never drove on the opposite lane!" Sakura siad angrily to Sasuke. They had already dropped off everybody else so now they're alone. 

"Whatever. He started it!" He muttered. "You guys are so imature!" She kept ranting. "Well at least we're not dead." He argued. "We could've been jerk!" She shouted.

"Grr...I'm sorry. Is that better?" He apologized for the very first time in his life as he pulled up to her house. "W-What?" She stuttered, a little bit startled. "Hmph, you're lose. I'm not repeating that again." He folded his arms and looked away, blushing a little.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! Sakrua , "THE UCHIHA SASUKE" just said SORRY!

"You're forgiven." She said brightly and hugged him, she didn't know why she just felt like it. "Cut it out will you?" Sasuke cried trying to push her away. Sakura ignored him and hugged him harder, "Sasuke said I'm Soorrry!" She sang.

"No I didn't! Don't flatter yourself..."

* * *

**Finally finished! I'm am like so busy here in Taiwan but I'll try to update asap! Ciao for now!**


	15. Jealousy is a Virtue

**I am sooo sorry. I know that some of you are expecting this chapter a lot since this was the one that Sasuke is going to makes his big move. But I have put a lot of thought to it and decided that I had to add this chapter. You guys must hate me right now...**

**Reason for my late update: No internet access for a week.**

**Chapter 15-Jealously is a Virtue**

"Lee!" Sakura called running up to him in the hallway. She had just ran away from her fan boys.

"Sakura-chan! What brings you here?" Lee asked both delighted and surprised. "Here, I would just like to return your handbook. It had helped me a lot, thanks." Said Sakura as she handed the book to him.

"What? Finished so fast? You're incredible! Won't you forget everything though?" he asked curiously. "It's nothing, and I won't forget. Its already implanted in my brain." She explained, "Well see yah!"

"W-Wait Sakura-chan! W-Would you like to eat something with me after school? You know like a friend to a friend date?" he asked nervously. "Well..." She couldn't really say no since he had lent her that book. "Okay, since you put it that way. See you after school." She bid goodbye and left for class.

"Wow, I can't believe I just got a date with the woman of my dreams!" He exclaimed happily to himself and skipped to class forgetting that it was only from a friend to a friend.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Oh, I was just returning a book to Lee." She replied, and sat down beside him. 

"What! Thick eyebrows?"

"Don't call him that. I admit that his eyebrows aren't exactly perfect but still! Do you have to be so mean? Besides, he just asked me to go and eat something with him after school." She said casually.

Sasuke almost choked on his saliva, _WHAT THE FUCK! She's going on a date with HIM! I am going to strangle him to hell! _His mind screamed.

>>>

"Yo class." Kakashi greeted his usual greeting as he came into the room. "As you know, school will be over in 2 days. And as usual the school will be hosting a prom tomorrow. Sorry for the late notice, I kinda forgot to tell you...hehehe. Well, the prom is going to start at 7:30 and ends at 9:00. Now please open your textbook to page 80." Kakashi announced.

_Grr...I bet thick eyebrows is going to ask her! Can't let that happen! _Sasuke thought angrily.

Inner Sakura: Wonder who I'll be going with? Definitely not fan boys! Kind of hope it's Sasuke but then again, Ino _is_ his fiancé. So probably Lee then.

Part of her really wished for Sasuke though. Every classmates had their thoughts on the prom till lunch.

* * *

LUNCH TIME—GIRL'S WASHROOM (escaping from fan boys) 

"Has Sasuke asked you out yet?" Katie asked while washing her hands. "No." she said truthfully with a hint of disappointment in her answer, "Anyways I bet he's going to go with Ino-pig."

"Sakura-chan, do you want to go with Sasuke?" Hinata asked hesitantly. "N-No! Why would I? After all, we are enemies from the very start of school!" she lied.

"Oh come on! Sakura-chan, we all know you want to! Besides, you guys act more like lovers than enemies. Take a brake from Ino, and go out with him for once. That way, you two will be happy. Who cares if Ino's his fiancé? Why not let him and you be happy for once before he has to endure torture. Even Neji-kun said Sasuke will be better off with you." Tenten comforted.

Her friends had exactly read her mind. "Thanks, you guys are the best! But I don't know...he really didn't ask me out. So who are you guys going with, even though I already know." Sakura asked.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly. "Neji-kun." Tenten replied. " I'm not going. You know how it is...already made a promise to my boyfriend." Katie answered.

"Too bad you're not going."

* * *

LUNCH TIME—ROOFTOP (avoiding fan girls) 

"What you're saying is Sakura-chan is going out with thick eyebrows after school!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke just nodded.

"I bet he's going to ask her to go to the prom then! Sasuke, you got to stop him!" Naruto cried. "I know, but what do I do?" Sasuke asked in frustration.

"Hehe, bastard you're losing your touch. Admit that I'm better than you and I will tell you super-duper-flawless-brilliant-one-of-a-kind-all-time-favourite-master-plan!" Naruto said slyly.

"DOBE! In your dreams!" he cried stubbornly. "Sigh, stubborn ass. Fine I'll tell you but I'm doing this for Sakura-chan. Sheesh, can't you at least just say I'm better then you for once and admit lose?"

"Just get to the plan!" Sasuke demanded impatiently. Naruto put an arm around his neck (AN:you know like a guy to guy, so don't think they're gay!).

"Hehe, well we spy."

Sasuke looked stunned as if he was blown a mile away. "...That's your fucking plan?"

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Lee asked as they walked out of school. "Anywhere is fine." She replied. "Okay how about we go grab a drink at this café I know and go for a walk in the park?" he suggested. "Okay." She agreed and followed him. 

"One cappuccino and a strawberry milkshake to go please." He ordered. "So how is your driving coming along?" he asked as they waited for their drink. "Oh its okay. But sometimes my volunteered instructors can go a little crazy." She laughed. He laughed with her, "How so?"

Sasuke glared at them jealously. "Jealous, Sasuke?" Naruto teased. "Shut up." He snapped. They were hiding behind a bush. _Aargh, she's laughing! Laughing with him!_

They observed them as they got their drink and headed for the park. Suddenly Sasuke's cell phone rang, startling them both. "Ino." He muttered before answering.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" the other end screamed. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Oh nothing. I was just wandering if you have anything to ask me, that's all."

"Sorry to burst you bubble, but no. and I'm busy right now." He said impatiently. Naruto was tugging him towards the park.

"Grr...Sasuke-kun you must've forgotten! Tomorrow's the prom, ringing a bell somewhere?"

"No."

"Gaahhh! Are you going to ask me to go with you to the prom or not!"

"No."

"What! Why not!"

"Because I don't want to. I already have somebody else in mind. I'm busy now, so bye." Sasuke snapped his cell phone shut and let out a sigh. "Hurry up bastard! They're almost gone!" Naruto cried.

* * *

"Wahh!" Ino sobbed, "I hate Sasuke-kun!" 

"Ino, he can go with anyone he wants." Shikamaru reasoned. They were in her mansion, he was only there because asked him to.

"You're suppose to side with me!" she sobbed even louder. He patted her back trying to comfort her. _How troublesome._

"Ino, I bet there's a ton of boys that would love to go out with you."

"I only want Sasuke-kun!" she cried. "Well? What are you going to do? Choke him to death just to make him go out with you? I don't even get why you like him." He remarked.

"I like him because he's talented, smart, but most of all handsome! You won't understand even if you're my friend since grade 2!" she bawled.

"Ino..." He sighed out, and continued to comfort her. It was true; he had been friends with her since grade 2, and probably the only one that has ever seen her good side. She wasn't always this bad and snobby since she was little. Ino only had begun to change after she met Sasuke. From his point of view what Ino needed was a friend, a true friend. Not a gang of rabid Sasuke fan girls. A part from the gang, Ino had nobody. That's why he decided to stay as her friend. He's probably the only one that ever understood her. Even her parents don't know a thing about her.

"Shika..." Ino sniffed. "Don't call me that." He muttered. "Shika...Can you go to the prom with me? I have nobody else to go with. So can you?" Ino asked, half crying half begging. "Uh..."

"Please?"

"Uhh..." He's not going with anyone and it wouldn't hurt to go to the prom. "Uhh...um sure." He said finally.

"Thank you Shika!" Ino cried happily and hugged him.

"How troublesome..."

* * *

Sakura and Lee had decided to sit down on a bench that was for two. "Thanks for the drink, and I'm having a great time so far." Said Sakura as she sipped her milkshake. Lee blushed, "Oh its nothing." He finished the last drop of his cappuccino before standing up. "Excuse me for a sec Sakura-chan. I need to throw my cup away." He said politely before leaving for the garbage can. 

"Go! Now's your chance! Ask her man!" Naruto exclaimed. "But—" he started.

"No but! Just GO!" he pushed him out of the bush with all his might. "OWW!"

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura called as she suddenly spotted him. "Uhh...walking by. What are you doing here?" he asked coming towards her while running his fingers through his spiky hair. "Oh still hanging out with Lee. He just went somewhere to throw his drink away."

"I know—I mean ohh." He sat down beside her and suddenly put on his infamous devilish grin as a thought ran across his mind. "Sasuke..." Sakura said in a low voice, she frowned at the expression she knew too well.

"What Sakura?" he said innocently, slipping an arm around her. She arched an eyebrow at him, "I swear if you do anything jerky I will—"

"You will what?" he cut her off and quickly grabbed her milkshake from her. "GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed.

"Say the magic—"

"Magic word my ass! If you drink it, I-I will never forgive you!" she yelled trying to reach for it. "Sakura, that's rude. And I happen to be thirsty anyway so care to share?" he asked playfully holding the drink out of her reach.

"NO!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He said pleasantly and lowered the straw to his mouth. "I didn't say I'll share you big jerk! And who said you can use the same straw as me!" she cried angrily.

"Aww Sakura. Aren't we after all enemies? And as enemies, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." He said both sarcastically and teasingly. "NOT TRUE!" Was all she could say as she watched helplessly as he drank a little from her drink.

Inner Sakura: Oh my god! Oh my god! I just shared a straw with Sasuke!

"Excuse me, I was sitting there Sasuke-kun." Lee's voicebutted inout of nowhere. They were so "busy" that they had completely forgotten about him. "Oh Lee!" she exclaimed, "Sasuke get off, your in his spot!" Lee gave him a triumphant grin as if saying _Sakura is siding with me loser! _

Anger rose inside Sasuke's body but smirked coolly at him. _You're underestimating me thick eyebrows. No way your going to win this easily! _Sasuke, then, did something unexpected. With one arm already around Sakura, he slipped his other arm under her legs and lifted her up, placing her on his lap. "Sasuke..." Sakura trailed off, blushing hard. She and Lee were equally surprised.

Sasuke smirked even wider, "Your seat..."He said indicating a spot beside him and Sakura.

Anger and jealousy surged through Lee's body, he had never felt so much anger in his life. But no, if he showed his anger now then that would mean he would lose. So he suppressed his feelings and calmly sat down beside them.

"…"

Sakura was slowly drinking her milkshake cheerfully while slightly leaning on Sasuke. Sasuke had a bored expression on and nuzzled against Sakura's shoulder and head much to Lee's annoyance. Poor Lee is just sitting there doing nothing.

"…"

"Sakura-chan there is something I want to—" Lee said in a loud voice, breaking the silence but Sasuke interrupted him. "Hey Sakura, remember that—"

"Sakura-chan please listen to me first!"

"No me!"

Sakura stared at them and arched an eyebrow at them again. Suddenly she jumped up, grabbed her cell phone in her backpack, and looked at the time. It was almost 4:30. "Shit! I'm late! I'm supposed to meet Hinata and Tenten at the mall! Sorry hafta go! Ask me whatever later k? Bye!"

"Later." Said Sasuke. "Uh...bye Sakura-chan. I'll ask you later." Lee bided. They watched as she went out of sight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lee asked angrily.

"Doing what?" Sasuke said casually. "Butting into our date!" he cried.

"Getting my girl." He replied coldly.

"You're girl? When was Sakura-chan ever yours?" Lee exclaimed bewilderedly. "Since I met her." He said angrily.

"For your big fat information, if Sakura-chan was yours then you guys would've been couples already!" Lee shouted, standing up. Before he knew it, Sasuke had grabbed him by the shirt looking murderously at him.

* * *

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura cried out as she saw Naruto behind a bush. 

"Uhh...I was um picking flowers! Yeah... picking these _beautiful_ flowers for my _dear_ Hinata-chan!" he said nervously. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh...okay...well anyways I'm going to the mall with Tenten-chan and Hinata-chan so see yah!" she said quickly and left.

"Whew, that was close." Naruto sighed in relief, and turned his attention back to Sasuke and Lee.

* * *

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Still a bully I see, picking up fights with other people because you won't admit the truth. Ha! I bet you interrupted my date with Sakura-chan because you're **_jealous_**!" Lee taunted bravely. 

"Watch your mouth thick eyebrows! And news flash, I'vechanged. You're lucky that you got off the hook this time, and I'm only doing this for Sakura. Besides, I have something _even_ better than your stupid date." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, letting Lee go.

"Hmph, you're just bluffing! What do you have that's_ even_ better than a date with Sakura-chan?" He huffed trying to hide the curiousness behind those words.

Sasuke smirked widely, and pulled out the chain around his neck. "This. And if you can't figure out what it is, I'll even be nice enough to tell you."

"That...key...I-you..." Lee stammared.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Heh, a key to Sakura's house is way better cuz that means _I _get to spend as **much time** with her as I want! Don't underestimate me thick eyebrows!" Sasuke said evilly. "And Sakura is going to be my partner for the prom!"

"Grrr...for all I know that key may be a fake! We'll see who gets Sakura-chan! Bring it on Sasuke-kun!" Lee challanged and ran for the mall. But Sasuke made no move after him.

Naruto got up from his hiding place and ran over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-bastard! What the hell are you doing! That thick eyebrows is going to ask Sakura-chan out and you're just standing here doing nothing!What the heck is wrong with you! I thought you _want _ask Sakura-chan to go with you!"

"Shut up dobe. Obviously your still as stupid as always. Watch and Learn..."

* * *

"Sakura-chan! C'mon we need to get you a dress **_now!_** We know that Sasuke is going to ask you out sooner or later so **come on!**" Tenten growled trying to pull Sakura into a store. 

"But-he-hasn't! And I will look like a fool if he doesn't." Sakura growled back, resisting Tenten with all her might. "S-Sakura-chan, he will don't worry." Hinata assured.

Suddenly Sakura heard a beep on her cell phone. "Oh what do you know! I just received a message! Now stop pulling me Tenten-chan! You too Hinata-chan! Gaahhh! I said stop pulling me and let me read my message!"

Tenten and Hinata reluctantly let go and peered over Sakura's shoulder to see the message. Sakura opened the message and they all read it.

_Hey Sakura, _

_Want2go2the prom w/ me? Reply back asap. _

_Sasuke _

_PS: Look out for thick eyebrows. _

Sakura's eye twitched as she read it.

"Yay, he asked!" Tenten cheered, not noticing Sakura's expression. "Uh...S-Sakura-chan are you okay?" Hinata asked looking at her expressionless face. "Huh? Sakura-chan?" Tenten asked as she toosaw Sakura's face.

"..." More silence and more eye twitching came from Sakura. "Saaakkuuuuraaaa!" They said waving in front of her face.

Suddenly Sakura exploded, "WHAT THE HECK! OF ALL THE WAYS HE COULD'VE ASKED ME, HE CHOSETO**TEXT MESSAGE**! THAT JERK!

"S-Sakura-chan please calm down." Hinata said timidly, while Tenten was replying back for Sakura since it seems that Sakura was in no mood to text message back.

"Sakura-chan, breath in breath out, breath in breath out. That's it." Hinata soothed. Just then they heard a voice that belonged to Lee shouting out all over the place. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"What now?" Sakura snapped angrily. "It's Lee." Tenten replied.

"Sakura-chan..." Lee panted, "Before...you...say...anything I would...like to ask you if you...could...go to the prom...with...me."

"Oh, so sorry. But Sasuke already ask her out, just right before you came. Better luck next time! Bye!" Tenten sang and quickly pulled her friends away.

"What? But...how?"

* * *

_Okay I will go with you. _

Came the reply.

"Heh, what did I tell you? I'm not that easy to beat." Sasuke said to the stunned blond.

"For future referance dobe, never underestimate the power of text messaging."

TBC

**...Sasuke is a little bit mean in this chapter,to many underestimating going on,some characters ooc, madeLee look bad again, but at least Sasuke made a small move...I'll stop talking now.**


	16. I Surrender

**READ! IMPORTANT NEWS! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU LIKE LITERALLY!: Okay first of all THANK YOU ALL for reviewing! You all deserve hugs! I love you all, mwah! Okay second, for those ppl who didn't read my comments on either the top or the bottom of my last chapter well let me just tell u again, Sakura and Sasuke are NOT yet couples! They are just going to the prom together and that's it. Text Messaging isn't exactly a big move to me... Sasuke is going to make his big move in this chapter. The one he did last chapter was only a small move. So I hope that you get the situation here. Well enjoy! **

**Why this fic is rated M? Well because I simply don't want to get my fic band for the site. And it is only rated for language, so don't worry! There won't be any lemons!**

**Okay one question: Do you guys want me to change my title of the fic? Cuz I agree with one of my reviewers that the title doesn't really fit with the story, since Sasuke was interested in Sakura in Chapter 1. So what do you think?**

**Chapter 16- I Surrender**

"Yo." Kakashi greeted first thing in the morning as he came in the class, "I'm sure you're all very excited about the prom this evening. But let me remind you again that this prom is suppose to be _formal_so no drugs, fire crackers, stink bombs, pets, jeans, shorts, shirts, runners, cards, board games, and lets not forget cows are not allowed. That would be all." Finished Kakashi.

The rest of the day went on as usual, boring math, torturing history, painful literature, and chaotic science... Finally school ended with the bell and young teens zoomed out to get ready for the prom.

"Hey Sasuke, do you think you could pick me up at Katie's house?" asked Sakura. "Sure. Pick you up at 7:15." He replied simply and slung his backpack over his right shoulder. "Okay then." She said happily and followed him out to the parking lot, even though she has a car of her own now, she still chose to ride with Sasuke.

>>>

"Katie-chan! I agreed on you helping me to get ready for the prom, not a make-over!" Sakura cried.

"Oh, come on! It's not going to be that bad! Pretty please? It'll be fun!" Katie coaxed. But Sakura wouldn't budge. "Oh fine, hmph..." She said sadly but then the sadness got replaced with fiery determination. Whether or not she is going to make Sakura the most prettiest in the prom!

>>>

Sasuke hopped out of his Viper convertible and walked over to Katie's house. Unlike other boys he wasn't nervous at all. In fact he was as calm as ever! As he rang the doorbell, he heard shuffling and whispering behind the door. Suddenly the door opened and out hurledSakura as if somebody had pushed her, which someone really did. Sasuke luckily caught hold of her to prevent her from falling. The door slammed almost immediately behind them.

"Are you..." Sasuke trailed off, right when he saw Sakura for the first time. Her hair was sort of piled up on her head and then tied up in a messy bun. Two clear rods with jewelry dangled at the end. Loose hair fell from her bun at the back and some in the front, framing her face. It was neither too neat nor too messy.

She had on light mike-up that made her look even more elegant and beautiful in a natural way, and wore a strapped light-green dress that went all the way down to the ground. There was a long daring slit on the right side of her dress that went below her hip showing off her leg and her matching green high heel sandals.

Sasuke found that he wasn't the only one staring but also thebeautiful girl right in his arms. Sakura stared at him in awe, she had never met a boy that was so drop-dead gorgeous! He was wearing a black suit that matched his dark hair and eyes. A black tie hung by his loosely buttoned collar.

It was only a few moments when they found themselves staring at each other, and the position they're in. Sasuke still had a protective arm around her that prevented her fall. They instantly cleared their throats and looked away as their cheeks started to color.

Sasuke looked at the sidewalk and noticed some dirt on it, and then he looked at Sakura's sexy dress that was almost trailing the ground. Without a second thought he lifted her up in a bridal style and if someone really did see them they'll really think that they're a bride and a groom.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing!" She stammered, blushing even more. "What does it look like dummy? I'm carrying you so you won't get your dress dirty." He answered. Immediately Sakura's heart was touched butall the sameit was filled with anger.

"Dummy!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke gently placed her on her seat and hopped back into his. "Yeah, dummy." He smirked, and started the ignition. "I am not a dummy, dummy!" She said hotly, trying to curse him back.

She tore her gaze from Sasuke and looked up at the bright starry sky. "Look Sasuke! The sky is so pretty! Don't you think so?" Sakura asked excitedly, forgetting their previous conversation.

"Hn." _Why did I even fall for this dummy that has a short term memory?_

They arrived some minutes later and Sakura cheerfully got out of the car. "You're happy today." Sasuke noted. "Uh huh, now let's go already!" She whined and linked her hand with his that has already found its place in the pockets. They saw other couples along the way as they walked to the gymnasium. Once they arrived they looked around the gym that was now decorated. It hardly looked like a gym at all.

"Wow, they really did a good job with this place." She commented.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard! Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto called and went towards them with Hinata beside him. "Whoa, Sakura-chan you look so pretty! And Sasuke-bastard, you look as ugly as always." The blond remarked.

"What...did you say?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"Yo! See Sakura-chan, I told you that dress would be perfect on you!" Tenten greeted as she and Neji came. Tenten was wearing a strapped blue dress that went up to her knee while Hinata wore a loose tanned cami, with a long white skirt. Neji was wearing almost the exact same thing as Sasuke except his suit and tie were tan. Naruto also wore a black suit, with a red bow instead of a tie.

"So, I see that everyone in this group has arrived, how about a group picture?" Kakashi said out loud, coming towards them. "Sure!" Naruto cried and grabbed a hold of both Sasuke and Neji who were trying to escape. The girls, however, linked their arms together with Sakura in the middle and did the peace sign. They bent down slightly so the camera could see a clearer view of the boys.

'SNAP'

"Alright! We're done! Oh, Sasuke and Neji, this is just a picture." Said Kakashi behind his mask and went away.

"Hinata-chan! I'm hungry; can we eat some refreshments first before we dance?" Naruto asked his girlfriend with puppy eyes. "Hehe, sure Naruto-kun." She said sweetly and they went away.

"Want to dance Neji-kun?" Tenten asked casually, and he replied with a shy nod. "Okay! Great, see yah!" Then Tenten pulled Neji to the dance floor. Just then Sakura and Sasuke noticed just how many people were staring at them. Sakura tightened her hold on Sasuke's arm nervously and tried avoiding her gaze with Sasuke's rabid fan girls.

Sasuke was doing the exact opposite, glaring at boys who were staring at Sakura or boys who is simply glaring at him with jealousy. "Let's dance Sasuke." Sakura suggested. He said nothing and allowed Sakura to pull him through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

Sakura slowly slipped her arms around his neck and locked her eyes on him. Gradually his hands went around her waist and turned his attention to her. They danced slowly in rhythm with the music. For a moment they had forgotten about the stares and the people dancing around them. Their face and body were close, so close as in they were only a few centimeters apart.

Instinctively their face drew closer together as if gravity was pulling them together.

'SNAP'

"Huh!" They gasped, snapping out of their daze. "Aww, how cute! Reminds me of a chapter in Come Come Paradise!" Kakashi said playfully, unnoticing the look of disgust on their faces. "What do you want sensei?" he asked rudely.

"Oh nothing, just taking some pictures for the yearbook here and there. We're also sending students photos with themselves in it over the break. So care to pose?" He asked getting his camera ready. "Okay!" Sakura said excitedly and leaned her head against Sasuke's neck and chin.

"Smile!" said Kakashi and took another picture of them. Sasuke had put on a smirk and was also slightly leaning against Sakura's head. "Okay, thank you. You can now er...go back to whatever you're doing before." He said with a slight pause, and left. They both rolled their eyes and continued dancing with the other couples.

Daringly Sakura placed her head on his shoulder while dancing. She suddenly smelled Sasuke's faint cologne. It smelled so good on him; it made her wonder why she hadn't smelled it before. She turned her head until she was facing his neck so she could breathe in more of his scent.

"You smell nice." She murmured without knowing. Her hot breath tickled his neck but nevertheless he yeaned for more. "You too." He whispered into her ear, enjoying every second of being with her. He breathed slowly drawing more of her faint wildflower scent that seemed to have lured him to heaven.

Once again they were lost in their own world.

>>>

"Oh! Just look at that forehead bitch! Why I oughta..." Ino sneered angrily that she was lost for words. Shikamaru was busy restraining her, "Ino! It's their life! Mind your own business!"

"But Sasuke-kun **_is_** my business!" She argued, pulling even harder. Shikamaru needed a way to calm down Ino, and fast! "...Ino, now's not the right time! Besides later if you get into one of those scary cat-fights you'll ruin your dress. Why don't you just enjoy yourself for the time being and take your thoughts off of Sasuke?"

Ino looked at her stunning purple spaghetti strapped dress. "Well...I suppose I could enjoy myself for a while..." She said hesitantly analyzing at what she had just said. Haruno is still going down though. "Okay." She replied suddenly cheerful. Shikamaru was slightly taken aback. _Whoa, talk about mood swings. How troublesome. _But at least she had calmed down.

"Ino...want...to dance er...with me?"He asked shyly. "Why not!" She quickly pulled him by the hand and started dancing with him, in the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking this was the happiest moment in her life!

>>>

"_Burp_, sigh... Hinata-chan, I'm full now! Let's dance!" Naruto announced. "O-Okay!" They walked to the dance floor when Naruto suddenly stopped.

"Uh...Hinata-chan I think we have one teensy weensy problem...I don't know how to dance." He stated sheepishly. Hinata could help but sweat drop. "You m-mean to say you've never dance before!"

"Well...I don't know if you count the Egyptian dance as one. But other than that, no. Although I really did rocked the Egyptian dance!" He said proudly. There wasn't anything to be proud of in that statement, but nevertheless Hinata giggled and took him by the hand. "I-I'll teach y-you Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, yeah and after that I'll teach you my famous Egyptian dance!"

>>>

"Whew, you're a really good dancer!" Tenten commented. Neji just shrugged carelessly, "It runs in the family."

"Well let's go eat something; I'm starting to get hungry." She said and went towards the refreshments. They got their food and ate slowly while observing other couples. "Uchiha seems to be enjoying himself." Neji commented. "Hehe, yeah, Sakura-chan too. Haha, is Hinata-chan really teaching Naruto how to dance? Wow, that's unbelievable! I guess dancing really does run in the Hyuuga family!" She giggled.

"Finish up! I have something that I want to show you." He said suddenly. "Huh? What?" She asked curiously. "You'll see." He said mysteriously and waited as she gulped down her punch. He led her into the school building and told her to be patient. They arrived at the rooftop and instantly Tenten gasped.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Wow, the moon is so big! And the stars!..." She whispered in awe. His hands wrapped around her and he quietly whispered into her ear.

"Let me... show you the moonlight dance..."

>>>

Sakura sat down and drank the punch that Sasuke had gotten for her. He too was drinking a glass of punch and sat down beside her. They watched the others in silence. Ino looked like she's enjoying the dance with Shikamaru.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You look absolutely dazzling tonight! Care to dance?" a voice spoke out.

"Huh? Oh Lee!" Sakura said a loud, looking at the thick eye browed man. She had seen him earlier with another girl that she didn't recognize. Sakura assumed that the girl must've gone to eat or do something else.

"What was it that you asked earlier?" she asked.

"Can you dance with me just for this song?" He repeated nervously. "Sure! You don't mind right Sasuke?" She said turning over to thehandsome man. _Of course I mind!_ His mind yelled. He was going to say something nasty when Kakashi pulled him away.

"He doesn't mind! Go ahead and dance with Lee!" he answered for him. Sakura smiled and went away with Lee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" heasked coldly, barely controlling his anger. Kakashi paid no heed to him and called Ino over who just finished her dance with Shikamaru.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" she said sweetly.

"Why don't you and Sasuke dance for this round. You two have nothing to do anyways."

"You mean for real!" Ino cried in disbelief, her eyes sparkled with glee.

"What! How...How could you! I thought you were on my side!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily.

_I am..._

"You know I could just tell **HIM** of you know who, and about the time when that **person** went to stay over at your house or the time where you **two** got locked up in that steamed...yes Sasuke I know everything. From that food fight to well...everything--So do it or else." He warned.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you talking about? I'm confused."Ino groaned. "Never mind, lets just get this over with. Hope your happy old man." Sasuke saidicily and went to dance unwillingly with Ino.

"Very happy indeed..." Kakashi said to himself. Everything was working perfectly according to plan! Sasuke will be jealous of Lee and Sakura will be jealous of Ino. What's more better than two people getting jealous at each other? _Mwahahaha, Come Come Paradise rules again! I am SUCH a genius, not to mention nice, handsome, and an excellent matchmaker as well as a teacher. And its all because of the oh so holy Come Come Paradise! All hail the Come Come Paradise! PS. Also all hail Jaraiya-sama!_

_>>>_

Sakura looked for Sasuke over Lee's shoulder. Strange though he wasn't at where he was sitting before and he isn't where Kakashi is. Where could he be? She looked around a bit searching for a tall spiked haired man. At last she found him, and he was with-with...INO! Ino had two arms around him and looked like she was hugging or stranglinghim! Sasuke's face was blank and placed his hands around her waist carelessly and lamely.

Just thena new feeling enveloped her, she had never felt it before and felt odd. Then she realized the new feeling were simply, jealousy!

In her opinion Ino was way, way, WAY too close to him.

Inner Sakura: The nerve of her!

_She's his fiancé, mind your own business!_

Inner Sakura: I don't care! How dare she!

_You are NOT his fiancé so stop minding other people's business_!

Inner Sakura: Wait till I squash Miss Piggy over there...

_STOP MINDING OTHER PEOPLES BUSINESS_!

Inner Sakura: Ah, I am going to kill her!

_I said stop minding other people's fucking business damn it_!

Inner Sakura: Gr...I can list one hundred ways to kill her! Kill, Burn, Roast, Stab, Punch...

"Sakura-chan!" Lee called, Sakura quickly snapped back into reality and looked at him. "Are you okay Sakura-can? You've seem a little bit distracted."

Sakura flashed him a sweet flirtacious smile, "Its nothing."

Lee nodded unsurely and continued the dance. When the dance was over, Sakura politely excused herself and stormed outside. _What's wrong with me? Why do I feel jealous of Ino? _Sakura asked herself those questions over and over again not realizing she was about to fall into the school's swimming pool.

She gave a startled yelp as two strong hands pulled her back. "Dummy..." Sasuke muttered with a smirk.

"Who are you calling a-a dummy!" She demanded and calmed down when she saw him.

"You." He said playfully, slightly tightening his hands on her. He couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that Lee's hands were off her. "I am not a dummy." She retorted.

"Yes you are and I have something for you." He said coolly, Sakura eyed him with curiosity and suspicion. "This better not be stale chocolate or a prank!"

"Don't worry, now just close your eyes!" he said impatiently and waited. She looked at him for a long minute and closed her eyes. She heard shuffling, and then Sasuke told her to open her eyes. As she moved she felt something resting against her upper chest. She looked down and saw the most dazzling necklace she had ever seen in her life.

It was an outline of a heart made with silver, andwas hallow in the inside. There were little pink crystals in a shape of a cherry blossom inside the heart that can turn 360 degrees.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, it's beautiful. B-But why me?" Sakura suddenly felt cold and shivered in the chilly night. Sasuke seeing this, took off his formal jacket and slipped it around her shoulders, "Because I want you to be mine." He replied simply.

"I-I..." She felt herself moving closer to him uncontrollably.

Inner Sakura: Go get him girl! You know you want this for a very long time!

_What are you doing! He already has a fiancé_!

Inner Sakura: Shut up! Who the hell cares! Go on, kiss him!

_His family will hate you! Stop while you have a chance_!

Inner Sakura: Will you just shut up? Who cares about little Miss Piggy! C'mon, you know you want it!

_But_-

Inner Sakura: Lalala, I can't hear you! Kiss him already!

_They_-

Inner Sakura: LalaLA! Still can't hear you! You know you want to!

_I-Oh fine...I give up_!

Their lips met and they kissed. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and allowed herself to wrap her hands around him. They continued, hungry for more as if they were addicted to drug. It wasn't a truth or dare kiss nor it was a kiss by accident. No, this time it was a true kiss. Sasuke pulled her closer to him not wanting to let go.

"I surrender." She muttered against his lips happily. She doesn't care anymore about Ino, Sasuke was hers now. And that's all that matters. Sasuke grined and entered his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers.

Minutes passed, and they finally broke apart. They sat by the pool with Sakura on Sasuke's lap. She leaned her head against his neck and stroked her new necklace.

"Oh Idon't think I've told you thisbut I think you look beautiful tonight..." said Sasuke. "You look good too." She replied.

"You look beautiful...for a dummy." He finished with a smirk, kissed her quickly on the lips once more, and "accidentally" pushedher into the pool. Sakura gasped for air and screamed with furry, "Uchiha Sasuke! I am so going to kill you! You know how much this dress cost me! You can just die! JERK!"

"It was an accident! By the way you lost the war!" He laughed and ducked to avoid splashing water.

* * *

**Well like it? Too much OOC? Well at least they're a couple now. Oh and about the rating, I might change it back, but do you thinkit could get my story band because of all the swearing? And about updating this story, it's going to take a long time for me to update once in a while, cuz now I'm starting to go to this new school in Taiwan. It's really fun here but I have a lot of homework and tests. Hope you understand.**

**One more thing, I would like to tell you that Ino is one of my favorite characters, but she will be really mean in the next chapter. So just giving you the heads up. But like I said every so often, she is going to turn good and even help Sakura through hard times. So after the next chapter give her a chance to redeem herself.**


	17. The Famous and The Infamous

**Thank you all! Whoa, I updated faster than I thought. I read my reviews and more people wanted me to change my title then those who want me to keep it. So, I am going with the people who want me to change my title. But a big hugs to those who like my old one! **

**I changed my fic back to a T. So now it's more suitable.**

**I can only come up three titles for now and its **

**1.'****Love Triangles'(Second to Problems of Loving You)**

**2.'Problems of Loving You'(I like this one the best out of the three. Suites the future chaps.)**

**3.'Restricted Love****'(Third.)**

**cuz theres a lot problems in the future and I mean A LOT! Its not the end yet.Please vote if you like or just tell me if you have a title for me.I am planning to write 28-30 chapters for this story, so don't worry I won't stop! But once again if you have any suggestions please tell me. **

**Also, now bringing back to my earlier problems about my story being similar to ****snow-maiden13'****s 'Once Upon A September' well it wasn't Sasuke that surrendered but Sakura! Nobody told me that my idea was similar to hers now, and I'm very happy. But I would just like to tell you the differences if you ever thought I plagiarized or something. Luckily nobody flamed me and I am so happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Famous and The Infamous**

"Sakura-chan, look!" Her friends all cried as they caught up with her and her new found boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Sakura, I'm going to go first okay?" Sasuke informed, he's having his last basketball game for the semester in a few minutes.

"Okay, see yah. So, what's up?" She asked turning over to them.

"Oh my god Sakura-chan, you're like famous all over Japan! Everyone in Japan knows you!" Katie exclaimed. Sakura gave her a confused look.

Not knowing where to start they handed her three different magazines. Sakura looked at the first page and soon began skimming through every article at top speed.

"But...how? I mean-" She was on the verge of being speechless. "Since you're now 'officially' Sasuke's girlfriend, and Sasuke being rich, famous, and that is being loved by everyone/girl, the news just had to get out. So now the whole Japan knows you're Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend. Big impacton girls all over the country. And that's not all; even the Icha Icha series have posted the news in its issues!" Tenten explained.

"News travel really fast here and it's really hard to keep something in secret." Hinata noted. "I-Oh my god, I never knew it would become like this...Now every girl hates me!" She groaned still shocked by the news.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we're girls and we don't hate you. But we will if you decide to break up with Sasuke...Just joking, but seriously we will be really mad if you do." Katie said sternly.

"Besides, the number of fan boys and girls will die down. Poor you and Sasuke, being chased after, all the time. It must be hard." Tenten added.

"We better hurry; we don't want to miss the game. Let's go!" said Hinata. They went and watched Sasuke shoot most of the baskets. Sakura kept her gaze on him and no one else; scared that if she did, she'll receive death glares.

Though less fan girls were cheering on for Sasuke, they wereall glaring at her back.Of course being one of them is Yamanaka Ino. She was glaring at Sakura icily.

---

How dare she? She was supposed to be Sasuke's fiancé and yet some girl managed to stole his heart. What had she done to deserve this in the first place? It wasn't fair! She doesn't deserve this! How could God do this to her? What does she lack? Kindness? Patience? Looks?

She had all of those virtues before and still had the looks, so why hadn't he liked her? She wouldn't be like this now if he had rejected her all the time. But the past is the past and it cannot be changed.

Now in the present days she had become the president of Sasuke's fanclub and turned from a sweet loving girl to a snobby spoiled lady. These childhood virtues are gone now, stored away in the depths of her heart. Now the goodness is replaced by envious, pride, and anger.

It would take a miracle for Ino to finally snap open and let those childhood ways overcome her again. Now was now, and Ino was as mad as ever, what is she going to say to other people now?

"_Oh hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke's fiancé but he's already taken by some other foreheaded bitch_."

Lame! Shameful! Useless!

She's not going to let that happen. No way is a mere girl going to ruin her life….

>>>

Sakura bid her friends goodbye and walked across the school's field towards home. Sasuke had a year end dinner party with the basketball team so he couldn't be with her. Although it was really sweet of him for offering her a ride home and skipping the dinner. She somehow managed to persuade Sasuke to go to the dinner party at the end.

She had stayed around school chatting with her friends until she saw it was almost 8:00 pm. It was dark out but it didn't really bother her, because the stars were bright tonight.

Her cell phone went off breaking the silence of the stilled night. She saw that the call was made by Sasuke and she flipped the phone up to answer it. Just as she flipped it open, somebody grabbed her from behind and pinned her down on the grass.

Sakura let out a scream but it was muffled when someone covered her mouth. She opened her eyes and saw unfamiliar faces. One on top of her and three around her.

They looked evil and dark. The one on top of her tightened his hold on her as she struggled; the others snickered and crowded around her stroking her hair and cheek.

Their eyes traveled greedily down her body as their hands slowly followed their gaze. Sakura felt angry and scared at the same time. She tried screaming but was once again muffled by someone.

Tears started running down her cheeks at hearing the men's purring and taunts. Summoning all her energy, she managed to jerk one of her hands free and punched the guy that was on top of her, square in the nose.

The guy instantly brought his hands to his nose and cussed. Another guy angrily grabbed her by the hair and jerked her around. She gave out a painful cry and tried to free herself from him.

But to no avail, the other two guys started coming towards her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst. The worst never came, and she opened her eyes and saw the very person that would make her heart soar with happiness.

"Sasuke..." She whimpered.

Sasuke was mad, really mad, so mad that he could actually kill somebody. He held one by the collar and punched him in the abdomen.

"Fucking bastards!" he cursed, and kicked another one in the head.

The three tried to fight back, but Sasuke dodged all of their attacks and fought them until they would rather see the devil themselves than him. They cried with pain, and ran away.

Sasuke turned around until he was facing the last guy of the gang that was still holding Sakura by the hair.

"Let go of her." He said in a cold murderous tone. The man shivered with fear but tightened his hold on her, "N-No, y-you little brat!"

"I said let the fuck go of her!" he swore angrily.

"Not a chan-" Before he could finish he had earned a deadly punch in the head and a kick to the side. "Nobody messes with me or my girlfriend!" and he sent him flying over the field.

He quickly knelt down beside Sakura. "Sasuke!" She cried and hugged him tightly, crying softly. Sasuke's arms went around her, holding her into an embrace while slowly stroking her head.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"I-I'm okay...thank you so much... I was s-so scared, you have no idea how happy I was to see you." She whispered, still not letting him go.

"I called you but nobody answered. So after the dinner I looked everywhere for you and found you here." He replied, "C'mon, lets get you home."

He helped her up and apologized on the way, "Sorry I'm late."

"No, its okay. Oh and Sasuke, I love you..."

>>>

"YOU WHAT!" Ino exclaimed out loud, shacking with anger. "I told you to PRETEND to rape her not REALLY rape her!"

"But y-you-"

"Aargh! You guys are so disgusting! And I'm glad you got those injuries! Now get the hell out of my mansion!" She screamed angrily.

"But what about our money?"

"Money! You still have the nerve to ask for money! YOU DIDN'T FRICKIN DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO, AND YOU'RE STILL ASKING FOR MONEY! Guards! Kick their stupid asses out of my mansion!" She screeched.

And the guards did kick their stupid asses out of her family's mansion. Ino collapsed on her bed and rubbed her temples, the plan had not come out the way she expected. Even she wasn't that cruel to do something like that to her worst enemy.

* * *

**Okay finished! Short chapter I know, Sasuke too OOC in my opinion.**

**Oh and here's a thought to those who still think Ino doesn't deserve Shikamaru in the end, well look at it this way. If you have an awesome gorgeous fiancé and somebody has taken him away from you, you will get super mad. I know I would. Has that changed your mind? **

**And now answers to my fellow reviewers from chapter 16, (Once that are not underlined are anonymous reviewers, others are those who have signed in):**

fREnZ 4 EveRbabykitty2270, kouzumi 4eva: **Thanks for the reviews! Your suggestions and comments have been very helpful to me. But more people would like me to change my title so yeah…But thanks again!**

flowerangel050, nixxie1430, Minako Aino, NoweManah, K.Fields, BENJEM, munchy, nan de mo chibi otoko, Onna Ooji, Mrs.Uchiha, left-alone, neu chi no nai u, Zuan, Kiie-chan, Herald Of Valdemar: **Thanks a bunch! Whew, finally they're a couple. The next chapter will be based on just them. And I will try to update soon! ...Goes on cursing my school and all the homework...**

Charl:** Lol, I love Kakashi! He is like the best ever! And cute too. Also I'm glad that you like Ino too.**

mystical shadow angel: **Wow, you got your sister to read it! You're comment really made my day! Thank you! I have step siblings of my own and they are really annoying. So I share you pain! But also thanks to your sister for reading my fic! I can't help but feel really, really proud! XD **

vamprincessmiyu:** lol, Yep Ino is still a bitch. **

MochiLuvinGirl:** Thank you for telling me that. Now I'm really sure that my fic won't get banned.**

Celestartial Blossoms: **Thank you for your suggestions, and as for the pool thing. Well Sasuke is back to his evil pranking side so he decided to push Sakura into the pool; he's not always that romantic, lol, although I try to make him romantic. But that would be too OOC. And only Sakura fell into the pool, not Sasuke. Sakura was just trying to splash him. Hope my chapter makes more sense to you.**

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, Celestartial Blossoms, animeforever24, sweetmaiden: **THANKS! Okay, now that I decided to change my title if you have any suggestions about the title, please feel free to tell me. Or if you just like 'Love Triangles' then tell me too.**

lexy499:** Ha, I actually finally updated after you. Yay, there a couple! ...Streamers everywhere, blowing party horns...**

sakuryn: **Your such an awesome reviewer! **

Kuroneko Ume, IsLandChIck3: **Don't worry this fic goes on and on! Well I'll stop around 28-30 but there is still long ways to go! Thanx for the review!**

little wolf blossom:** I'll give you some spoilers of this story, XD! Sasuke's mom is going to come into the story at chapter 19, but not the family. The whole family will come like around 20 something-ish. Here's your Ino chapter, although not a real pleasant one. Thanks for your review!**

sasukefurever:** Lol, some people from the past of this story likes to pull pranks so they decided to bring a cow. I dunno, the thought just came to me as I saw a whole field of black and white on this poster. Lol, thanks again!**

Blue Werewolf Boy: Y**ou're one of my favourite reviewers! Did you know that! I always look forward to your reviews! I have to thank you so much for reviewer for every one of my chapters and my gundam seed story, 'Love Founded.'**

white-rosekiss: **Yes he did have to push her into the pool. XD! Or else, he will be too OOC with all those romance in him. Thanks, I'm glad that you like this chapter! **

Saki-16: **THANK YOU! But I don't think I will be writing lemons, in this story. It would be very bad if I do, and I don't think I'm ready for those kinds yet, sorry. But thanks for your review! **

pei-chan: **Wow, you actually guessed that Sakura would be the one that's surrendering. Most people thought it was going to be Sasuke! Go you!**

raven: **Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to update soon, but I'm planning to continue this fic. Like I said it will be probably end in somewhat chaper 28-30. Because problemsare going to arise soon. Hope you're okay with that.**

animEvivvErz: **Thank you so much. I mean literally! Because somebody told me where I wrote wrong in the story. Most of the time people just says oh you have grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. Thank you so much for telling me that! And wow, you read it till 6:01 am! I know a lot of people like my story because its good but I didn't think it was that good. Thanks again! I loved your review! I'll try to correct my mistakes.**

sum3thing: **Thanks! I always try to not make people too OOC.** **I just don't like a OOC Sasuke. XD! **

jAi0rOKu : **Thanks a lot! for the rating info! And yeah, I sort of had the neckless in mind since earlier chapters. Don't worry, I won't get my fic deleted, because I've seen another fic that is also rated T but swears a heck more than mine. And plus I've put a warning for language in my summery. If I rate this fic an M, people will think thereare lemons in this fic but Thanks for your concern! **

kayla: **aww...sniff...sniff...you want me to end my story? JUST KIDDING! Lol, I understant what your trying to say and I have to say your right. If I stop in chapt 16, it would be a good ending since I'm usually bad at endings. But other people want me to continue and I have already planned to write this fic to at least chap. 30, at thevery start. I can't let those people down and I can'tlet you down! Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this fic as best as possible. More conflicts to come and moreromance too! Thanks for your review! I'm really glad you liked it!**

* * *

**Well that's all the reviews. If you can't find your names in this page then, look harder because I combined some reviews together and answered them into one comment. Or you just didn't review for my last chapter, because I only answered the ones that are in chapter 16. Hope I haven't missed anybodies. If I did, please tell me!Wow, I said a lot ofthank you's in this chap.Well cyah! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	18. Girl Power!

**Thanks! Happy that I continued? Some of you asked why Sasuke's parents accepted Sakura as his girlfriend since she is poor to their standard. Well, actually Sasuke's parents don't know that he has a girlfriend. That's why Kakashi threatened to tell his parents about Sakura at the prom. **

**Thanks for the constructive criticisms to all! I'll try my best and work on my dialogues! **

**About the title almost everybody chose "Problems of Loving You", but a new problem has arisen. Now people are telling me to not change my title. Of course this is my fic and I can decided whatever I want, but I won't change it for now. I don't know maybe more people will tell me to change it once they read it in the future chaps or not change it. I honest don't care. I'm bad with titles anyway.**

**Chapter 18- Girl Power! **

A soccer ball flew in the air and made contact with a person's feet that belonged to Naruto. He ran across the field and kicked it to Sasuke as Tenten ran for it. It was girls against boys; Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten vs. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji.

Neji and Hinata were goalies while the others are offense. It was a pretty uneven team since Sakura and Hinata weren't soccer players, but they'll manage somehow. After all they **are** girls, and you can't contradict with girl power.

They decided to play a game of soccer on a bored, hot summer morning in mid July. And right now the score was 8-7 for the boys.

"Sakura-chan go get Sasuke! He's coming towards you!" Tenten shouted a warning and checked Naruto in place preventing him from doing anymore soccer moves.

Sakura didn't know what to do; she wasn't a soccer player like Tenten but a volleyball player. How the heck is she going to steal the ball from her boyfriend that is talented in every single sport?

She thought frantically and an idea clicked to her. Her lips formed into a smirk and got ready to face Sasuke. _What will he chose_?

Sasuke saw the evil smirk on her lips and wondered what she had in mind, its not like he's scared or anything.

Instead of running to him for the ball, Sakura ran towards the goal post where Hinata is. Tenten, Naruto, and Neji just stood there, curiously observing her actions.

Sasuke got closer to the opposite end and got ready to kick but stopped right in the middle. Sakura was right in front of the net which means if he kicks the ball, the ball will hit her, and couples just don't do that. (AN: The net is small, mind you.)

_That sly dummy! _Sasuke cursed in his mind.

It was a no win situation, if he hurt her then he is dead meat! I mean literally dead. And if he doesn't score the goal they will lose the game, which is bad for a boy. It was a no win situation.

Sakura's smirk grew wider as Tenten quickly dashed forward and stole the ball from the distracted Uchiha. Regaining his composure he chased after her but got pulled back, because Sakura had wildly jumped on his back to stop him.

Go girl Power!

Girls will always triumph in the end! (Sorry guys.)

"Ahh!" Sasuke gave out a cry.

"Ha! You're not getting away this easily! Although I have to give you credit for not kicking the ball, smart move. You would've been soo dead if you did!" Sakura commented, clinging on him tightly.

"Foul! This is such a foul! Get off Sakura!" Sasuke growled. After many attempts of trying to pry her off, he finally gave up. When did girls became so "Clingy"? He decided to try a little reverse psychology to see if it will work, and sure enough it did.

"Hey, put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Sakura screamed trying to push him away from her.

"I thought you want to cling to me and hug me forever!" He teased, adding a little spice of sarcasm to it.

"Why you little….**JERK**"

* * *

1 or 2 hours later…12 o-clock or 1 o-clock later…. 

The girls won in the end due to the fact that men just can't hurt women. They sighed as the girls cheered in triumph.

>>>

"Let's go shopping Sasuke!" Sakura chirped. The others had left to do their business and the only people left were Sakura and Sasuke.

"No way am I going to go shopping!" Sasuke rejected.

"Aww pretty please!" Sakura begged tugging his sleeves, with her irresistible puppy eyes.

"No! I am not doing it again! Last time was horrible enough!"

"But that was GROCERY shopping not CLOTHES shopping!" she whined.

"Making me go and buy vegetables was torture and _now_ you want me to go and BUY CLOTHES WITH YOU!" He cried incredulously.

"It's clothes not vegetables this time! Besides you don't have to buy anything. Pretty please! I'm getting tired of my old clothes!" She whined even more like a baby.

"You're getting tired of your clothes? But oh god! You have like at least a hundred set of them! And you want more! Why are girls always not satisfied with the clothes they where!" He complained as if he was talking to god himself.

"Just 2 more sets, that's it! And there's this really awesome skirt that I want to buy!" She coaxed.

"No! Why do I have to go with you? Go with Hinata and the others!" He said impatiently, shopping does not go well with his reputation.

"But I want to go with you!" She said sweetly.

"With me?" he repeated.

"Yes you!"

"…"

"No." he finally answered, there is no way that this girl no matter who she is, is going to make him go shopping. Sakura gave him the puppy eyes again, but still he shook his head.

"Grr…you leave me with no choice, Sasuke! If you don't come with me, I'll-I'll DRIVE YOUR CAR!"

That statement hit Sasuke pretty hard and he froze cursing himself for giving his car keys to Sakura earlier. He didn't feel like putting them in his pockets so he gave it to Sakura to put in her purse.

An image of Sakura driving his beloved convertible and smashing it against the wall, drove through his mind. "Evil dummy! Aargh, I'll go okay! Happy now!" He said with frustration, raking through his messy hair.

"Hell yeah! Girl power!" She cried, punching her fist in the air and went to grab her 'Chanel' purse. "Here yah go!" Sakura said cheerfully tossing the key to him. Sasuke grumbled and started the ignition.

They arrived at the biggest mall in Konoha that was said to have 1999 shops and 1 ramen restaurant.

"Let's get a move on!" Sakura urged pulling Sasuke into the mall. "Hurry, hurry! The skirt maybe taken by now!"

Sasuke groaned as he ran after her.

>>>

"What! Somebody bought the last one! Nooo!" Sakura cried in despair and sulked on Sasuke's shoulder.

Inner Sakura: Damn that person whoever bought the last one!

Sasuke patted her back like a good boyfriend should and felt kind of uncomfortable at people who were staring at them. _It's just a piece of clothing! Sigh…I could never understand girls…_

The sales person sweat dropped, and looked at Sakura apologetically, but then her face suddenly brightened. "Miss, wait a sec. I think we may just have one more." She said politely and dashed off to the storage room.

Sakura lifted her head up hopefully and waited for her. Her face lit up as she saw the light pink skirt, and she hugged Sasuke in delight. "Yay! I am so lucky! Hell yeah!" she cried.

"This one was too small for all our customers so we had to put it away. But by the looks of your body, I'm pretty sure it can fit you." She said. Sasuke looked at his girlfriend's body and blushed lightly; she really does have a dynamite body.

"Okay, now I need to look for a blue tank top and a black light jacket!" she said excitedly.

"We have just what you need. Please come with me Miss." The saleslady beckoned.

"Sasuke, wait here! I'll come back in a minute." She said and went off with the lady. Sasuke waited, slightly annoyed with himself for agreeing to go with her to shopping, and more annoyed with the people that are staring, blushing, and whispering about him. Sigh...but his beloved Viper Convertible was at stake! Never knew girlfriends can be so dangerous.

He leaned against the wall coolly and got out his cell phone and started playing a game, hoping the annoyance will go away.

"Ta dah!" somebody interrupted him, and he looked up and saw Sakura dressed in the clothes that she had just picked out.

"Weelll? How do I look?" she asked.

"…You look…okay." He said slowly, but on the inside, he thought she looked down right sexy and cute with her jacket halfway zipped.

A vein pooped appeared on her forehead, "Okay! Just okay!"

"Hey! Aren't you Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend! Oh my god and your UCHIHA SASUKE! I knew you guys looked familiar!" The saleslady exclaimed suddenly interrupting them.

"Wow…I never thought I'll be selling clothes to you! My daughter is so jealous of you but I'm sure she'll be okay." The lady said brightly to Sakura.

"Yeah, that's good to hear." Sakura said bitterly, "Could you…er…wrap these up for me now?"

"Sure!"

Sakura quickly changed back to her original clothes and handed the new ones to her.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Sasuke offered and gave the lady his platinum plus credit card.

"No Sasuke! You don't have to do that!" said Sakura, who was blushing in bright red.

"It's okay."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded in reply. "Wow! Thanks Sasuke! You're the best!" she sang and hugged him hard.

They walked out of the shop and decided to buy a drink and rest for a while. They both ordered ice cappuccino slushie and sat by a water fountain.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

"Hn."

"What do you like?"

Sasuke almost chocked on his drink. _Where did that question come from!_

"Uh, why do you want to know?"

"Because, I don't know what to give you for your birthday. Oh yeah, when _is_ your birthday?" She added, mentally slapping herself. Duh if she wants to give a birthday gift to him, you have to know his birthday first!

"Hn." Sasuke thought for a while.

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"Uh huh, so what do you like?"

"Um…"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…"

"Just answer already!"

"Umm…I don't know." He answered finally; he really didn't know what he likes.

Sakura sweat dropped, "You thought that long and you still haven't thought of anything! Gosh and your calling me a dummy."

"Well you are a dummy. I just can't answer you because there isn't anything that I really like."

"But-" She cut herself off as she heard somebody hiss the words 'Pink Hair.' Both she and Sasuke turned to see who had said that.

"Oh my god! Everyone its UCHIHA SASUKE! And that's Haruno Sakura! The one that stole him!" a girl yelled. Everybody in the mall froze and looked at them. Quickly absorbing the scene in front of them, all girls suddenly stopped what they're doing and ran in their direction.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and dashed off.

"Sasuke! Please be mine!"

"Leave her!"

They ran their butt off, and ran outside hiding behind a tree. "Sakura lets go somewhere else." Sasuke hissed in a low whisper.

"What! No, I am not going until I get 1 more set of clothing!" she hissed back.

"Dummy! Do you want to get killed!"

"I don't care!" shewhispered stubbornly.

"You are so stubborn!" he cried in frustration.

"Bite me." She said hotly, giving him the evil eye.

"You know what! I'm on the verge to! God, I'll do anything to make you change your mind!" he said loudly.

"Sicko!"

"Dummy!"

"Jerk!"

"Sick minded!"

"Grandpa!"

"Grandma!"

"Stupid!"

"Annoying!"

"I'm going no matter what!" she said with determination.

"You are such a pain in the ass!"

"So, does that mean you'll go with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Does it look like I have a choice?" he said with sarcasm.

"Yay, girl power strikes again! Hey, you know what! We need a new name for each other just for today, because if we call each other by our real name we'll draw attention." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll name you…dummy." Sasuke said evilly.

"Gr…why you little…" Sakura growled.

"The name suites you." He teased even more.

"You want to play? Fine! Your name for today is going to be Cold Ass Jerk!"

"Heh, dummy sounds worse. I may be a jerk but I'm certainly not dumb." He grinned; he just loves toying with her.

"You'll pay Sasuke, you'll pay. But now I have to find clothes so count yourself lucky!" Sakura said with a glare, and they snuck into the mall again.

They went to shops after shops when finally Sakura found what she was looking for. A rebellious black shirt that has her favorite words: 'Bite Me' in white letters printed on it. Then she bought a jean skirt.

Sakura waited outside of the shop while Sasuke was inside paying for her, he is such a gentlemen! No matter how much Sakura told him not to pay for her he just wouldn't listen. She hummed a small tune when somebody grabbed her purse and started running away.

"Ahh! SASU—I MEAN COLD ASS---OH WHAT THE HELL! SASUKE! SOMEBODY STOLE MY PURSE! GO CHASE HIM DOWN!" She screamed and panicked as she pointed at the direction where the thief had went.

Sasuke quickly got a hold of the situation and sped after him. Sakura got her shopping bags from the counter and chased after them too. The thief looked back and saw Sasuke slowly catching up.

"Oh shit!" Frantically he broke into a sprint, running as fast as he can. Sasuke broke into a sprint too and ignored the people staring at them.

He ran faster and faster until he caught the thief's shirt with his right hand. The guy swung an arm around hoping to knock off Sasuke, but he ducked just in time and kicked him straight in the back, thanks to his fighting skills.

The guy staggered up but was knocked down again as Sasuke punched the guy hard in the face. He collapsed, and rolled around yelping in pain. Sakura ran up to them and grabbed her purse.

"WOMAN! It's just a purse man! You don't need to send your boyfriend after me!" The guy cursed.

"Fool!" She said in anger and delivered a punch of her own. "It's not just a purse! It's CHANEL!" With that she swung her bag over her shoulder, linked her hand with Sasuke's and they walked off. Surprisingly, Sakura's punch hurts more than Sasuke's punch.

Three reasons why you should bring your boyfriend whenever you go shopping:

**1) Others will be jealous of you.**

**2) You will have the best time in the world with them.**

**3) They can't beatpeople to pulp whenever they try to steal from you.**

"Wow, Sasuke! I can't believe you actually caught him and beat the hell out of him!" Sakura said in awe. They were walking on the sidewalk towards the parking lot.

"What did you expect?" he muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Thank you so much for today Sasuke!" She beamed at him gratefully.

He looked away in embarrassment. Not even a minute after his eyes widened is surprise as Sakura gently turned his head towards her, and kissed him passionately. Sakura broke the kiss and hugged his arm as they walked silently down the street.

"Oh yeah! You've never told me when your birthday is." She exclaimed as she suddenly remembered.

"July 23rd." he stated not really thinking much about it.

"What! That's less then a week away! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" she demanded accusingly.

"You never asked!" He cried innocently.

"You are such a jerk! Now what am I going to give you!"

"How am I suppose to know, dummy!"

"Jerk!"

"Dummy!"

"Jerk!"

"Dummy dum dum!"

* * *

**Wow, they sure argue a lot in this story. I'm sorry, this is chapter is so short. Blame it all on school! Anyways I hope there is enough fluff inside. Sasuke's mother and Itachi are going to appear in the next chapter. If you know what Sasuke's mother is called please tell me!** **Is Sasuke's father called Kisho or something?**


	19. Happy Birthday Sasuke

**As usual, thanks to all those loyal and new reviewers! You all deserve a piece of chocolate, and if you don't like chocolate have a piece of candy! And if you don't like candy here is a can of pop! And if you don't like a can of pop…well just have whatever you like then. Sorry, there won't be as much fluff in this one but the next chapter; I'll guarantee that there will be lots of fluff! **

animEvivvErz, IsLandChIck3, Blood red nin, K a Z a – Q** Hehe! Yep you guys guessed it! That scene was from White Chicks! Man, I just love that movie. LOL, I just thought to add that scene to see the reaction of my reviewers. Congratulation to you guys! **

**Haruno Sakura Thank you for your review so much! I'll send it to you when I'm done. Your review just really made my day! But if I draw it and post it out, the author of Naruto (I forgot the name) will sue me. Lol, thank you again!**

Kiie-chan, luv hate it, streetangel13 **Thank you guys for telling me the names of Sasuke's parents! Mwah!**

**Chapter 19- Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

Sakura checked through her mails and found a letter from the Uchiha households. It was decorated lavishly, she opened it carefully and drew out a card; it was an invitation to Sakura's birthday celebration.

_Dear Miss Haruno_

_You are invited for dinner at eh Uchiha Mansion on July 23rd at 7:30pm, for our young master's birthday. It will be a formal birthday party so please dress formally. This party will be kept a secret so please don't spread this news to others, only those that are close to Mister Uchiha Sasuke may come. We really hope to see you there, and be sure to R.S.V.P. _

_Sincerely,_

_Milly and Jin_

_PS. If it is possible please bring Yuki over. We would love to have her here with us too._

The writing was written in fancy calligraphy, but Sakura could still make out the words. _Wow, a formal dinner, I guess rich people have dinners instead of parties then. What should I give to Sasuke?_ Sakura pondered until her head hurts.

It is so hard to give a present to a boy especially Sasuke! She didn't even know what he likes except for cars, basketball, pranks, and more automobiles.

_What to give? What to give? What to give?_

* * *

July 23rd had arrived and Sakura carefully slipped on her scarlet red dress that once belonged to her mother. It was made of the softest silk and like the dress that she wore to the prom, it trailed the ground. 

Sakura learned that Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were also invited. Katie was invited too, but she went to Mexico for the summer vacation. They were coming to pick her up at 7:15 pm.

Being extra careful she placed her wrapped up present for Sasuke in a bag. The gift was almost ruined when Yuki decided to play with it. Luckily Sakura seized it when she was about to make her attack. She scolded her and made her took a bath. Sakura gently picked her up and clasped a silver collar with a golden bell on her.

She had bought it for her yesterday, they were going to a formal party after all and they had to look nice. She then hurried down the stairs at the sound of her doorbell.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a big grin. She smiled and greeted back. Sakura said hi to the others and sat at the back with Neji and Tenten. Yuki meowed anxiously hoping that her master isn't going to take her to the vet.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Uchiha mansion. Tenten and Hinata gasped at the greatness of it since they have never actually been inside. Jin appeared at the front main entrance and offered to escort them inside.

When they went in all of them were stunned, even those who had came before. The mansion was decorated with care, reflecting dazzleness upon them.

"Sasuke-sama! You're friends are her!" Jin called.

_Sasuke-sama?_ Sakura thought, didn't Jin always call Sasuke young master? Why is it Sasuke-sama now?

She smiled and walked over to Sasuke to give him a birthday hug, but then stopped and frowned confusedly. This man was not her Sasuke! He had long raven hair tied up in a pony tail and he looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He looked as handsome and a lot like Sasuke but was taller and colder.

He looked at them emotionlessly than broke into a smirk with his eyes resting them and eventually on Sakura, "So these are Sasuke's friends huh. Heh, you still look as silly as ever, Uzumaki Naruto." He said, looking at Naruto now.

"Sorry to hear you say that. Hmph, you still look like a human ice cube, Itachi." Naruto retorted.

Inner Sakura: Itachi? That name sounds familiar…of course! He's Sasuke's brother which explain his resemblance of him and Sasuke! Wasn't he the most popular boy in Fiery Leaf High before he graduated? And Sasuke was thesecond? Wow, he's almost as hot as Sasuke…hey wait a minute, how come Sasuke never told me that his brother was coming!

Itachi ignored Naruto's retort and looked at Sakura again, smirking even wider. Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Big brother, stop bothering them." Sasuke's voice suddenly appeared.

"Who said I was bothering them?" Itachi said, a little bit amused but then he was back to being bored.

"Me." His little brother said calmly.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my room." But before he walked off, he whispered something in Sasuke's ear.

"Mind your own business!" Sasuke snapped at him and looked away; Itachi however just snickered then left.

His friends eyed the Uchiha brothers curiously, wondering what they were talking about. After Itachi left, Sasuke sighed and turned over to his friends, seeing this they hurried over to him and hastily wished him a happy birthday.

Jin took the presents that was given to him and went tohis room to place it down. Sakura had already set Yuki down and she bounded off either to see Milly in the kitchen or Shadow.

"Why don't you two show Tenten and Hinata around?" Sasuke suggested to Neji and Naruto a minute later.

"Heeheehee, oh so little Uchiha wants to spend some quality time with his girl huh!" Naruto teased immaturely, giggling like crazy.

"Do you have a problem with that dobe?" Sasuke asked calmly and slipped his arm around Sakura's waist. It was clear that Naruto was trying to piss off Sasuke and make him feel embarrassed, but obviously he had failed.

"If that's all you're going to say to me then we're off." Sasuke said impatiently and started walking away.

"You're a bad host Uchiha." Neji remarked, but knew thatSasuke already knew that information. Sasuke waved his free hand dismissively and disappeared with Sakura. He never liked to show people his house and never boasted about it, it was just his way, and both Neji and Naruto knew that.

So they both nodded and gave their girlfriends a grand tour around the mansion that they knew so well.

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's bed, carefully not to make a ruffle on her dress while Sasuke on the other hand who was more of a rebel flopped down on his bed carelessly in his suit. He was only wearing a white collared shirt with a black tie and pants with matching socks on his birthday.

"Sasuke, you've never told me that you're brother was going to be here!" Sakura said suddenly.

"Well, you never asked." He replied, using his favorite reply.

"Whatever, so what are we going to do now? Oh wait, I never actually really did wish you a proper happy birthday." Sakura recalled.

"So, wanna wish me a happy birthday by making out?" Sasuke joked.

"Stupid!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing furiously and attempted to slap him. Sasuke quickly ducked and lifted her chin up with his fingers so he could cover her lips with his.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sakura muttered again between kisses.

"I don't know." He muttered back and held her closer, raking his hands through her hair tenderly. Their lips locked together again and they played with each other's tongue. Finally they broke apart, and Sakura snuggled closer to him silently enjoying the attention that he was giving to her.

"Sigh…so really…what do you want to do now?" She asked for the third time.

Sasuke thought for a minute then grinned playfully, "I have an idea….."

* * *

It took Naruto and the gang almost 59 minutes to complete the tour. 

"Whew, Sasuke's house sure is big." Tenten said out loud.

"Yeah, Sasuke's family really is rich. Hey! I know, lets go see what Sasuke and Sakura are doing!" Naruto said excitedly.

"B-But Naruto-kun, I don't think we should disturb them." Hinata said nervously.

"It will be fun though! Pretty please? We won't actually bother them, we'll just eavesdrop and listen to what their saying!" Naruto argued.

"Yeah, I wonder what they are doing right now. It's been almost an hour too." Neji said, agreeing with Naruto for the very first time.

"…Oh…alright, I'll go! I'm just too curious!" Tenten reluctantly agreed too, seeing that she can't say no to the others Hinata followed too.

They sneaked through the hallways to Sasuke's bedroom. Maids and servants looked at them suspiciously but continued what they were doing. This was like mission impossible!>>>

Mission: To eavesdrop on Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Rank: A

Their Status: Curious friends of the targets that want to know other people's business.

Current Report: So far so good, they have successfully crossed the dangerous halls without anybody being suspicious of their current activity. (Or so they thought)

5 minutes later…

Destination reached! Mission accomplished! They leaned against the door anxiously and listened hard, and then they heard faint voices behind the door.

"Do it again Sasuke! Yeah…like that…"

"Pay close attention now, because it doesn't get better than this! I'll even teach you how to do it. To make it more fun, I'll do in it in _slow motion_."

"Ahh, you went in the wrong spot! What did you do that for!"

"Sorry, wrong spot, here I'll try to _enter_ again…"

……………….

"What are you guys doing?" a voice interrupted them. They wrenched themselves away from the door and found themselves staring face to face with Hatake Kakshi! Uh oh...they were dead, their missionhad failed.

"SENSEI!" They all gasped.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi repeated again curiously.

"Before we answer you sensei, what are YOU doing here?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Just answer the question!" They all hissed loudly, getting annoyed of their teacher.

"Well I'm here for Sasuke's birthday party of course. Now tell me, why are you guys eavesdropping on them?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well uh…" they stammered.

"Oh! Just listen for yourself!" Tenten cried out, and they did.

……………..

"Ha, beat that! There's no way you can do it better than I can!" They heard Sakura declare.

"Don't say stuff that isn't true, Sakura. That's nothing compared to my next move."

"Wow, this is soo fun! I didn't know this evening would be this _pleasurable_!

…………………..

Everyone except Kakashi almost got away from the door unable to hear any of the further conversation.

_Whoa…it seems like just yesterday that they were just cute little kids that say I'm perverted which I'm not. And now, look at them! They have the minds of an adult now! So they can't say I'm perverted anymore, HA! Welcome to the world of Come Come Paradise! _Kakashi thought and they pressed their ears against the door again.

With all the weight against the door, the door slipped open and they tumbled into the room, because Sasuke hadn't closed the door properly earlier...

"What are you guys doing here! What is Kakashi-sensei doing here! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!" Sakura exclaimed, half screaming.

"Uh we're sorry to disturb—hey! Aren't you guys having se—we thought—HUH! You guyswere playing 'STREET FIGHTER' ALL THIS TIME!" Naruto cried bewilderedly and disbelievingly. The others were staring at Sakura and Sasuke with opened jaws.

They had thought they were having an affair! But in front of them, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on a couch playing PS2 on Sasuke's big screened TV!

"Uh, duh dobe. Of course were playing a game, what did you think we were doing? And what are you guys doing here? With Kakashi too!" Sasuke demanded.

"Y-you….we were….HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU'RE PLAYING 'STREET FIGHTER'! I WANNA PLAY TOO!" Naruto wailed suddenly changing the subject, only thinking of the videogame at the moment. Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji sweat dropped while Sakura and Sasuke justlooked at Naruto with a confused look.

"Sasuke-sama, the dinner is ready!" Jin interrupted them.

"Oh ok." Sasuke turned off the TV and they walked out of the room. They all sighed in relief when Sasuke decided not to pry about their actions anymore.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here?" Sakura asked as they went down the hallway.

"Isn't it obvious? I was invited."

"Oh…"

>>>

Sweet aroma filled their noses when they arrived at the dinning room. Jin showed them to their spots and platters of food started to come in. Servants filled their glasses with the drink of their choice and filled their plates with delicious food.

"Sasuke, go call mother again. I bet she is still busily putting on her make-up." Said Itachi.

Sasuke got up obediently and pulled Sakura with him then he took Sakura out the room.

"Sasuke! Your mother is here! Why didn't you tell me that your mother, brother, and Kakashi-sensei are here!" Sakura demanded angrily.

"There wasn't the need; anyways I want to introduce you to my mother." Sasuke explained.

"But Sasuke, what if she gets angry and hates me? What about Ino?" she whined.

"My mom never did care about this whole arranged marriage business anyway, just relax. I'm sure she'll like you." He assured.

The two arrived in front of a beautifully carved mahogany door, Sasuke then knocked on the door.

"Come in." a pleasant voice spoke out. He opened the door and led Sakura inside.

"What is it sweetie-oh! Who is this beautiful lady over here?" A young black-haired woman greeted. Sakura gasped slightly at the sight of her. She was the most gorgeous women she had ever seen! But most of all she looked so young, and her face was as stunning as Sasuke's but more feminine looking. To make his mom even more beautiful, she wore an ivory colored gown with a pearl necklace.

Sasuke cleared his throat and began the introduction, "Mother, this is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is my mother."

Sakura smiled sweetly at her and nervously bowed down.

"No, no, no. Don't bow to me like I'm a queen or something. It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Haruno. My, Sasuke you have quite an eye! No wonder why you didn't want to invite Ino." Sasuke's mom commented.

"Please Mrs. Uchiha, call me Sakura. Pleased to meet you too." Sakura said as polite as she could.

"And you could just call me Mikoto. We're friends now after all, so you don't have to act polite around me every time." Mikoto said with a tinkling laugh that sound like music to her ears.

"Mother, the dinner is ready and everyone is waiting for you." Sasuke informed.

"Okay, let's go then."

They went down together while Mikoto kept on insisting that Sakura should just call her by her name and not add sama or Mrs. in her name.

* * *

"Where have you guys been? Hurry up! I'm starving to death here!" Naruto whined when they got seated. 

"Patience is a virtue Naruto. I see that you're still as impatient as ever." Mikoto teased.

"Aw, can we just eat now Mrs. M?" he whined even more calling her by the first letter of her name.

"Before we start, let's have a toast: To my darling Sasuke-kun may many more happiness and love be on his side and hope that he will continue and have a good life in the future with the ones he loves most." She prayed and everyone drank their drinks. Sakura blushed and looked away from Sasuke.

The dinner began and they ate while having conversations with each other. Mikoto commented on Neji about how much he has grown and she and Kakashi talked with the others. Sasuke and Itachi however, were talking in low voices so that no one could hear them.

"Never knew that you would be interested in girls now, little brother." Itachi mocked

"Only Sakura that's all, and stop the teasing." Said Sasuke, annoyed with him.

Flashback

_Itachi walked past him, and quietly whispered, "Who's the girl, little brother?"_

"_Mind your own business!" he snapped, and looked away._

_Itachi smirked at him and stalked away._

End of Flashback

"Well anyways, congratulations to you. She's not that bad looking by the way." Itachi observed.

"Thanks…I think. So how about you? Anybody that caught your eyes?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm not interested in romance for the time being. So what are you going to do about Ino? You know very well what will happen if dad finds out about the pink hair." The big brother noted.

"Are you planning to tell?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I dunno." He replied mysteriously with a smirk.

Sasuke and Itachi understood each other perfectly since they were little, but became distant from each other as they grew up. But knowing his brother so well, Sasuke sighed, "What do you want?"

"Nothing little brother. What makes you say that? I'm just merely saying the fact. Tsk, tsk, don't judge me so poorly little bro." said Itachi acting disappointedly.

"Where are you trying to get at?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"I told you, nothing. I just want you to be aware of the situation you in. Anyways happy birthday little brother."

"Heh, you're pretty unpredictable sometimes. And big brother, I'm perfectly aware of the situation I'm in. Thanks anyway." Sasuke grinned and ate a piece of his steak.

"No problem."

When they finished, Milly and a few other servants brought in an enormous ice cream cake with 18 burning candles. Yuki and Shadow bounded after them and went beside their master.

"Is that your cat Sakrua? She's absolutely beautiful! And it looks like she's getting along with Shadow." Mikoto exclaimed. Sakura thanked her for Yuki, and then they turned off the lights, while singing happy birthday to Sasuke.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday dear Sasuke! _

_Happy birthday to you! _

When they finished, Sasuke got up to cut the cake. "Make a wish Sasuke, before you cut the cake." Kakashistopped him.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'm like 18 now Kakashi-sensei-pervert!" He couldn't help but add the pervert in the end.

"Sasuke! Don't call your teacher that! Now just hurry up and make a wish! The candles are melting!" Mikoto scolded.

Sasuke groaned and did as he was told; closing his eyes he made a wish and blew out all 18 candles. Everyone clapped and Sasuke cut up the cake. Milly dried her eyes, happy for her young master, and took pictures of him and the others.

After the cake was distributed, and mostly being devoured by Naruto, Mikoto wanted to talk to Sakura privately while the others except Itachi went to the games room. Itachi had plans with his old friends that night so he went out.

The boys in the games room settled for a game of pool while Tenten and Hinata played the X-box. They had a good time there and Sasuke was enjoying his birthday more and more.

* * *

Sakura and Mikoto went into the family room and lounged on the couches drinking tea. 

"So how long have you and Sasuke been together?" Mikoto asked.

"About 2 or 3 weeks." Sakura answered.

"You know, this is the first time I've see my son so happy since my husband and I went to the states. Also I've been receiving news that he's doesn't bully other people anymore. What ever did you do to him to make him change?"

"Well um, I didn't really do anything. I just stayed with him, and I guess he just changed all by himself. Before we were together we use to fight a lot, I remember I even hated him then." Sakura laughed.

Mikoto smiled, "Well you sure helped him a lot and I'm really happy for the both of you."

They were silent for a moment, lost in thought. Then Sakura spoke, "Um, Mikoto-chan. How come you're not mad at me? I mean it should be Ino sitting here not me. I'm not even supposed to be with Sasuke and yet I am."

"How can I ever be mad at you? You make my son happy and I'm thankful to have you by his side. Anyways it wasn't my idea to have an arranged marriage for Sasuke, it was my husband's. I protested to my husband and told him to cancel it, but he just won't listen. I prefer to let my son choose who his future bride rather than forcing him to marry another girl. I'm not saying that I don't like Ino, but I will always support those that my sons love as long as those women treat them with love and care. You mustn't stress about Ino and Sasuke. Stress won't do anybody any good. Be happy while you can, and don't worry about Ino. I'm sure that one day she will find her true soul mate and be happy."

Sakura said nothing so Mikoto continued, "Another reason why I don't like this arranged marriage is because even if Ino and Sasuke do marry, I know that Ino will never be happy. You and I both know that Sasuke will always reject Ino and not try to love her. In a way I feel sorry for Ino, but I can't force my son to love. Sakura, don't worry! You're a nice girl and people here in the mansion like you a lot. So don't be discouraged and take care of Sasuke for me!" Mikoto said gently but sternly, Sakura nodded and smiled at her.

She was glad to have met Sasuke's mother. It was almost 10:00 pm when they finished talking. Sakura thanked her and they went to find the others. Sakura then found out that the others had left already and Sasuke told them that he will drive her home. Sakura bid goodbye to everyone before she got on Sasuke's car.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Sasuke asked and drove onto the streets.

"Stuff, but you know what…I think you're really lucky to have a mother like her, she really loves you a lot!" Sakura told him. Sasuke nodded and realized he was indeed really lucky to have a mother like her.

They soon arrived to Sakura's house and she kissed him goodbye. "Happy birthday Sasuke and hope you like my present." Sakura said for the last time and disappeared with Yuki inside the house.

Sasuke grinned and quickly took a shower after he got home. Just as he finished his shower he heard a knock on his door, he went over and opened it finding his mother by the doorway.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah."

They sat on his bed staring at Sasuke's presents, which are still unopened. "Sigh…you know Sasuke, your father wanted to come but you know how work always got in his way." Mikoto said sadly.

"Its okay mother, I don't mind." He said quietly.

"But you know, if he came I don't know how he'll react when he sees Sakura. You probably already knew that your father is going to blow but you just had to disobey him didn't you?" she said and smiled slightly, admiring her son's rebel attitude. Sasuke said nothing.

"Sakura seems like a sweet girl, are you sure you like her enough to disobey your father?"

"Yes." He answered firmly and to his surprise his mother didn't sigh nor had this sad look on her face, but a smile.

"Good, I was just checking. Well now that I'm sure of your feelings and know that you'll both be happy and can truly be together in the future, I guess I'll help you talk to your father when he finds out. But just to be absolutely sure, are you _positive_ that she's the _one._"

Sasuke said yes again which made his mother beam even more in happiness for her son.

"I'm proud of you Sasuke, and your change of heart. You'll be going to university next year and just remember that I'll always love you okay? Take your time on making important decisions and be good. Itachi and I are going to go back to the states tomorrow morning, so that's why I'm telling you all this now. I wish we could stay longer but it's always the stupid work. Goodnight dear and happy birthday again."

Mikoto looked at her son sadly and hugged him hard before leaving the room, its going to be a while before she sees him again.

"Hard isn't it?"

"Oh Kakashi, I didn't see you there. Yeah it's going to be hard; we are such bad parents leaving him all alone." Mikoto sniffed and dried her face, for she was crying silently when she came out.

"He'll do fine now that he has Sakura." Kakashi comforted her, and patted her on the back.

"Yeah I know, I'll miss him so much though."

"I'll keep an eye on him; you know I always do…ever since he was little."

"I know."

"Well you better get some rest; you have to get to the airport at 7:00 am in the morning."

"Thanks Kakashi, well goodnight." She said, and then left.

"Night." He replied back, and started walking in the opposite way towards the front door, it was getting late and it was time for him to go home.

* * *

Sasuke received a basket of fresh tomatoes from Hinata which he told Jin to bring it down to the kitchen. From Neji, he gave him a new black motorcycle helmet. Tenten gave him a new video game, and Naruto gave him a book called, '101 Ways to Prank Someone.' 

From his family, he received ten thousand dollars and they bought him a new island somewhere near Hawaii. Kakashi gave him a basket signed by a famous player and a jersey. (AN: I don't know who the player is or how he got it)

All of his presents were opened except for Sakura's. He decided to open it last; slowly he opened the bag and took out a card with a picture of them in it.

_Dear Sasuke!_

_Happy birthday! I hope you enjoyed it. Your present almost got ruined by Yuki, but luckily I saved it just in time so it wasn't torn. It took me a very long time to get this, but I think it was worth it. I had it especially made for you and me, and I decided to switch it so you have mine and I have yours. You'll get what I mean when you open it later. Hope you like it, and if you ever miss me just hold my present close to you and I'll do the same with mine. _

_Infinite XOXO, _

_Haruno Sakura _

Sasuke became more and more curious after each sentence, he quickly put away his card in a safe place and looked at the wrapped up present. The wrapping was blue, and the present was slightly bigger than his hands, it was light and it felt soft.

With extra caution, he tore the wrappings away and a doll was revealed. A stuffed doll that looked like a chibi Sakura to be exact. Sasuke's heart skipped with happiness as he observed the stuffed doll in his hands. It wore a white tank top and a red skirt, and long wavy pink hair fell on its back. It had a smile on it, and its eyes were bright green just like Sakura's.

He had just received the best birthday present in the whole world! The doll was priceless and more valuable than money. Sakura must have a doll that looked like him too.

He placed the doll beside his pillow and stared at it for a long time. Boys shouldn't be happy when they receive dolls but he didn't care. He loved his, and will treasure it forever. It will be his most prized secret possession; nobody else can have it only he can.

That night he went to bed, and stared at the doll until he fell asleep. He placed a hand over the doll unconsciously and dreamed of Sakura.

* * *

**Yep, Sasuke's birthday is over! Sorry for the late update, I know I said I will update on Sunday but I hadn't finished typing it. Wow, this chapter is like ten times longer than my last one. Well anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


	20. Fluff Land

**Congratulation to Poyo on being the 500th reviewer, lol. Bu most of all a big thanks to those who have reviewed. Without you guys this story wouldn't have been better! Here'ssome of thefluff you have all requested. And if you have ever been to PNE then you'll know some of these rides.**

**Oh and about when Sakura would meet Sasuke's father, well it's a secret!**

**Chapter 20—Fluff Land**

"Sakura..." Sasuke called, beside her bed trying to wake her up.

"Ugh." She groaned and snuggled deeper under her covers.

"Sakura, wake up!" he said a little bit louder this time, shaking her shoulders.

"Hn...I'm trying to sleep mother!" Sakura wrinkled her nose and muttered angrily. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. And a vein popped out, _MOTHER! Do I sound like a GIRL! Why you..._

Sasuke got onto the bed angrily and placed his mouth beside her ear. "SAKURA, WAKE UP!"

"………"

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He yelled even louder this time.

"WHA—Okay I'm u-ahhhhhh!" she screamed at the sight of Sasuke and punched him in the gut as hard as she could. Sasuke fell down the bed and landed on his side clutching his stomach.

"Ahh, a robber! A thief! A perverted asshole that acts like my mother!" she screamed and quickly got her pillow, using it as a shield. Sasuke moaned and winced in pain.

"Ahhhh...huh?" she stopped screaming as she peeredfrom her pillow, "Sasuke! Oh my god! Sasuke, is that you?" she gasped.

"No, I'm you mother." He said sarcastically and slowly lifted himself up. Sakura hopped down from her bed and went over to help him up.

"Man, you punch hard! Is that the way you greet everyone in the morning?" he groaned and sat on her bed stroking his stomach and abdomen. Sakura blushed and exclaimed, "It was an accident! You scared me half to death! How was I supposed to react?"

"You react by looking first to see who it is before you decided to randomly punch someone in the gut." He said even more sarcastically this time.

"Well sorry, I really didn't mean it, how did you get in here anyway?" She asked.

"You gave me a key to your house, remember?"

"Well why didn't you ring the doorbell first or knock on my door first! If you had, you wouldn't get hurt by me now."

"Well I did, but you were too busy sleeping your head off."

"Okay, I'm really sorry okay? I'm a heavy sleeper! And what are you doing here?" Sakura apologized.

"I came here to tell you that Naruto and the gang wants to go to this amusement park that my family opened and they are inviting you and me to go." He replied, accepting her apology.

"Ohh."

"Well now that everything is cleared, you better get dressed now cuz we're leaving in twenty minutes." Sasuke informed, and saw a little doll beside Sakura's pillow that looked exactly like him but chibified. It was wearing a white shirt with ablue tie and black pants.

Sakura saw him looking and her doll, and she picked it up tenderly. "See, isn't it cute! Hehe, it looks cuter than the actual person." She teased. Sasuke looked insulted for a moment, then smirked, "Well at least the actual one is alive."

"Hmph, well get out! I need to change." Sakura ordered and ushered him out. When she came downstairs all dressed up and ready, she found Sasuke watching TV while stroking Yuki who was on his lap.

Sakura quickly got her camera and took a picture of them, it was a Kodak moment. "Are you ready?" he asked seeing her by the doorway.

"Yep." She said cheerfully and they went to the door to put on their shoes. "Look after the house Yuki, bye!"

They got on Sasuke's car and drove off."So what is the park called?" Sakura asked.

"T.A.P, Tokyo Amusement Park." He answered.

"T.A.P! That famous one? Whoa I never knew your family owns that place." She exclaimed in amazement.

"Hn, the amusement park is not THAT famous." He remarked modestly.

"Well its well-know, and I can't believe we're going there! I always wanted to go there but never got the chance to. We're going to have so much fun!" she cried in delight and hugged him.

"Whatever." He said, rolling his eyes and drove on.

They arrived at the park and managed to find a parking space among a hundred other full ones.

"Here put this on, so it will cover a bit your hair." Sasuke ordered, handing her a black cap and then took another cap from under his chair for himself.

"How many caps do you have?" Sakura asked astonishingly.

"I dunno, just put it on before everybody sees your hair. Do you want to get chased again by stupid fan girls?" he questioned. Sakura shook her head and put on her cap over her messy bun. They managed to find Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten around the entrance gate without being recognized.

"Hey slowpokes! I see that you have finally arrived! Come on, the rides aren't going to wait for us!" Naruto chirped and they hurriedly went to the ticket booth. As soon as Sasuke told the ticket seller who he was, the seller immediately let them through for free. Sakura noticed a sign that says one ticket cost 30 dollars and figured out that the ticket being so expensive was one of the reasons why the Uchiha family were so rich.

They entered the theme park and saw every kind of ride there was ever made in the world! The grounds were covered with all kinds of people and none of them noticed Sasuke.

"Where should we go first?" Tenten asked.

"Hm...let's go on the Hell's Gate!" Naruto yelled.

Inner Sakura: _Hell no! Shoot, I hate scary rides_.

"Uh...hehe lets not. Why don't we go to some other rides first?" Sakura said nervously trying to hide her fear for scary rides.

"Y-Yeah...l-lets ride on some gentler rides first." Said Hinata, siding with Sakura.

"I totally agree! We just ate breakfast too!" Tenten said after.

"What's wrong with you girls? Scared?" Neji teased.

"NO!" They all said at the same time.

"Alright, then prove it!" Sasuke dared.

"We-we will! Just later." Tenten snapped.

"Why later?" Naruto asked slyly. The girls were silent for a moment and were still silent after a whole 6 minutes. The boys snickered, and each pulled their girl towards the Hell's Gate.

The females gulped as they saw the giant machine. They could see daring people climbing on to a long rectangular box with built-in chairs in them. Two poles were attached to the side of the rectangle.

As the people seated themselves, the box began to swing. Minutes passes and the box swung harder and finally turned a full 360. Most people screamed, and to their dismay the ride wasn't done with them yet. Living up to its own name, the poles on either side of the box began to swing and began turning the bonito another 360. So the box was turning around in a small circle while the whole thing was spinning around in a large circle at the same time.

**(AN: Okay if you don't get any of the rides I'm talking about, I don't blame you! It is so hard to explain them! So sorry.)**

The girls shivered as they heard more screaming coming from the passengers when water sprang from nowhere and attacked them.

The whole ride took about 5 minutes, and when it finally stopped, people got out clumsily and some ran straight to the garbage can and puked.

"Let's go! It's our turn to ride!" Naruto shouted, and the boys dragged the girls onto the Hell's Gate. Since there were two rows of seat the boys automatically chose the front. From the far right, first sat Sasuke then Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji who was at the right.

They quickly buckled their seatbelts and waited for the ride to start, each thinking separate thoughts to themselves.

Inner Sakura: _Please God; let me make it to the end. I'll learn to drive willingly if I manage to stay alive. Amen. _

Sasuke: _This is going to be fun...5 minutes in hell! _

Naruto: _1 sheep…2 sheep…9 sheep…10 sheep…awe come on when is the ride going to start? It's already been 10 and half seconds!Oops make that 11 seconds, no 12...START ALREADY!_

Hinata: _Oh no...I forgot to say goodbye to Mr. Fish! _

Tenten:_ I can't die now! I still haven't finished my favorite chocolate that I saved up at home! Ahh I'm going insane! Am I on drugs? Ok let's see if I can count to five…1….2…3…5….ahhh what's the number between 3 and 5! I must be on drugs, but I don't remember taking drugs unless doughnuts count as a drug...I'm really insane..._

Neji: _Why is the sky blue? Was it destined to be blue?_

The machine suddenly started to move, snapping everybody back to reality. Sakura gripped Sasuke's arm tightly and shut her eyes. The machine started with gentle swings, rocking them back and forth. On the third swing, it started rocking ever harder until finally it started swinging in a full circle.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten along with other people screamed at the top of their voice. Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji didn't know which one was scarier, the girls screaming or the ride. Immediately their hands went over their ears to prevent their eardrums from breaking.

They made a mental note to buy ear plugs next time when they decided to go to another amusement park again. Everything happened very fast though, in one moment everything started spinning, in another, water erupted from the ground and splashed them wetting their hair.

When the 5 minutes of hell was finally over the girls staggered off and hung on to their boyfriends for support. They rested for 10 minutes before Neji asked where they wanted to next.

"Let's go to the Hellevator." Sasuke suggested.

"NO!" The girls cried out in unison and glared at them.

"It's not as scary as it sounds." Neji told them.

"Yeah, and it's not as a scary as Hell's Gate." Sasuke said coaxingly.

"What did you say?" Naruto suddenly shouted.

"I said the Hellevator is less scarier than Hell's Gate, dobe."

"What! I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

"I SAID THE HELLEVATOR IS LESS SCARIER THAN HELL'S GATE!"

"WHAT? HARRY POTTER IS SKINNIER THAT BILL GATES! WHO IS HARRY POTTER AND WHO IS BILL GATES? I THINK I'M GROWING DEAF!" Naruto shouted. Poor Naruto, he was sitting between Sakura and Hinata, and they were screaming so loud that his ears are temporary half-deaf.

**(AN: This is not a crossover so Naruto does not know who Harry Potter or Bill Gate is.)**

They walked around the park and arrived under the Hellavator. It was a humongous pole that was about 100 meters tall with this elevator like machine around it. Seats were built outside the elevator so the passenger is on the outside instead of the inside.

"I don't know, it looks scary." Sakura said hesitantly. Just then the machine brought a group of people to the top of the pole and suddenly dropped down. Their screams were louder than the people on Hell's Gate.

"Ahh! Never mind! I am so not going there!" Sakura exclaimed, and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Awe, please you're spoiling the fun!" Naruto complained, regaining a little of his hearing back now.

"No! Making us go to the Hell's Gate was bad enough!" Tenten snapped.

"God, you guys really are chickens." Neji stated.

"What's wrong with being scared!" Sakura demanded.

"Like Naruto said, you guys are spoiling the fun!" Sasuke replied.

"C-Can't we just go to some ride that isn't as frightening as the other ones?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the...musical express!" Sakura said loudly, looking at a ride that had just opened. This time it was the girls turn to drag the boys to a ride. They were complaining about how the ride was for kiddies but the girls paid no head to them. They waited in line and when it was finally their turn they grabbed the boys quickly and shoved them on a seat. The seats were made for two but they could not find three seats that were empty in a row. So they paired up and sat separately with the others.

There were a lot of seats and there was a pole that was connected to the seat at one end and connected to a core in the middle. So the ride was shaped like a sun. The ride started and started playing a song.

Sakura was sitting on the very inside while Sasuke was sitting on the outside, he hadn't been to this amusement park for a long time so he didn't know what to expect from the ride. It was boring for Sasuke though, and the seats were just spinning around in circles.

"Ugh, this is like a merry go around!" Sasuke groaned.

"Well its fun, and it's not as slo—ahhhhh!" Sakura screamed as the ride suddenly jerked them up and down and spun faster, even faster than Hell's Gate! Since Sakura was sitting on the very inside and there wasn't any seatbelts except for a bar in the front and top of their legs, Sakura slammed against Sasuke.

Sasuke got hold of her with his arms and slammed against the wall of the seat himself too. The he wasn't preoccupied with the pain at the moment; he was more preoccupied with what he and Sakura had ended up in. Since his face and hers were sort of leveled, their face his against each other and ended up kissing each other!

They were in that position all the way unable and not wanting to move, until the ride was over. They broke apart and cleared their throats avoiding each other's gaze,Sasuke helped Sakura up and they walked towards the exit meeting up with the others.

"Wow, that was fun. Guess we were proved wrong." Naruto said happily, "Are you okay Hinata? Sorry to accidentally squish you during the ride."

"No, its okay." She smiled, and linked his arm with hers.

"So how was the ride Uchiha?" Neji asked, noticing he had a tint of red on his cheek and his quietness.

"It was...interesting." Was all Sasuke managed to say thinking about he and Sakura making out during the ride, Sakura blushed at the thought and looked away.

"Well okay... anyways, let's go to the Hellevator now." Said Neji. The other boys nodded quickly and grabbed the screaming girls. Tenten grabbed onto a pole, followed by Hinata who grabbed her arm, then Sakura who also grabbed her other arm. Sasuke pulled Sakura's arm with Naruto and Neji helping him. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't pry them off.

"Butt off!" Tenten shouted.

"Yeah, butt off! Why do you want us to go to the Hellevator that badly!" Sakura demanded, clinging onto Hinata.

"Because you're missing all the fun!" Naruto growled, pulling their arms as hard as he can.

"No!" They cried stubbornly.

"My a-arm hurts..." Hinata whimpered.

"...Hey look, there's a shop full of purses over there!" Sasuke called, pretending to look the other way.

"What where! Where!" The girls cried and let go of each other. Not wasting anytime the boys scooped up their girlfriends and ran to the Hellevator.

They sulked as their boyfriends placed them in the seat. It was too late to back down now. Slowly the Hellevator took them higher and higher and theysqueeked at the height. They could see everything! The machine stopped for a few seconds on the to then unexpectedly it dropped down at such great speed that their bodies flew up.

If it wasn't for the seat belts then they would've been thrown out in the air. The girls screeched, as tears flew from their eyes. The boys however just laughed and enjoyed it.

The ride finally came to a stop and their minds were spinning. Tenten walked halfway and collapsed so Neji had to carry her. "I think we should rest for a while. You guys go on ahead." Neji told them and brought her to the washroom.

Sakura punched Sasuke in the arm and smacked him at the back of his head with tears in her eyes. "Stupid jerk!" Hinata had tears in her eyes too.

"Whoa...we didn't know you guys would cry..." Naruto said innocently.

"Guys are stupid jerks." Sakura muttered angrily.

"Okay, we're sorry. To make it up to you lets go on a gentle ride." Said Sasuke, trying to be as sincere as he can. It wasn't like him at all.

"Well...okay..." Sakura sniffed, it was once in a lifetime to hear Sasuke say sorry so she accepted his apology. She dried her tears but didn't catch Sasuke say something to Naruto, the same went with Hinata.

"I know the perfect gentle ride for you guys! But it's a surprise." Naruto said suddenly.

"A surprise?" Hinata repeated suspiciously.

"Yes a surprise, but you'll need to cover your eyes." He said excitedly.

"How will we now that this isn't a trick or something?" Sakura asked, and observed them closely.

Naruto place a hand over his heart seriously and recited, "Cross my heart, hope to die, I''l stick a needle in my eye if we lie to you."

They finally gave up, and Sakura pulled her cap over her eyes to prevent her from seeing anything. And Naruto covered Hinata's eye with his hands. They walked for a short period of time and stopped for some minutes. Lots of people were waiting for this ride so Sasuke had to tell the staff who he was so they could go on it as soon as they can.

They waited for a few minutes and the boys guided their partners onto the seat. Again the seats were only made for two so Sasuke and Sakura sat together, while Naruto and Hinata sat behind them.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Sakura asked.

"No, not yet." Said Sasuke, almost unable to control his laughter.

Sakura and Hinata felt the ride moving and suddenly felt as if they were going to fall. They felt as if they were going upwards and they Sakura quickly jerked her cap away from her eyes, and Hinata did the same with Naruto's hands.

They were going on the wooden roller coaster...

* * *

"Thanks Neji-kun, although I hate you for forcing me up the Hellevator." Tenten remarked.

"No problem." He replied. They sat by a fountain and watched as the wooden roller coaster go up the ramp.

"Wow, there are sure a lot of loops. And it's almost as high as the Hellevator." Tenten commented at the wooden roller coaster.

"Yeah."

"I wonder where the others are now." She pondered out loud.

"I don't know, but probably somewhere in the resting area or something." Neji answered and took a drink from a coke can that he had just bought.

* * *

"You stupid jerk! You said this was going to be a gentle ride!" Sakura screeched.

"It is!" Sasuke said innocently, but couldn't help grinning. "Ahh, I hate you so much!" she screamed even louder, they were getting nearer and nearer to the top. And worst of all they were sitting in the very front. Hinata was deathly white and silent.

"Uchiha Sasuke! I am going to kill yoooouuuu..." Her voice trailed off and was replaced by a loud scream. The roller coaster dived down, and went into a series of loops.

"Hey Sakura, isn't this fun!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura kept on screaming and grabbed onto his neck.

**'FLASH'**

Went the camera, when they zoomed down the last ramp and arrived safely to the station. Hinata was quiet and whiter than snow. "Hinata-chan?" Naruto called, poking her a little.

She didn't utter a single sound, and just quietly walked off the cart. Sakura did too, but instead of being quiet she was chasing Sasuke trying to beat him down to hell.

"Hinata-chan…please say something…." Naruto begged.

"…I'm alive…." Was all she said, and she collapsed on a bench nearby.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still chasing Sasuke until he stopped suddenly and looked at something. "Got you...huh? What are you staring at?" She asked and followed his gaze. They had stopped in front of the picture booth and on the TV were pictures of them. Sakura was holding Sasuke tightly burying her head against Sasuke's neck and Sasuke was laughing. They also saw Naruto doing the V-Sign while Hinata covered her eyes with her hands.

"Hey, are you guys buying that?" Naruto asked, coming up to them with Hinata. "No way! I'm not buying that picture with me looking like that!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke just shrugged.

"But then you won't have something to remember by in the future." Naruto reasoned with her. Sakura thought for a minute, and then made up her mind.

"Come on Sasuke!" She said with great determination, and walked towards the Wooden Coaster station.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to ride on that again! And I'm going to get that stupid picture right." She declared, Sasuke grinned at this and followed her. Naruto and Hinata just bought the picture that was taken, because Hinata didn't have the energy left within her to go for another round.

"Ok Sasuke, you have to tell me when their taking the pictures okay?" Sakura ordered.

"Okay, just don't freak out." He teased with a smirk, and they sat on the very front again. Sakura ignored his teasing and closed her eyes, as the carts started moving up. She couldn't help screaming when they went through the cycle of loops again.

"Sakura, it's almost time." Sasuke informed and put his arm around her to make her feel a little bit more comfortable. It took all her will to stop screaming and she looked down at the steep hill.

'FLASH!'

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" she yelled disbelievingly at Sasuke when they got off. He just smirked and shrugged. They went over to the picture booth and Naruto who was waiting beside it gave them thumbs up. "Nice picture you two."

Sakura blushed deeply and glared at Sasuke. Hinata, recovering from her shock giggled. Naruto forced Sasuke and Sakura to buy two pictures, one for him and one for her. It was a wallet sized picture and was specially laminated. Later, during the evening Naruto and Hinata made them show it Tenten and Neji.

"Nice going Uchiha." Said Neji observing her picture.

"You go girl!" Tenten complimented, and gave her a wink. Sasuke and Sakura were both blushing madly and they both looked away.

When they finished observing the picture they handed it back to their owners so they could put it in their wallets.

>>>

"What was your favorite ride Sasuke?" Sakura asked when they got to her house. Sasuke thought about a minute before he answered her truthfully.

"The Musical Express."

Sakura's face colored, and got off the car. "Wll bye Sasuke, I had a good day...I think." She said before she kissed him goodbye and left.

Inside in her room, she stared at the picture that they bought that day. Sasuke had an arm around her and Sakura made the V-Sign...those pose was suppose to be the only actions in the picture.

But those **weren't** the only actions, and Sakura was glad that it wasn't. She smiled, and hugged her chibi Sasuke doll...The Final Action: Sasuke had pulled her into a long sweet kiss.

* * *

**Whew...finally done. Ehh...I don't like this chapter at all. And I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time and finally updating this chapter with poor quality. The reason why this chapter took me so long was because it was so hard for me to explain the rides. But reading the chapter again, I don't think any of you will understand the rides in my story since I described it so poorly. My apologies. **

**Well, fall break is starting for us. This means I have more time to write my story. I promise I'll update a week from today and no later than that. Hopefully you'll understand this chapter! Until next time...**


	21. A Good Deed's Reward

**Thanks to all the reviews, I appreciate your reviews very much and thosewho speaks truthfully. **

**About Ino...well...after her attempt to belittle Sakura, she decided to take a rest from Sasuke and Sakura since everything got wrong when she tried to interfere. I'm sorry that I didn't put that information in but she'll appear soon. **

**And I'm sorry about Hinata/Naruto and Neji/Tenten fluff, because I sort of forgot about them. My apologies, I'll add them in this chapter. **

fRenZ4EveR **You already have a pen name! But if you want to change your pen name, go to your profile or make one and then go to your account. There you will find your pen name and press the edit button beside it to make your own pen name. Hope I've helped you!**

**Chapter 21- A Good Deed's Reward**

Rain fell lightly on Konoha, showering the city with its watery droplets. Sakura loved the rain but got bored after staring out her window for hours. She already did everything that can be done in her house that morning, including cleaning it from head to toe.

She had nothing left to do, so she phoned Sasuke to come over and keep her company. Sasuke had nothing to do in his mansion so he agreed and came by car instead of his motorcycle. They talked while playing games, but even with each other's company they got eventually bored again.

"Lets do something fun, Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"Hn, you think of something." He replied lazily and closed his eyes as Sakura stroked through his spiky, raven hair.

"I have an idea but before I tell you, you must agree to it."

"I'll have to say no. What if you decide to go to the beauty parlor? I don't want to watch you getting your nails done." He rejected.

"But I won't make you go to the beauty parlor, I promise! Please say yes..." she pleaded.

"No way," He refused.

"Please oh please? Pretty please?" She pleaded even more.

"No."

"I promise I won't make you go shopping or the beauty parlor." Sakura vowed. Sasuke eyed her closely and decided that she was telling the truth so he sighed and finally gave in.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

"You promise you'll do it?"

"Yes just as long as its not shopping and make-overs."

"HELL YEAH! Ok, Sasuke lets go** WINDOW** SHOPPING!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

"W-Window shopping! But you said we wouldn't go shopping!" He exclaimed angrily.

"Its not! This is **WINDOW** shopping." She said slyly.

"Why the heck would you want to go and shop for windows? Is that even possible?" Sasuke said with a confused and angry tone.

"Silly, window shopping means shopping without actually buying. Ha, so technically it's not shopping!" she cried triumphantly.

"I'm not going."

"But you promised! And I won't go and look at the clothes!" she wined.

"It's raining in case you haven't forgotten."

"I have an umbrella! It will be fun! Please?" she pleaded again.

"..."

_Well it's not exactly shopping so I guess going wouldn't hurt. _Sasuke thought to himself. But little does he know it; it was going to be one of the worst decision he will ever make in his entire life.

They walked closely together, huddling under Sakura's medium-sized green umbrella. Sasuke pulled her closer to his body as a car passes by, splashing water onto the sidewalk. He was actually quite glad to have agreed with Sakura for going window shopping with her.

For one reason, there were fewer people shopping on a rainy day so the place wasn't as crowded. For another, it was nice spending some quiet time with Sakura outside in the open.

"Oh look Sasuke! Isn't that puppy adorable?" Sakura cried in delight as they stopped in front of the pet shop.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked at the little collie as he pawed the window showing them his round blue eyes as if begging them to take him home.

"Sorry little puppy, but we already have pets." Sakura said sadly to the collie behind the window. The puppy just sat down and cocked his little head innocently.

"Let's go Sasuke, or else I might be attempted to buy him." Sakura said quickly and they moved on to the next shop. This time they stopped at a shop which sold teddy bears.

"Sakura, could we go someplace else now? Shopping for clothing is one thing but looking at teddy bears? Give me a break." Sasuke complained, while frowning at the over-stuffed teddy bears.

"Well okay them, um...let's go over to that café and drink something." She suggested.

Sasuke nodded silently and they went over to the café.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, standing in front of Hinata's door.

"H-Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted as she opened the door.

"I heard your parents are away for the day so I thought I drop by and keep you company." Naruto said with a friendly grin. Hinata smiled and invited him into her house. Naruto shook his umbrella outside to get rid of the extra water and took off his boots and coat carefully, trying not to make a mess on Hinata's floor.

She smiled even wider while observing Naruto; he could be such a gentleman sometimes.

"Look what I brought Hinata-chan!" he said proudly taking two cups of ramen from under his jacket, "It's almost lunch time and you must be hungry."

They both went into the kitchen to add hot water in their ramen.

"T-Thank-you Naruto-kun for bring the ramen." She thanked him and shyly hugged him. Naruto smiled and hugged her back making her blush. When the ramen was cooked they brought it over to the living room to eat it.

There they talked about stuff that other people wouldn't even imagine talking about. From vikings to people running naked down the street, yup they basically covered every topic there ever was in the whole world.

As they were almost finished with their ramen, Hinata suddenly did something which surprised Naruto and ever herself. She leaned over the table and before she knew it, she had kissed Naruto shyly on the lips.

Why? Well she didn't know. Guess she was just feeling happy. Looks like Naruto got his reward for bringing ramen...

>>>>>

"Oh yeah! I won, in your face Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten yelled with happiness.

"I was just going easy on you." Neji stated calmly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then, let's have another go! And this time try what you call it your best!" she challenged.

"I will." He said even more calmly, and accepted her challenge. They quickly hopped back on to the computer, but before they started the game Tenten suddenly cam up with an idea and grinned.

"Neji-kun, if you lose this round you will have to wash the dishes that we ate from lunch. And if I lose I would have to do the dishes. So how about it?"

"Fine with me, just don't sulk when you lose." He warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." she replied coolly and then they started playing bomber man on the computer. It was Tenten's idea to play bomber man in the first place since they were so bored, and since then on she had managed to win every single game.

Just as she guided her blue bomber man that looked like a snowman to Neji's white one, a bomb suddenly went off. Luckily she got out of the way just in time.

"Ha, that was a close one. But you have to do better than that!" she declared triumphantly. Neji just smirked and said nothing for he had just gotten himself a-super-rare-indestructible-stink-bomb-thingymijigy-that-is-shaped-like-poo.

It was said to be the most powerful bomb in the bomber man world and now that it was in his hands, there was no way Tenten could win. Secretly he quickly planted the bomb behind Tenten and waited.

3…2…1…BOOM!

GAME OVER!

NEJI WON!

"WHAT! No way! How could you have gotten a-super-rare-indestructible-stink-bomb-thingymijigy-that-is-shaped-like-poo! NO FAIR!" She exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Because that was my best and now you have to wash the dishes." He replied with a smirk.

"NOOOOO!" She cried and sulkily went over to the sink and started scrubbing the dishes. Neji couldn't help but smirk wider. Seeing this, Tenten sprayed him with water and a water fight had started.

Yup, Neji had won a water fight for winning the game as a reward.

* * *

Sakura took a bite out of her chocolate cake and looked at Sasuke as he drank his lemon soda. There were a lot of people in the café so they had to sit in the very corner to avoid attention. It was a good thing that the waitress didn't recognize them. 

"See, Sasuke! This isn't like shopping at all! Now you'll believe me when I say we're not going shopping next time." She said in a quiet voice.

"Not necessary, you just got away this time but ne—"

Sakura had just accidentally knocked over her glass of ice tea on the floor interrupting Sasuke and a dozen others with a loud SMASH.

Uh-oh...

Everybody looked at them, and since they're not wearing any disguises or caps everybody recognized them.

Silence...

"Ahh! Its Sasuke-kun and his pretty-yet-hateful-girlfriend!" A girl screamed in a high-pitched voice. It was like a déjà vu where everything that happened in the mall was happening here. Fan girls swarmed over them by the minute, multiplying more and more.

Sakura managed to crawl out of the crazy crowd but couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. Everything was chaos. Just then she heard a desperate cry from outside the café for help. Not wasting a second to think, she darted outside and into the rain searching for the person who made the cry.

She will find Sasuke later, and he will have to wait. She ran down the street and turned sharply to the right before she arrived to a humongous tree that seemed to be at least five floors high.

People were gathering around the tree shouting frantically to a little boy who must've climbed all the way to the top.

Inner Sakura: What the heck is he doing up there! The boy must be crazy! But he sure can climb...Oh no, he might get hurt!

Sakura scanned around searching for a way to help the boy until her eyes rested upon a window that was near the branch where the boy was sitting on. Wasting no time, she dashed into the building and up the stairs to where she believed she could reach the boy.

She arrived to an empty room which looked like a meeting room for business people; he hastily opened the window and leaned out by the window sill.

The little boy was crying loudly, shaking with fear under the cold rain.

"Don't cry little boy. What's your name? I'm here to help you." Sakura cooed gently trying to calm him down.

"M-My n-name is Konohamaru, I want to go down to my mommy!" he wailed.

"Sh…sh…don't cry. I'll take you to your mommy, now slowly hold out your hand so I could reach you." She coaxed and gave him a little compliment for every little step he takes. She could hear shouts from down below but paid no heed to them.

"I-I'm afraid! I can't go m-much further...I wanna go back to mommy!" the boy cried even louder and stopped advancing towards her.

Having no over choice, Sakura did the only thing that was left to do...she climbed out of the window and onto the tree.

>>>>

_Where the hell is Sakura! _Sasuke thought frantically and searched through the crazy fan girls. Finding no pink-haired girl, he pushed away the screaming girls and ran out the streets.

The fan girls were too crazy to notice that Sasuke had already escaped, so they kept pushing themselves towards the corner hoping to find him there.

Sasuke ran up and down the streets finding no Sakura. He was already soaking wet from head to toe. Just then he heard shouts, so he tried following the shouts and arrived to a huge tree besides a building. A lot of people were gathering around it, and he followed their gaze upwards.

He could make out 2 figures on top of the tree, and as he focused more closely he saw Sakura! _Shit! What the hell is she doing there! _He swore in his mind and analyzed the situation. He saw an open window beside the branch that Sakura and a little boy was on, and guessed that Sakura must've crawled through there to help the boy. Everybody was yelling so he couldn't hear what they were saying.

He raced up the building and into the room, finding Sakura holding tightly onto the branch and the boy.

"Sakura!" He shouted out the window. Thunder roared suddenly and the boy screamed.

"Sasuke, get the little boy!" She yelled trying to hand over Konohamaru to him.

CRACK!

The tree branch made a loud cracking side as Sakura tried to move.

"Don't move!" Sasuke ordered and made the movement to crawl out the window.

"Sasuke stop! If you come here, we'll surely fall!" She shouted over the thunder, as fear rushed through her body.

Sasuke cussed at their situation and retreated back.

CRACK!

"Sasuke, the boy!" Sakura cried out, this time there were tears in her eyes as she made another movement to hand the wailing Konohamaru over to Sasuke.

"The tree branch is snapping!" a person shouted from below.

"They're going to fall!" Another one said.

"Sasuke!" she pleaded under the gloomy rain.

"On the count of two, throw him to me!" he commanded quickly, trying not to think of the worst. Sakura nodded and got ready.

"Okay, 1…2…NOW!"

Sakura summoned all her energy and threw Konohamaru to Sasuke. He successfully caught the boy and heaved him inside.

CRACK!

The branch couldn't stand all the movements that were being made and broke.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed falling with the branch, shutting her eyes preparing for hell. Thunder roared as if it was a welcoming sign for her to the underworld.

Falling……

"SAKURA!" He shouted and leaped down the window and caught a hold of Sakura's arm while holding onto the window sill with his other hand. He grunted as he tried to keep a hold on the window sill. Damn the rain for making everything so slippery!

He was slipping and he knew it, Sakura seemed to have sensed this too.

"Sasuke let go of me!" She shouted.

"No, dummy! Don't be stupid! Are you out of your mind?" He shouted back angry with her for thinking that he would do such a thing.

"But—"

"I said no!" he cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore.

_Thunder_

_Rain_

_Slipping_

_SHIT! _Sasuke's hand was slipping, and he had to act fast. Sakura wasn't heavy but it was the rain that was making it hard for him to move. Taking the risk, he used almost all his energy to slowly lift Sakura's hand to the window sill.

"Somebody help them!" A person screamed.

"The firefighters are coming right now!" Another one screamed.

_Thunder_

_Rain_

_Slipping_

They could hear sirens and thunder.

"Don't worry Sakura; everything is going to be alright. Grab hold of the window sill." He said to her.

"Sasuke..." she said in faint voice. She knew he was losing his energy fast, but he still wasn't giving up on him. Why?

_Thunder_

_Rain_

_Slipping_

Her fingers touched the window sill and everything was going to be alright. She used the last bit of energy and heaved herself up. Sasuke followed after her. They were safe. Sakura collapsed on the floor and cried while Sasuke cradled her and then the firefighters came...

Hehe, and then they will have a happy ending and live happily ever after.

WRONG.

Way wrong….

That's what Sasuke and Sakura would've** liked** to have happened, but this is reality. Sakura did not use the last bit of the energy to heave herself up nor did the firefighters came in time to save them.

Her fingers touched the window sill and **they thought** everything was going to be alright. Sasuke's energy hadn't failed him, his grip did. The rain did. God did. Her hands slipped through his hands and Sakura went down, down, down...

_Thunder_

_Rain_

_Slipping_

_Falling_

_Screaming_

_Horror_

_Silence_

Sakura fell from a five-floor high tree as a reward for saving a little boy.

**TBC**

**Hehe, I left it a cliffy.**

**Oh and thank you **Musical-loverZ **for saying my fic or my last chapter is shit. But do you think you could be a little nicer next time? People don't like other people calling their fic, shit, you know. **

**Saying that my chapter or my fic is shit isn't really helpful to me and you. You can at least tell me why its shit and log in. But I bet you're just too chicken to log in. I write my fic for the others to enjoy and youjust happen to waltz in and say its shit without saying why. Its not that I don't appreciate your review it's just that I'm trying to make my fic better and I appreciate your truthfulness. **

**But next time be a little bit more polite and say why you feel that way. Oh and if your referring to my last chapter then, yes I know its bad but did you have to push it?**

**Well have a good day to everyone else. Glad I got that out of the way.**


	22. Lost Horizon

**Wow...I'm speechless from your reviews and so many of them too...hm...maybe I put a little bit too much suspense in the last chapter hehe…**

miss jeri-chan >>>**Thank you for your review! And as for my nationality I'm Chinese!**

**Hehe, and to all the other reviewers, THANK YOU! Haha, oh and just to relieve you a bit, Sakura WILL NOT die...I would be too mean if she did!**

**Chapter 22—Lost Horizon**

Silence.

Sasuke looked down horrified at where Sakura now lay. His eyes were wide and his breathing was shallow.

_This isn't happening! No, no, no...it can't end like this! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! _

He heaved himself up and landed on the ground with a thump. The boy was crying in the corner, and yelped as Sasuke picked him up and ran down the building. Sakura was the only thing in his mind now.

He ran out the building and ran even faster to Sakura, dropping the boy on the ground.

"Sakura..." he choked out and knelt beside her. Therewas blood everywhere...her blood...

Rain fell harder hitting everyone with its icy droplets. The witnesses just stood there like dumb dolls too shocked to do anything. Fresh blood flow down at the side of her head and from the cuts that were all over her body.

She just lay there motionlessly, unconscious and not feeling the pain at all. Sasuke quickly too off his black shirt and carefully wrapped it around her wounds trying to stop the blood from flowing. He tore a strip of cloth and quickly bound her head with it trying to prevent blood loss.

"The ambulance is here!" Somebody shouted.

Instantly, people in white cloaks crowded around them and ushered Sasuke into the ambulance while carrying Sakura on a stretcher. They asked him questions like what had happened and are he alright.

He answered them carelessly not taking his eyes off of Sakura. She was hardly breathing at all and beads of sweat ran down her pale face. He sat there emotionlessly, replaying the last hour over and over again.

It was the little boy's fault that she ended like this. It was the witness's fault for not coming to their aid fast enough and just witnessed the scene like stupid puppets. It was God's fault that is was raining that day. But mostly...it was his fault for letting go...

He would never forgive himself if Sakura died...

* * *

"How is she?" Tenten asked worriedly as Tsunade came out of Sakura's room. Apparently they found out that Tsunade wasn't just the volleyball coach in their school but also a doctor. 

Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata had immediately come to the hospital when they heard the news. They managed to send Sasuke home to rest since he had refused to leave Sakura.

Tsunade shook her head and looked at them seriously, "Do you want to know the truth or would your prefer if I lie to you?"

Kakashi looked at the students and stepped forward, "I think we should know the truth. They are old enough to handle it."

"Very well. There is good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news. The good news is that Sakura would not die."

"Damn right she won't!" Naruto interrupted fiercely.

"Shut up boy. Let me finish! The bad news is that we don't know when she'll wake up from her coma and—"

"Of course she'll wake up, old hag!" Naruto interrupted again.

"Yes, I'm not saying that she won't but—"

"Well you sound like it!" He snapped.

"Will you just shut your trap and let me finish!" Tsunade yelled angrily at him, losing her patience by the minute. The others quickly calmed him down and he nodded miserably.

"Hmph, well anyways when Sakura does wake up there would be a 99 percent chance for her to suffer amnesia for her entire life. She cracked a part of her skull damaging some tissues and nerves. But thank god that she survived." Tsunade informed sadly.

"A-Amnesia!" Naruto echoed disbelievingly.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Tsunade added.

"You being afraid aren't good enough! Why is she going to suffer from amnesia? Why didn't you try harder to prevent this from happening! Why did she have to suffer just because she saved a little boy?" He cried accusingly. Sakura had always been a dear friend to him and hearing about Sakura at this state, pains him.

"Why don't you ask her body and God why she's going to suffer! We already tried our best! Don't think you're the only one that's upset about this situation, she was my best player you know! It's obvious that you're not ready for the truth!" she snapped.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head and told him to calm down. Naruto just grumbled and glared at the floor.

_Sigh...nobody is ready for you to lose your memory Sakura...especially Sasuke..._

"I've already contacted Sakura's parents and they were really upset. The flights have already been booked for the next few months so they won't be able to come and see Sakura. Such a shame...they were crying as well...well then Kakashi, I'll leave you to tell Sasuke about the news." Tsunade said curtly, and left.

"Can we go visit her?" Tenten asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I believe so." Kakashi answered her and they all went inside the room drawing closer to horror. The girls gasped and the boys' jaws dropped when they saw Sakura.

Sakura's body was covered in bandages and she lay on the hospital bed lifelessly, breathing through oxygen mask that covered her mouth and nose. They could hardly see a patch of bare skin on her. Her forehead were tightly wrapped in cloth and they could already see blood seeping through the fabric.

Her once long pink beautiful hair was now cropped short losing its usual gleam. A heart rate monitor was beeping steadily beside the sleeping body.

"She's bleeding again...Neji go and find a doctor." Kakashi ordered grimly, inspecting the wound on her head.

"Sakura-chan..." Tenten sobbed beside her best friend, Hinata was crying softly too.

"Wake up Sakura-chan!" Naruto suddenly shouted desperately. Nobody told him to shut up this time so he kept on shouting out desperate cries hoping to wake up her.

_She can't be sleeping forever! What about us? What about Sasuke!_

"Sakura-chan...wake up!" Naruto yelled hoarsely over his tears, almost losing his voice.

"She can't hear you...she's in a coma." Tsunade said quietly behind them.

"I don't care." He said stubbornly choking over his tears.

The doctor didn't reply from then on and changed Sakura's bandages. It was a bloody sight, there was blood all over her hair, staining it dark red. Blood gushed out as Tsunade removed the cloth and worked quickly to close the wound again. Then she pumped a donor's blood into her veins to replace the ones that she had lost.

Tsunade finished with bloody hands and all the others could do was watch. Kakashi sighed loudly and looked out the window.

_Now all we could do is wait…_

**Day 1 - **Since the accident

Sasuke nearly went berserk when Kakashi told him the news.

"What do you mean she's in a coma! What do you mean she has a high chance of suffering from amnesia!" He yelled at his teacher, and former private tutor.

"Sasuke, I mean everything I have said. Would I lie to you? Have I ever?" he asked him.

"No." He muttered glumly. He went to the hospital that day and his heart nearly shattered to pieces when he saw her. He also saw the cursed kid called Konohamaru and his parents in the same room.

Apparently, Konohamaru had seen some birds on top of the tree and being a five year old, he was naturally curious so he climbed up the tree. Nobody knows how he did it and succeeded to the top. His father was at work and his mother was pregnant so they couldn't help their son.

The family apologized for countless times to Sasuke as he came in and burst out crying. They were deathly scared of him since he was 'The' Uchiha Sasuke that had come from the world's richest family.

And their son just happened to be the cause of the injuries that 'The'Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend suffered. He could have them thrown to court with just one flick of his finger.

But instead Sasuke just nodded carelessly to their apologies and went to sit beside his beloved girlfriend, silently cursing them. They weren't worth suing upon, he finally decided.

**Day 2 -**

Sakura was still in the coma with Sasuke closely by her side.

**Day 3 -**

No sign of waking up.

**Day 4 –**

Still no sign of her gaining consciousness, but her wounds were getting better.

**Day 5 -**

The wound on her head suddenly opened again and Sakura was sent to the emergency room.

**Day 6 –**

The wound was closed again by doctors…Sakura is still in a coma.

**Day 7 –**

Still unconscious.

**Day 8 –**

A week has passed and still no sign of consciousness.

**Day 9 –**

Sakura's fingers suddenly moved a little. To Sasuke and the other's dismay she fell back into a deep slumber again.

**Day 10 –**

Doctors are looking for hopeful signs of movement but found none.

**Day 11 – **

Still no movement except for breathing.

**Day 12 –**

Sakura had suddenly caught a high fever.

**Day 13 –**

The fever has slightly died down but was still fatal.

**Day 14 –**

"SASUKE!"

"Heh...heh..." Sakura panted trying to catch her breath. She had just had a horrifying nightmare but strange enough...she couldn't remember a single thing.

Inner Sakura: Why is it so dark here? My head sure hurts like mad, what happened to me? Where am I? Who am I?

With confused thoughts running all over her head making her headache even more severe, she fainted and fell asleep.

>>>

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out hesitantly to the sleeping girl. Her bed sheets were ruffled up making obvious sign that either she had moved or someone else has touched her covers last night. Her covers were always smooth, so somebody or something must've moved.

Hope drove through his heart as he thought of all the possibilities. Even if it seemed foolish calling out to an unconscious person, he just had to try.

"Sakura?" He called again. Still no answer, so he gave up and sighed in defeat.

"Hnnmm..."

"Huh!"

Sasuke whirled around and looked at Sakura bewilderedly. Was it his imagination or did he just hear Sakura groan?

"Ugh..."

She groaned again and this time she was actually moving! He hadn't been imagining after all! She looked like as if she was trying to get up.

"Sakura!" he whispered, gently helping her up. This was too good to be true. He looked at her as she looked back. There was just something strange about her though, but he just can't catch what was strange.

"T-Thanks." She stuttered and panted a little, trying to get as much air as she could to circulate in her lungs.

"Good morning!" Naruto called out, entering the room. His jaw dropped as he saw Sakura, sitting up. The people behind him were shocked almost as he was too.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten and Hinata shrieked as they saw her and ran over to her at top speed, giving her bear hugs followed by Naruto.

"Oww…"

"Oh sorry, we forgot about your injuries. But we were so worried about you! You were unconscious for two weeks!" Tenten cried happily. Hinata placed the flowers that they had brought and went to sit beside Sakura.

"I-I was?" Sakura said weakly.

"Yeah!"

"What time is it?" she asked.

Hinata checked her watch and told her, "It's ten in the morning, why?"

"Is it day time?"

"Yes, of course."

"Why I c-can't see..."

"..."

They watched as Sakura looked blindly through them all. Her eyes were dull and lost its normal sparkle. They had been to busy being too happy to realize the dullness in her eyes. But now that they looked at her, it was obvious.

_She's blind……_

"U-Um...hello?" She twitched uneasily, uncomfortable at all the people staring at her.

"She's blind." Neji stated quietly breaking the silence while still in shock.

"Um, who's blind?" Sakura asked innocently.

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

"Who are you people anyway? Can you please answer me?" Sakura demanded, a little bit angry.

"You don't know who we are? Do you remember anything?" Sasuke asked quietly, and trembling uncontrollably.

That one percent chance of hope of her not getting amnesia was smothering quickly.

"I don't think so..." She searched through her mind trying to pick up names and memories, but found none.

"Hey--- Oh my god! Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed happily when she saw her student.

"You're finally awake!"

"Old hag...she's blind..." Naruto informed glaring at her.

"She what!" She roared.

"I'm what!" Sakura screamed after her.

"SHE'S BLIND!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could for the whole world to hear with tears in his eyes.

"B-But….how….I-I'm…." Sakura couldn't bring herself to say anything. There she was talking to strangers and learning that she can't remember a single thing and that SHE'S FREAKING BLIND!

"Damn! I should've known!" Tsunade swore punching the wall, "Some of the nerves in her head were damaged but I didn't figure it would be damaged to the extent of causing blindness!"

"Who are you people? Where am I? What am I doing here? WHO AM I!" Sakura screamed out the questions as tears welled up around her dull green eyes and rolled down her cheek.

They gaped.

"..."

"S-Sakura-c-chan, please s-stop crying! Y-You t-tears... are... b-b-blood!" Hinata half pleaded half cried.

Tears can't be blood, can it?

They looked at her wishing that they could help her but they were so shocked that they couldn't move a muscle.

Tears can't be blood. Tears just couldn't be blood. It's impossible!

Sakura just kept on crying...shedding tears, or more exact, blood.

Tsunade was the first one to snap out of daze and quickly took some cloth and bount it around her eyes.

"Shhh...stop crying. Get some rest. You have enough for one day. Go to sleep now. We'll explain everything tomorrow." She said sadly and slowly laid her down, and immediately Sakura fell asleep.

The events were just too much for her body to handle.

"You guys should go home now and get some rest. I'll look after her for now. There's nothing you could do now." Tsunade ordered. They nodded without a complaint, they too have seen and learned too much for the day and wished for some rest.

"Sasuke-bastard you coming?" Naruto called to his best friend as everyone exited out the door, except for he, Sasuke, and Tsunade.

"Sasuke-bastard! Why won't you an—" He trailed off as he saw Sasuke. He was trembling hard and his horrified dark eyes were on Sakura. Come to think of it he hadn't said a thing since they found out Sakura had amnesia and was blind.

"Shock." Tsunade stated as she examined him, "Naruto, go and take him home. I'll go call Kakashi and tell him the news."

He nodded and guided him outside. "You okay Sasuke?"

He didn't answerbut nodded instead.

"You know, its okay to cry Sasuke-bastard." He said gently.

"..."

Uchihas don't cry...even when they want to...their face will always be tearless whether they like it or not.

"I-I can't believe she's...blind..." He said quietly. Naruto patted his back and took him home.

* * *

_Rain_

_Thunder_

Somebody had caught her hand and she felt safe. But she felt too fast, because the next moment she slipped away from the person and fell….fell…fell…

Sakura jerked up again feeling slight pain in her eyes and head. It was that nightmare again.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Tenten exclaimed happily. Her voice sounded familiar to her.

"We know that you're probably full of questions now since you lost your memory so we'll fill you in." Tenten continued.

"Ok, I'll be glad if you tell me what's going on."

"Well first of all let's introduce us first. I'm Tenten and I have a boyfriend called Hyuuga Neji and he's not here. I have brown hair which I always tie up in two buns and I love Soccer." Tenten introduced herself.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and Neji is my cousin. We have white eyes and brown hair. I like to play tennis, and we are all you're best friends." A new voice said, shaking Sakura's hand politely.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm Hinata's boy friend as well as your boy friend's best friend. Wow there's a lot of 'friend' in that sentence but anyways….I love ramen and hockey. I have blond hair and blue eyes." Naruto chirped.

Inner Sakura: I have a boy friend? COOL! HELL YEAH!

"……"

"Sasuke-bastard it's your turn."

Inner Sakura: Wow Naruto sure treats this Sasuke who is supposed to be my boy friend like a best friend.

"..."

"Sasuke-bastard did you hear me!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"……"

"THAT'S IT!"

Inner Sakura: That's it! So I like cold types that don't like to talk huh. Wow, I sure can pick a guy...

"...I caught a cold so I can't really speak okay?" Sasuke said innocently in a raspy voice. It was true that he had caught a cold, and he really wanted to talk to Sakura but just not in front of everybody.

"Fine, we'll just tell you about your boy friend that apparently has a cold." Naruto said, clearing his voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, he is known for his looks, wealth, and talents. Cough...yeah right tomatoefreak...cough, cough..."

Sasuke hit him on the head and kicked him across the room. The others sweat dropped so Tenten kindly continued where Naruto left off.

"You refer to him as cold ass jerk normally or just plain jerk..." Then Tenten went on about hiswealth and how girls are always chasing him and so forth.

Inner Sakura: Wow, hehe. Hell yeah! My boy friend is hot! Even though he sounds cold and jerky.

"Okay, that's basically it about us. Now about you! Your name is Haruno Sakura, and as you can tell you're a girl. You like to play volleyball and you have pink hair and green eyes." Tenten recited.

"Pink hair! Am I a freak!"

"No, no. You have your own fan club and you saved a little boy from a five floor high or in another case a 50 meter high tree but fell, which caused you to lose your memory and...blindness."

"Oh…."

"Well anyways, we're going to take you to your house today. But we're required to take you back to the hospital at night, so let's get going already." Naruto said loudly, trying to cheer everyone up.

They took Sakura to her house as soon as she got changed into normal clothing, she kept a cheerful face despite the fact that she's blind and she had lost her memory.

She touched every object and everything place in her house trying to regain her memory but no avail. They helped her clean the house and Tenten left early for home.

In the middle of work Naruto suddenly sang a very weird song, and they looked at him well...faced in his direction for Sakura since she can't actually see.

♪ "Down in the jungle where nobody goes, there's a boogie woogie washer woman hangin' her clothes, and she's washing them there and she's washing them here, she's the boogie woogie washer woman that's hangin' her clothes. Boom chuwawa, boom boom! Boom chuwawa boom boom! She's the boogie woogie washer woman that's hangin' her clothes." ♪

"Dobe..." Sasuke groaned in embarrassment, he can't believe Uzumaki Naruto, singing this absurd song was his best friend!

"What!" He cried innocently, "I need to sing whenever I'm cleaning! Do you guys have a problem with that! What's the matter with a guy singing? Guys can sing too you know!"

So for the next two hours they had to listen to him singing that stupid washer woman song over and over again.

♪ _Down in the jungle where nobody goes……_♪

♪ _There's the boogie woogie washer woman hanging her clothes…_♪

"Aargh! That stupid song is stuck in my head!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Tenten-chan and Neji-kun are so lucky. They didn't have to hear that song." Hinata said out loud. Even she, a shy little girl who loves her boy friend very much, was tired of that song, as it replayed over and over again in her head.

"Well, your house is spotless Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared proudly looking over at their hard work while ignoring everyone else's rambling.

"Thanks you guys." Sakura said gratefully at her 'new' or 'old' friends. Although she herself, hated that 'Boogie Woogie Washer Woman' song too. But Naruto was okay though.

Everyone left except for Sasuke, because it was getting late. And Sasuke offered to take her back to the hospital. During the day Sakura never actually talked to him much, even though he was her boy friend if what the others told her was true. But she could always feel his presence near her, and she somehow felt safe.

'Ring!'

Her doorbell rang and Sasuke guided her silently to the door. He opened it and a man appeared holding a package. "Special delivery for Haruno Sakura."

He gave the package to Sakura while Sasuke signed it for her since she couldn't write in her condition. They closed the door and went to the living room. The package was addressed to Sakura from the school.

Sasuke opened it for her and took out a letter and a big book. "Oh, the school had sent the year book." He stated and placed the book on the table. The cover of the book was blue with gold letters printed on it, 'Fiery Leaf High Year Book.' It was a medium sized book and contained about one hundred or so pages.

He opened the letter and read it out to Sakura was sitting on the couch, stroking the leathery book.

_To Miss Haruno Sakura, _

_We have sent you your annuals and wish you well. There will be a graduation party on September 12th, and we hope that you can attend. The party starts at 2:00 pm and ends at 9:00 pm. Please attend and dress formally. We will look forward to seeing you and wish you well for your university years. Thank you for attending Fiery Leaf High, and enjoy your annuals! _

_Regards, _

_The Fiery Leaf High Staff _

He finished, placing the letter aside and sat beside Sakura. They were silent for a moment not knowing how to start a conversation, it was kind of awkward.

"Um, S-Sasuke, c-can you browse through the year book and describe some of the pictures to me?" She asked nervously.

"Hn."

He got the book from her lap and opened it. Sakura slightly fidgeted under the awkwardness as she hears pages flipping.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous Sakura." He said suddenly. She nodded and relaxed a little.

Inner Sakura: Even with that cold exterior, I guess he's gentle on the inside...maybe that's why I fell for him...

Sasuke then saw a picture of Sakura playing volleyball.

"Here's a picture of you trying out for volleyball with Tenten. You both made it in the end by the way."

"Oh, what was I wearing?"

"You're wearing a white shirt and red shorts--that's our school's PE uniform." He described, and then he flipped a page.

"Heh, here's a picture of you and me in science class. We're both covered in goo, and you look mad."

"Hmm...I wonder why." She said sarcastically. The awkwardness is slowly subsiding and they both were enjoying themselves.

"Whoa, here's a picture of us falling from the ceiling. They must've got that picture from the security camera."

"We what!" she exclaimed, if she had heard correctly, he had said they fell from the **ceiling**!

"Yeah, um. We sort of got stuck in the equipment room and you wanted to get out. So I thought of going through the air vent as an escape route. And so we crawled through the vent and suddenly we slid down this steep slope in the vent and we crashed, ending up in the staff room."

"Are you lying to me, cuz that sounds highly unbelievable." Sakura said suspiciously.

"Well, it's true. And that's not the only crazy thing that we did together. There were others too."

Inner Sakura: Together? I must be really close to him then. My heart feels attached him too...I must've really loved him...

Little did she know, she moved closer to him wanting to hear more of his voice and learning more about him.

"Holy shit. How did they get a picture of that!"

"Of what?" she asked eagerly.

"We got locked up in the janitor's closet mysteriously and somehow fell asleep. Somebody must've taken a picture of us while we're sleeping!"

"We got locked again!" she desperately searched through her memories but found none like she suspected.

"Yeah, unfortunately. Oh, here's a picture of Tenten and Neji playing soccer together. I remember you tried dragging me with you to set them up."

"Wow, I'm a matchmaker."

"Uh huh, you set up Naruto and Hinata too."

"Hehe, I'm good."

"Here's a picture of Shikamaru, this smart dude with an IQ of 200, Neji, and I playing basketball."

"I heard that you're really good."

"Not really." He said modestly.

Inner Sakura: Modest. I like that; I think I'll take what I said this morning back. I sure have a good taste, hell yeah!

"Oh here's a picture of us dancing at the prom."

"Really? What happened that night?"

He described every single detail to her carefully not leaving a gap out. Sakura listened intently, trying to imagine the scene. After he finished, they were quiet for a minute both lost in thoughts.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked gently with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"N-No."

But she really, really wants to. Every minute she had been with him, she found herself falling in love with him even more. Her heart ached. She really wanted to remember and to see him.

Sasuke grinned sadly, and looked outside. "It's getting late Sakura. I'll take you to the hospital now."

"Already?" she said in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, come on let's go." He held her hand and led her to his car. They drove and arrived at the hospital. The stars were shining brightly, and most people were already asleep.

He escorted her to her room and said goodbye as he prepared to call for the nurse to give her the medicine.

"Wait!" she cried suddenly and grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"You'll come back tomorrow right?"

"Yes." He answered simply. She smiled, relieved and let go of her. Sasuke looked at her for a minute and figured that whether she had her memory or not she was still Sakura.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"Goodnight Sakura."

Then he left with a grin, leaving Sakura in daze.

_I'm sorry about everything, making you suffer like this...I promise I'll get your memory back...I promise..._

Inner Sakura: Did he just kiss me? It felt so familiar...and...wonderful...

A nurse came into her room and prepared her medicine. But she didn't notice her; instead she tilted her head facing the ceiling as if she was praying to god.

_I have to remember no matter what...even if it takes me years to do it, I'll never give up...for Sasuke..._

**Chappie 22 finish! Whew….finally done. Sorry for the late update, this chapter was really hard to write. Well anywz, about my stupid song weeelll hehe I just put it in there for no reason cuz I got it stuck in my head. (Sorry about its stupid- ness, but I just couldn't resist. Oh and it's a real song btw.) It was kinda sad for Sakura, but it will be a happy ending. I promise. This chapter was okay for me but hopefully you guys find it satisfying. The scenes are slightly jumbled together thought. Ta Ta for now! **

**Thank you all: **

inuyashafangirl333, saki-kun, Zuan, LitoCherryBlossoM, nan de mo chibi otoko, Liltoughiepunkie, Ky0chAn196, someone, Flamin Ayumi,ShyLittleAngel, K a Z a - Q, lazybluishgurl013, EraTomo, monkeyluv4646, Feather123, iluvsasukeandrobin, vamprincessmiyu, daydreamer53221, just lookin' 'round, K.Fields, Mrs.Uchiha, birdie101, dark Alley, krista, kuriguri, Neji x Tenten, some-anime-gal, Dark Naruto, Lone Sakura, txxme, nixxie1430, Whoeva I Can B, miss jeri-chan, lilkidz, lexy499, Ruriko89, Danyel, Wahhahhahahhah, luvKaWaIi, miyu-kanataluverz, random reader, Fattyaddy-99, sasukefurever, left-alone, minicrouton86, animeforever24, babykitty2270, anim3gurl, Kookie315, white-rosekiss, BaBy-U-AmaZe-Me, kouzumi 4eva, munchy, Kawaii-Hisui, sweetmaiden, BestSister, mystical shadow angel, Blue Werewolf Boy, mini-sakura, Jenny, Celestartial Blossoms, pei-chan, Wishinstahhz, fRenZ4EveR, animEvivvErz, xelagirl2, CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, and Hiei's Cute Girl.

And also others, who just reads this for fun and don't review. Hehe, I'm not asking you to review, but sometimes I get lazy too! So I know how you all feel!


	23. Changes

**Hi to you all again! Sorry for the late update again, I got a lot of tests and school projects these past few weeks. **

**Thank you **Akira Ruyiko **and **birdie101 **pointing out that I forgot about Yuki. Hehe, I kind of forgot to add her in the last chapter. **

**Chapter 23-Changes**

Ino stormed through the hospital angrily glaring maliciously at everyone in sight. She couldn't believe it! The year book had arrived yesterday and she could see pictures of Sakura and Sasuke in there! And none of her and Sasuke!

She will not allow it! This time Haruno Sakura has gone too far…TOO FAR. She is getting her revenge for real this time. Heh, and to her luck, she found out that Sakura had lost her sight and memory.

Good, she deserved it anyway. Now all she has to do is ruin her fresh innocent mind….

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed looking ahead, seeing nothing but darkness. She was used to her blindness now, and developed a better sense of her surrounding.

Inner Sakura: Where's Sasuke? Its getting late, where is he?

Just then her door opened and her mouth immediately curved into a sweet smile. Ino peered in and saw her; a flash of pity swept through her but was gone in a split second. She cleared her voice to bring out her sweet innocent voice and looked evily upon her. She was blind anyway.

"Hi Sakura-**chan**! My name is Yamanaka Ino." A feminine voice rang through Sakura's ears, and she frowned in confusion.

Inner Sakura: Isn't Sasuke supposed to be here? Who is she anyway? Did something happen to Sasuke?

"Hi." She greeted unsurely to her guest, and smile shakily at her.

"You're probably wondering who I am, and I don't blame you. Well like I said I'm Ino and I'm one of your good friends in Fiery Leaf High."

"Oh!" Sakura's face instantly lit up, another friend had come to visit her.

_Just look at pathetic face, so gullible! Ha, this revenge is going to be SO sweet. _

"Oh, Sakura-chan…..look at you, you poor thing! Are you feeling any better at all? Do you need me to do anything for you?" Ino cried concernedly, rushing to her side.

"It's okay Ino-chan. I'm fine, really." Sakura assured her.

"Well, are you any better to come by my house and have some tea and perhaps chat for a while?"

"Um, well you see. Sasu—"

"Oh don't worry about him, he told me that he was busy visiting **Hitomi**, so he won't be able to come by." Ino chirped, interrupting her.

"H-Hitomi?"

If her mind was working correctly, isn't Hitomi a girl's name?

"Yeah Hitomi-chan. She's my friend and also a close friend of Sasuke."

"C-Close friend?"

"Yes, but enough about that. Let's get going." Ino continued happily and led her out of the hospital. She could see confusion literally written across her face. _Haha, she's probably dying to know who Hitomi is. Sorry forehead bitch but Sasuke-kun is mine. First I'll tear your little heart apart then you'll get mad at Sasuke, and then…Sasuke is mine! _

Ino led her to her bronze Porsche and she drove to her house making Sakura listen to her babbling. Although Sakura's mind seemed to be preoccupied with Sasuke and this girl called Hitomi at the moment. Ino's planwas working perfectly.

They arrived at her mansion and Ino took her to their garden. They were greeted by maids and Sakura started to wonder who Ino exactly is.

"Ino-chan can you describe this place that you live in and what do you look like?" she asked.

"Oh! Of course, how careless of me. Sorry Sakura-chan. I have blond long hair that is tied in a ponytail, and I live we're in my mansion."

"You're mansion! Are you as rich as Sasuke!" she exclaimed.

"Not quite, now let's go to my garden and have some tea."

_But I will be as rich as Sasuke, once he's mine. _Ino's mind cackled.

They sat underneath a little tree. A table was laid out for them as well as two chairs, and expensive tea.

"You're garden smells nice. Do you like flowers?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes! Very much! I love them so much; when I grow up I want to have flower companies that sell all my favorite flowers." Ino said enthusiastically.

"Wow, at least you know what you want in the future. I don't even know what I want, especially now that I have lost all my memory." Sakura stated with no hint of sadness in her words.

_Why isn't she sad? She had just lost all her memories and sight, yet she could say those words so casually._

"Why do you sound so casual? Don't you feel sad? I would feel so bad if I had lost all my memories and my sight." She asked out of pure curiosity.

"I did feel sad, but now that I have all my friends with me, those sad feelings tend to disappear. And having those feelings won't help me anyway; I don't want others to worry about me so I just try to be as happy as I can for the sake of others." She replied.

A stab of guilt went through Ino's chest.

_Now that I have all my friends with me, those sad feelings tend to disappear._

_I don't want others to worry about me so I just try to be as happy as I can for the sake of others._

_For the sake of others…_

_The **sake **of others…_

"Ino-pig?"

_Why do I feel so bad now…I can't let my feelings get in the way. She made me suffer enough, and I'm not going to suffer anymore._

"Huh! Oh, sorry…um…yeah I guess. Wait, what did you say!" She cried.

"Did I just call you pig? I'm so sorry; it just came out all of the sudden!" She exclaimed.

"Hehe, forehead girl. You use to call me that."

"Forehead girl! Why you…Ino-PIG!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

She then noticed that Sakura's hair was a bit uneven, so she offered to trim her hair to keep her mind occupied. It's going to be a nice act to win her friendship more.

"Hey forehead girl, let me trim your hair."

"What! You don't have to do this Ino-chan."

"It's okay Sakura-chan; I know how to do this. Are you really this kind or are you just afraid that I will mess up your hair?" Ino teased.

"Both." Sakura answered with a grin, and then sat down as Ino started to trim her short pink hair.

They laughed, talking about all the recent gossips and Ino's past experiences. Ino felt different talking to her somehow, but she just can't grasp what that feeling is. As she finished, she looked at her finished work proudly. Sakura looked better, and her hair's usual gleam seems to be returning.

As Sakura touched her hair, she was a silent for a minute.

"Sakura-chan?"

"….You know Ino, I feel so happy right now. Thank you, this is the first time where I actually feel like I really belong. With all these wonderful friends beside me, from now on, I'll try harder to regain my memories and make them happy. I'm going to repay you too!"

_With all these wonderful friends beside me, from now on, I'll try harder to regain my memories and make them happy… _

_Make them happy…_

'_Make them happy? Not make yourself happy forehead girl?'_

"Ino-chan?"

'_Repay me? If only you knew what I had done to you…'_

"Ino-chan?"

'_Why are you so nice! Why are you always so nice! Why can you make friends! Why can you have Sasuke! Why! Why can't I be as lucky as you?..._

"Ino-chan?"

Silent tears started falling from her eyes, mixed emotions swirled around inside her body.

Pity for herself

Anger for her fate

Confusion for friendship

Awe for the girl in front of her

Disappointed for Sasuke

Sad for Sakura

Sad for Sakura! Where did that come from! She was her enemy! She took everything she had ever wanted. All she had are possessions that other people want; she had everything anybody would possibly want in the world. But there was only one thing that she never really had….a true friend.

Shikamaru counts as a friend; he supported her and listened to her rambling. Maybe even understood her. But he was a boy and she was a girl. She can't always count on him, and he doesn't deserve to listen to all her fits and other things that only a girl should know.

Talking to Haruno Sakura, was the first time Ino felt having a true friend. She was able to joke with her and felt like herself. Not some bratty Ino that everyone knew so well.

Fan clubs doesn't count. They don't care want happens to her. All they care about is getting Sasuke. They only side with her because she was one of them that want Sasuke. But after they get rid of Sakura, they will come for her too. For she was Sasuke's fiancée.

For once, somebody had actually talked to her as a friend. Smiled for her and took her as a real friend. A real friend….she, Yamanaka Ino, the popular brat that's the head of Sasuke's fan club was treated as a real friend for the very first time.

Her family had always been away since she was little. The only people she has every lived with were maids and butlers. Nobody else. Those servants didn't even care about her, they just do their jobs for money without trying to get to know their young mistress and make friends with her.

More tears fell from her blue eyes as she looked up in the sky as if she was trying to search for an answer from God. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do.

"Ino-chan! Are you alright! You're crying! Its okay, I'm here. Don't cry!" Sakura comforted, as she managed to find a napkin on the table and wiped her face after she blindly searched for it.

_I always wondered why Sasuke chose her instead of me. Now I understand why…she has something special that I don't. She has a heart that can change other people through kindness…I owe you one Sakura. I finally understand. The world it's not just about yourself, it's about others too. Thank you for making me realize this. You have probably suffered more than I……and for that I'll start respecting you from now on and tryto change myself._

"I'm sorry Sakura." She said with a firm strong voice, and wiped her tears away.

"Huh? Sorry about what! You didn't do anything wrong, so don't sorry me." Sakura retorted.

Ino shook her head then stood up, "No, I'm sorry and I mean it. You'll know what I'm talking about when you regain your memory."

"Um, well then apology accepted I guess?"

"Yep, now I want to show you my favorite flowers!"

* * *

"Hey, um can you tell me who visited Haruno Sakura last?" Sasuke asked frantically to the secretary at the hospital.

"Let me check sir, um….a young lady called Yamanaka Ino." She informed.

"Ino!" he hissed angrily and quickly nodded his thanks and ran off.

"Naruto, I found her. She's with Ino." Sasuke told Naruto over the cell phone as he ran to his motorcycle.

"Ino! Ino, as in Yamanaka Ino! Oh god, meet you over at her mansion."

Sasuke snapped his cell phone shut and zoomed off to the Yamanaka's Mansion.

>>>

_Ring _

"Huh? Oh excuse me Ino-chan, would you mind fetching my cell for me?" Sakura asked polity.

"Sure."

She went over and got her cell phone andglanced at thecaller's ID. It was Sasuke's.

_Sasuke-kun……you found out that she's with me, you must be worried. Heh, I don't blame you._

She handed Sakura her cell phone and she answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

"Hey Sasuke, and yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Where are you right now?"

"In Ino's mansion."

"What the hell are you doing there!"

"Am I not supposed to be here? And where are you right now? Visiting _someone_ else?"

"What! Sakura, just wait okay? We'll talk later."

And with that he hung up. Sakura was angry with him.

"What the heck is his problem? Is it a crime to go to another friend's house? God, it's supposed to be me that should be mad." Sakura fumed.

"Sakura, its okay. He has all the right to be worried mad at me. He l-loves you a lot, you know. And…and he wasn't visiting Hitomi. I just made that up, I'm sorry."

"What?" Sakura cried confusedly, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I-I lied because…." Ino trailed off, too afraid to say anything.

"Why did you lie! I'm so confused, what's going on?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you so I lied to you, making you think that Sasuke didn't have the time today to spend time with you so that you'll come with me to my house for a while." Ino half lied.

It was true that she wanted to talk to her and ruin her heart, but now she thinks that it was best for her to not know anything about her past. If she found out that she's Sasuke's fiancée, Sakura will probably die of shock. Plus, now that she's accepted Sasuke was Sakura's, there's always….

"You wanted to talk to me? Why didn't you say so! You don't have to lie Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed, swarming with relief. She thought she had lied because of something serious and big. And also relieved that Sasuke wasn't going out with another girl.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice rang in both of the girl's ears.

_He's come…_

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura, are you okay? What the hell are you doing here? Did she do anything to y—" he was cut off by Sakura.

"Sasuke, why would Ino-chan do anything to me? You big dummy." Sakura demanded.

"Because….Ino what's going on?" He asked suspiciously to the blond.

Ino just shrugged and said in a calm voice, no longer a high pitched obsessed voice anymore.

"Nothing Sasuke-_kun_, I just wanted to get to know Sakura better." She replied.

"What's with you Ino?" Sasukeinquired even more suspiciously. Ino was not her normal self anymore. Why isn't she all clingy anymore?

"Ah-hem," Sakura cleared her throat to get their attention, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Never mind, let's go Sakura." Sasuke said finally, deciding that Ino had done nothing to hurt Sakura.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Bye Sakura-chan, bye Sasuke-kun." Ino said sweetly, bidding them goodbye.

"Bye Ino-chan! Thank you; I had a great time today." Sakura bid back then got on Sasuke's motorcycle with his help and left.

>>>>

"Sakura, what did you guys talk about?" Sasuke asked curiously, breaking the silence between them. Something was wrong with Ino, and he wants to know why.

"Oh nothing that you should be knowing. Just girl talk you know." Sakura answered innocently.

"Is that all? Did she talk about me at all?" He asked.

"Nope, you're not that famous Sasuke." Sakura teased in reply.

"Whatever."

_That is so weird. Ino just changed from being an annoying gossip girl to a less annoying gossip girl…_

They arrived at the hospital and Sasuke quickly gave Naruto a call.

"Dobe, we're at the hospital. I got her."

"What! But I'm almost at the Yamanaka Mansion!"

"Too bad, now turn around."

"Why you bastard…."

"What now?Having trouble turning around now?"

"Annoying bastard, I am gonna get you so badly."

"Bring it, now turn your dead last butt if you can even lift it and hull it to the hospital now."

Sasuke then switched off the phone before Naruto can say anything back. He led Sakura back to her room and stayed with her when finally Naruto came.

"So I see you finally hulled that big stinkin' butt of yours here."

"I'll show you who have a big stinkin' butt once I'm through with you!" Naruto roared angrily.

"What are you going do to my bum, you perverted nincompoop." Sasuke taunted.

"NINCOMPOOP! I AM NOT A POOP, YOU POOP!"

Inner Sakura: I wonder if they are they even best friends….

* * *

Sakura roamed around her house alone, getting acquainted with every little nooks and corners. Tsunade had said she can live in her house now, but is required to go to the hospital at least once for every three days to get checkups. Sasuke are to come everyday and stay with her. It was her first morning living inside her house and Sasuke hasn't come yet so she decided to give herself a little tour.

She found a bag of food under the sink and sniffed it. It was a weird kind of smell, a smell of a food that wasn't fit for a human to eat.

Inner Sakura: What the heck? This smells like…

She felt her way to the phone and using her brilliant mind she calculated where the buttons were and pushed in Tenten's number that she had memorized a few days ago.

"Hi, this is Tenten."

"Hi, Tenten-chan."

"Sakura-chan! Anything wrong? Are you hurt? What happened? I'll go call 911 right away! Hold on Sakura-chan, we're coming to save you!" Tenten shouted frantically, getting ready to call the police. You can never know what a blind person can do in the morning all alone.

"Tenten-chan, I'm not hurt." Sakura said quickly before Tenten completely freaked out. Her freaking-o-meter is currently at 55 percent.

"Not hurt? Did you get taken as hostage? Huh, huh, huh! We're coming Sakura, hold on!"

Freaking-o-meter was rising to 60 percent.

"No, I'm not taken by a hostage. I-"

"Did robbers break in! Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

Rising rapidly to 70 percent.

"Nobody broke in, Tenten-chan. I just-"

"What is it then! Teeeelllll meeee!"

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last five minutes!" Sakura cried in frustration.

"Whhhhaaaattt! You wanted to tell me, 'that's what I've been trying to do for the last five minutes!' I better call the police right now, it seems like you got bonkers in your head Sakura-chan! Because you obviously don't make sense at all! Oh no, maybe you're about to suffer from a Senseless Disease!"

Continuing to rise to 75 percent.

"No! I am not suffering from a Senseless Disease! I just-"

"Wha-"

"Don't you dare interrupt-"

"But Sa-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"Okay, okay….I'm listening….Your probably suffering from—"

"SHHHHH!"

"Okay, okay."

"Do I eat cat food?"

"..."

Freak-o-meter has just turned into a Dumb-struck-o-meter rating at 101 percent.

"CAT FOOD! What! Are you seriously out of your head?

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you decide to go and call the police, hear me out. Seriously, do I eat cat food? I found a bag of food that smelled like cat food, but I don't remember having a cat."

"Ohhhhh, why didn't you say so in the first place? Jeez, you worried me there for a sec."

Inner Sakura: I would if you would just let me speak bun-head!

"No, you don't eat cat food Sakura. You would be a physico if you do and it will be the end of the world for Sasuke. But anyways, you have a cat called Yuki and Sasuke is currently taking care of her for you. Hehe, we kind of forgot to tell you that…"

Inner Sakura: Forgot! You know how important that information is!

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me that Tenten-chan, bye!"

"No problem, ciao!"

"Whew, glad that was over. So Yuki huh? Wonder what she looks like, I'll ask Sasuke later."

Sakura felt her way over to the fridge and got a box of ice cream and went over to the couch and started eating while listening to the TV.

Sasuke sneaked into the house hoping to scare Sakura. He sneaked past the living room and into the family room. He smirked as he saw Sakura eating ice cream, it brings back old memories.

Sakura scooped up a big spoonful of vanilla ice cream and brought it to her mouth and continued listening to the radio.

_Good, she doesn't know I'm here. _

He tip toed closer and closer until he was in front of her. With one flick of a spoon, a big pile of ice cream flew in the air and landed square in Sasuke's face.

"UGH!"

He didn't have time to duck because he was so close to her, "Shit! Sakura! You're going to pay for that!"

"Haha, it serves you right for sneaking up on me. I can hear you over a mile away. I would give everything to see your face." She laughed.

Sasuke quickly went to the sink and washed his face. Then he went over to Sakura and grabbed her ice cream.

"Give that back Sasuke!"

"Say the magic-"

"Magic word my ass! If you eat it, I-I will never forgive you!" she yelled trying to reach for it.

"Sakura, that's rude. And I happen to be hungry anyway so care to share?" he asked playfully holding the ice cream out of her reach.

Flashback

"_Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura called as she suddenly spotted him. _

"_Uhh...walking by. What are you doing here?" he asked coming towards her while running his fingers through his spiky hair. "Oh still hanging out with Lee. He just went somewhere to throw his drink away."_

"_I know—I mean ohh." He sat down beside her and suddenly put on his infamous devilish grin as a thought ran across his mind. "Sasuke..." Sakura said in a low voice, she frowned at the expression she knew too well._

"_What Sakura?" he said innocently, slipping an arm around her. She arched an eyebrow at him, "I swear if you do anything jerky I will—"_

"_You will what?" he cut her off and quickly grabbed her milkshake from her. "GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed._

"_Say the magic—"_

"_Magic word my ass! If you drink it, I-I will never forgive you!" she yelled trying to reach for it. "Sakura, that's rude. And I happen to be thirsty anyway so care to share?" he asked playfully holding the drink out of her reach._

"_NO!"_

"_I'll take that as a yes." He said pleasantly and lowered the straw to his mouth. "I didn't say I'll share you big jerk! And who said you can use the same straw as me!" she cried angrily._

"_Aww Sakura. Aren't we after all enemies? And as enemies, what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." He said both sarcastically and teasingly. "NOT TRUE!" Was all she could say as she watched helplessly as he drank a little from her drink._

End of Flashback

"Sakura?" Sasuke called to the still body beside him.

"Uh….did this happen before?" She asked quietly rubbing her temples.

"What happened before?" He echoed worriedly.

"This! What we're doing right now; I saw you in the park and you took my drink away from me and drank from it. Thisis like déjà vu!"

"Park? Drink? What are you….."

Sasuke searched through his mind and suddenly remembered.

"Y-You remembered t-that!" he whispered disbelievingly.

Sakura was shocked herself too.

"Is there anything else you remember?" He asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head, and looked shamefully away. She was startled when she felt Sasuke's arms pulling her close to his body.

"Sasuke…"

"It's okay. You don't have to remember anything right this minute. It will slowly come to you in the future. At least your one step closer to regaining your memory." He said softly.

Sakura felt like crying but held back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Sasuke and so instead, she leaned against his chest and enjoyed the next few silent minutes.

Then Sasuke broke the silence and told her that it was time for her to go to the hospital. He put away the almost melted ice cream, and they set off on his motorcycle.

>>>

Tsunade unwrapped the cloth that bound Sakura's eyes and used a mini-flashlight to see her pupils.

_Green irises and white sclera with red lacrimal sac and little red veins around the sac…._

Wait, did she just saw red veins around the sac? Tsunade looked closer again, and there WAS little red veins around the corner of her eye.

"Tsunade-sama?" Both Sakura and Sasuke said together nervously at their elder's silence.

"……"

"Uh….is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Just spill it lady." Sasuke said impatiently.

"I can't believe it! Sakura!" Tsunade cried with glee and hugged her.

Inner Sakura: Wow….her boobs sure felt….big…..

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hurry up woman! What are you so happy about?" Sasuke growled in an even more impatient voice.

"I have good news." Tsuande said calmly after awhile.

"Yeah and that is…."

"You're only going to be temporary blind Sakura. Veins are contacting your eyes which mean the nervous system is working around your eyes again and is trying to heal it so the nerves will reach your pupil. And if I'm correct, your sight will return in three weeks time." She explained in one breath.

"I'm only going to be temporary blind! Oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was also shocked by the news too, he can't believe it. He will see Sakura's eyes back to normal self again!

Tsunade left to contact other people while Sakura was hugging Sasuke with joy. She will finally be able to see everything once she gets her sight back!

That night everyone got together in the Uchiha mansion to celebrate the good news….Ino was invited too, by Sakura. The others still had doubts about her but they tried to be as courteous as possible.

* * *

Ino came and visited Sakura the next day finding a letter for Sakura. Sasuke had to do some business for his parents so he wasn't able to stay with her, instead Sakura suggested Ino to come over and he reluctantly agreed after many pleadings and cute smiles.

The letter was a reminder from the Driver's License Agency for Sakura to take her writing test.

"WHAT! But how am I suppose to even take the test if I'm temporary blind!" Sakura cried out.

Ino thought over for a minute and lit up.

"You have a good memory right? Well I'll help you study. And I can make them let you take a different kind of test. You know, like they read out the question to you and you answer them with words. Technically you'll still be taking the test, but just a different way." Ino said slyly.

"Wow that is a brilliant plan! But I'm not so sure about the part of me having good memory and those, letting me take the test that way." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, Yamanaka Ino ALWAYS have a way to make other people, mwahahahaha!" Ino laughed, getting a little bit carried off. Sakura just sweat dropped.

The Next Day

"I'm sorry miss, but there is no way we are going to let a blind person take the test." The secretary said politely as possible.

"I'm telling you, she's not blind! She's TEMPORARY blind! Do you need me to get a dictionary for you or do you need me to spell that out for you!" Ino said angrily.

"We're truly very sorry. Even if she's temporary blind we need evidence from a doctor or someone that is officially recognized to say that Miss Haruno here is indeed temporary blind." He said as politely again.

"I'll give you your stupid evidence; do you know WHO I AM?" Ino seethed with anger. Sakura just stayed by her side, quiet as time. She was told by Ino to not interfere if anything goes wrong, and now it seems like Ino is handling the situation pretty well on her own.

"No miss, but you can tell us if you like." The man said, almost in a mocking voice.

"You stinkin brat, I'm Yamanaka Ino, daughter of the boss who's the second richest in the world you dimwit!"

"Y-Y-YA-YA……." He gasped out loud, unable to continue.

"There, now can she please take her driving test now?" Ino said in a fake sweet tone with a smirk on her face.

"See Sakura, NO PROBLEM. I told you I could handle it, now go and take your test and ace it!"

Inner Sakura: Yeah…erm she sure did handle things well.

"Thanks Ino-chan! Later." Sakura said happily and was being led away by a woman to take her test.

"So how's the test!" Ino asked eagerly as Sakura came out.

"I can't believe it was soo easy!" She replied delightfully.

"Yes! I knew you could do it, come on I'll treat you something to drink." Ino said generously and they went to a tea shop nearby and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon.

Sasuke came back to home all tired and worn out. Jin greeted him formally as usual and signaled the maids to give his motorcycle its daily waxing.

"Young Master, I have news for you." Jin said, while clearing his throat.

"Hn?"

"This afternoon, Miss Yamanaka sent a text over the fax machine this afternoon saying that from this day foreword on, you and her will no longer be fiancé and fiancée anymore. She has called her parents and told them to cancel the arrange marriage. Her parents were shocked by the news but reluctantly agreed. They are going to tell Master and Madam about this tomorrow." Jin said in a clear voice, not missing a detail out.

"Are you joking!" Sasuke said disbelievingly, at what he had just heard. Did Ino really tell her parents that she wanted to break the arrange marriage!

"No I am not joking, young master."

"Are you serious?" he asked again, still not believing at what he heard.

"Yes I am serious young master."

"You're not kidding me!"

"Pardon me for my rudeness, but for the last time, I AM NOT KIDDING YOUNG MASTER!" Jin said in a loud voice, but still in a polite and formal voice.

"Holy shhhh….." He trailed off as Jin gave him a disapproving look. "Uh, I'll get going now….bye."

He dashed off quickly up to his room before Jin can scold him. He got out his cell phone and pressed on the numbers.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I guess you found out." Ino said in a stable voice.

"Uhhh….yeah…um…" Sasuke wasn't sure what to say so he just answered simply.

"Are you happy with my decision? And don't lie." She asked on the other line.

"….Yes….but why Ino? Why all of the sudden?"

"Because." Ino said cheerfully, which made Sasuke confused even more.

"Because….." he waited for her to finish her sentence.

"Because a special girl helped me open my eyes." She stated matter-of-factly.

"…." Sasuke took the time to digest everything in, and Ino patiently waited for him to speak.

"Ino, you sure have changed and I guess I owe you, thanks." Sasuke said as sincerely as possible.

"Wow, did Uchiha Sasuke just say thank-you to me! This sure is once in a lifetime." Ino teased.

"…."

"Stop fuming Sasuke-kun. So, no grudge?"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ino chirped.

"So Yamanaka Ino, who's the boy?" Sasuke asked, knowing her too well.

"Ohhh…." Ino scowled, he caught on quickly, "did you have to be so smart?"

"Yes, now who's the boy that _also_ helped you open your eyes?" He inquired coolly.

"Fine, I'll tell you it's….."

"NARA SHIKAMARU!" Naruto howled.

"Uh huh." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Oh my god, she likes _Shikamaru_!" he cried out.

"Yup."

"The one and only Shikamaru that thinks **everything** is troublesome!"

"Yes, the one."

"The one and only Shikamaru that thinks **all boys** including **me** are troublesome!"

"YES, OKAY! How many times to I have to tell you?"

"The one and only Shikamaru that thinks **all girls** including **you** are troublesome!"

"GO TO HELL, DOBE!"

"Oooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww………….dud**ette** you just punched my tooth out!"

"WELL LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WHEN I PUNCH YOUR LIFE OUT!"

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW…………whimper, whimper, whimper……"

**TBC

* * *

**

**This chapter was long, whew. Well as a note to this entire story is going through a dramatic change, and I think it's going to get really dramatic in some parts so be ready and BRACE YOURSELVES! **

Ky0chAn196, xelagirl2, mksanime, Zuan, Julia, Akira Ruyiko, Celestartial Blossoms, anim3gurl, pei-chan, mayukochan, Dark Naruto, luvKaWaIi, kouzumi 4eva, nan de mo chibi otoko, Wishinstahhz **I was thinking of making Sakura blind longer but since you'll want her to be okay, I decided to make her temporary blind in this chapter. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! We all love Sakura! Sakura/Sasuke forever! **

OO, Minako Aino, IAMSOAP, dreamerz, xxxzeanxxx, Hiei's Cute Girl, vamprincessmiyu, ShyLittleAngel, birdie101, Byakugan VS Sharingan, d'sasters, xxIceGurlxx, StarlitxIcexGoddess9074, lexy499, K.Fields, Krista, Blue Werewolf Boy, ChibiChiGoV, Dark-kunoichi, Gambomaster, daydreamer5322, khannds **Here's your update, thanks a bunch! I'll try to update soon! Sorry for the late update!**

white-rosekiss **Congradulations! You're the 700th reviewer! Thank you so much for adding your review! **

lady ininquity **Thanks for spreading my story to others! I can't tell you how thankful I am. I hope you and your friends enjoy my future chaps! **

iluvsasukeandrobin, leeann83, michelle, Blacksash, na-chan, poison thorn, LitoCherryBlossoM, dark Alley, BestSister, inu4023, munchy **Wow, did I seriously make you guys cried or want to cry? Aww, I didn't know mine was that sad! Thanks for your support! 3, 3, 3**

lilangelgurl **Thank you so much for reading my fic and telling your cousin to read it too! **

Xtreme Nuisance **I'm sorry but I don't understand what's '**bbl!' **but thanks anyway for your review!**

Imperial Angel **Hehe, I finally updated! And I never read Imadoki, I've watched Meteor Garden though (if you know what that is). What's a strudel? Anyways thx for your review! **

Angel Yuriko **Hi! Thanks for reading my fic! Yours was good too! Can you tell me your friend's pen name that told you to read this fic? Because I want to thank his/her. And also thank you!**

EraTomo **Yup, let the laziness go around! And the song that I posted was a true song. Although the author is unknown. Thanks for your review!**

kisa411 **I decided to make Sakura blind because losing her memory was obvious since she fell from a high tree. But I didn't want to make my story too cliché so I decided to add a little twist and make her blind. Yup that's about it, thanks for your review.**

Mitzuki Amagiwa **Thank you so much for liking my story and my plot. Sasuke/Sakura forever!**

flAmn AyUmi **Oh my god, I love your poem! Thank you soo much! I think you should publish that poem on to and make it more of a Naruto style! **

petals of ice **Thank you for discovering my greatness! Joking joking. But as a good person I have to be modest. Thank you for liking my stories, and discoveries are fun. It took me like a long time to find a good story that's like published a year ago. Well anyways thanx a lot! Bye!**

babykitty2270 **Thanks for your review! At least the stupid hurricane is gone! Thank you for being a devoted reader!**

miss jeri-chan **Hi again! You're review is always good to read. And yes I've watched meteor garden! And I love F4. But I don't know hana yori dango. You're review didn't offend me at all! My story is first based on meteor garden but as the story progressed I decided to make a twist out if it. Also because there's another fic that's completely based on meteor garden called 'Once upon a september' so I wanted my fic to be different from here. Thanks again!**

fRenZ4EveR, sakuraflower416 **Haha, I can't tell you if this story will have a happy ending. It's for you to find out! XD! Thanks for reviewing!**

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me, inuyashafangirl333, some-anime-gal, sasukeandsakuraforever, Fattyaddy-99, nixxie1430, kawaii.athcag, Mrs.Uchiha, Kookie315 **Thanks for reviewing!**

UV Rei, Saki-16, saki-kun **Hell yeah! Somebody likes my songs! Thanks a million! Naruto rocks!**

xX vicious samuraii Xx **Don't worry its going to end soon. It won't go over 30 chapters….I think. Thanks for you review! Your new pen name is cool! XD! **

tomoe-betrayal **I've read your fics, and its good. Keep it up! Thanks for your review! Don't we all love Sasuke! Lol**

NoweManah **It's ok if you didn't review for the last chap. At least I know you liked it. Thank you! **

sweetmaiden **Yeah it was hard not making Sasuke ooc. And Konohamaru deserved to be punished! But he's a 5 year old and it would be really over OOC it Sasuke decided to punish a little kid. Thanks for reviewing!**

Lone Sakura **Wow, your like the only person that understands perfectly! Because other reviewers were all sad that I made Sakura blind. I didn't want my story to be too cliché and you understand that so thanks a lot! **

sakuryn **Wow, you got knocked out for 32 hours! Cool! Well not cool, but I always want to experience blacks outs and faintings. Yeah I'm weird, but that's just me! Thanks for your review!**

JuicyGal119 **Hell yeah! The one I'm talking about is the Vancouver's PNE! Are you a Canadian? I loved PNE and I rode on the wooden roller coaster six times in a row! It was soo fun and I liked the beach party too. And yeah the girls sucks but you know they had to suck or else no fluff. Thanks for reviewing! **

Djazqu **Yeah, my fic is undergoing some major changes. I'm trying to make it humorous again but you know, every story has to have their dramatic parts! Thanks for reviewing!**

Kawaii-Hisui **Wow, I'm your idol? Makes me feel special, lol. Thanks a lot for reading!**


	24. Everlasting Hope

**Hey you all! But a note first to all, you may all find that this story will go really fast in the next chapters. This is because I am trying to finish the story before it goes over 30 chapters. I want to keep it below 30 chapters. Yup, E.T.C is ending soon guys! I'm going to start updating Unpredictable Fate pretty soon and start a new story, but anyways here's…..**

**Chapter 24- Everlasting Hope**

"Did you hear?" a girl said in a tiny voice, barely audible for the people around her to hear.

"Yeah, yeah we heard!" another girl whispered excitedly.

"Huh, what happened?" a clueless girl from the crowd spoke.

"What! You still don't know?" the first girl exclaimed quietly.

"No." the clueless girl said sheepishly.

"Yamanaka Ino, the former leader of Sasuke's fan club, has canceled her arranged marriage with Sasuke! And furthermore, she stepped down from her position as the fan club leader!"

One by one, the crowd of girls began chattering excitedly.

"I heard that she's having her eyes on Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who's the new leader now?"

"Hitomi Harashida."

"Her!"

"Yeah…oh there she is!"

"So, I guess you have all heard the wonderful news." Hitomi spoker in an arrogant voice, with an evil grin in her face.

"Yes, what do we do now Hitomi-**sama**?"

"Now that we got Ino out of the way, the only one left is Haruno."

"Uh-huh…" they all said in unison, eagerly waiting for what Hitomi has to say.

"As the new leader of Sasuke's fan club I, Hitomi Harashida, declare that its time to move on to the next mission: HARUNO EXTERMINATION….."

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru asked boredly. 

"We're here because it's going to be fun and plus we're going to help those poor kids out!" The girls chorused.

The gang plus Shikamaru and Ino now had just arrived in front of Konoha Mall. Ino had told them about a children's charity club hosting this big event in hoping to earn some money for the homeless and orphans.

So naturally Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten dragged the boys out to join them. Ino had managed to drag Shikamaru with her after major pleadings. But as for them being couples, well it's not official yet. As for the others, they are gradually accepting Ino and even finds her a fun cheerful person to hang out with.

They arrived at the central fountain and they could see seventy or so people crowding around booths.

"Wow, the line sure is long." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, they sure are successful." Tenten noted after her.

"Well, we better sign up then." Neji said curtly.

They saw a big sign that said the price to enter the event and the requirements.

"Hm….ten dollars for each person to attend and people have to come in pairs. Further instructions will be given out later. The even starts at 11:00 so hurry up and sign up and help out those kids! There will be prizes for first place winners and second place winners." Naruto read out.

"W-Well it's perfect; we are already separate into pairs." Hinata calculated. Sasuke will go with Sakura. Naruto will go with her. Neji will go with Tenten, and Shikamaru can go with Ino.

"Hey isn't that Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" A girl screamed suddenly, interrupting them. Every girl stopped and stared at them with eyes that were the size of oranges.

"Not again!" Sasuke groaned.

Instantly almost every girl in the mall charged forward.

"Uh…Sasuke…." Sakura said nervously, even though her blindness was not completely healed her sight had been improving for the past weeks. Already she could see shadowy figures rushing towards them screaming Sasuke's name at the top of their lungs.

"Sakura, we have to run." Sasuke yelled over his fan girl's voices. Today was just pissing him off, being chased by fan girls were a part of the reason why he hated going to the mall so much.

"Run you guys!" Ino shouted as they came nearer. Some girls tripped and got trampled by the others. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and starting pulling her away as fast as he can.

"STOP! HOLD YOU CORPSES!" somebody yelled over the cone-shaped speaker.

"Um….pardon me sir, but its hold you horses not corpses." Another person whisperedin the speaker's ears.

"Oh, well HOLD YOUR HORSES!" boomed the voice again.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked up at the person who was standing by the fountain wall. He was a tall person with white cropped hair. There were wrinkles on his faces but nevertheless he seems as lively as a ten year old.

"My name is Kanda Luda, I am the host of thiscontest event. While I'm here I expect no inhumanly behavior! Any person who dares to call or create a stampede again, will be cast out of the mall before they can say whatever they want to say!" Kanda shouted.

Every girl quieted down and then sulkily returned to their places.

"Are you guys alright?" Kanda asked as he hopped down of the fountain wall and walked towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yeah." Sasuke managed to say out loud. He couldn't believe it; he actually stopped his fan girls! This guy was his hero! If he even believe in heroes that is….

Kanda left them, and they waited in line again. But this time there seems to be more people joining and oddly it seems to be all the fan girls. So now instead of70 or so people joining, there were hundreds!

After they signed their name up, they waited until the time has come as Kanda stepped forth again with his giant speaker.

"Now that everyone has signed up are their anymore people who wants to join at the last minute? No? Ok. Thanks to all that have entered and the children will be grateful for your gracious deeds, more people than we have hoped for had signed up and we want to thank you greatly. Let's cut to the chase shall we? Please listen carefully for I will only explain once." He instructed and waited for all of the contestants to quiet down.

"Now, there will be groups of two like you already know and each group should have already received an envelope and a digital camera from the staff. When I blow my whistle you can open the envelope and inside you will find a quest of some kind that you all need to fulfill. There will be instructions on the paper and everyone receive the same quests but in different order. There will be 4 quests in total and 1 riddle for you to solve in the end. Please follow the instructions carefully. Oh, and if you plan on stealing the digital camera, be warned. We can track you down as fast as lightning. Cell phones are not permitted during the contest because there is a special machine installed in the mall that cuts off all the phone signals in the mall and 1 mile radius around it." Kanda said threatening.

Everyone sweat dropped, Kanda sure likes using weird similes and idioms. They got ready to tear their envelope apart as Kanda held up his whistle.

'BEEEEEP!'

Sounds of tearing paper erupted in the mall, and each group quickly scanned the paper in their hands.

-Sasuke and Sakura-

_For your quest you need to look at the pictures and identify the place and object. Once you have identified it, go to that place and take a picture of it exactly the way the picture is shown. After you have taken your pictures go to the 5th floor and there, you will find a person wearing a red uniform waiting for you. He/She will judge your pictures and if it's acceptable than he/she will give you an envelope for your next quest. Good luck! _

Sasuke read out loud, and then he took out five pictures and looked at the first one.

"What's the picture?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, it looks like its some kind of a device. The object has two colors: black and silver and there's a single strip on it. Its kind of a cylindrical shape and a word is printed on it. The word is cut off though; only the letter 'R' is visible." He observed.

Sakura thought for a moment: Black, Silver, cylindrical object. What could it be?

"Wait, I can also see a tiny cross printed on it." Sasuke noted.

Inner Sakura: A cross….a cross……a PLUS SIGN!

"Could it be that the object is a battery?" she pondered out loud.

"Hey I think that's it, the 'R' must be part of the word 'Energizer'!" Sasuke said softly. There were people around and it's best to talk as quiet as possible.

"Let's go to the technology department right now!" Sakura said excitedly, and with that she and Sasuke dashed away to the 10th floor.

>>>>>>

-Naruto and Hinata-

_For your quest you need to go to McRamen and eat either 10 small bowls of ramen or 5 big bowls of ramen. There will be 1 free meal ticket in your envelope, so all expenses have been paid. You need to take a picture for every bowl you eat and only **one** person eats the ramen. The other partner cannot help the eater. After you've finished the ramen please go to the 6th floor and there will be a person in black uniform waiting for you. Once they are satisfied with the pictures you have taken they will give you your next quest. Happy Eating! _

_PS. Cheating will not be tolerated and will result in instant disqualification. _

"Haha, I can eat up to 15 big bowls of ramen! This quest is a piece of cake, come on Hinata-chan lets get to McRamen!" Naruto chirped excitedly.

They ran to the elevator and checked the floor of which McRamen was on.

"M-McRamen is on the 8th floor Naruto-kun." Hinata informed.

"Well then let's get going! I'm hungry already!"

>>>>>>>>

-Neji and Tenten-

_For your quest you need to find a special object hidden somewhere in the mall. You will have to find it and bring it to the 13th floor. There will be a person in white uniform waiting for you. If you cannot find your object you can dial 604-3939-889 for hints. There will be special phones throughout the mall. Look for red phones with a labeled box beside it. For each hint you are required to pay 5 cents, and put your coins in the box. If you do not pay, the phone will not work. Only this phone can reach the number. Everyone has a different object so please do not throw this instruction paper away for it is evidence that you have found the item that you are suppose to find. _

_Your item is: A blue pencil sharpener with a picture of a donkey on it. _

_Hope you find it!_

"This is impossible!" Tenten hissed as she read the instructions.

"Yeah, how the hell are we going to find a tiny pencil sharpener with a picture of a donkey on it!" Neji groaned.

"Sigh, well I really want to win so let's start searching for it." Tenten said optimistically.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this cuz you wanted to win ok?" said Neji, not knowing that he had just said something sweet that made Tenten's heartmelt.

"You're the best Neji-kun! Let's start in the stationary store!" Tenten said happily and linked her hands with Neji. Even though the object will be hard to find, she had a feeling that she and Neji will have a great time searching for it.

>>>>>>>

-Ino and Shikamaru-

_For your quest you will need to put on the lip stick provided for you and kiss 5 strangers in the mall. It doesn't matter where you kiss them as long as your lips make contact. You are not allowed to kiss the staff or the contestants. Please take pictures with you kissing the people and bring it to the 7th floor. There will be a person in blue uniform waiting for you. After they are satisfied with your pictures they will give you your next quest assignment. Happy kissing! _

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered with a frown.

"Aww Shika, this is going to be easy! I'll kiss three people and you kiss two ok?" Ino laughed at the thought of Shikamaru putting on lip stick.

"Don't call me Shika and I AM NOT WEARING LIP STICK ESPECIALLY WHEN IT'S RED!" Shikamaru said clearly with a definite period.

"You're such a party pooper!Ok lets make it,I'll kiss four people and you kiss one ok?" Ino bargained.

"NO!"

"PLEASE? I already have to kiss FOUR people! So its only fair that you kiss at least one."

"NO! Boys don't put on lip stick! Thats the UNIVERSAL RULE!"

"That is so not the universal rule! Just look at those homosexual guys out there! If you don't then I'll tell the others the time when you p—"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'LL DO IT! HAPPY NOW! JUST BE QUIET! AND I **AM NOT GAY!**" Shikamaru pratically shouted out loud and covered Ino's mouth.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You're not gay alright? Hehe, let's do some kissing now!" Ino snickered.

"Girls are so evil! Sooner than later they will take over the world with their destructive mouths. God, they're even deadlier than atomic bombs!" Shikamaru muttered angrily as Ino pulled him away.

>>>>>>>>>

-Sakura and Sasuke-

"Found it!" Sasuke called out and took the last picture of their final object. The first object was indeed an Energizer battery. The second picture was a stuffed bear. The third was a water bottle and the fourth was a red jacket. The final picture was a lamp.

Even though Sakura still could not see clearly it was she that figured most of the pictures out.

"Yes, that's all of them. The instruction says that we have to go to the 5th floor now and find a person in red." Sakura recalled.

They ran down the stairs since the elevator was too slow. After arriving to the fifth floor they searched around for a bit before they found a person in a red uniform.

"Hey, have you got the pictures?" The guy said, with a big smile.

"Yeah." They both answered and handed him the original pictures and their digital camera.

"Wow, you guys are very good photographers! These pictures look almost identical!" The guy exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged modestly since he was the one who took all the pictures and received a hug from Sakura.

"Here you go, your second quest. By the way, did I tell you that your one of the first to arrive?" The guy said cheerfully and handed them a white envelope.

They nodded their thanks and Sasuke read out the instructions again.

"We have to eat either 10 small bowls of ramen or 5 big bowls of ramen!" Sasuke said disbelievingly.

"Well obviously I can't eat that much so its all up to you now Sasuke!" Sakura said thoughtfully and gave Sasuke a slap on the back.

"But only dobe can eat that much….I'm going to die." He complained knowing that he was the one that is going to eat the ramen later.

"Off to McRamen now! We can't waste time Sasuke! Come on!" Sakura laughed happily while tugging Sasuke's shirt. He sighed loudly and hopelessly dragged himself to McRamen.

>>>>>>>>>

-Naruto and Hinata-

"Wow Naruto-kun, you finished 5 big bowls AND 10 small bowls of ramen!" Hinata said in awe.

"That was deeeeelicious! Hehe, we better get going now that we finished our first quest! I don't want to lose to that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said loudly, while scanning their pictures.

They walked towards the elevator again and waited for it.

"Eh! SASUKE!" Naruto cried out loud.

"Oh its you." Sasuke replied calmly as the elevator door opened.

"HA! We already finished our first quest!" Naruto boasted.

"So have we, and we're on our way to do our second one right now. Heh, guess you will always be one step behind dead-LAST!" Sasuke countered.

"I am not a dead last!"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Sigh…boys will always be boys, stop fighting you two! Anyways we've just finished our first quest." Sakura greeted.

"S-So have we, and Naruto just ate 15 bowls of ramen." Hinata answered.

"Well you guys better get on the elevator, people are waiting for you guys, bye!" She told them as she pulled Sasuke away.

"You guys are always fighting; can't you guys at least try to be decent best friends?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, jerk!"

"Whatever….."

----------------------------

"Grrr…..how did they know that we cheated! All the ramen bowls looked alike!" A girl growled.

"Yeah, now we'll never be able to take shots of Sasuke-kun!" Another girl growled with her partner.

Naruto stared at the girls that were just disqualified as they went past them.

"When they mean cheating is not tolerated they really mean it." He remarked.

"G-Good thing I have y-you as my partner." Hinata said shyly while blushing a little.

"Awww Hinata-chan…….thanks so much! I'm glad you're my partner too!"

Naruto moved forward and gave her a peck on the cheek before spotting a guy in black uniform.

The couples went to him and gave him their digital camera. The guy smiled, gave them an envelope and returned the digital camera.

"What's our next quest Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Hm….i-it seems like w-we have to find an object. Let's see what the object is……."

"A hidden golden watch with a picture of a _pig_ on it! What kind of a watch is that!" Naruto cried out, connecting the sentence for her.

"I-It should be easy, since it stands out from the other watches. Why don't we check in the accessories department first?" she suggested.

"Good idea, but man….a pig watch…..who would wear _that?_!"

>>>>>>>>>>>

-Neji and Tenten-

"Where could that damn donkey sharpener be!" Neji muttered impatiently.

"Aargh…it's not in the stationary department _and _we already phoned the number like 4 times already! Ok let's see, we know that the watch is hidden on the 2nd floor and it is not hidden in any of the book/stationary department. We also know that it's not hidden in a room and that it is not hidden in the washroom." Tenten listed out the hints that they received.

They walked around the 2nd floor looking in every tiny nooks and corner, but still, they could not find the sharpener. They have already circled the floor for a total of 10 times already.

Children and adults passed by them looking at them curiously. They ignored them and went on searching. Suddenly Neji stopped, turned around, and ran.

"Neji-kun! Where are you going!" Tenten shouted after him.

"Hurry, I just saw it!" he shouted back. With excitement starting to rush in her, she sprinted after him.

"Excuse me." Nejiinterrupted politely.

"Huh? Uh….yes?" A women answered him cautiously.

"We're contestants for theChildren's Charity event and we're trying to find a specific object and I think your son has what we're looking for." He explained.

"Neji!" Tenten panted, finally catching on to him.

The women looked at them and at her son noticing that he was holding an unknownsharpener.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Taku where did you get that! Didn't mommy tell you not to pick up things from the ground!" she scolded.

Taku, the kid looked at the sharpener and then back at his mother.

"We're very sorry to disturb you, but can we have a look at the sharpener please?" Tenten friendly said to the child.

Taku hesitantly gave them the sharpener and grabbed onto his mother's hand.

"Neji-kun, it has a picture of a donkey on it!" she exclaimed after they observed it.

"Well we'll be going now, sorry about my son taking your stuff. Bye now." The women said nicely and led Taku away saying that she will buy him a sharpener later.

"We've finally found it!" Neji said with a rare smile.

"Yeah, now let's go and get our second quest!" She said with equal happiness.

They found a girl in white uniform and she gave them their second quest envelope which told them that they were supposed to kiss five strangers. Although Neji was disgusted by the quest, it sounded a lot easier than the first one. Of course Tenten will do all the kissing for this one. There was no way for him to kiss a stranger, but there is a possibility for him to get jealous……..

>>>>>>>>>

-Ino and Shika-

"Shikamaru plucker up your lips more! I can't get the lipstick on you!" Ino commanded.

_I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. I'M. ACTUALLY. DOING. THIS. _

"I said PLUCKER UP! I already kissed three people! Now it's your turn!"

"Ugh…….it smells bad….."

"Stop dodging!"

"You still have another person to kiss right? Well, go on and kiss the next person!"

"Ok but after that, YOU are going to kiss!" she said evilly.

"This is worse than troublesome……"

_Hm…I wonder what he'll react when I say this. _Ino wondered.

"Let's see, oohhhh there's a hottie over there! Hehe, I'll kiss him in the lips this time!" she said loudly.

"WH-WHAT! The lips! Are you crazy?" Shikamaru blurted.

"Um, Shika are you jealous?" she teased.

"N-No." He stammered, going red. "I-I-Do you know that if he is sick or something it could pass it on to you if you kiss him on the lips."

"Are you worried about me, Shika?" she questioned with a grin. Shikamaru was fidgeting now.

"N-Yes, but that's because you parents will get mad at me if they found out that I didn't stop you!" He said quickly.

"Ok then if you put it that way, I'll just kiss him on the hand." She chirped, satisfied with his answer.

_Hehe, I was right, he does care about me! Mwahahaha..._ Ino thought hysterically

_Whew…that was like the scariest 2 minutes of my life……I almost let all my secrets out, Aargh this is indeed more than troublesome! Somebody help me……… _Shikamaru begged in his mind.

"You're turn Shikamaru, and there is no way to turn back!" She sang as she pulled out a woman's weapon: lipstick.

"NOOOOOOO!"

20 minutes later……..

"Hahahahahaha!" Ino laughed out loud, ignoring all the people staring at them.

"I won't forget this Ino….." He threatened as he furiously wiped his mouth from the red lipstick.

"Oh my god, that is going to a memory that I will never forget! Hehe, I doubt that we're going to win the competition but man, seeing you kiss a girl with lipstick on was worth it!" she remarked, and continued laughing.

"Shut up…."

They received their second quest which instructed them to take five identical pictures according to the pictures given that were given to them. Ino then grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's arm and went off to complete their next quest.

* * *

AN: I am going to shorten some parts since it will make the chapters too long, so I will only focus on Sasuke and Sakura now. Just pretend that the others are doing other quests that they are doing. Thanks!

* * *

-Sakura and Sasuke- 

"Come on Sasuke! You can do it!" Sakura cheered.

"I c-can't go on…….." Sasuke groaned, finishing off his third big bowl of ramen.

"Sasuke, just two more! You can do it!" she encouraged.

He stared at the next two bowls of ramen laid out for him hatefully. And slowly started eating the noodles out of the bowl.

Inner Sakura: I must think of a way to make him eat faster! Hey, I know!

"Sasuke, you don't want to lose to Naruto or Neji do you? Naruto could finish this in a matter of seconds. Come on, you're still the number one! Anything that he can do, you can do it too!"

The thought of competition and rivalry sparked him up.

_I can't lose to that dobe and Hyuuga right now! I have a reputation to live up to! _

Suddenly he felt that he still has a space for the two bowls of ramen and then he quickly gulped down the rest.

"Yay, I knew you could do it!" Sakura shouted in delight, her plan had worked.

Sasuke groaned, his stomach suddenly churned, and he felt sick.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I need to puke…" he managed to say.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sakura let out, and quickly called one of the McRamen staff to bring a garbage can.

Instantly Sasuke bent over and poured the half digested noodles out of his mouth.

Inner Sakura: Wow, I'm actually glad that I'm half blind. That sounds and smell nasty…..

Sasuke grabbed a tissue and wiped his mouth.

_How on earth did that dobe manage to finish all that and not puke! _

"A-Are you done Sasuke?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…..come on let's go." He said and they went to the 6th floor. On the way he stopped by the water fountain to get rid of the yucky taste in his mouth.

"Naruto sure is amazing." Sakura state.

"Hn, in a bad way I guess." He replied.

They heard that some people already finished their second quest so they hurried and got their third envelope.

"……"

"Sasuke?"

"……."

"Sasuke, what's our next quest?"

"SASUKE!"

"Holy shit."

"What is it!" Sakura screamed, getting very annoyed and curious.

"We have to kiss five strangers and put on lipstick." He finally read out.

"WHAT! In the lips!" She exclaimed.

"No, you don't have to. Just their hand or something." He said abruptly.

Sakura relaxed and smirked at Sasuke, "So is that it? That's a piece of cake!"

"Yeah for you, you're doing the next quest. I'm out." He declared.

"That's not fair! Your just a chicken." She whined.

"I'm not a chicken, dummy! Besides I did the last one, so now it's your turn!" he retorted.

"But can't you just kiss at least one person?" She pleaded.

"No, I AM NOT WEARING LIPSTICK!" He said it loud and clear.

"But why? Its not a big deal." She said innocently.

"No! And besides, the only person who I'll ever kiss is you." He said that loud and **clear** too unaware that he had just said that.

Inner Sakura: Did Sasuke just say that! Oh my god, hell yeah!

_Did I just say that! Shit!_

"Uh what I mean is……" He trailed off not knowing how to cover that up.

"Leave the kissing to me Sasuke!" She said brightly andkissed him on the cheek.

She went around while asking people if she could kiss their hand. They asked her to pinch them to see if they were dreaming or not, and they were not. So since the people were all boys, they couldn't resist a cute teenage girl so they complied. Sasuke jealously took pictures of them and after they were done he haughtily pulled her away.

He gave the camera to the guy in the uniform coldly, and waited for him to check it. The guylaughed alittleat them and gave them their next envelope.

"We have to find a book called, 'Why does Pigs Fly'." He said glumly. These quests just getting weirder and weirder!

"Why do Pigs Fly!" she echoed.

"Yeah, this is a weird contest full of weird quests and weird stuff."

Sakura decided to look in the book store first and so they went and asked one of the workers there if there it was there. She checked on the computer and shook her head so they went out and found a red phone.

"Should we ask for a hint?" She debated.

"Yeah, this is a 14 floor mall it could anywhere!" he reminded her and placed 5 cents into the box and picked up the receiver. Sakura took it and somebody picked it up on the other line.

"Hi, you are allowed one yes or no question but first please tell us your names." A voice on the other end said kindly.

"Sakura and Sasuke." She answered.

"Ok, shoot your question."

"Um, is the book on odd even floors?" she asked.

"Wait a moment……yes its on odd even floors. Bye now!"

'CLICK'

"Whoa ok, um Sasuke the book is on odd even floors." She told him.

"Ok, ask him if it's above the 5th floor and then ask him if it's below the 10th floor." He instructed while putting another 10 cents in this time.

"Hi, you are allowed one yes or no question but first please tell us your names." The voice said again. Sakura answered her and asked their question.

"He said yes again, Sasuke."

"Then we'll search this floor first." He figured and they started searching. But no matter how closely they looked they couldn't find the book. So they went to the 7th floor and on and on until they reached the 10th floor.

"Its not here!" Sakura growled.

"Let's ask for hints again." He suggested and they went to the red phone.

"……"

"Hi, you are allowed one yes or no question but first please tell us your names."

"Sakura and Sasuke." She answered impatiently.

"Ok shoot."

"Is the book on the 7th floor?"

"Nope, bye."

"It's not on the 7th floor, so ask him if it's on the rest of the floors." He said and this time he put at least 15 cents in the box.

"Hi, you are allowed one yes or no question but first please tell us your names."

"SASUKE AND SAKURA." She yelled slightly.

Inner Sakura: I can't stand this! Why don't they say something different like Hi, you canask any questions you want and if you want, you can kill us for being annoying!

"Is it on the 8th floor?" she asked, extremely pissed off.

"Nope."

"On the 9th floor?"

"Nope."

"On the 10th floor?"

"Nope, that's 3 questions bye."

A vein popped out of Sakura's head and her eyebrows twitched.

"What the heck! The stupid guy said it's not on the 7th, 8th, 9th, OR the 10th floor!" she cried out angrily.

"He lied!" Sasuke seethed, getting pissed off himself too.

"Aargh, you ask the next questions." Sakura thrust out the receiver to him and he quickly put at least 50 cents in to do some serious question asking.

"Hi, you are allowed one yes or no question but first please tell us your names."

"Cut the hell already!"

"I guess you're Sasuke, and your female partner is Sakura. Um….shoot hehe." The guy on the other line said nervously.

"Can you guys lie?"

"Um no."

"Then why did you tell us that the book was between the 5th floor and the 10th floor in the first place and then say that it wasn't on those floors just a moment ago?" he demanded.

"Sorry that's not a yes or no question."

"Just tell us the frickin location!"

"We're very sorry—huh?Uh please hold on a minute sir."

They waited impatiently and Sakura pressed her ear on the side other side of the phone so she could hear too.

"Hi sir, I've just received a message from the boss and we can have an exception because err…your objects location is hidden in the most confusing location. So we're are allowed to give you a hint. We can only say this once and also after that you may not ask anymore questions, so please listen carefully. The hint is: I am not moving but I'm moving." He said quickly and hung up.

"Did he just say I am not moving but I'm moving?" She asked unsurely.

"Yeah that's what I heard too; man this is all too weird. I am not moving but I'm moving! What kind of a hint is that?"

Sasuke ran through his spiked hair and leaned against the wall.

"An elevator!" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

"A what?" he asked.

"An elevator!" She repeated, "Listen, I am not moving but I'm moving! The book must be in an elevator but its not moving instead the elevator itself is moving! That's why those previous questions didn't work!"

Her explanations dawned him, why hadn't he thought of that before!

"Let's go find that stupid book right now!" He ushered and they ran to the nearest elevator.

People looked at them as they kept on pressing the elevator buttons, but didn't go in as the elevator arrived.

"Is it in that one?" she asked.

"No."

They waited for the next two elevators to arrive. Hope for winning was burning out fast. They had already checked 5 elevators already. The next elevator door opened and they found it empty.

Sasuke checked one more time and this time a tiny brown book caught his eye.

"I found it!" He called out.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura screamed in delight. They had finally found it after wasting a lot of cents and dimes.

"Let's go."

She nodded and held his hands as they ran for the staff in uniforms.

"Wow, congratulations for finishing the four quests. Here's your final challenge." The girl said and gave them a red envelope. They nodded their thanks, too tired to answer and opened the envelope.

Inside was a single slip of paper with tiny words written on it.

_I provide life, good fortune, and activity _

_Come find me,_

_Throw a penny,_

_And wish hard for victory. _

"Not another riddle." Sakura groaned.

"Wait, I think I know a part of it. The answer for the first part is water! It provides life, good fortune, and activity." Sasuke explained.

"Great! Now that we got that figured out, but what about the second part?" Sakura questioned.

"I'm not sure, _throw a penny and wish hard for victory_, what could it be?" he thought out loud.

"Water plus penny plus wish equals…………."

"A WISHING FOUNTAIN!" They shouted in unison.

"The fountain on the first floor, hurry Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and they raced down the stairs to the first floor.

"Just a bit further Sakura." He panted.

They continued running and finally they reached the 1st floor. Kanda was waiting for them and greeted them with a big smile.

"Congratulations! I hereby pronounce you…….."

Inner Sakura: Husband and wife? What?

"……the winner of the contest!" He finished.

They sank down to the floor and leaned on each other. It was over, and they had won.

"You're prizes will be mailed to you shortly. For now, we have to wait for the second place winners." He informed.

"Ok." They replied back and rested.

>>>>>>>>

"HURRY NEJI!" Tenten yelled.

"When did you run this fast!" Neji asked running up to her.

"I don't know!" she replied and they kept on running. They were going to win for sure. As they got near to the fountain they saw two figures and then found that it was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Congratulations! I hereby pronounce you…….." Kanda trailed off like he did to Sasuke and Sakura to create suspense.

Tenten: _Husband and wife?_

Neji: _That you're bound to die from my hands, for creating such an annoying contest?_

"Second place winners! You're prizes will be mailed to you. Neil, go and announce to the others that the contest is officially over!" He finished with delight.

"Second place!" they exclaimed after him.

"Hyuuga looks like I just kicked your ass!" Sasuke smirked.

Before Neji could comment back the malls PA rang.

_Ladies and gentlemen, the grand children's charity contest is over! Please return to the main fountain on the first floor. _

Sakura and Tenten chatted with each other as Neji and Sasuke started dissing each other. When everyone was present Kanda got up and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all, this event has been a true success. First I will like to congratulate our winners, Sasuke and Sakura and for our second place winners, Neji and Tenten!" Kanda announced.

Everyone cheered and some of the fan girls sulked. They had truly lost to Haruno Sakura.

"Aww Sasuke-bastard! You've won!" Naruto scowled.

"C-Congratulations Sakura." Hinata commented.

"You go girl, by the way did you know what Shikammmmmmmm" Ino's mouth was instantly covered by Shikamaru.

"MMMMM" Ino mumbled angrily under Shikamaru's hand.

'BEEP'

"Huh?" Sasuke took out his cell phone and saw that he had just got a text message from Kakashi.

_Sasuke, _

_Please go back to our school classroom and clean up a little bit for the next semester. I couldn't go because of…specific reasons. If you agree to go, text message me back and go there today to clean up. If you don't agree, text message me back and go there to clean up anyway. _

_From your favorite teacher, Kakashi _

"I'm not your slave, pervert!" Sasuke growled, and pressed back a reply.

_I am not your slave! Why can't you clean it up by yourself? _

_Sasuke_

_PS. You are not my favorite teacher, pervert! _

"Sasuke, you shouldn't call Kakashi-sensei a pervert." Sakura remarked.

"You called him that before you know; after all he's your teacher too." Sasuke retorted with a smirk.

She grew red, and muttered a jerk under her breath.

'BEEP'

Sasuke checked his message again and saw that Kakashi had sent him another message.

_Sasuke, if you don't…I'll make you life miserable by banning any tomato in your mansion! _

_From you favorite teacher although you may not admit it, Kakashi_

"Ahahahaha, Sasuke-bastard has to go now!" Naruto sang.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said angrily and smacked him on the head.

"Owwie…." He whimpered.

"I'll come with you." Sakura offered.

"Me too!" Ino said after her.

And so they bid others goodbye and left for Fiery High. Arriving there, they found that the classroom was a mess and they started cleaning the useless things out.

After a few hours of hard work all that was left was throwing out the trash. Sasuke brought out the trash as Ino and Sakura went to get new plastic bags on the 3rd floor.

"The classroom is finally clean, how did it get that dirty anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't the one who made the mess." She answered logically.

"You guys are finally alone." A new voice interrupted them. They turned around and found Hitomi and a bunch of other girls.

"Hitomi! What are you doing here!" Ino demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." She said grimly and made motion with her hands. Five of the girls stepped out and grabbed a hold of them.

"You guys get rid of her, I'll take care of Haruno. Smell yah later pig." Hitomi cackled evilly and she and the rest of the girls disappeared with a struggling Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino screamed, and tried to shake the other girls off.

"Hold still!" One of them ordered.

"Make me!" Ino shouted at them. One girl took out a cloth and wrapped it around her mouth.

"There that should shut you up, hehe. Pretty soon Sasuke-kun will belong to us!"

They took her away and stuffed her in a shed.

"What do you want!" Sakura shouted.

"We want to finish you, that's what." Hitomi answered her as they brought her to the school's roof.

"Finish me? But why? What did I ever do to you?" she inquired angrily.

"What did you do to us! You have some nerve! You took Sasuke-kun away from us, and now its revenge time!" a girl with blond hair sneered.

"I did not take him away from you guys! And you guys should give him some slack, if he doesn't want to go out with you then it means that HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! CAN'T YOU GET THAT IN YOUR HEADS!" She screamed the last part.

"Whatever blindy. We're just doing Sasuke-kun a favor to get rid of you." Hitomi declared and punched her in the gut. They pushed her until she was against the fenced that prevented people from falling.

"What….are….you….going to….do to me?" she wheezed, clutching her stomach.

_We're going to scare you until you leave Sasuke-kun and we're going to break your stupid little heart!_

"Oh nothing much." She said casually, and gave her another punch. Pretty soon they started kicking her and punching her.

"Stupid forehead girl!"

"You don't deserve Sasuke-kun!"

"Blindy!"

Sakura grabbed a hold of the wall and spat out blood. _Sasuke…help me…_

_>>>>>>>_

_Stupid assholes! Stuffing me in here and leaving me alone! When I get out they're going to get it for sure! _

She kicked the door since her hands we're tied and her mouth was covered. She kicked it so hard that the noise could be heard downstairs.

_What the hell was that? _Sasuke thought.

He ran upstairs and followed the noise and arrived at a storage room. He opened it and out came Ino.

"Ino! What the heck are you doing in there!" he exclaimed.

"Mmmmmm."

He took off the fabric around her mouth and untied her hands.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura's in trouble! We have to help her! Hitomi got her!" She explained quickly.

"Sakura is in trouble! Hitomi was here! What the hell!"

"Hurry! There's no telling what they might do to her! And Hitomi wasn't alone, there were other girls from you fan club!"

"Shit, shit, shit!"

They ran around frantically, looking for Sakura.

"Did you find her?" Sasuke asked as they met up in the hall.

"N-No." Ino answered and leaned on the wall.

"Damn, where could she be? Where have we not checked?" he asked himself.

"The roof!" She cried.

They looked at each other for a moment and dashed off up the stairs.

>>>>>>

"Are…you….done yet cowards?" Sakura choked, on her own blood.

They slapped her on the face and held her up against the wall.

"How dare you call us cowards!" Hitomi growled.

"Heh you guys are cowards. Instead of coming up to me fair and square you decided to gang up on me when I'm alone." She said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched and punched her again.

Sakura collapsed on the wall still conscious but just then with them still kicking and beating her and a strong wind, the fence which she heavily leaned on for support broke off.

Down, down, down just like that day. Away she fell just like that day.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as he kicked open the rooftop door. His eyes narrowed as he saw the fence broke off and Sakura falling.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino screamed and started running for her, but a body passed her at such inhuman speed that she lost her balance and landed on the ground from the wind that the body created.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The fan girls and Ino screamed at the top of the lungs as he ran to the edge and jumped off after Sakura.

The wind must have pushed him forward making the fall even more deadly. But he didn't care, he had already made a decision a long time ago and intended on keeping it. He was going to protect Sakura from now on, even if he has to end up losing his life.

He got a hold of Sakura and pulled him close to him.

Down, down, and down. But this time it was different. Sakura wasn't alone…….

Flash……….the first day of school

Flash………..the salamander in her locker

Flash………Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Jin, Hinata, Milly, Itachi, Mrs.Haruno, Mr. Haruno, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Sasuke

Flash……….Sasuke kicking Naruto's TV

Flash………Yuki prancing around and playing with Shadow

Flash………Sakura falling with Sasuke down the air vent.

They say that once you are on the verge of death, your whole life replays in your mind.

'SPLASH!'

They plunged into the school's swimming pool, and Sasuke gulped for air dragging Sakura with him.

"Sakura!" He whimpered her name and brought her from the water and onto the side of the swimming pool.

"Wake up!" he ordered helplessly and shook her on the shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted and ran towards them. She was followed by his fan girls.

They were too shocked to say anything, and stared at the limp Sakura and Sasuke desperately trying to wake her up. The pool was red, red from Sakura's blood. This was not their plan, they didn't plan for this………they were in deep trouble……

"Sasuke-kun, you must perform CPR!" Ino urged.

"CPR! I never done CPR before!" he exclaimed.

"Do you want Sakura to live or not, go!" she hissed.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, drew a big breathe and breathed into Sakura's mouth. She didn't stir so he pressed more air into her body. Air started circulation through her heart and body. The heart started pumping and soon Sakura coughed the water out in her lungs and stirred.

"Sakura!" They said brightly.

"S-Sasuke? I-Ino-pig!" she stuttered.

Without saying anything Sasuke held Sakura close to her.

"Sasuke……I-I remember……" She whispered.

"What?" Ino and Sasuke said together.

"I remember everything!" she repeated with a more firm voice this time.

"Remember as in…." Ino trailed off and waited for Sakura to finish for her.

"I remember as in I've regained my memory porky!" she said with a smile.

"AHHH FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino screamed happily and hugged her. Sasuke just sat there, stumped from her words. She remembered everything! She remembered everything that they did together and all the events that happened, this was too good to be true.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked hesitantly as Ino let go of her. Although she still couldn't see very well she remembered him clearly and moved towards him and gave him a hug. He simply returned it without words.

"Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered into his ear.

His mouth curved upwards and hugged her tighter, "No problem dummy."

Just then Sakura coughed and they just remembered that she was injured.

"We better get you to the hospital." He said worriedly. She nodded and he and Ino helped her to his car. On the way they passed his shocked and shameful fan girls. They lowered their heads in defeat and stood there. Ino glared at them….uh oh….they were in big trouble….but most of all…..

They had lost to Haruno Sakura. And that was the day when Sasuke's fan girls all over Fiery High finally dispersed.

There is never too much hope, because if you believe and try hard, it will come true.

* * *

­**Ahahahaha, chap. 24 finally finished! So happy! That was a looonng chapter: 7933 words! I finally got over a major writer's block for the middle section and thought of the contest. Sorry for the late update! **

**Sneak preview of the next chapter: Sasuke's dad appears! **

**I would like to say sorry to some of the readers, I said that I would have it done by Thursday, but I needed to make some last minute changes. Sorry! **

**BTW, the contest in this chapter was a true story. Although it was more like a school event then a charity contest, and instead of finding objects we had to find people. It was a fun day. Bye for now! **


	25. Worries

**I've seen suspense rising from every one of you, lol. Sigh, stupid for not banning us from replying reviews in our stories. Anywz dum dum dum……I present….**

**Chapter 25 – Worries**

♪♫♪♫♪

Sasuke groggily sat up and answered his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

He answered the call and rubbed his eyes. He then looked at his clock; it was six-o-clock in the morning.

"Hello Sasuke." A deep elderly voice answered back.

"Father?" he said hesitantly and frowned.

"Aa, I see you haven't forgotten about me." Fugaku remarked.

"Hn, what do you want?" he asked impatiently. He and his father weren't always on the best terms. His father only calls him when something important is about to happen.

"Show some respect to your elders," Fugaku scolded, "anyways there's this really important business party that I need you to attend. I won't be there till after the party so you would have to fill in my place for the time being. There are some company representatives whom I want you to introduce yourself to, after all in the future you will be inheriting half of the family's business." He explained.

Sasuke just scowled.

"After I arrive back to Japan I want to discuss some things with you." His father continued.

"I don't want to discuss anything! Tell Itachi toattend it! And I am not going to that stupid party!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

"You will respect your father's wishes and go tomorrow!" Fugaku growled with equal fury.

"NO!" He shouted this time.

"You will or else, I will make you move to America!" The elder threatened deadly.

"You can't do that to me!" Sasuke cried and punched the wall.

"I will and I will sell the mansion and fire all the staff and make you come here if you don't go!"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered and slapped his cell phone shut. He sank down into his bed and stared at his ceiling. Shadow trotted over to the side of the bed and whined sensing his master's stress.

_I hate you, old man!_

Without looking he placed an arm around Shadow's neck and continued glaring at the ceiling.

"I hate his guts." He stated, talking to his dog. His eyes still unmoved from the ceiling.

"If I leave, I'll leave everyone and Sakura. But I have a bad feeling about the stupid party. That old man is going to talk about the canceled arrange marriage for sure….stupid old man!" He cursed again.

Right now he hated his life. If only he wasn't born in the Uchiha family…If only he was set free from the chains of being an Uchiha…

>>>>>

In America—

Fugaku placed down the receiver and rubbed his temples. He was frustrated and angry at Sasuke's rude attitude and ever angrier at the canceled marriage. But at least for now, he knows that Sasuke will go to the party. After that he and Sasuke are going to have a long serious talk.

>>>>

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked and tilted her head. He was oddly silent and he kept on looking outside.

"It's nothing." He answered monotonously and took a sip out of his cappuccino.

"Oh ok then." Sakura replied disappointedly. She jus wished he would tell her what's wrong.

She observed his features a little as he looked out the café's window again. Her eyes could see colors now. But if you ask her to see something far away, everything would be a blur. As for her memories, she could practically remember her whole life now.

Tsunade explained that probably the second fall must have triggered her lost memory somehow since it was similar to the first one. People tend to remember things if things happened twice. The second fall was like a déjà vu.

Sasuke had zoned out again. She didn't want to break his thoughts so looked at his face while eating a chocolate cake. Raven spiked hair that had been partly gelled, light tanned face that was virtually flawless. Obsidian pupils staring into nothingness and a well toned body to make him the perfect hottie.

"Sakura." He said suddenly, making her jump.

"Huh?"

"Want to accompany me to a business party tomorrow?" he asked casually with a grin.

"A business party?" she echoed,

"Yeah, my father is making attend the stupid party and I don't want to go alone since its going to be super boring." He explained.

Inner Sakura: So that's what on his mind.

"Um sure, I'm free all the time. Although I've never actually been to a business party before." She answered and finished the last bite of the cake.

"Don't worry, you don't do anything. All you do is dress nicely, walk, eat, and talk." He said curtly with a nod and gulped down the rest of his cappuccino and left some money on the table.

_Bringing Sakura wouldn't hurt right? I mean, father isn't going to be there until after the party. Plus I got nothing better to do at that stupid event anyway…_

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"You're lost in space again." Sakura stated.

"Am I?" He asked calmly, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, are you ok?" She asked suspiciously.

"Hn." He mumbled with a nod.

"Are you lying to me?" Sakura asked, eyeing him.

"I'm not!" Sasuke said quickly while stepping backwards.

She looked at him for a long time, still unconvinced.

"Hey, didn't you say you're able to take care of Yuki now? She misses you a lot and won't stop meowing everyday." he said, changing the subject.

"I still think you have some issues but…..OKAY! I miss her too!" she chirped bubbly, making Sasuke sweat drop because of her sudden mood change.

They got back to Sasuke's mansion and Sakuraand Yuki got reunited again and they decided to go to the park with their pets.

>>>

"Sasuke, you said we're supposed to dress nicely! And what do u wear? A collared shirt and pants! That's not fair! Go and get wear a tie and a jacket! I had to wear this stupid dress!" Sakura whined.

She was wearing another, yet again, gorgeous spaghetti strapped green dress that went slightly below the knee.

Sasuke grumbled, and dragged himself upstairs to get a tie and a formal black jacket. When he came down, Sakura examined him and nodded an approval.

"Hmph. That seems fair enough. You go through the pain of wearing a jacket and a tie while I go through the pain of wearing this dress." She snickered. He has to share her pain.

Jin chuckled quietly behind them, watching the two teens in front of him. Then he led them to the limo and drove them to the party's destination.

When they arrived, they got out and looked at the place. They had arrived at the Konoha city hall.

"Wow, this place is big! Although your mansion is bigger." Sakura noted.

"Yeah, let's go in. People are staring." Sasuke muttered and led her to the entrance doors.

Two guards were standing on either side of the doors dressed in suits. Sakura noticed that they both carried a gun at their side.

Inner Sakura: This party must be important…

Sasuke showed them their pass and they went in. Inside was a huge ball room, and food was laid out on tables. Waiters were serving either punch or wine to the people. There were around one hundred or so business people.

"Hello, you must be Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to meet you, you can call me Sheldon. I'm one of your father's business colleagues. This is my wife, Ichigo." Sheldon introduced.

His wife smiled, she was a beautiful blond with blue eyes. Sakura smiled back, while Sasuke nodded.

"Nice to meet you, this is Haruno Sakura, my date." Sasuke introduced smoothly.

Inner Sakura: Wow, this is the first time hearing Sasuke say that openly…he must have a lot of practice with this kind of stuff…

"It's my pleasure meeting you." She replied politely with a smile.

"You look very nice today Haruno-san. Anyways Uchiha-san, about your father's latest proposal….."

And so, Sakura just let Sasuke handle all the business affairs and spent the time observing or chatting with Ichigo and other maidens. It seems like everyone wanted to talk to Sasuke.

"Finally, a little peace and quiet." Sasuke said relieved. The party was not over yet, but it was noon so everyone had gone to eat the food that had been set out for them.

"Do you always have to go to these parties?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and I'm getting tired of it. It's even more annoying than you." He teased.

"Jerk!" Sakura hissed and smacked him on the back of his head, playfully.

"Oww…."

"Oh come on, it doesn't even hurt." Sakura scowled.

"Oww……..yeah your right. It doesn't hurt." Sasuke said in a normal voice after.

"Heh, whatever. I'm hungry, let's go eat something." She said and went over to get some food.

"Sasuke, try the cake!" Sakura suggested.

"I don't eat cake." he retorted.

"But its good!" she argued.

"I don--"

"Long time no see son, how are you doing?"

A voice interrupted them. Sasuke and Sakura whipped around and came face to face with Fugaku.

"What are you doing here father? I thought you said you wouldn't be here till tonight!" Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

Inner Sakura: This is Sasuke's father? What's going on?

They looked beside Fugaku and found that Sasuke's mom had came too. The elderly father suddenly noticed a girl beside Sasuke and his eyes narrowed. The distance between this girl and Sasuke was too close to be just friends...

"Who is this Sasuke?" he demanded in an angry tone.

Sasuke eyed his father for a moment then looked at his mother. She nodded and made a signal to urge him to start introducing.

"Mom...dad, this is Haruno Sakura, my date. Sakura, these are my parents." he introduced slowly.

Sakura smiled nervously and bowed gracefully. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"Your wha--"

"Sakura lets go out and have some fresh air." Mikoto interrupted her husband and quickly pulled Sakura away.

"Sasuke, we need to talk...PRIVATLY." Fugaku said in a low voice while watching his wife and Sakura go outside. He then led him to a sound proof room upstairs and they sat on the couches face to face...

>>>>>

"Are you okay back there Sakura? You seem to be trembling back there." Mikoto said worriedly.

"I'm okay, although I don't think Sasuke's dad is..." Sakura trailed off.

"Don't mind him. My husband is always grumpy. You look beautiful today Sakura, lets take a stroll now." Mikoto chirped, changing the subject.

"So how have you been? I heard from Sasuke that you had an accident. Its a blessing that you're only temporary blind." Mikoto continued.

"I'm fine now and my eyesight is getting better." Sakura replied.

"That's good, although its such a shame that they have to cut your hair."

"Oh, it will grow back, it just takes some time." Sakura assured.

"Good, because I'm sure that Sasuke likes it when you have long hair." the mother teased.

Sakura blushed and nodded timidly without saying a word.

>>>>>

"Is she the reason why Ino broke the engagement? What is her family status? I know this whole thing has to do with you! Since you were little you've been wanting to break the engagement! How long have you've been playing around with girls? Do you know how much trouble you have cost me? Do you know how important the Yamanaka family is to our company?" Fugaku exploded while pacing back and forth in front of his son.

"No, because you even went as far as breaking poor Ino's heart and decided to date some girl! Its a good thing that there was space available on the plane yesterday morning! Without it, I wouldn't even know you were playing around with girls." He boomedbefore Sasuke can even reply back an answer.

"In reality, girls just want to target you for wealth! They don't care a single thing about your well being, only fame and riches. You were lucky enough to have a girl that actually loved you and have the same status as you! Isn't it better to marry somebody who knows what your life is like? Ino is a sweet girl, you'll learn to love her." Fugaku continued his lecture.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke as coldly, glaring at him as hard as he can. It was his turn to argue back. Without letting his father speak on, he cut him off and spoke in a angry, cold voice.

" F.Y.I dad! I am not a playboy! Sakura is the only girl I have gone out with for the past six months! I don't care about her family status or her wealth, I don't even think its even that important! You're right, that I've been wanting to break the engagement since I was a little child, but it was Ino who broke it and she did it on her own will! The marriage wouldn't have worked anyway! Ino would have never recieved the love that she wanted from me anyway! Besides, Ino **did** love me, please note the past tense there. She is having her eyes on some other guy now and I'm thankfull for that. Now I only see her as a friend and at least she will be more happier with that guy then she will ever be with me."

Sasuke drew in a deep breath and continued.

"What do you know dad? All you care about is money! Get a life dad, because the world doesn't revolve around green papers! And you don't even know a single thing about Sakura except the fact that she's a normal girl! I know a crazy, idiotic fan girl when I see one, and whether or not you're around I can take care of myself. You've already controlled my life long enough, and thank you for giving birth to me, but I don't want to live in your prison anymore. Bye."

It was the first time ever have he spoke so much of his opinion in his life. Sasuke got up, bowed deeply, and walked out the door away from his dumbstrucked dad. He still respected his dad, but his dad also has to respect him too. Walking out the city hall, he saw his mother and Sakura walking around. They saw him and waved.

"Hey Sasuke!" They called.

He ran up to them and nodded.

"Everything alright?" Mikoto asked, eyeing her son.

"Yeah, well anyways I'm going to go now, and I'll be staying over Naruto's house." Sasuke announced.

"Ok, I'll tell your dad. Bye dear, bye Sakura!" Mikoto bidded.

Sakura waved back and left with Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked. Sakura seemed to be lost in thought.

"Uh huh, I'm fine. I had a nice talk with your mom." she answered, and smiled.

"Oh, well thanks for keeping me company. I swear, I would never go to one of those parties again." he vowed as he stopped the car in front of her house.

Sakura chuckled and stepped out.

"Bye Sasuke." she said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Hn, see you." he grinned and drove off.

Sakura closed the door and sighed as she leaned against her door.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke's dad is soo scary...what if he doesn't like me...maybe he's mad about the canceled engagement...

Yuki trotted by at the sound of the door and greeted her master by rubbing her body against Sakura's legs.

"Hey Yuki, I just hope everything will turn out okay..."

>>>>>

Sasuke lounged on the couch and stared blankly at Naruto's TV while Naruto cooked ramen.

_That old man...I wonder what he's going to do now...I'm sure that he got everything that I said...but knowing him, he's a stubborn old fool...he better not do anything to Sakura... _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Merry X-mas everyone! Omg, I am so sorry for not updating...I was suppose to update like around the 16th, but I my parents suddenly gave my cat away and I was so depressed that I didn't even want to touch the computer. I promise that I won't let that get in my way again. I also apologize for this not-so-very-happy chapter and the grammar mistakes since I didn't proofread it and typed it in a rush, but I updated! Until next time! **

**D.A.K**


	26. Twisted Beginning

**Aaarrghhh….I'm so sorry, but there was something wrong with I did update on Jan.15 but the stupid site just wouldn't post up my fic! I dunno what happened….and if the story showed up on your alert, it was NOT a glitch cuz I did update it. FF. net is screwed… Hopefully this time it will actually UPDATE! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! Wow, you guys can come up with really creative reviews! Anyways special thanks to Whoeva-I-Can-B and Nowemanah for translations! It seems as though I have forgotten about Katie-chan! That's bad, bad, bad! I'm a bad author. One thing you should know about me is that I have short term memory. I apologize for the mistake; I shall make it up for updating this fic.**

**Chapter 26 – Twisted Begining**

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

"Stupid alarm clo—hey that's odd...I don't remember turning this thing on..." Sakuragrumbled to herself as she got out of bed. She checked the clock and it was half past nine already.

"That was a good sleep right Yuki?" She asked and looked over to her cat who was still sleeping under her blanket.

'Beep'

'Beep'

"What the heck is that! It's getting annoying!" Sakura cried and started searching for the source of the noise and found out that the sound came from her cell phone.

"A message from Sasuke."

She opened the message and her eyes scan over the writing.

_Come to my house at ten o-clock. See you..._

Inner Sakura: What the heck again! He expects me to go to his house suddenly without telling me first! There's something odd about his message though, he always shortens his message by writing in MSN mode...oh well.

* * *

AN: What I mean by MSN mode is that instead of 'Come to my house at ten o-clock. See you...' its 'Come 2 my house at 10, c u.'

* * *

Sakura suddenly remembered that it's already nine thirty so she quickly got dressed and hopped into her car. On the way she saw that she had mail so she took it with her not bothering to look at the address. She was getting better and better at driving now and it has almost become second nature to her. All she has to do now is wait for the driver's test. 

Somebody must have seen her coming for they opened the Uchiha mansion gate for her. She just parked her car in front of the front door and Jin came to greet her.

"Good morning Jin-san!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Good morning Miss Haruno." Jinanswered back trying to beas cheerful as possible.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Jin had this sad expression on his face and she wasgetting worried.

"Nope, nothing is wrong. Please follow me, they're waiting for you." He said as he led the way.

Inner Sakura: _They're?_

Jin led her to the dinning room and Sakura saw that somebody was in the room too. She looked over and saw an expressionless Fugaku and a very angry Mikoto by his side.They were both sitting down and Mikoto was glaring at her husband. Looking over to the rightshe saw that Kakashi-sensei was also standing by them.

"Hello Miss Haruno." Fugaku greeted.

"Uh...hello Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Hello Kakashi-sensei." She answered unsurely. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and already she was really confused. Her stomach lurched, she had a feeling that this was going to be very, very bad.

"We're—"

"You." Mikoto interrupted her husband coldly and continued to glare at him. Sakura had never seen Mikoto so angry before.

"I..."Fugaku corrected himself, " am very sorry about all this but I presume that you got our—"

"Your." Mikoto interrupted again, this time her voice was even colder and steely.

"My," The billionaire corrected himself impatiently before continuing, "letter."

"Um s-sorry but I haven't checked them yet." She said nervously.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well I guess we-"

"YOU!" Mikoto said it loud and clear for the last time before she truly exploded if Fugaku made another mistake again.

"I..." Fugaku, yet again corrected himself and was becoming angrier too proceeded, "shall just have to explain everything to you then."

Sakura didn't know what to say so she let him go on.

"_I_ am very concerned about Sasuke's well being and the company's well being. And _I _would like to make a deal with you; _I'll_ pay you one million dollars if you break up with Sasuke." He offered.

Inner Sakura: So this is what all this is about huh! That old man doesn't even care about Sasuke, well being my ass! There's no way I'll break up with Sasuke just for the sake of money!

"I'm sorry but-"

"I can raise up to a billion." He interrupted.

Inner Sakura: Shut up old man! Grr...I knew I need to face with this situation sooner or later...I bet I'm the reason why he looked so angry at that business banquet.

"NO! If you think money is going to make me break up with Sasuke then you're wrong!" She said angrily.

Jin, Milly, and all the servants were all looking at Sakura with admiration and sadness. Even the young female servants that hated her for getting Sasuke looked at her with awe and silently cheering her on. Despite the fact that Sasuke was taken they could always wish for his happiness.

Mikoto looked at Sakura warmly then looked at Fugaku with anger. She had tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. She planned to divorce someday, but love isn't easy to throw away. With all his flaws, she still loved him. Right now though, whether or not she loved him she was angry at him.

"I'll make it _three_ billion then!" Fugaku snapped.

"I said I don't want to!" Sakura shouted.

Fugaku's black orbs turned to slits and said in a thin icy voice, "Fine, if you don't want to accept I have no choice then. I'll just have to force you! I'll make your fami-"

"No you can't!" Mikoto shouted and stood up. "If you're going to do anything to the girl you'll be sorry!"

"Grr..."

Why did he fall in love with such a troublesome wife?

"I knew it would come to this...Jin go call her!" he ordered.

Jin nodded glumly and went away.

Inner Sakura: What the hell is going on!

A few moments later, Jin came in followed by a very, very, VERY beautiful girl that looked as though she was around Sakura's age.

She had long black hair like the Uchiha's and her eyes had the most magnificent dark glow to it. Her skin was slightly tanned and she was a little bit taller than Sakura. She was wearing a blue cami, purple skirts and cowboy boots.

The girl looked curiously over to Sakura but kept her mouth shut and walked over to Fugaku.

"YOU ACCEPTED!" Mikoto shrieked.

"Fugaku, this is unreasonable." Kakashi said for the first time that morning.

Fugaku ignored them and smirked. Kakashi looked sadly over to Sakura and clenched his jaws, there was nothing he can do now.

"Sakura, I would like you to meet Fuyu Bara. Sasuke's new fiancé."

(Fuyu Bara means Winter Rose)

Inner Sakura: FIANCE!

Everyone except for the Uchihas, Kakashiand Bara gasped. Bara just smiled and bowed.

"Sakura?" a voice came from the doorway. They all looked over and saw Sasuke by the door.

"Ah, Sasuke. Looks like you're just in time to meet your new fiancé, Fuyu Bara." Fugaku said pleasantly. Bara then smiled sweetly at him, giving him the most friendly, pretty face she could muster.

"...What!" Sasuke suddenly shouted out in shock and looked at Sakura who was expressionless.

"Thanks for your show and tell, but I have better things to do. So catch you all later." Sakura said coolly and left the mansion. As she went down the hall she suddenly started to run faster and faster until she was outside. She quickly got in the car and sped out of the Uchiha grounds. She wanted to scream.

Checking her car mirror she suddenly saw a cyclist coming towards her.

Inner Sakura: Damn...it's Sasuke! Just the last person I want to see right now.

Her feelings were currently all jumbled, from anger to sadness and from sadness to frustrated. For some reason she wanted to cry but her body wouldn't let her. Her eyes traveled to the mirror again and this time Sasuke was catching up.

Sakura was speeding down the road so fast now that when Sasuke rode forward at top speed and stopped in front of her, her car screeched as she expertly swerved to the side. Luckily the street was small and not well known so there weren't any civilians.

"What the hell!" She screamed as she got out.

"Sakura it's me." Sasuke answered as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah, I know its you and I almost killed you!" She shouted angrily.

"Well why didn't you stop when I was behind you?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Because I don't want to talk to you right now! I knew all this was going to happen! I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to actually go out with you!" she shouted at him and at herself angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked loudly. He was as confused as ever and maybe even hurt...

"Hello Sasuke, you're the richest guy in the universe while I'm only a non-important little normal girl! Your mother is nice but I knew your father would never accept me! Think about it, company plus wealth plus son equals to relationships between other companies! I was soo stupid! I actually refused the deal that your father made me! And there I was thinking that I had won when your father decided to bring out another girl that happened to be YOUR NEWEST FIANCE!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura, I swear I didn't know! I didn't even know that he took my cell and text message you in order to make you come into the mansion! If I knew I would've done something about it, I never thought that the old man would do something like that again!" Sasuke insisted.

"I can't believe I was being humiliated in front of everybody! I already experienced attacks from your fan girls and glares from other people, now I'm going to be looked down upon and being compared to some other pretty girl for the rest of my life!"

Tears were starting to roll down her face. Looks like her bodyhad finallystarted to react...

Inner Sakura: Cursed body...cursed luck...cursed tears...cursed everything!

"Damn it Sakura! I don't care if that girl is pretty or not! You know I'm not that type and I didn't even want to have another fiancé!" Sasuke swore as he was beginning to get angry too.

"You don't want to, but your father looks like he wanted you to! God, he hates me! It looks as though he would do anything to get rid of me! What if my family got involved with this? He was going to threaten me when your mother interrupted him." Sakura argued.

"He's not that type of person." Sasuke muttered quietly.

"Oh? He even went as far as offering me three** billion** dollars to break up with you. It looks like he can do a LOT of things!" She noted.

"He did what!" He exclaimed.

"You heard me; he offered me three billion dollars to break up with you!" Sakura repeated as she furiously wiped her tears away, but more droplets flowed out.

"Sakura, he won't listen to me! I told him not to interfere with my life but it looks like he did and he's my dad. It's not like I can kill him or anything—"

"You know what I'm sick of this! From your fan girls to your father! This means nothing to me anymore!" Sakura shouted and ripped off the necklace that he gave her at the night of the prom.

"You are such an idiot!" Sasuke shouted back angrily.

"You're the idiot, you cold bastard!"

Sakura glared at him with puffy red eyes and threw the necklace to the ground. Then ran to her car and drove off. Sasuke got on his motorcycle too and sped off at the same time as she did. Both driving in different directions, farther and farther away from each other….

_Moron! I can't believe her! I tried to be reasonable but she was out of the line...she's...she's IMPOSSIBLE! Aargh...If only I didn't bother with her when she came to our school! _

Sasuke thought angrily. He carelessly parked his bike and ran to his room ignoring everyone on the way including Bara and Fugaku.

>>>

Inner Sakura: _Stupid, stupid, stupid JERK! How dare he call me an idiot! I want to kick his guts! Why did I even bother going out with him! I AM SUCH AN IDIOTIC DIMWIT! _

She dashed inside her room and collapsed on her bed sobbing on her pillow. If only her parents had never made her move...

>>>

Bara sat down gracefully in front of the mirror of the guests' room. She started brushing her hair while she stared at herself. Fugaku had invited her to stay in the Uchiha mansion for a while.

_I wonder who that girl was...sigh...Sasuke-kun didn't look very happy today...I wonder if it is because of me..._

Flashback

"_Bara-dear, I have good news to tell you. Uchiha Fugaku, the prestigious billionaire had just asked you if you would like to be his youngest son's fiancé." Mr. Fuyu informed to her daughter. _

"_Oh my god...you mean 'the' Uchiha Sasuke!" Bara squealed. She had always had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke since she was little; this was too good to be true! _

"_Yes, 'the' Uchiha Sasuke. So do you accept?" the elder asked._

"_Oh yes please father! I can't tell you howhappy I am! You're the best father anyone could have!" She said enthusiastically and hugged her father. Of course she knew the whole marriage was meant to be building up a relationship between Uchiha companies and the Fuyu Clothing Industry. But this was 'the' Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about, and she can't let this good opportunity pass away. She had always dreamed of being the future Mrs. Uchiha. _

_After a few days, she had received the news that Fugaku wanted her to come over to the Uchiha mansion in Japan to get to know Sasuke a little bit and she gladly accepted. _

_Arriving to the Uchiha mansion she had been informed by Fugaku that Sasuke was currently out and would be back later. And that he may act a little weird or rather cold the next few days because he had to get rid of some of his things. _

End of Flashback.

_I guess he had to get rid of something he really liked..well I hope I can cheer him up. _Bara thought optimistically. It never occurred to her once that the things she had been told wasn't the whole truth.

Well she couldn't wait until she talked to Sasuke. Humming cheerfully to herself she brushed hair a bit more and went to sleep dreaming about the future possibilities.

>>>>>

"Yo, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto called Sasuke's cell the next day.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke groaned tiredly. He was awake all night glaring at the stupid ceiling.

"Whoa, you're still sleeping! It's already noon!" Naruto yelled on the other line.

"Quiet down, you breaking my ear drum!"

"Whatever, anyways do you want to go to the beach today? I haven't asked Sakura yet."

"No."

"No? Well let's do something else then."

"No."

"Ok fine...go ask Sakura what she wanted to do and phone back ok?"

"NO!"

"What's with all the shouting all of the sudden? Is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong, now don't bother me!" Sasuke said coldly and hung up.

_Shit! I accidentally said that a little bit too loud, now they'll know something is wrong...heck...why do I care? I'm not about to go apologizing to her, it's not my fault..._

Sasuke thought to himself and went out to the patio that is connected to his room to get some fresh air. He couldn't go back to sleep now, after Naruto had woken him up, so he decided to go out since there was nothing to do in the mansion.

On the way out, he met up with his father who had a cheery expression plastered onto his face.

"Good morning son." He greeted.

"I hope your happy now, because we just broke up." Sasuke said coldly and left.

Fugaku suddenly smiled despite Sasuke's rude behavior and continued strolling down the hall. Sasuke was had just taken one step towards the 'better' future.

……….

Not knowing where to go, Sasuke decided to go to the place where he used to hang out before Sakura entered his life. Right know, he needed to take a break and stop stressing about Sakura.

He arrived at the basketball court and noticed that some people were already playing a game. He recognized some of them but didn't know their names. Of course they all recognized him. This place was special, because anyone who wants to play can play even if you don't know the people. Most of the people there just wanted to play basketball so they don't care who they play with.

Walking into the court somebody immediately passed him the ball and from there on the game proceeded. Sasuke naturally scored a point from the three point line and ran back to the center. People who were resting or those who just came to watch stared at him with awe.

He ignored them all and continued playing; trying to get Sakura off his mind which he found out was a hard thing to do. Scoring another point with ease he went to another court where collage students were playing a more intense game. They invited him into the game respectfully and resumed.

For there was only one rule that you have to follow to play in the courts: Respect those who want to play, no matter who they are. There's only one purpose for this court andthat is basketball.

Nobody whispered or gossiped nor did anyone run over him, which is why Sasuke liked this place so much because it all revolves around the sport.

* * *

Sakura sat against the wall in the dark bedroom hugging a pillow against her chest. Yuki snuggled against her as she felt the sad aura erupting from her master. 

"My mind hates him...but my heart still loves him...what do I do Yuki?" Sakura whispered to her cat and pressed the pillow against her face as new tears came out from her eyes.

Her room was a mess, she had striped down all the pictures of her and Sasuke and store it all in a box and slid it under her bed. It was too painful to look at them.

_Should I apologize to him? I guess it wasn't his fault...he couldn't do anything to prevent his dad...and I know that he didn't ask for all of this...maybe I was a little too harsh..._

Inner Sakura: What are you? Nuts! Think about it...3 BILLION DOLLARS! He offered you that much! There's nothing he can't do! He can make you're family or possibly even YOU suffer! Even Mikoto can't do anything to change his mind! You're safe for now and will be safe afterwards if you start anew. For the sake of your family...Besides if you even intend on marrying Sasuke, you will know that he never will accept you...life hurts and so does the truth...

_Moving on? I don't want to give up on him now...but...I guessyou're right...Fugaku CAN do anything even if Sasuke and Mikoto or possibly Kakashistand in his way..._

Inner Sakura: Yes that's right, you're getting it now...

_It hurts thinking about the truth...Sasuke would be better off with Bara...She';s pretty and she seems kind enough...I can never compete with her and she has something that I don't...a rich family...it hurts so much...so, so much..._

"Damn it Sasuke! You make me feel like shit!" Sakura screamed and threw the doll that looked like the chibi Sasuke against the wall.

It took her a few seconds to realize what she had done and she quickly went to where the doll lay and picked it up.

"What have I done..." She said in a barely audible voice and caressed the doll in her arm. It was the one of the few things she had left that has to do with Sasuke and yet she carelessly threw it against the wall.

_Ding-Dong! _

She jumped a little as she heard the doorbell rang. Rubbing her eyes on her pajama sleeves she went downstairs to open the door. Her hands rested on the hand and begun to turn it when she suddenly stopped.

Part of her hoped that it was Sasuke on the other side of the door. The other part wanted it to be someone else. But it looks like the part that yearned for Sasuke to take her back is winning.

Slowly she opened the door and squinted as the light seeped through the crack. She had spent so many hours inside her dark room that it took a while for her eyes to adjust.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke?

"Good afternoon forehead girl! I found-Oh my god! Sakura what happened to you!"

"Ino?" She said with a little bit of disappointment.

"What happened to you!" Ino repeated and self invited herself inside the house.

"Nothing." Sakura replied lamely and closed the door.

"Nothing! You call this nothing! Your eyes are all red and you're still in your pajamas when it's already noon! And you call that nothing!" Ino exclaimed and went into the family room.

"It's really nothing, I was just homesick." She lied and collapsed onto the couch.

"Haha, good one! Give me a break Sakura, you are so lying! One of my talents is telling the truth from a lie, now spill!" Ino commanded. She sat down on the floor in front of her and got ready to listen.

"I told you, I wasjust homesick! Why are you here anyway?" Sakura asked, changing the subject.

"Because, I found this on the ground when Shikamaru and I were taking a walk down the street!" Ino answered and whipped out a silver necklace from her pocket.

Seeing the necklace that she had thrown the day before, Sakura broke down again and started crying uncontrollably.

"Oh no, Sakura don't cry!" Ino comforted seeing that she had mad Sakura cry and wiped Sakura's face with a tissue. Placing the pieces together she asked softly.

"Are you crying because of Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded and kept on crying...she was crying to the point where she couldn't even talk.

"Sakura, breathe...that's right in and out, in and out." The blond said soothingly. It took Sakura a couple of times to breathe slowly until her lungs and her breathing patter was completely steady.

"Y-Yesterday, I received a message to go to the Uchiha mansion. So of course I went there and found Sasuke's parents instead of him." Sakura started and pretty soon she poured out all the information that happened yesterday. She just kept on talking and talking while Ino just listened without interrupting.

When she finished telling her story, she suddenly felt better now that she had let out all her emotions.

"I can't believe Mr. Fugaku would actually find the Fuyu heiress to become Sasuke's fiancé!" Ino said in shock.

"Who are the Fuyus? That name sounds familiar." Sakura asked.

"The Fuyus own a famous winter clothing line and are extremely rich. They are probably the third richest family after the Sasuke's family and my family. The Fuyu family has only one daughter and her name is Bara. I read in a magazine somewhere that she confessed she had a crush on Sasuke during an interview. In another article she confessed that she had always tried to make a contact with Sasuke but failed. I guess she must be very happy to become Sasuke's fiancé." Ino explained.

"Oh great...now I feel even more miserable." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, why don't you just go to Sasuke and say that you want to make up?" Ino inquired.

"I CAN'T! And plus...I don't have the guts to...my parents doesn't even know that I dat**ed** Sasuke and I don't want them to be involved with this. I'm a nuisance to everyone!" Sakura said angrily and hit her head against a pillow.

"You're not a nuisance to everyone!" Ino countered.

"Yes I am! Sasuke's father doesn'taccept me, and if I continued dating Sasuke my family might be bankrupt or something! I've seen this happening on TV and in movies!"

"You'rejust paranoid; they are just movies and TV! Those stories are just fake!"

"But there is always a possibility that it might happen, am I not right?"

"I..." Ino trailed off and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm just a useless spring cherry blossom while she's a winter rose! I can't protect myself and wither away while Bara has thorns to protect her during the winter. I'm just as useless as my name!"

"Haruno Sakura, don't you dare say those things! You are NOT useless nor are your name useless! It's pretty and if you were useless Sasuke wouldn't even have fallen in love with you! Now go and work things out with him!" Ino ordered.

"I-I can't...even if I want to, I just can't. Please believe me...or better yet understand." Sakura said half pleading. She can't explain her feelings but for now, no matter how she feels Sasuke is the last person she wants to see right now.

"I-Well ok...but promise me Sakura that you will be fine?"

"I will...now tell me what were you doing with Shikamaru?" Sakura swiftly changed the subject. She doesn't want to talk about it anymore, its much too depressing.She needed to get Sasuke off her mind for a while.

"I...um, well you see Shikamaru sort of asked me out yesterday...a-and I happened to say yes." Ino said shyly and blushed.

"Congratulations! Grr...I'm sorry that I was too busy sulking...I must've ruined your mood." Sakura apologized and smiled a little.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's not your fault...oh! Its almost five o-clocks, I'm so sorry, I have to go now Sakura! I promised Shikamaru that I would be at his house by five fifteen."

"Its ok, I'll see you sometime this week then...bye!"

"Bye Sakura! And cheer up!" Ino said quickly and left the house.

Sakura suddenly noticed the necklace that Ino had retrieved and stared at it.

_I will not cry, I will not cry, I will NOT cry! Shit! Why am I crying again! I can't go on like this anymore! Why am I so weak! _

Inner Sakura: Let's face it...I hate to admit this but...

_But what! I know what you're or I'm going to say...I'm alone! I'm alone in this world while everyone else has somebody! Ino now has Shikamaru, Hinata has Naruto, Tenten has Neji, Katie has her foreign boyfriend, and Sasuke now has...Bara..._

Inner Sakura: We can't go on like this...

_Life is cruel...very, very cruel...why am I so unlucky? I bet God hates me..._

Inner Sakura: Even if he hates us, we'll show him! Let's show him that we can live without Sasuke and still be happy!

_Yes we'll show him whose boss...I won't be weak anymore! Sasuke or no Sasuke, I will live happily..._

* * *

"You guys broke up!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke finished with his story. 

He and Neji had managed to find to Sasuke in the basketball court. With much effort they again managed to drag Sasuke to Fiery Leaf's courtyard where no one was around since summer vacation hadn't ended yet. They had always hung out in the courtyard during the summer because of the quietness and privacy.

After forcing the truth out of Sasuke they were now as dumbfounded as ever.

"I can't believe you guys broke up..." Neji stated simply.

"Yeah! You guys were so...meant for each other!" Naruto cried.

"Are you guys trying to cheer me up? Cuz it's not working!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well, we're just shocked that's all..." Naruto said innocently.

"Are you going to make up with her?" Neji asked.

"Why should I? It's not my fault that all this happened!"

"That's true, but you still love her right? You want her back, am I not right?"

Sasuke inwardly cursed Neji for being so smart and retorted.

"So what if I do!"

"You and your stupid ego!" Naruto exploded, "I bet Sakura-chan ismentally breaking downright now!"

"I'm not saying that I don't want to!" Sasuke shouted, "It's just that it's more complicated than that!"

"How is it complicated?" Both of his friends asked.

"That old man." He replied and they all fell silent. Sasuke was right, even if he wanted to Sasuke's father would be in the way.

"We'll help you get her back." Naruto offered.

"No, I can get her back myself. But I won't...because I can't just think of myself. Sakura is right, what if my dad decided to hurt her family in any way? I wouldn't want that, and I guess it's better if...we...separate."

There, he had finally said it...the truth... Both Naruto and Neji could literally see the word pain running across Sasuke's face.

"A-Are you ok with that?" The fox boy asked then mentally slapped himself. Even with that dense mind of his, he can tell that Sasuke was not ok with it.

"So...you're saying that you're going to accept Bara willingly?" Neji questioned.

"No...I didn;t say that but I can't dwell in the past forever. My case is a hopeless cause, and I'm pretty sure Sakura won't do anything more about itso who knows...maybe I will..."

* * *

Weeks past...not a single contact between Sasuke and Sakura...the whole gang broke apart and were as miserable as ever. Of course news spread and Sakura received calls from Katie who had come back from her trip to Mexico, Hinata, and all the rest of the people. It was hectic at first but all seemed to have calmed down afterwards. 

Sakura waited by a café one day when her mind suddenly stopped as she saw Sasuke and Bara walking on the other side of the road. Sasuke seemed to have a bored expression on his face while Bara was happily window shopping.

Sasuke looked to the side and froze suddenly as he too had saw Sakura. It was the first time that he had seen her in weeks. They stared at each other for a long time, and their hearts seemed to have frozen on the spot.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke and Bara are together...together...TOGETHER!

"Sakura-chan! I got our drinks!" somebody called, interrupting Sakura's thought and the former couple's gaze.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the person coming up beside Sakura...

It was Rock Lee.

And so the perfect love story has been shattered and a new twisted beginning has finally begun...

**TBC**

**Sorry for the cliffy! But I had to end it there, this chapter was kind of sad… and I couldn't make some parts of the story the way I wanted to. Grr...so mad at myself.Sorry about that if you're confused, if so feel free and ask me all the questions…oh and if you're wondering why Kakashi was in the mansion well I'll explain everything in the next chap. As for the relationship between Fugaku and Mikoto, well Mikoto is mad at Fugaku for being a jerk but she still loves him. And Fugaku is annoyed with Mikoto for not supporting him but he still loves her too. So they won't divorce even if their mad at each other. I just wanted to clarify on that but for now, until then! **


	27. Imperfection

**Hey you all again! Whoohoo! I've reached over 1000 reviews! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, and yes…I know you want to kill Bara and Fugaku but NOT YET! Oh and I'm going to say this FOR THE LAST TIME! This fic WILL end on CHAPTER 29. So two more chapters to go! Don't ask me again…**

**Chapter 27 – Imperfection **

'_Knock'_

Sasuke rose his head up from his couch in his room and looked over at the door then sank back down again. He couldn't believe it…Sakura was actually with that eyebrow freak!

Flashback

"_Sakura-chan, I got our drinks!" Lee called as he came up to Sakura. _

_She diverted her gaze from Sasuke and looked at Lee. She then smiled and took the drink from him and held Lee's hand. Lee seemed to be overjoyed by her action and curled his fingers around hers. _

_He then looked past and suddenly saw him and waved. _

"_Oi Sasuke-kun!" Lee said cheerfully. Sakura silently cursed him in her mind and looked over curiously at Sasuke's reaction. _

_Sasuke just stared at them coldly and slightly jumped as Bara clung to his arm. Sakura's eye slightly narrowed. _

"_Who's that Sasuke-kun? And wasn't that girl at the mansion before?" She asked. _

"_Hn whatever, lets go." He said monotonously and started walking. Bara just sighed and followed. She just wishes he would open up to her more but then again, the media always said that Sasuke had a cold exterior with a warm heart. She guessed that's what made him hot and she just has to accept that fact. _

_Later that day, to Sasuke's luck they met up with each other again and this time he saw Sakura gave Lee a peck on the cheek. His eyes widened and looked away wanting to see no more. He hated Lee more than anything now. As much as he hated to admit it, he was jealous. _

_Yes, little Uchiha Sasuke was once again jealous but this time the only difference is that he and Sakura were no longer together anymore. _

End of Flashback

"Sasuke-kun!" Bara's voice rang behind the door.

_Oh shit, not her again… _

Bara had wanted to spend time with him non-stop ever since he broke up with Sakura. And it was annoying Sasuke to hell, it's like she's…obsessed with him or something!

He checked around his room too see if there's anything that had to do with Sakura, or else Bara would get suspicious when she comes in. All the pictures have been put away under his bed. He sighed and dragged himself to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and was instantly bombarded with hugs and attempted kisses.

Good old Sasuke had so far managed to avoid the kisses.

Flashback

_They got back to the Uchiha Mansion and Bara entered the main building first. Carefully she took off her high heeled boots as Sasuke just carelessly took off his. Although he finished the task way faster then she did, he had to wait since Bara was blocking his way. _

_He impatiently waited and when Bara was done, he could not stop staring at her._

_**Oh my god, he's checking me out! **Bara thought happily. _

_**Oh my god, she is like a foot shorter without her boots! **Sasuke screamed in his mind. _

_And so from that day on, Sasuke learned that Bara was shorter than Sakura. _

End of Flashback

He was actually grateful that Bara was shorter than he thought. Otherwise he might never had avoided her kisses.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a polite way.

"Sasuke-kun! You forgot already! Today is your school's graduation party, and Mr. Fugaku said that I could go with you!" Bara said enthusiastically and self-invited herself into his room.

Sasuke sighed and suddenly saw a little chibi Sakura beside his pillow. _Oh shit! The doll! _

He quickly sprinted past the busy Bara and dived for the doll.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking up from Sasuke's collection of photos.

"Uh, nothing. I just-"

_Woof! _

"Ahhhh!" Bara screeched as Shadow went on top of her and licked her face.

"Get off!" she screamed and kicked the dog in the abdomen.

"Shadow!" Sasuke shouted at his whimpering dog. He quickly stuffed the doll under his pillow and went to his dog. He couldn't believe she kicked his dog!

"What the heck is that thing!"

"It's a dog….and he's my pet. I would prefer it if you call it Shadow and not a _thing_." Sasuke said steely.

"Ugh…" Bara cried out and furrowed her eyebrows as she wiped off the saliva from her face.

"He didn't mean it."

_And he probably won't ever go anywhere near you again, since you** kicked** him! _

"Well I just hope he would leave some distance in the future." Bara said glumly.

"In the future?" Sasuke echoed.

"Yeah, when we get married and start a new family." She replied dreamily.

The idea sickened him. Starting a family and etcetera etcetera.

"I'm sorry about this; dogs just don't mix well with me. I like them from a distance but I can't stand them up close. Plus I never knew you had a dog." Bara apologized.

_This sucks shit…first I broke up with Sakura, than my stupid dad forced me to date this girl who can't stand my dog and kicks him! Why can't she be braver…I hate girly girls…I hate my life…_

Sasuke didn't reply and gently rubbed Shadow's abdomen.

"Well I better get going and dress up! The party is only a few hours away!" Bara chirped, trying to act cheerfully. Then she sped out and went into her room.

_Oh no…what have I done! I made Sasuke-kun mad…I should be braver and not kick his dog…I am so stupid! I hope I can cheer him up later…I have to make up to him some how…this is going to be harder than I thought…_

Bara felt like crying, she thought everything was going to be perfect when her dad told her that Sasuke **wanted** her to be his fiancé. Something is affecting him and she knows it, and she's going to find out what that is if it's the last thing she does. Then she'll achieve true happiness with Sasuke…maybe?

* * *

Kakashi quietly observed the graduates behind his all time favourite book. Everything was just perfect except for two people. He was surprised to find Sakura coming into the gymnasium with Lee and felt as if the picture was wrong. As for Sasuke and Bara, well he already knows the news and expected them to come in as a pair. 

Just by looking at his students or should I say, former students since they are about to graduate, he could tell that Sasuke and Sakura would not happy. Of course, he was not the only one who knew this. Anyone could tell just by looking at them, well at least on Sasuke's account. But one, who have not have known Sakura have to look harder to see past that fake, happy expression plastered on her face.

Shuffling his book away, he walked up to Sasuke who was with Neji and Naruto. Hinata was introducing herself to Bara since she felt sorry for her for not knowing anyone in the gym. Even though she was the reason why Sakura was hurt, Hinata felt that it isn't really fair to judge her as the enemy because of that reason.

It wasn't her fault that she was Sasuke's fiancée. Now Hinata was smart, and knows that in order for an arranged marriage to happen, one have to have the consent of ones parents.

In the mean time, let's go back to Kakashi. He walked up to Sasuke who was with Neji, Naruto, and technically also with Bara and Hinata. He grinned under his mask and made his greetings.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Who's your date?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Tsunade made a rule that staffs are not allowed to bring a date to the party, so don't think about mocking me. Also I'm not your teacher anymore." The former teacher answered smoothly.

"You were our teacher, and we're used to calling you sensei, sensei!" Naruto scowled and pouted.

"Hm, well how are you Sasuke? And I see that you have a very pretty date." Kakashi commented, acting as if nothing has ever happened.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a short answer without even a slightest reaction while Bara blushed to hell. (Is that even possible?)

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked friendlily.

"Fuyu Bara." She replied shyly.

"Mines Hatake Kakashi, the former teacher of most people in the gym. Anyways, I better go see how Sakura and the rest of the bunch are doing. Bye!" he said, knowing that he had just spoke the magic word to make Sasuke's senses perk up. Then he left towards a group of girls on the opposite side of the gym.

Bara went back to chatting with Hinata unaware of the current situation. She still has no idea who Sakura is and guessed that it must be one of the other students. Hinata just pretended to listen to her while also keeping up with everyone else.

Sasuke and the rest excluding Bara followed Kakashi with their eyes until they eyes landed on the girls. Neji and Naruto found nothing new since they arrived earlier than Sasuke. But Sasuke on the other end found that Sakura was dressed as beautiful as always but the only thing that kept her from achieving perfection was the fake expression on her face.

He frowned slightly as he noticed that she was not happy and a vein popped out as he saw that stupid furry eyebrows talking to Sakura again.

_She's not yours anymore so chill down, or else you're going to lose your reputation is you blow up suddenly. She's a dummy, and she would be better off now anyway. Just go back to the time when you guys were at war. _Sasuke thought to himself and instantly let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall as if nothing has happened.

_Wow, that was fast._ Both Neji and Naruto thought in unison as they were amazed at how quickly Sasuke calmed down.

"Uh huh." Hinata answered without interest and noticed that Sakura has been taking secret glances at Sasuke. She sighed mentally and made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Sasuke also excused himself and left out the door to get some fresh air, followed by Bara.

* * *

Inner Sakura: I don't like this! That Bara is following Sasuke everywhere! Jeez, give him some space! He doesn't like it when people who are overly obsessed following him! 

Sakura quickly shook her head and got rid of her cruel thoughts. How could she think so badly of her? She hasn't even talked to her and she's already judging her.

Inner Sakura: Hell no!

She couldn't help thinking…when was the last time she had used hell no instead of hell yeah? Probably never…

Inner Sakura: Sasuke is truly a jerk to make you feel like this…

_Yeah I know, he's a jerk that's hard to let go…_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Yo." Kakashi suddenly appeared and interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei." Sakura answered with a smile.

"How are you?" He greeted, the same way as he did to Sasuke.

"Good..." she said hesitantly.

"And how's Lee?"

"Never better!" Lee said loudly, from behind Sakura.

"You sure sound happy." Kakashi noted.

"Of course! I had finally won Sakura-chan! My hard work has finally paid off!" Lee said proudly.

"…That's nice…" he answered after a few seconds.

The distasteful awkwardness had arisen between them and they all fidgeted around except for Lee who was too dense to know anything. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Katie were a few feet away chatting while giving them secret glances. For the day and evening they had successfully avoided talking about Sasuke that whole day.

They stared suspiciously at Kakashi wondering what he was planning this time. Awkwardness seemed to have risen around them and they were surprised that Kakashi just walked off after saying a friendly goodbye-for-now. They thought he was going to do 'something', whatever that 'something' is.

Suddenly Tsunade got the microphone and announced that the graduation ceremony would be starting soon. Parents were starting to enter the door and into the auditorium. Later on, after the ceremony the banquet will begin. That morning was just a get-together among the students and the parents weren't allowed so that they could chat freely and have their last words with each other before they separate their ways and go to collage.

Sasuke heard Tsunade inside the gym and sighed mentally for the millionth time that day. The whole graduation thing was such a bother and later, seeing his father would be even more annoying….

_But not as annoying as Sakura… _Sasuke smirked inwardly at the thought. He didn't know why, but deep down, it seems as though the only annoyance he actually liked was Sakura's. As for other girls, he just can't stand them…Bara was ok though…he think… she wasn't annoying to the point where she was just like Sasuke's fan girls. But annoying enough to make Sasuke uncomfortable around her.

To sum it all up: she just wasn't his type. She's nice and not bratty but he feels that she just wasn't _the _one.

His inward smirk gradually turned into a frown._ No, she's far away from being **the **one. _

"Sasuke-kun, I think we should go in." Bara said in a tiny voice.

"Hn."

Sasuke stood up and started walking in with Bara close behind. Just as he entered those gym doors he had a feeling that the rest of the day was going to be like hell.

"And as for the top achievers or the year, I would like to present Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke! Tied for being number one in the school." Tsunade said loudly over the microphone. Everyone clapped loudly and even whistled as the schools hottest pair…scratch that…hottest individuals walked up the stage.

They stood together, beside Tsunade with a little distance between them. They gaze only focused on Tsunade and no one else.

Inner Sakura: Shit…my heart is beating like crazy! Why does he have to be smart!

_Grr…this is so annoying…why can't that old lady just call us one by one! Doesn't she know the current situation that we're in! _Sasuke thought angrily.

"And I now present the First Class honor roll. Congratulations! You make Fiery Leaf High proud." Tsunade continued and handed them each an honor roll that was tied up in a pretty blue ribbon.

"Thank you." Sakura said as her volleyball coach handed her the roll for paper and hugged her. Sasuke on the other hand, just nodded his thanks and shook hands with her. Everyone clapped again and cheered for them.

They walked down the aisle and back to their seats. Fugaku was surprised that an average girl like her would actually placed first in academics with Sasuke. He wasn't surprised at Sasuke's rank since it was expected. He's an Uchiha after all and his brother was the top achiever when he graduated too.

Mikoto hugged Sasuke as he sat down and Bara said congratulations to him and wrapped her arms around his arm. Fugaku just shook hands with him and went on listening to what Tsunade had to say.

_He doesn't even look happy…che some father…I bet he expected me to be first place... I hate my family name and its cursed reputation……_Sasuke thought blankly. _Whatever, as if I care about this whole thing…_

Seeing the girl with pink hair suddenly made Bara oddly jealous. She recognized this _Haruno Sakura_ on the day when she was at the mansion. She began to wonder who she was and tried to determine whether or not Sasuke had any connections with her.

The ceremony went on as different teacher's made their speech. Sakura just zoned out as she heard continuous droning from the mouths of the speaker. Her parents weren't even here to attend the graduation, and she was alone again. Everyone had somebody special and if she just died suddenly, she doubted that anyone would remember her. Maybe Lee would remember her. Lee was special, but she didn't feel anything like she did when she was with Sasuke. She only think of Lee as a friend.

"And now, the teachers would like to bid a personal goodbye to the graduates. Would all the graduates come up to the stage, single filled." Kakashi announced.

Suddenly the amplifiers connected against the walls began to play a song.

_**I will remember you, **_

**_Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories._**

Sakura's eyebrow archedas she heard the song.

Inner Sakura: Do they play this song whenever there's a graduation? It sound so good but yet so sad…

_Why did they have to choose this song! Especially at a time like this!_ Sasuke scowled.

_**Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one**_

_It reminds me of him…_

_It reminds me of her…_

_Those times, those memories, when everything was perfect…_

Already people were crying as they hugged each teacher one by one. They are finally leaving Fiery Leaf High, their school. Their place where they communicate and have social lives. Their home for the past four years…It's a place where cliques and popularity exists…and for that to be over…it was just shocking…its also a place where there's friendship happening among teachers and students…. Those special factors are something that universities and collage will never have…

**_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories._**

Suddenly Sakura started to cry as she hugged an unknown teacher. She didn't know why but she just started to cry. Maybe it was the song, maybe it was the memories that was kept on flooding into her mind. She looked over at her friends behind and saw that Ino, Hinata, Katie, and Tenten were crying too. But she guessed the reason why their shedding tears is because they're finally leaving high school. The boys: Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru had grim expressions on their faces. She guessed they must be sad for the same reason.

Suddenly she remembered the first time she had kissed Sasuke, which happened to be her first too. It was so long ago, they were mysteriously locked up in the closet and she had accidentally tripped on something and her lips accidentally landed on his.

Inner Sakura: Damn this stupid song… 'Weep not for memories!' gahh….. It's making me remember the things I want to forget! God is too cruel… I need to stop crying! Damnit! Why won't I stop crying!

**_I'm so tired but I can't sleep,  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep.  
Its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word,  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard._**

_Yes, its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word and we're screaming inside but we can't be heard. Can somebody just stop shut this song up! I hate these songs…Sakura is crying…should I go to her? _

_No, you and her are NO LONGER together anymore! Don't you remember! You're the smartest guy in the school and you forget about these things. _

_But I don't have to comfort her as her boyfriend…_

_You're pride Sasuke! Pride! Reputation! Uchiha! Bara! _

_Her again…she'll get suspicious and maybe end up getting jealous of our past…and maybe even harm Sakura just like Ino before she had changed…Sakura is a strong girl…she'll get over it without my help…for Sakura's sake, I won't go to her. _

**_But I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories. _**

**_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose,  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night,  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light._**

**_I will remember you,  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by,  
Weep not for the memories._**

**_Weep not for the memories…._**

* * *

The next day… 

"Dude, it's so obvious that you miss her!" Naruto said loudly as he dug under Sasuke's bed, pulling out pictures of the Sakura and him.

"If you keep on ignoring Fuyu, then you're going to have a lot of troubles in the future." Neji stated and looked at Sasuke's chibi Sakura doll.

"This is so troublesome…why can't somebody just go: you, the girl over there and you, the boy over there, go and be a happy couple! Things would be less troublesome and we wouldn't have this kind of problem right now." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Well if that happens, then the world will be a boring place." Naruto answered.

"Will you guys just shut up? I didn't invite you guys here just for this…" Sasuke groaned and sank deeper into his bed while covering his eyes with his arm.

Bara had requesting to go shopping alone that morning so he thought he could tell his friends to come over to help him _forget_ about EVERYTHING. Yet, the only thing they did was tell him stuff that he already knows. To make things more worse, he's suppose to go to this coffee shop and meet Bara there. He's the unluckiest guy in the universe!

"It's not our fault that you're depressed, we were just restating the facts." Said Neji.

"Yeah, Bara is nice and all but we prefer Sakura more. Plus, she and fuzzy eyebrows does not look good when they're together. When you and Sakura were together, you guys looked like a painting." Naruto mused.

"I appreciate your descriptions and all but don't you think I already TRIED stopping my father!" Sasuke said, emphasizing his words.

"But, you're not happy and she's not happy. Nobody is happy! Even Kakashi - sensei!" the blond cried and put aside a photo album.

"Hmm now I think about it, yeah Kakashi-sensei didn't look to happy." Shikamaru recalled.

"Whatever."

Sasuke got his pillow and put it against his face. Seriously, their not making him feel any better.

"I think you should tell Fuyu the truth about Haruno and break up with her. Then, go and get back with Haruno! Things will be much easier from then!" Neji said in annoyance.

"Neji! I never knew you can be so rotten!...But I like the plan." Naruto complimented.

"Pfft, whatever."

* * *

"Not you too Kakashi!" Fugaku cried out and paced around in the Uchiha Mansion. 

"I just don't think this good for Sasuke!" Kakashi reasoned.

"Is there anyone in the world that would agree with me!" The father shouted out in frustration.

Kakashi was tempted to say no, but knowing his position, he wouldn't want to anger one of the most important men in the world.

"I'm just doing this for the good of Sasuke's future! Think about it, if he married that Haruno who is just an average girl in everyday life my company will surely fall! And if that happens, what can my future generations depend on?"

"How will it fall? The only thing it does to the company is keeping its current status and not making an extra ally! Sasuke is responsible enough to keep the company going! I know that because I have been his private tutor ever since he was three! Sasuke doesn't care if he gets to control _one_ more company in the future!" Kakashi said in an angry yet calm tone. But he was never so angry in his life, except for the time when he lost his father. But that's a different story!

"Hatake Kakashi, I don't care if you have a teacher-to-student relationship with Sasuke! But know your place; do you know who are you talking to? You may not agree with me now but you WILL! My companies are the best in the world and I want to keep it that way for the next decade! No, not decade but forever! My ancestors have worked hard and so have I to keep it going. In each generation the company only got stronger! Not the same or weaker but STRONGER!" Fugaku said angrily.

Kakashi then kept his mouth shut, seeing that their was no way to make Fugaku change his mind. All he can do now is hope Fugaku was right.

* * *

Sasuke trudged his way to the coffee shop down the main city. He didn't want to drive his car nor did he want to ride his motorcycle. Driving the motorcycle would force him to let Bara hold his waist and he just wasn't ready to make any contact with her yet. As for driving his car, well, he didn't want to create attention. 

Or rather, he didn't want anyone to know that he was with Bara. If a Viper (car) drove down the street almost everyone would stare in awe.

Arriving at the coffee shop, he saw Bara sitting by the window waiting for him. She waved and he sat down across from her with his hands in his pockets.

"Good afternoon Sasuke-kun! How was your day?" Bara asked cheerfully.

"Hn, it was ok."

"Great, by the way, I have a present for you!" she chirped.

Sasuke restrained himself from furrowing his eyebrows, why was Bara so cheerful today? Not like he wished for her to be unhappy but he had just replied a dull answer to her and yet she was still as happy as ever. But most of all, she had a present for him! What could it be? And why would she give him something? He was confused…yeah that's it, confused.

Bara got the bag that was beside her chair and placed it in front of Sasuke. The bag was small and it had some paper stuffing inside so he couldn't see what was inside.

"Um….thanks…."

As much as he hated to use that word, he had to say it because if he just nodded thanks then it would surely hurt her feelings.

"Well go on, open it!"

"Uh...I prefer to open my presents at home, in private…b-because then I can enjoy it more and I can be more surprised…" he lied.

Ugh, how he really hated to use all those words…those words doesn't fit him at all! He hated his father more than ever now. He can't even act natural to the girl that the old man chose.

Bara seemed dense though, for she still kept her happy smile and her bubbly attitude.

"That's ok Sasuke-kun, you don't have to open it now. I can't wait until you do though." She said enthusiastically.

Sasuke just nodded slowly in reply. Suddenly Bara noticed a gold chain dangling around his neck. A part of it was covered up by his hoodie. (Sweater with a hood) She had noticed it right away when she saw him up-close for the first time. But she never got the chance to ask him about it nor had she ever seen the other half of it since part of it was covered by his clothes.

"Sasuke-kun, what's dangling from that chain?" She inquired. For all she knew, it might just be a single gold chain with nothing dangling at the end of it.

"This chain?" he said boringly, while pointing to the only accessory he was wearing. Bara nodded curiously, waiting for his reply. "It's just a chain with a key dangling from the end of it." He replied dully, giving her the simplest answer he could come up with.

He got annoyed when he remembered that key was the key to Sakura's house. Why did Bara have to bring it up? Of course, he couldn't really blame her since she was just curious and that she wouldn't have asked if he had decided to take it off after he break-up.

"Can I see it?" she asked with enormous puppy eyes.

Sasuke sighed mentally and pulled out the rest of the chain from his hoodie.

"Why do you wear that key around?" She questioned even more as she studied the simple silver, jagged metal.

"Because…it brings up memories." He answered. At least that answer was half true, but even he didn't know the _true_ reason. He just didn't felt like taking it off. Although it was lame to say, but the key was kind of a part of him now…or rather, it was only real connection that he had with Sakura now.

"What kind of memories?"

"…."

"Bad memories?"

"….."

_God, so annoying……stop asking me personal questions…_

Seeing that Sasuke isn't going to reply anytime soon, she decided to stop and then started asking questions about his personality which Sasuke reluctantly replied and occasionally lied when she really got too personal.

Finally after hours of hearing non-stop blabbing from Bara, she decided to leave the place and go back to the Uchiha mansion to hang around for a bit.

They walked silently down the busy street, earning attentions from strangers. The couple looked so perfect together that it was hard for them to ignore. Both had jet black hair while having dark mesmerizing orbs and the flawless complexion. Bara walked closer to Sasuke feeling very good and special. Although she doesn't like to boast very much, she can't resist letting other people see that Uchiha Sasuke was hers alone, and that they would marry and have kids in the future.

They turned around the corner, and noticed that the street had suddenly turned silent with hardly any civilians at all except for a beggar in the corner. Sasuke ignored the sudden change while Bara just stared at the beggar pitifully before dropping a coin in his torn hat.

She then dreamed about the never-ending future possibilities, and continued walking with Sasuke by her side.

* * *

"Lee!" Sakura cried as she ran over to him. 

They were just on their way back from a date when a group of 5 ugly gangsters tracked them down in the alleyway. The bozos got angry when Lee struck down two of their companions and decided to give him a good beating.

He was thrown against the wall by the leader of the gang and his head smashed against the wall. Sakura quickly checked his pulse and was relieved that he was still alive.

Behind her, she could hear snickers and taunts and she angrily stood up from the unconscious man.

Inner Sakura: How dare they do that to Lee! Stupid jerks!

"Shut up." She said hotly.

The guys made a whistle and started to woot which pissed Sakura even more.

"So little pinky, want to get a booze and later-"

Before the leader could finish, Sakura angrily punched him in the face and glared at him as he staggered backwards. She smirked as his nose started to bleed.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" he shouted.

"F.Y.I, I'm a girl not a 'son' as you can see. But I don't blame you for not being able to tell a female apart from a male, hot-shot." She replied sarcastically.

"GET HER!" he commanded and soon, two guys started for her.

_Shit…why did I have to taunt them! Now I'm in big trouble…_

Inner Sakura: Kick there butt girl! They deserved to be taunted! Guys that's lower than shit deserves a good beating!

One lunged for her and she ducked quickly, causing him to fall over. The other one crept up from behind and suddenly held his arms around her preventing him from moving.

"Yo, get your butt off the ground! Stop acting like a sissy!" The guy who held her shouted. The fallen guy stood up, faced her, and spit on the ground looking at Sakura with anger.

"You are going to get it missy!" He spat, and cracked his knuckles to intimidate her.

Sakura squirmed around helplessly hating the fact girls will always be weaker than boys. So with some quick thinking she quickly stopped wasting her energy and kneed the guy in front of her at the part where it's most delicate. Clutching his thing between the legs, he fell down wishing he had worn more underpants.

Quickly she then dug the tip of her heels on the person's shoe, behind her.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! One down! High heels rock! A great fashion device as well as a superb weapon! Great for every woman's need!

The guy let go of her and screamed his pain, seizing this chance, she delivered one of her punches at the guy's face and kicked the guy's privy as hard as she can like she did with her other one. He fell down and started convulsing badly.

"Oops…I kicked too hard…oh well; it's his fault that he got beaten up by a girl." Sakura said triumphantly and looked at the two guys on the ground. She had no idea where she got the strength but was thankful for it.

Suddenly she saw a great shadow in front of her, realizing that there was one more member of the gang: the leader that she had punched earlier. She gulped down her saliva and turned around meeting a full grown man that was ready to punch her to death.

"Time to say buh bye pinky!"

She squeezed her eyes shot and prepared for a direct blow…

Inner Sakura: Ok this is weird…. It's already been 5 seconds…how come I'm not being punched to death now?

She opened her eyes and her jaws dropped as she saw Sasuke in front of her, restraining the guy with one arm. She had rarely seen him so angry before. But thing that shocked her most was his eyes. There was a tint of red in it…is that even possible?

"Uchiha…" the guy growled with clenched jaws.

The leader made another move to punch him with his other arm but Sasuke blocked it easily.

"Your face looks like shit, Sez." Sasuke remarked coldly before quickly letting go and punched his bloody face. It only took one punch for Sasuke to bring down a hulk which made Sakura wonder about him. He seemed to know him too, which made Sakura even more curious.

Sasuke turned around and looked at the surrounding. Two guys were holding onto their rods as if they're afraid that it would fall off. While another three men was unconscious. He suddenly smirked at the scene and looked at Sakura in the eye. They had no clue as to how long they were staring at each other, but broke their eye contact when Sakura suddenly saw Bara behind Sasuke.

She felt awkward seeing Bara and quickly remembered Lee. Scolding herself mentally, she rushed to Lee's side and shook him by the shoulder.

"Lee, wake up!" Sakura nearly shouted, but he did not stir.

"Lee!" she continued calling out to him as the two behind her just silently watched.

"Sheesh…Lee, if you don't wake up this instant I'll shave off your eyebrows!" She threatened. Just then, Lee's eyes miraculously opened and he sat up, rubbing his temples. He looked around and rested his eyes on Sasuke then at Sakura.

His face immediately fell as he placed the pieces back together. He was not stupid; Sasuke must've saved Sakura from the gang while he was knocked out.

_I'm so useless…_

Sakura cleared her throat to break the awkward silence. Lee snapped from his reverie and looked at Sasuke who was staring intently on him and Sakura. There was a girl whom he presume is Fuyu Bara. He got rid of his thoughts on the new girl and focused on the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for protecting Sakura. Next time, I promise you that I'll take a better care of her." He thanked quietly, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Then he started walking away. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before quickly following Lee.

"Sigh…let's go." Sasuke muttered and started for the Uchiha mansion again.

Bara obediently followed and couldn't help but feel hurt.

Flashback

_She and Sasuke were walking home when they suddenly heard a commotion in the front. They ignored it and kept on walking until they passed the entrance of the alley way. Walking past she saw a girl with two gangsters. The scene was unclear though, since she only saw it in the corner of her eye. _

_But there was a sudden flash of pink which made her think that she was hallucinating. Why would the colour pink appear in a place like that? Unless the girl was wearing the colour pink. She pushed that thought out of her mind since she saw no importance in that matter. Although she wanted to help the girl though…_

_That was when Sasuke suddenly stopped and ran back to the alleyway. In the process he dropped the little unopened present she had gave him earlier. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" she called and picked up the present. But he didn't answer; he just kept on running until he reached the alleyway. So she ran after him, seeing him pause for a while before going in to help the girl. _

_Arriving, she saw a very angry Sasuke and a girl in pink hair. The pink-haired girl that she had seen so many times in her life, but never talked to, was the one and only Haruno Sakura. Seeing her only made her remember her name even more. _

_Why was she here? Why was she at the mansion on that day? Why was she at the graduation ceremony? Why is Sasuke so angry is, she not just a girl that needs help? Why does she feel that Sasuke and that girl have some connections? Why am I soo pretty? _(A/N: Ok, ok she did not say that but I just wanted to loosen the tension around here. :P Now on with the story…)

_She stood in the back as Sasuke brought down the biggest guy in the gang. It made her fell more in love, just by looking at him and his strong physique. Now she will feel safe when somebody attack her since her Sasuke-kun will protect her. But as she observed her fiancé, she also noticed the eye connection between Sasuke and Sakura. _

_Curiosity was just boiling inside her body. No, not just curiosity…but also anger, jealousy, and pain. _

End of Flashback

_Sasuke still haven't asked for his present yet…he's forgotten about it…_Bara thought sadly. They arrived at the Uchiha mansion already and both have gone separate ways to their room. She stared at the little present that she had bought this morning. Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it off with her hand and clenched her fists.

She must be strong; Sasuke-kun must not see her cry! She must live up to her name, for a rose has thorns and it shall not wither away like the cherry blossom.

* * *

Sasuke replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of Sakura fighting both of the guys. Hell, he didn't even know that she could fight! Although he almost lost Sakura if he hadn't shown up at the right time. 

At first he just thought it was a gang fight, but then he saw a flash of pink. He continued to walk though as he suddenly realized that the flash of pink wasn't a hallucination, and it might be Sakura.

Running over, he found that it was indeed Sakura beating up two guys.

_Knock_

The sudden sound broke his train of thoughts and made him look at the door. _I wonder who that is…_

"Its not locked." He said monotonously.

Bara appeared behind the door, clutching onto the present she had given him earlier. Sasuke mentally slapped himself as he saw it. How could he have forgotten about it?

"H-Hey Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"You dropped this earlier and I want to return it to you…" she said quietly.

"Oh…thanks…"

He got the present from her and held it, not sure what to do next.

"…." The awkward silence again. Finally Bara took a deep breath and summoned up all her wits.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a question for you." She said steadily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

Gathering up all her courage once again, she proceeded. "I want to know about Sakura, and your connection with her."

There, she said it.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second and sighed. He had been doing a lot of sighing lately. He knew Bara would eventually ask, and he saw no way to avoid the topic this time.

"Sakura came to Fiery Leaf High this year, around early spring. At first she and I didn't get along too well and we started to wage war against each other. But it wasn't like a serious war; it was just a series of pranking and such. Then for some reason, we started going out a few months ago and then we broke up just recently. So as for your question on my connection to her, well she's my ex." Sasuke explained and lied down on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

Everything made sense to her now, and she did not like it. She did not like it at all. He had explained everything all too well.

"S-So you guys aren't together anymore right?"

She had to make sure.

"Yeah…we're not together anymore." He said slowly. "If I was, then why would I be with you now?"

"Ohh…" She blushed at his comment, and looked at his handsome face. "Sasuke-kun, can you open your present now?"

"Sure."

He got up and started opening his present with no interest and saw that it was a silver chained necklace with a little arrow dangling from it. _So that's why she asked me about the necklace earlier…_

Bara didn't know whether he was speechless or thinking that the present was bad.

"So, do you like it? It comes in a set, see, I have a necklace with a heart on it and the arrow just slides into the heart perfectly." She explained and showed him.

He nodded his thanks and slowly put on the necklace without taking the other one off. Bara's feelings suddenly lightened and she quickly gave him a hug, making him jump a little.

"Night, Sasuke-kun." She said with a smile and disappeared. He quickly locked the door and took the necklace off. He felt guilty when he wore it. He didn't know what he was guilty about but the necklace didn't feel right.

Sasuke let out a deep breath and climbed out the window. Landing gracefully on the ground he went to the east garden where Shadow was. Since Bara couldn't stand him, he had to tie up his poor dog to the tree and let Jin take care of him.

"Hey boy…" he greeted and sat down beside his pet that was licking him to death. He untied the chain and leaned against Shadow as he looked at the stars. Sometimes he just needed spend time with someone close.

* * *

Sakura strolled around in her house not knowing what to do. She had done everything possible! Cleaning, watching TV, chatting on the phone with Ino, to playing with Yuki. She was bored. She couldn't go bother Lee now since he was resting. It was 1-o clock in the morning already. And she couldn't sleep either. 

With absolutely nothing to do, she went out to her front yard and climbed onto the roof of her car. It was a stupid thing to do, but she just felt like it. Yuki bounded after her and together they sat on her car and looked at the stars.

"Do you see the big dipper Yuki? It's right over there." She said as she pointed to the sky. Yuki just purred in response.

"Oh and there's the-"

She stopped as she saw a figure staggering on the sidewalk. Then she heard coughs coming from the person. Holding her breath, she looked at the person quietly, as he walk past her house. As soon as the person was a few distance away, she continued to observe the sky again when Yuki jumped down from the car.

"Hey! Where are you going!" She hissed. Her gaze followed her cat and out to the sidewalk when she noticed something red on the ground. She got curious and went over to the spot. The red stuff was everywhere and she followed the trail to the guy who just disappeared.

"Its blood!" She cried. "I bet it belonged to that man that just walked by! Yuki, we have to help him! Judging by the amount of blood on the ground, he must've been pretty injured!"

Running down the street in her pajamas was a weird thing to do, even for Haruno Sakura. But an injured person was at hand and she need to tend him first, or at least help. The person was gone though so she turned around the corner.

Inner Sakura: He couldn't have gone very far…

Just then she saw him and ran full speed to him. The guy had his arm placed on the metal of the lamp post and it looked like he was resting. He coughed up more blood and he quickly wiped it away.

"Excuse me, mister." Sakura called out hesitantly from behind.

"Leave me alone." The guy answered in an icy voice.

Inner Sakura: You're such a rude jerk! I was just trying to help you know!

"But you're hurt!" She protested and placed a hand on his shoulder making him flinch.

"I said leave me—Sakura!" He blurted in confusion.

"Sasuke!" She cried out in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I should be the one asking you!" she shot back.

_Great, so this is how it's going to start huh? We finally talked, and it ends up to this. _

Just then he coughed up more blood due to the excitement.

"Look, why don't you just come over to my house and I'll tend your wounds." She said worriedly and placed his arm around her shoulders, guiding him to her house. He didn't argue and coughed up more blood.

"You've been fighting again haven't you?" Sakura asked the obvious; remembering the time when he was also in a state like this.

"……"

"So how many did you fight this time?" she asked again as they went into her kitchen.

"Twenty." He replied casually.

"Twenty! What did you get yourself into this time! Last time you fought ten! But I suppose you won again right?" she fussed and brought out her first aid box.

"Yeah." He said with a smirk while enjoying the attention he was getting from Sakura. Ignoring the stings from the medicine, he studied her house closely; it's been like ages since he had come here.

"Meow."

"Long time no see." He greeted with a grin and stroked Yuki who had just jumped onto the table.

"There I'm done, but the cuts are more serious than last time. You should go to the doctor tomorrow, but for now I cleaned it and managed to stop the blood from flowing."

"Hn, I never go to the doctors besides my wounds will eventually heal."

"You and your pride." She said with a sigh.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Nothing, but why do you always get yourself into these kind of stuff?" she questioned looking at him.

"I dunno, those lowlifes asked for it. I was just walking around in the streets and some idiots just came up to me."

"None of this would've happened if you haven't been walking around in the streets. It seems to me that you go downtown in the middle of the night is because you want to get into a fight. You knew that people are going to pick up fights with you especially what happened this afternoon." She argued thoughtfully.

"….."

Sasuke sort of hated how easily she found him out, but also kind of glad that she understood him perfectly.

"How did you know?" he blurted.

"Duh, I know because earlier today you knew the guy's name which means that you had a lot of fights with them or even have been a part of their gang at one time. I'm not a dummy you know." She grinned.

"Whatever, you'll always be a dummy to me. Anyways, I better get back now." Sasuke said and got up to leave.

"Wait, eat this when you get home." She said hurriedly, "It's a pill that will replenish your blood loss. You coughed up so much blood already."

Sasuke did his famous nod-of-thanks and gulped down the pill.

"You don't need water!" she said in awe. Sasuke just smirked once more and went out the door.

"You know Sakura; you shouldn't help every stranger you see outside in the middle of the night. They could be faking their injury for all you know." He said over his shoulders.

"But you're not a stranger, and you were really injured." She said quietly with a smile.

"Whatever."

"Sasuke, thanks for helping me earlier!" She called out to him who was just about to disappear in the night.

"Likewise."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you seem to be cheerful today." Bara noted as they entered the movie theaters. Sasuke wasn't exactly smiling but he wasn't frowning either. She couldn't feel his dark aura today, which made her really happy. Perhaps Sasuke was warming up to her. 

"Hn."

Sasuke was indeed feeling better than he had for the past few days. He even didn't feel the slightest bit annoyed when Bara held his arm too tightly causing his arm to sting a little bit because of the injury. He wore a baggy, black jacket today that covered his bandaged arms and long black pants to cover his legs.

They went inside the theater and sat on the second to last aisle. Bara quietly munched on her sweetened popcorn and they waited for the movie to start. They were watching the 'Skeleton Key'.

Sasuke knew that this movie was rated as a horror movie and wondered why a girl like Bara would chose such a movie instead of romance. But then he presumed that she must've like scary movies.

The lights dimmed as the movie started and the audience watched in silence. A few of the people were terrified by the middle of the movie while the rest just sat there. The movie wasn't scary at all, except for a few scenes, but that was about it.

Sasuke looked at Bara who was cowering beside him, holding his hand very tightly. His eyes then went back to the movie, as he found out that she was just like any other girl.

After the movie ended, they walked out the cinema and entered the mall which was connected to the theater. They walked down the shops when suddenly, Bara slipped. With fast reflexes, Sasuke quickly held onto her waste and prevented her from falling down.

Bara panted and grabbed onto his neck. Because of the position they were in, Sasuke had a difficult time getting up and Bara seemed to be paralyzed or something and was not making an attempt to stand up.

"Can you—" He was cut off when he felt lips pressed against his own. _What the hell! _

His eyes widened as he just let the girl kiss him. He was too shocked to do anything. Bara finally broke the kiss and smiled shyly at him.

Sasuke looked around and saw people staring at them. He felt heat rising up to his face and looked away, ending up coming face to face with Sakura and Lee.

_Oh my god…did she saw that! _

He saw a slight frown on her face but she quickly wiped it off and pulled Lee away. He watched as they disappeared into the crowd.

"I think we should go Sasuke-kun." The black haired beauty whispered, and tugged his sleeves. Without a word, he allowed himself to be dragged away.

* * *

"You can't do that!" Mikoto shouted. "I don't want Sasuke to be like us! I want him to choose freely!" 

"It can't be helped Mikoto." Fugaku sighed.

"But he and Bara are doing just fine, Sasuke isn't doing anything wrong! What more do you want of him? He already followed your orders and spent his time with a girl he only met a few weeks ago. Why are you doing this to our son!" the mother cried with tears in her eyes.

"It's not like he actually has to start now. We're just doing everything early." He reasoned.

'_Knock' _

"What is it?"

"Sir, the young master has arrived."

"Very well, go fetch him Jin, and makes sure that he comes alone. We can tell Bara later." Fugaku ordered and Jin disappeared only to reappear with a very annoyed Sasuke.

"I don't like this." Kakashi commented dully.

"Be quiet Kakashi, I only invited you here so that you I don't have to explain what my plans are."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Where's your manner boy? Anyways, we can fix that later. But now I have some news for you."

_What! I don't need anymore fricken news ok? I don't need my day to be ruined anymore! Can't I just be content for once!_

"Hurry up, and get to your point." Sasuke said bitterly.

"On March 28…."

_Hey…isn't that Sakura's birthday? _

"So?" Fugaku inquired, waiting for his reaction.

"What?"

"What do you think?" The father asked.

"About what?" Sasuke questioned innocently.

"About the marriage!" His father shouted, getting annoyed himself.

"MARRIAGE!" He nearly screamed while choking on his saliva in the process.

"Were you even listening? You and Bara are going to get married on March 28, which is two weeks from now." Fugaku repeated.

"I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED! BUT I'M ONLY FUCKING 18!" Sasuke exploded.

"I won't allow such language in this mansion. I thought we raised you better Sasuke! But on to the point, yes we know that your 18, but just let me explain. Being married doesn't mean you have to have kids right away. I'm just stating that you guys get married earlier than most and do whatever you want in the future. I already talked to Bara's parents and explained to them about the situation and they agreed." He explained.

"What situation?"

"The situation where you and Bara will have a stable life in the future!"

_Oh I get it, so in translation you mean that no one will get in our way and we will be a happy couple in the future. As if old man! _

"Why are you doing this to me! I'm already dating a girl whom I have no feelings towards or whatsoever, and I already got rid of the people in my past life like you ordered me to! What more do you want from me?"

"There's always the possibility of you and that Haruno running off in the future." Fugaku said quietly knowing that he was a bad father for accusing his son of this. But its better be safe than sorry.

Sasuke's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe his own father would think he would do such a thing. Sasuke himself would be tempted to do so, but as much as he hated it, he was a guy who would keep his promises.

(AN: For those who don't know, if two people married than that means that the couple had promised to be together for all eternity.)

He had no idea that Fugaku would think of him to be so low.

"I hate you, do you know that?"

With that, he ran the room and out of the Uchiha grounds.

_I know…_Fugaku thought sadly. _But it can't be helped…

* * *

_

Sakura went over to her mail box and checked if there was any mail. Sure enough, there were two mails. One from her parents and one that had no address on it, the second mail were oddly decorated with beautiful designs and the envelope was the colour red.

She decided to read her parents mail first and opened it up with a knife. Her breaths quickened as she read on. Finishing it, she opened the second mail. She dropped it the mails and ran over to the phone.

_Hello?_

"Lee? I need you to come over quick." Sakura said quickly and hung up. Just as she did, her phone rang. She picked it up and it was from Ino, Tenten, Kate, and Hinata. They had used the five-way calling so that everyone can chat on the same phone line.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino shouted.

"Calm down Ino." Tenten said on the other line.

"I-I can't believe this…." Hinata trailed off.

"Did you all get it too? The red envelope?" Katie asked and panicked.

"Yes…." They all answered except for Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan did you receive it?" They asked.

"…..Yes…."

"Well what are you going to do? You must stop it!" Ino screamed.

"Ino…I can't exactly stop it…I'm just an a-average girl…" Sakura sobbed, unable to control her tears anymore.

"But you can!" Tenten encouraged, "You caught his eyes before, so that means that you're not just an average girl!"

"I c-can't believe they're doing this…." Hinata whispered.

"Yeah…Sasuke is going to get married…."

* * *

One week later

_It seemed like he invited everyone to the wedding…even Sakura…I wonder how she is now…_ Sasuke thought with no emotion.

Bara had gone back to her family for the two weeks to prepare and spread the news about the wedding. Of course, she immediately agreed after hearing the plans despite the fact that Sasuke didn't even proposed.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto called from behind Sasuke's door.

"Hn."

Slowly, Mikoto turned the handle and walked inside.

"How are you feeling." She asked worriedly.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Everyone is so busy for the past few days…and your father has gone to the states again because of some emergency meeting." She informed.

"Oh…"

"Son, I want you to do whatever you think is right…" Mikoto started and stopped her speech, unsure whether she should go on or not.

Sasuke just waited silently for his mother to continue. Making up her mind, she spoke out her thoughts.

"And if you don't want to get married, then don't. Go to Sakura and tell her that the wedding has been canceled. I'll stop the wedding." She said without hesitation.

"What about dad?"

"I'll stop him too…so what do you think?"

"You're my number one."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, please cheer up." Lee pleaded the woman that was sitting beside him. But she just wouldn't stop crying. They had met in the park that morning and they had a long conversation.

Then unable to fight her tears again, Sakura started crying. He asked if she wanted him to take her home, but she just shook her head. So the only thing he could do now was try to cheer her up.

After seeing his attempts was utterly useless he stopped and just let Sakura cry on his shoulder.

"You still love him don't you?" Lee whispered sadly. Sakura wiped her tears away and nodded. Her eyes were puffy and red. She stood up and faced Lee who had followed her actions.

"Thank you Lee, for everything." She said hurtfully and hugged him. She had known that he had always known the truth, but just kept on denying it. She felt sorry that she couldn't love him more than just a friend.

"You're welcome, but just know that I'll always be chasing you incase you chase your mind." He joked while crying on the inside.

Neither did the two know it; a figure retreated from the distance knowing that he had seen enough to make him change his mind.

"Mother…"

"Sasuke! You came back so soon!" Mikoto said in surprise. She thought that he went over to Sakura's place.

Biting his lips hesitantly he spoke, "I would like the wedding to proceed."

"WHAT! A-ARE YOU SURE! Sasuke, are you OK!" She exclaimed.

"Yes."

"So you want me to not cancel the wedding?"

"Yes."

"And you decided to marry Bara?"

"….Yes…."

**TBC**

**HAHA FINALLY DONE THIS CHAPPY! Sorry for the late update! And I have a reason for not updating for a month. The first week was my Chinese New Year break, so I went over to my relatives. They have a computer there, but I find the time to get on it. The second week was when I came back to school. I had little homework, so I started working on this chapter. But as you can see this chapter was long with a total of 10,380 words. I couldn't have finished it in one week, and as for the third week I started having lots of homework. So I couldn't work on it for some time. Sorry again. I wanted to split this chapter into two, but I decided that I wanted to finish this story asap cuz I wanted to work on my other fics too. **

**And note: I won't be able to update after March 17 since I got this massive book report due and I need to read my book. So I'll probably update a week or two after that. **

**New story! Check out my new story, 'Konoha's Guide To Everything' . It has some sasu/saku implied to it, but mostly its humor. The first chapter is boring though, and I'll update that soon. Ciao for now! **


	28. Wedding Bells On Her Birthday

**Hey pplz once again! I would like toDEDICATE this chapter to Who Eva I can Be as a b-day "present". **

**Happy B-day Aiya! From D-Sempai :)**

**Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA! I love you and so do tons of other peeps! **

**Important MUST READ note: For those who are JUST desperately wanting to know the answer to the issue between Sasuke, Sakura, and of course, our 'lovely' Bara whom everyone wants to murder…well…let me give you a hint: I presume you can read English (no duh, how else would you have read till chap 27) AND you have all read my summary, well does it say Sasuke/OC? **

**I'll leave you to figure out the rest….**

**Chapter 28 (Second to last chapter) – Wedding Bells on Her Birthday **

Sakura got ready and look at herself in her full length mirror.

Inner Sakura: Today's my birthday...Sasuke's wedding day too...

No tears welled up in her eyes since she had already shed every last drop the day before. She sighed and wondered if anyone had remembered her birthday.

Probably not, since they will mostly likely be busy thinking about their friend's the wedding. Nothing in her life has been working lately. She was ok with that though, because since when was her life ever been working properly?

Probably never.

Her pink gown slightly ruffled as she sat on her bed. She had decided to attend the wedding after extensive thinking. Her friends were worried about her when she told them that she would go to the ceremony.

She assured everyone that it was okay. She needed to do this anyway. To show Sasuke that she had let him go completely, but also mostly to show herself that she no longer loved him.

She was sure as ever that Sasuke had finally stopped liking her and found interest in Bara. Why else would he agree to marry her? She had known Sasuke for a long time now. Long enough to know that Sasuke is a stubborn jerk. If he didn't want to do something then he won't do it. The only time when she ever saw him give up was when she forced him to go shopping with her.

A smile crept up to her lips as she reminisced.

Yes, Sasuke was a stubborn teen indeed, as stubborn as she was. Hell, in the end it was HER that surrendered to him when they were at 'war'.

Anyways, it was her turn to conquer her feelings. If Sasuke can do it then she could too. Smoothing out her dress she wondered where Sasuke and Bara would go on their honeymoon.

Sakura stopped at that part and remembered that they were only eighteen. They're too young to have a baby. So the early marriage must've been for sealing the pact and keeping the relationship solid.

A car suddenly honked outside her house.

"Lee's here. Bye Yuki." Sakura said sadly and then slowly trudged down the stairs and out of the house.

She greeted Lee with a forced smile and got on his care. They drove in silence until they arrived to the Uchiha mansion. The wedding took place at Sasuke's house, ironically.

They saw that the luscious garden was full of people. Rich people, business people, and some teenage girls that were presumed to be Bara's friends. They were all very pretty, but not as pretty as Bara.

Sakura and Lee first went to the registration counterin the front to identify themselves and then scanned around and finally spotted Naruto and the gang.

They went to them and greeted each other.

"Sakura, you here! Happy birthday!" Naruto cried happily, "Oh and hi fuzzy eyebrows." He added after.

"I would prefer it if you call me Lee, Naruto-kun." Lee said grimly yet politely.

"Okay fuz—er...Lee."

Everyone hugged Sakura and said happy birthday to her. She thanked everyone, trying to act as cheerful as possible.

"Do you guys want some punch?" Tenten asked.

"Sure." The girls answered while the guys just shook their heads. They arrived at the refreshment table and poured tropical punch into their cups.

Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Katie looked at each other nervously as they watched Sakura gulp down her drink. Sakura arched her eyebrow at them.

"What?" she asked, as she noticed that all the eyes were upon her.

"Um...Sakura, are you okay with all of this?" Ino asked daringly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I mean if Sasuke is happy then I'm happy." She replied casually.

"Ohh...ok then."

Katie studied Sakura and sighed mentally. _Having your ex marry someone else isn't exactly the best birthday present._

Just then some people came up behind them to send their greetings. Hinata gently poked Sakura to tell them that there were people behind. She turned around and her eyes slightly widened in surprise as she saw Sasuke and Bara in a gorgeous white dress.

She had one of her gloved arm wrapped around Sasuke's arm and another holding a glass of wine. Sakura's eyes noticed something sparkle and looked down Bara's head to see a ruby encrusted necklace around her slender neck.

It looked good with her sleek black hair. She didn't want to be caught staring in awe and she didn't want to look at Sasuke so she looked beside her which was full of Bara's pretty friends.

They were all giggling and whispering to each other. Her eyes then quickly looked over Sasuke and ended up having eye contact with no other than Uchiha Itachi.

Inner Sakura: Hot...just like Sasuke...

She quickly mentally slapped herself for thinking of such naïve thoughts and finally looked away.

"It is not polite for us to not greet our guests." Bara started confidently.

"Congratulations Bara-san and Sasuke." Katie complimented and they all nodded their heads and raised their drinks and drank it.

"Thank you for your support, I'm sure Sasuke-kun and I will be very happy, right?" Bara asked her soon-to-be husband.

"Hn." He answered dully and glanced at Sakura. _She attended this wedding…so she really did get over me and went for Lee…lucky bastard…_He thought sadly. Then he shut his mind off since there was nothing more to think about. Or in other words, he didn't want to think at all.

Sakura was as pretty as always, no surprise there. Bara seems to be doing all the greetings so he didn't have to worry about the correct procedure of the wedding.

"We shall get going now." The bride then said curtly and they left with a nod.

"Wow, she's really formal about this." Ino noted after the **couple** left.

"Yeah and did you see her friends?" Katie asked.

"They all seem to be gossiping about us." Tenten replied.

"I guess that's natural." Hinata stated. Sakura just stayed silenced as her friends chatted about random stuff. For one thing, she couldn't get Sasuke, who was handsomely dressed in a tuxedo out of her mind.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Everyone gasped, including Sakura.

"Nice to see you too, and happy birthday Sakura." Kakashi said warmly and hugged her. She returned the hug and smiled up at him. Looking beside him, she saw Tsunade, her volleyball coach.

"Happy birthday Sakura." She smiled and hugged her too. Sakura returned it as well and talked with them for a little while. After that, they left and she resumed back daydreaming.

* * *

That afternoon, everyone was seated by tables that were especially placed for them. Servants and maids began handing out food to everyone. There were countless types of meat, assorted salads, fresh seafood, etc. all prepared by professional chefs who had a degree in culinary arts. 

The food was so delicious that it even helped Sakura get her mind off of Sasuke and on the steaming hot food in front of her.

Just then, Fugaku rose up from his chair, tapped his spoon against awine glass so that it would make a tinkling sound to get everyone'sattention,and began talking in a loud voice while they ate.

"Family, friends, and all, thank you all for attending my son's wedding. We are all very proud of him as we are happy to have our son blessed with such a beautiful soon-to-be wife. As a father..." He continued further on and on with his speech.

Sakura finished her clam chowder when she suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She excused herself and went to the bathroom without getting lost or help.

She knew the ways around the Uchiha mansion as if it was her own now. Coming out from the toilet, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure she still looks decent enough.

Turning around to go back to the others, she opened her mouth to let out a scream when a BIG golden 'thing' pounced on top of her.

But the scream never came…

* * *

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand as he uncaringly listened to his father's droning. He looked at Bara uninterestingly at the corner of his eyes. He had to admit, she looked very hot and bet that a ton of guys having been giving her the 'eye'. 

Does he really care though?

He doesn't know.

But hell...now that he really think about it...her looks may even surpass Sakura's.

Was he falling for her?

He doesn't know.

Confused, he sighed and diverted his gaze to Naruto's table. How long was it since the last time he had spent time with his friends? He had been spending all his time with Bara. She demanded a lot from him without realizing, and he hates it.

Back when he was still with Sakura, he still had the time and the freedom to spend some time with his guy friends. But now, it seemed impossible since Bara was always clinging on to him.

He stared enviously at Naruto and Neji with their mates. He wished he could just die right now, right this hour; minute, second, nanosecond, so on…

Shaking his head from his thoughts, he looked beside Naruto's table finding Shikamaru and Ino quietly bickering at each other. It was obvious that they were having a lover's quarrel.

Tired of gazing at couples, he scanned everywhere trying to stare at something. Eventually he found his eyes contently resting on Sakura. She seems to be focusing a lot on her food.

Smirking inwardly, he looked at his own plate and jabbed his fork into a piece of well-done steak. Chewing it slowly, he continued his observation on Sakura.

"Still like her?"

Sasuke jumped a little bit, but was able to stop himself from making it too obvious and that he was indeed startled. Looking beside, he found his own big brother smirking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed.

"You know very well what I'm talking about little brother. I thought mom agreed to help you get out of this marriage." Itachi whispered professionally.

Since they were little, the Uchiha brothers had developed their skill of whispering so that nobody can hear them except for themselves.

"Well things changed." He muttered grimly.

"Foolish little brother."

"Shut up, stop butting into other people's business."

"You sure are sensitive to this subject." Itachi teased.

"I said shut up!" Sasuke growled.

"Hm...the pink hair seems not that bad. Sakura's her name right? Maybe I should go for her cuz you know...you already have someone else." The older brother teased even more, daring Sasuke to unleash his anger.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his pupil's literally turned into slits.

"Do I have to spell shut up for you?"

"Nope. Aa...look she's standing up now. It seems as though she needs to go to the washroom." Itachi observed.

"So? Why does that concern me?"

"I'm just speaking out my thoughts. I never said it concerned you. Now, you're butting into _my_ business...…tsk tsk brother...next time speak for yourself."

"Do you know that I want to kill you right now?"

"Nope."

"Well I do."

"That's nice."

"Can you just shu-Shadow!" Sasuke hissed loudly as his dog suddenly got up from beside his chair and ran across the Uchiha garden.

Sasuke quickly excused himself and ran towards the direction where Shadow went leaving a confused Bara and an unnoticed Fugaku who was still busy with his speech.

Itachi smirked as he remembered correctly that the direction Shadow went was to the washroom.

* * *

"Shadow! You stupid canine!" Sasuke cursed under his breath. 

Just then he heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

"Grrr…."

He ran over to the bathroom at full speed and found that Shadow was currently completely over someone and licking him/her to death.

"Shadow! How many times do I have to tell you to NOT pounce on other people! You are NOT a cat! Dogs are NOT supposed to pounce! Are you..." Sasuke trailed off as he saw who Shadow had given his licking attacks.

"Alright?..." he finished his sentence.

"Yeah...its ok. I don't mind dogs since I have..." Now it was Sakura's turn to trail off after she looked up from picking herself up. "A pet of my own..." she finished.

"……"

"……"

They just kept on staring at each other in silence with mixed emotions swirling inside their hearts and minds.

_Woof!_

Shadow shook them both out of their reverie and caused them to jump a bit. Finally Sakura couldn't take it anymore and quickly strode past Sasuke muttering a little excuse me.

"Yo, Sakura!" he suddenly called out loudly.

"Yeah?" she answered, peering over her bare shoulders.

"Happy birthday." He said quietly. Sakura then smiled widely at him then left.

Inner Sakura: He remembered...

* * *

Ino slightly arched her eyebrows as she stared at her best friend who had just currently came back from the washroom. If she wasn't mistake, she just swore she felt a happy, abnormally normal aura around Sakura. 

Could a trip to the bathroom be that interesting?

Or is she just happy that she let all her 'business' out of her body?

There was just no way she could've let go all the Sasuke-issue that fast! Heck, she was still sad this morning and right before they ate! Going to the bathroom could not have made everything all better! Especially something this big!

Unless a miracle happened when she went to the potty.

Pushing out all the confusion and curiosity out of her mind she started a conversation with Sakura. And strange enough, the conversation had the same feeling to it like a long time ago when everything was perfect.

* * *

Without even opening his mouth to speak, Sasuke knew what Itachi was thinking. And he wants details. Seeing that there was no way to dodge away from his older brother's gaze he began to tell him everything that happened. 

"She seems happier when she got back." Itachi mused and nodded thoughtfully.

"Whatever."

"So why are _you_ feeling happier than before you have left?"

"Because I saw her smile again…"

* * *

Servants began collecting plates and leftovers after everyone had done eating. It was time... 

Remembering that she was in a wedding...more or ever, _Sasuke and Bara's _wedding. Sakura's feelings suddenly turned grim.

"Everyone, it is time...lets—" Fugaku stopped as he felt a drop of wet liquid touch his nose.

_Drop! Drop! Drop!_

They all looked up and discovered that it has started raining.

Inner Sakura: Is this a sign from God?

Hurriedly, Fukagu furiously ordered every servant in the mansion to bring out a super size canopy. He was not going to let a little rain stop the wedding.

As the canopy rose up, the rain fell harder, and everyone ducked in for cover. At first there was havoc everywhere...people muttering and whispering about bad omens and such. Until Fugaku loudly cleared his throat and created dominance over everyone.

"Well, it seems like the spring shower is upon us! Anyways, back to what I was saying. Now that each and everyone of you have a full stomach its time for the ceremony to begin!" he said enthusiastically.

Almost everyone then resumed their cheerful conversations and forgot about the rain while others just furrowed their eyebrows and kept silent.

Servants then began to appear again and led guests to their designated seats that were placed for them in another waterproof tent. Flowers were arranged quite nicely in the tent as well as an alter in the middle front.

On the alter laid a pillow with two bands of gold on top of it. On the center of each gold ring, rested a diamond that was neither too big nor too small or neither too feminine nor masculine.

Sakura was glad to be seated at the very back while Sasuke on the other hand was not glad to be anywhere in the tent. His bride had gone into the mansion to do some last minute make-up and preparations so that everything would be perfect while he just stood behind the entrance of the main tent which was connected to another tent.

His father had finally finished with his 'oh-I'm-so-proud-of-my-son' speech again but in different words. Now it was Bara's dad turn to say his 'oh-I'm-so-proud-of-my- daughter' speech.

Ten minutes after, the wedding song commenced.

_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white..._ Naruto sang in his head. He was pretty pissed about not being Sasuke's best man. After all, he was...no IS Sasuke's bestest friend. And that's not all, he and his entire pals ended up sitting at the very back. What the heck was that allabout?

They were Sasuke's BEST PALS for god's sakes. They deserve to have some dignity here. He looked over to Neji who was sitting two seats away from him, he seemed pretty pissed too.

_Che…whatever…I guess sitting at the back isn't that bad…after all…it's not like the wedding is all that great. _

Naruto sat back, folded his arms and stared at the front trying to imagine Sasuke saying 'I do.'

………………….

_I hate this…we're sitting in the very back…we don't deserve this! We're not that low do be seated at the very back! My rival is getting married today and this is how God repaid me. Just great. Hmph, I'm glad it rained. The wedding was destined to be like this. _

Neji glared at his palms as he tried to think of new insults. He sighed and cleared his mind. His rival was getting married...he has to at least look calm in front of everyone. Being angry because they didn't get the front seats would only add to Sasuke's sadness andpressure.

_Be happy...be happy...be happy...you are destined to try to be happy at Uchiha's wedding..._

………………….

Lee watched as Sasuke and this unknown guy that looked like a business partner of Fugaku's slowly walk up the aisle.

_After they get married, does that mean I'm the most likely person to be with Sakura-chan? _

He was definitely confused. A part of him really, really, REALLY want to be Sakura's soul mate...but a little voice in the back is telling him maybe there was another girl out there that was destined to be with him instead of Sakura.

He accepted the fact that Sakura doesn't love him anymore than a friend, but he was really in love with her. He admired her strength, beauty, and determination. But if he really proposed to her...and if she accepted...would they really be happy?

Every part of him wanted to believe that Sakura would somehow miraculously forget about Sasuke and eventually fall in love with him. But now, that optimism seems to be failing.

He remembered how hard Sakura was crying on his shoulders when she learned that Sasuke was getting married. How he wishedshe was crying for _him _and not Sasuke. A little piece of his heart knew that the chance of that was going to be negative ninety-nine percent out of one hundred.

He can't fully express his feelings right now. He is just too...he doesn't know. He doesn't know what he feels right now. Maybe the best way to interpret his feeling was that he's in denial.

Yes, Rock Lee is denying everything even though they were true.

He doesn't want to believe that Sakura will never be happy if they end up together in the future. No, Sakura WILL be happy with him in the future. She will be as happy as anyone could ever be!

And on the day when they get married, he will go up to Sasuke and tell him that he won. Yes, he WILL win! Then Sasuke will go away and sulk for the rest of his life.

He just wants to be with Sakura...so bad...so bad...

Ever since he was little, he was picked on for his weird mushroom hair cut...he was picked on for his thick eyebrows...heck, he was picked on for his name, he was picked on for his looks, he was picked on for everything! It was unfair.

Just as he was about to be punched to death and being forced to eat the dirt by none other than Uchiha Sasuke, someone finally came. Sakura accepted him when no other people would. Sakura helped him when no other people would. Sakura even offered to be his friend when no other people would.

And since that day, the day when he stopped being bullied...the day when he no longer was forced to eat dirt by Sasuke, the bully that made his life miserable...he vowed to protect Sakura with his life.

SO WHY THE HECK DID SAKURA EVEN FALL IN LOVE WITH THE GUY THAT MADE HIM MISERABLE?

Why was his life so unfair?

Why did God take his only friend away from him and give her to someone who made him eat dirt?

Why didn't 'He' reward him for tolerating his miserable life?

Why did Sasuke get everything he wants!

Why didn't God punish him?

And now...Sakura is slowly slipping away. There was no way Sakura could ever fall in love with him because deep down, he knew that Sakura's heart only belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. Only to Uchiha Sasuke.

His rival.

Well he had his prayers answered now. Sasuke was now marrying Bara instead of Sakura. He thought he wanted this. He thought he wanted to see Sasuke suffer. But he never knew that Sakura would get hurt in the process too.

Was the whole marriage his fault, because he prayed everyday that Sasuke will fall and Sakura would become his?

Sasuke and his 'supposedly' best man stopped in front of the priest who had appeared in front of the alter.

If only he had only prayed for Sakura's happiness. Maybe then, he wouldn't feel like crying right now.

…………………….

Mikoto silently watched her youngest son stand in front of the priest. His son was getting married...it was all a mother could want.

She had thought the feeling would be different. Different as in the bride that was coming into the tent right now with her maids of honor and bride's maid would be Sakura.

How should she treat Bara now? She was a sweet girl. But it never occurred to her that her daughter in law would NOT be Sakura. She had already treated Sakura as part of her family.

In another words, she felt guilty.

……………………..

Kakashi sighed mentally as he saw a hint of dismay in Sasuke's eyes when he was saw his bride coming up.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade for a second and back at Sasuke. She had a somewhat grim expression as well. They were seated at the very front and behind them were Bara's friends who were all giggling and silently cheering their friend on.

This wasn't supposed to happen. But what can he do now? All he can do is hope for Sasuke to do what he thinks is right.

……………………….

The priest began his sermon telling the couple about the commitment they were going to make.

Fugaku nodded happily as his plan was going smoothly.

……………………….

"And so the two of your hearts will soar together in the air no matter all the difficulties you will face...…." The priest spoke.

Sasuke blankly stared at him and looked at Bara in the corner of his eye. She had a big smile on. Was he suppose to smile too?

"Now, before these two swear by their hearts, does anyone have any objection tothis marriage?" The priest asked the crowd.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He felt afraid. It has been a long time since he was afraid. He was afraid to think of what was going to happen next.

"I object!"

He opened his eyes as he heard someone. The guests around him were unusually silent. And he wondered why the priest hadn't said anything or why Bara hadn't turned her head when someone said they object. Somebody has objected! People, do something!

It took him a few minutes to find out that he was sadly, hallucinating. Nobody had said, "I object."

"Very well, nobody has any objections. And so, Uchiha Sasuke, are you willing to take this maiden as your lawful wife?" The priest asked the famous lines.

"……….."

Everyone leaned forward to hear his answer. Tension was everywhere.

He looked sideways at everyone. He was nervous. Everything was happening so, so fast. He saw Sakura stand up and rushed out the tent. He saw Lee getting up and followed her.

He was lost...and he didn't know what to say.

_Tick tock…time's passing…_ He thought. _All that pressure……I can't take this…what should I do? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO! _

_Tick tock…_

He closed his eyes again and slowly did what he did best. Stay calm.

_Keep you're cool Sasuke…now THINK! _

_Tick tock…_

Everything was so fast that they all seemed like a blurr.

_Tick tock…_

He replayed everthing that had happened to far to the image where Sakura had left the tent.

_TICK TOCK…_

_**TICK TO---**_

_Ding! _

All of the sudden, everything became clear to him. He understood everything now...as if his eyes have been finally opened. His mind has been finally awakened. He finally understood.

He must do this.

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you willing to take this maiden as your lawful wife?" The priest repeated.

Not a breath was heard...not even the plitter platter sound from the rain against the tent.

_Sorry Sakura…_

"...I-I do..."

"……"

Naruto's eye widened. Neji's eye widened. Ino's eye widened. Mikoto's eye widened. Itachi's eye widened. Kakashi's eye widened. Fugaku did a back flip in his mind. Sakura had left the tent. Lee followed after her. Nobody except for their friends noticed.

Was this it? They had expected everything to be different. Was Sasuke just going to simply agree to marry the girl beside him?

_There has to be some mistake! _Naruto thought wildly. _What about Sakura, bastard! Are you just going to let her slip away! Where's the Sasuke I know! Didn't you say what an Uchiha wants, what an Uchiha gets! I know you **DON'T** want this!_

"Now, Fuyu Bara, would you take this man before you as your lawful husband?"

"I do!"

_**DO SOMETHING BASTARD! ANYTHING!** _

_Sorry Sakura…… _

The priest looked at both of them. One was almost on the verge of crying from happiness while the other one was...simply doing nothing.

"Alright, now, you may ki—"

"You didn't let me finish."

"—ss...what?" The priest stammered, a little bit startled.

"I said you didn't let me finish." Sasuke repeated.

"..uhh...ok..." The priest said unsurely. This was not a part of the script or rather the procedure. This is the part where the groom kisses the bride, puts on the ring and celebrate! And then he will say, "I hereby pronouce you husband and wife!"

Heh...but what the priest didn't know is...in this world...NOTHING goes by the script.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at Bara, locking her eyes with his own. Her face was full of shock and confusion.

He sighed again, and spoke, "Bara, I do and I would take you as my wife...but I can't."

Bara opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. Happy tears that had suddenly turned to sad tears were starting to form in her eyes.But Sasuke continued anyway.

"I can't because if we get married you will not be very happy as the days past and eventually you will have a broken heart. I have been greatly mistaken and I don'tno one in thistent wants you to gethurt which is why I can't marry you, because the only person I can ever marry is **Her**. I'm sorry but I can't give you the love that you want from me nor will you get that happiness from me. You are a good person to hang out with and I'm sure that a ton of boys would go out with you. I'm not the person you truly want and I hope that someday you will find the one you are destined to be with."

He took another breath and resumed.

"I'm really sorry about all this and trust me, you will beglad that this marriage never worked out. I have to go now. And father, I can never become what you want me to be and don't try and stop me."

With that he kissed her cheek politely and ran out the tent.

As for the reaction from the crowd well I'll describe it as simple as I can.

Naruto gang: Happy and throwing confetti all around in their minds

Sasuke's parents: One is also throwing confetti while the other is too mad to speak.

Bara's family and friends: Shocked and devastated.

Itachi: Smirked and muttered a little "foolish little brother...I guess you're not so foolish anymore."

Kakashi and Tsunade: Grinning widely and proud to death.

Sasuke ran out into the rain and got a glimpse of Lee. He hoped he had said his speech kindly enough, but that wasn't the main point.

"Lee, where's Sakura? Why aren't you with her?" Sasuke asked.

"Because she told me to leave her." he answered sadly.

"But you can't just leave her!" Sasuke argued, forgetting the main reason why he canceled the marriage. "If you are truely her lover, then you'll always stay by her."

"It's one sided Sasuke-kun..."

"What?"

Lee just smiled, "She's in the bathroom. Go, she needs you."

"What? What about that day in the park when you guys hugged each other?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun, I never knew you were so dense. Like I said, its one-sided." Lee joked sadly. "Go now. She can't wait forever."

Right that minute, Sasuke felt something that he really never had for anyone. True respect.

"Lee, you really are my rival aside from Neji and Naruto." He understood the whole situation now.

"Like-wise." Lee said with a small smile. He felt very proud of himself and started to feel better each second. Maybe life was better than it seemed and maybe there's really a girl out there waiting for him.

Sasuke then grinned and muttered thanks before leaving. Time flies fast...

_Sorry Sakura… _He thought. _but no matter what, I just can't leave a dummy like you…_

_

* * *

_

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and suppressed a scream. She wanted to cry but no tears would come out.

_Don't be afraid to cry…just let it all out…_

She heard her mom say...or was it someone else? Oh well, she doesn't know…she doesn't care….she's going insane. Right?

Inner Sakura: Come on! Cry damnit! I'm not a scaredy cat!

After a few minutes, she gave up on crying and ran outside. She could feel heavy rain splattering on her and her dress.

Inner Sakura: Screw this stupid dress…

She ran onto the streets, there were no cars, no people, no nothing. Just rain.

She bet Sasuke and Bara must be celebrating together now.

_I do……_

How she wished she had not heard those words. But she did. She heard it loud and clear.

Now, she was alone in the rain. She told Lee to go back to the tent to watch the ceremony and he finally gave up on her and went back. She doesn't want to look at anyone in the face right now except going back to her house and hide under her covers.

Lee can live without her. She had already hurt him more than enough, and he knows her feelings very well.

Picking up her pace, she started to run. Wet, sticky pink hair stuck against her face. Again, she doesn't care. She doesn't care about her life anymore. In a few days she'll see her parents again. Then everything would be back to normal.

She stopped by a lamp post to catch her breath. It was hard running in a dress and high heels. Her feet hurt.

Looking around, she saw gray. It suited her mood.

* * *

Sasuke ran into the mansion and into the bathroom. But the bathroom was empty. Cursing silently under his breath he ran out again. Asking servants if anyone of them had seen a pink hair girl, he finally gathered enough information to know that Sakura left. 

The most logical place of where she went would be was her house.

He didn't bother to ride his motorcycle or his car. It took too much time to load them up. Instead he just ran onto the street and disappeared into the rain.

On the way he took off his black, suit jacket and threw it aside. The jacket was tight and it restrained him from running in his fastest speed.

_Where the hell is she?_

He finally arrived to her house and he knocked on her door. Nobody answered, so he climbed the tree that was directly in front of Sakura's bedroom. Nobody was there too.

Just then, he still remembered about having a key to Sakura's house. Slapping himself mentally on the forehead, he tugged off the chain from his neck and placed it in the lock. Unlocking the door he went in, creating puddles on the floor.

"Sakura!" he called.

Nobody answered.

Checking around the house, he found no sign of Sakura except for Yuki who was dozing on Sakura's bed. She was used to his presense and made no move to react around him.

"Where the hell could she be!" He growled to himself.

He went out of the empty house and stood in the rain, trying to think.

Where's the next logical place?

_The park!_

"Stupid dummy..."

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky. Her face was numb and cold. She changed her mind and decided to go to the park in the end. 

Leaning against the bench, she recalled happy memories to ease her pain a little bit.

Oddly, she began to think about the time when Lee had asked her out for a date just right before the prom. She smiled as she remembered that the bench she was sitting on was the bench where Sasuke had placed her on his lapwhen Lee complained about him taking his space.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now..." she mused loudly.

"He's standing right behind you, wondering why you are so stupid."

"Really...haha...I'm really going insane...I can even hear his voi----WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed and whipped around from the bench finding a very wet Sasuke.

Beads of liquid dropped from his black hair and wisps of steam came out from his mouth. He was panting heavily.

"W-What a-a-are you doing here!" She asked loudly.

"To get you." He answered simply.

"B-But...the wedding!" She stammered.

"Oh that...I canceled it." He said and put on his trademark smirk.

"B-But...I heard you say I do!"

"Jeez Sakura, next time listen to the whole thing before deciding to run away."

"I wasn't running away..." she retorted.

"Oh yeah?" he teased and instead of walking around the bench he jumped over it just to save time. Startled, Sakura took a step back and stared at him.

"What happened to Bara?" she asked again.

Sasuke groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

"Why do you ask so many questions!"

"B-because I just do!" She said hotly and flushed.

"Well let's just say I told her that I couldn't marry her." He answered casually and took a step towards her.

Sakura had no clue to what to do right now, so she just stood still and watched as Sasuke slowly approached her.

"Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

They were so close now...barely an inch apart.

"What about—"

"Just shut up dummy, because whether you like it or not you're the only one who I'll ever kiss, marry, so on..." he said without even realizing he said it.

"Wait...did I just say that?" he asked himself.

"Yup and you know what jerk?" Sakura asked with a mischievous grin. Her mood was suddenly changing.

"What?" He said slowly, eyeing her carefully.

"I feel the same way..." she answered happily and pulled on his collar so upper body would bend down annddd... !

They finally kissed. It was a long one and they enjoyed every minute of it. Sasuke brought his hand around Sakura's neck as they broke apart and buried his face into the comfortable nook ofher neck. He finally had her back.

"I missed you..." she said softly and wrapped her arm around his body.

"Hn...I thought you would never say that. I thought you would want me to go back to Bara."

"Nahh...I don't want to torture a jerk like you anymore...besides...I wouldn't want Bara to have a jerk like you, because only I can." She said truthfully while blushing madly.

"I miss you too dummy..."

Suddenly the sound of thunder filled the air and they both looked up.

"We better get going; it's raining harder and harder." Sasuke noted.

All of the sudden Sakura remembered something.

"Sasuke wait...I need to tell you something."

"Hn?"

"I-I..."

Sasuke arched his eyebrows and looked at her. It was obviously something serious.

"Go on..."

"I...I'm going to the states two days from now to live with my parents..."

"……"

"WHAT!"

The voice that exclaimed didn't belong to Sasuke though although he felt like saying it. They turned their head immediately and their gaze landed on a huge bush. The two looked at each other and went over to the bush.

"Idiot! I bet they heard you! I though you knew Sakura was going back to the states."

They heard Ino's voice.

"So what you just said is true..." he said softly.

She nodded and the tears that wanted to come out a long time ago began to well up in her eyes. Sasuke just turned back to the bush and kicked it as hard as he can.

"OWWWW!" Naruto screamed and jumped out of the bush and grabbed his shin.

"Sigh... how troublesome. We've been caught." Shikamaru grumbled. Slowly, the whole Naruto gang stood up and faced the reunited couple. They were apparently soaked too.

"You guys saw the whole thing?" Sakura asked while tears rolled down on her already wet face.

They nodded nervously and looked at her.

"Bastard! Why did you kick me!" Naruto cursed and went to them.

"Because I want to."

"Hmph...you need an anger management. Anyways, it's not that I care about you Sasuke-teme...but...Sakura-chan! You can't move to the states! You and Sasuke-teme finally got back together and things were about to go back to normal! What about us!" Naruto cried.

"I-I can't...the plane tickets are booked already and my parents are expecting me." She half reasoned half sobbed.

"But...but..."

"We should get back...we're all soaked..." Sasuke interrupted him.

"Y-Yeah..." They all slowly agreed and separated. They trust that Sasuke will take care of Sakura and sort everything out.

"Come on Sakura...stop adding salt to the world and let's go."

"O-Okay...can you stay with me for today?" she asked him and entwined her hands with his.

"Yeah...it's probably best if I don't go back home tonight."

They walked in silence when Sasuke noticed something one Sakura's neck.

"You still have that? I thought you threw it away on that day."

Sakura looked down and held the silver necklace that Sasuke gave to her on the day of the Prom.

"Well...…Ino found it and returned it to me. I guess I didn't want to throw it away after that."

* * *

Fugaku sat in the tent with Kakashi and Mikoto beside him. Everyone had gone home by now and Sasuke still hasn't come back yet. Bara went back to the states with her family on a private jet. She just kept on crying and crying till no end. He apologized to the Fuyu family to no end and offered them money to make up for what he has done. 

But Mr. and Mrs. Fuyu just shook their head and kindly told him that it wasn't his fault. And assured him that Bara would recover quickly.

He was still ashamed at himself.

"Sir, I don't think Sasuke would be coming back tonight." Kakashi informed.

The father just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Everyone makes mistakes sir, and I don't Sasuke blame you."

Mikoto went up to him and put her arms around him.

"Come husband; let's go in its getting chilly out here. Sasuke would be fine."

On the way the billionaire suddenly smiled.

"I'm proud of Sasuke, Mikoto...and I guess I was wrong. I give up..."

Mikoto smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I guess all Uchihas were born to be stubborn."

* * *

"Bye Sakura-chan…we'll miss you." Naruto hugged her. 

"Here Sakura-chan…this is our birthday present and a parting gift to you." Tenten said sadly and gave her a sealed bag that was pretty heavy.

One by one, she hugged her friends: Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Katie, Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru. Before shecame to the airport she made one last trip to the Uchiha mansion andbid Mikoto, Jin, Milly, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Fugaku goodbye. There was a little tension between them but it seems as though Fugaku had opened up a little towards her.

Finally she reached Sasuke and at first they just stared at each other. Then slowly they hugged and kissed each other for the last time.

"Awww…" Everyone teased as they kissed.

They broke apart and turned red as they faced them.

_Beep! The passengers that are going on flight 777 please board your plane now. _The airport's intercall rang.

"I have to go now..." she said sadly and started to walk towards the entrance of the gate that led to the plane.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Never forget us! Come back to visit us!" Naruto shouted and waved as hard as he can. All of them did except for Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke.

"Bye you guys! I love you all!" Sakura shouted and ran inside the gate, disappearing before their very eyes.

"I can't believe she's gone..." Ino sobbed.

"Troublesome...she'll come back anyway...you sound as though she died." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Shika-idiot!" Ino shouted and punched him on the head.

"Oww…."

Hinata, Katie, and Tenten were all crying and hugging each other. All the boys can do is just pat their backs.

"You know Sasuke-bastard...I really thought you were going to marry Bara." Naruto said silently as they started back for their car.

"Honestly dobe, you're really stupid to think that." Sasuke remarked and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

"So what are you going to do right now? Sakura-chan is gone now." Naruto said glumly.

"I don't know." He answered and looked up at the sky.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're not sad at all?" Naruto asked suddenly and looked at him.

"Hn...I don't know." He said with a smirk and continued down the path.

"You have something in mind haven't you!" Naruto accused cheerfully.

"I don't know."

* * *

The sound of engines filled her ears as they were ready for take off. Her ear drum's hurt after ascending into the air. 

"Aargh...stupid pressure..." Sakura muttered and dug her hands around in her pocket, looking for gum. Gum helps ease the pressure against your ears. (It's true!)

She felt around her jean's pocket when she finally found her gum. She took it out and began to unwrap it. But whatshe saw that was not the bubblegum that she pulled out but a slip of paper. Opening it she scanned it and grinned to herself.

Sasuke must've secretly slipped it inside her pockets when nobody noticed. All of the sudden her ears didn't hurt anymore and she laid back comfortably while looking out the window.

The note says:

_Sorry dummy for not giving you a birthday present. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Wait for me._

_-Uchiha S._

TBC!

**HAHAHAHA finally finished! Did you guys like it? Second to last chapter! I thought this chapter was going to be short but it turned out to be long. I hope you'll forgive the fact that Sasuke was a little OOC in this chapter…had to make it that way. Love you all! **

**To my lovely flamer 'PMS': Ok, I don't blame you on the part where you are not satisfied with my grammar. That's a pretty good reason for you to flame. BUT, saying that my story is shit and that I don't deserve 1200 reviews was what that really ticked everything OFF! Furthermore you said that I should take this story off, learn some vocab, and be originally really topped everything! Well ok Mr/Ms/Mrs. Oh-so-great, you have no right to say that I don't deserve 1200 reviews! If I didn't deserve 1200 reviews then I wouldn't have gotten them! You think you're so great and so original, well let me see you try getting 1200 reviews! Then maybe I will shut up then. But hell, you're such a chicken to flame me while not even signing in. If you have a problem with my writing then I suggest you to flame me face to face…well not exactly but at least show everyone that you really stand up to your 'beliefs' by showing everyone who you are! Plus, you don't even know me! How do you know I only a little bit of vocab! You judge people by their writing but have actually met me? NO! And that's lower than dirt. That's like judging a book by its cover! **

**And last of all, I will not take it off the site just because of someone like you who don't appreciate my work. I don't care if you don't like my work or not, that's why I accept flames only if they sign in and if they have a good reason. I write stories because I'm trying to improve my English! I bet that's part of the reason why all the authors in is writing. **

**Anywz, thank you for amusing me 'PMS' and I can't say I'm entirely mad. If you have any other comments, bring it on. As a human being, I can't just keep my mouth shut while you bad talk my story. If you have just mentioned the grammar being bad part, I would've just shut up. But noooo….you wrote a whole bunch of useless thing. So, deal with this LONG reply and… ok I really want to say eat shit…but that's just mean so…yeah…**

**To the rest of my lovely reviewers: ciao! Thanks for supporting me! Comments, suggestions, and feedbacks all welcome!**


	29. It's a Cruel, Cruel World

**Hey pplz! Back again! Ok so for those that can't find Konoha's Guide to Everythinggo to my profile and it should be there. I can't seem to type the link here so sorry.**

**And did you know? Unpredictable fate is back! Please check out my latest weird chapter! **

**Special message to PMS: Its ok la But next time please don't get super mad at others if they get grammar mistakes even if English is their first language. And you know you're not a coward so sorry for calling you that :( **

**Ok! Let's see what else…hmm I'll do my thanking to you guys later :P …. Oh yeah! This is the LAST chapter! T.T

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 – It's a Cruel, Cruel World (LAST CHAPTER) **

**An/ A very random chapter ahead. Beware or be square!**

Sakura peered over the crowds looking for her parents. She had finally got off the plane after sitting there for nearly 10 hours! Her butt hurts like it had never hurt before.

"Sakura!"

She heard someone call her name as she dragged her luggage towards the exit. Standing on her tipy-toes she scanned the crowd and finally saw two pairs of waving hands.

"Mom, dad!" She yelled and ran over to hug them as they did the same to her.

"Why isn't it 'Dad, mom' ? I don't get it; they always put the mom first before the dad." Sakura's dad half joked half mused.

Together they walked to the parking lots chatting here and there about life. There were so many things to catch up on.

In the car, Sakura glued herself to the window trying to remember the last time she had been to America. She wondered what her collage would be like. Full of snobs? Wannabes? Goths? Sluts? Etc…..

She hoped she would make some new friends there.

After half an hour or so they arrived at a medium sized westernized house with a big front yard, Sakura looked at the place but didn't remember anything about that place.

"Did you guys move or something? I don't remember living in this place." She asked.

"Yup we moved since we thought our old home was too small." Her mom said cheerfully and quickly led her in. Her father dragged his daughter's luggage in after them.

Sakura then got a tour of the house and roamed around as her mother helped her unpack.

"We're going to go out for dinner with Gaara so prepare for that." The mother said busily as she pulled out some of her daughter's clothes and books.

"Oh ok mom. Wow, I haven't seen Gaara for such a long time now! I wonder if he turned uglier or handsomer." Sakura giggled which earned her a disapproving glance from her mother.

"Well I assure you that Gaara did not turn uglier, anyways --- whoa, Sakura who's this?" Her mother asked quizzically as she held up a picture of the time when she went to Tokyo's Amusement Park, "Judging by the distance between you two I say he's your boyfriend! You never told me you had a _special_ someone!"

Inner Sakura: Damn….why does she have to be so smart!

"Ehehehe…." She laughed nervously.

"Well, what's his name! Every mother should have the right to know what's going on with her daughter! He seems to be a nice young boy….not to mention….almost as good looking as your father." She said teasingly.

"MMMOOOMMM!" Sakura whined at her mother for teasing her.

Inner Sakura: Ha, Sasuke looks better! No offence dad…I still love you!

"What! But you know, I swear I have seen him somewhere before….tell me who he is."

"Well, I think you know him but what would you do if I told you?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Oh nothing, maybe find the time to visit him and chat with him if I ever go back to Japan." The other said casually. She looked at Sakura with big curious eyes.

"Hmm fine, I'll tell you. He's….." Sakura trailed off on purposely.

"He's…." Her mother echoed.

"He's….." Sakura dragged on.

"Tell me already!"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura finally answered.

"Oh, well Uchiha Sasuke seems like a fine name for a guy...WHAT! Wait, wait, wait…hold on. Did you just say UCHIHA SASUKE?" Her mother asked, practically shouting.

"Yes I did say UCHIHA SASUKE! And now I'm going to take a shower. Ta ta mommy!" She chirped as if nothing had happened and pranced upstairs before she could say anything.

"What's the matter? You look shocked." Sakura's father asked his wife who was sitting on the floor in front of the luggage holding a picture of Sakura and Sasuke while staring at the wall withopened jaws.

"Oh nothing…I just found out our daughter is going out with Uchiha Sasuke." She replied and continued staring at the wall with open jaws.

"Oh...that's nice...huh? WHAT! WHAT! WHAT! **WHAT! **Wait, wait, wait…hold on. Did you just say **UCHIHA SASUKE**?" Her father asked, practically shouting.

"Uchiha Sasuke…." His wife muttered.

The father then sank to the floor and stared at the wall with open jaws.

"Our daughter is going out with Uchiha Sasuke…..Uchiha Sasuke……I must be dreaming……..pinch me wife…..I really must be dreaming…."

It wasn't until when Sakura pranced down the stairs merrily and asked why her parents were sitting on the ground staring at the wall with open jaws when did they snapped back to reality.

>>>>

Sakura was practically jumping up and down in their car when they set off for the restaurant. She was finally going to meet Gaara! Her long lost lovely brother! Ok, not her long lost lovely brother, but her long-time-no-see lovely fake brother!

"Drive faster dad!" Sakura whined.

"Let's see if you would say that to me whenI crash!"

"Come on! This speed is like the pace when I started driving!" She complained.

"And how fast where you driving?"

"Uhh ehehe….I think 0.9 Kilometers per hour ehehehe…."

"And you call driving 150 kilometers per hour is close to 0.9 kilometers per hour which doesn't even reach to 1 kilometers per hour!"

"Ok, ok….drive faster daddy!"

Sakura's father just sighed at her daughter who had just ignored everything he had just said. Not long after, they arrived and he slowed down his car to a stop.

"Yes! Finally! Wahaha….Gaara, we're going to finally have our showdown!" Sakura shouted with joy. It had already been like what? A year already since the last showdown. Sadly she lost.

Inner Sakura: Psh…I was stupid at that time, hmph this time I'm going to win!

She laughed triumphantly to herself. People, who passed her, thought she was hysterical. But she didn't care. She was happy. She was bubbly. She was jumpy. She was going to **WIN**!

She scanned around looking for any sign of redhead in the parking lot. By redhead she actually meant RED HEAD. Not orangy red (if that's even a word) but RED red.

"Darn no Gaara!" Sakura silently curse.

"Hm, maybe he's inside waiting for us." Her mother suggested.

"But I don't see his car." She reasoned, "But maybe you're right. We'll go inside and check."

They did but it turned out that her mother was wrong. So she went out to look for him while her parents ordered food first and waited.

"He's late!" Sakura growled and began to tap her foot.

"Sakura!"

"Finally!" She looked for the source of that voice and sure enough her eyes landed on a REDhead.

"PANDA!"

"PINKY!"

They hugged each other and exchanged greetings.

"You're late!" Sakura said angrily.

"You're too early!" the redhead also known as Gaara shot back.

"You look the same."

"So are you."

"As ugly as ever." Sakura said with a snicker.

"Likewise." Gaara said with a smirk.

Suddenly everything turned quiet and the atmosphere suddenly turned serious.

"I still haven't forgotten last time." Sakura said bitterly.

"Heh, that was sweet." He replied.

"You promised me a rematch."

"So I did."

They glared at each other with fire burning in their eyes. Suddenly the 'Good, the Bad, and the Ugly theme' filled the air. (It's a music theme, you know the ones in cowboy showdowns in Wild Wild West.)

Standing in front of each other they took two tiny steps backwards. This was a very serious matter indeed. Sakura had trained hard in Japan and now this was the final test.

"I won't lose."

"I will win."

"Ready?" Sakura asked as she clenched her fist.

"Anytime now." Gaara replied and also clenched his fist.

"1….2….3!"

* * *

"Sigh…they're at it again…." Sakura's father noted. 

"Yeah, the traditional 'showdown' they have every year." His wife added.

They looked out the window and observed the two. Just then waiters brought forth the sweet smelling food they had ordered.

"Shall we chow down first?" The father asked.

"Why not? Let's eat all the good stuff first hehe." The mother said evilly.

And they did.

* * *

Rewind. Stop. Play. The Good, The Bad, The Ugly theme can be heard everywhere. 

"Ready?" Sakura asked as she clenched her fist.

"Anytime now." Gaara replied and also clenched his fist.

"1….2….3!"

ROCK!

PAPER!

SCISSORS!

Sakura cried and placed out her 'paper'. She looked at her opponent and found that he had a 'scissor'.

"Nooo! I LOST!" Sakura exclaimed and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"HA! Better luck next year! Zero points for you and let's see….fifteen points for me." Gaara smirked.

"I don't get it! I always win when I play it with my friends! How come I always lose to you!" She whined. It was a cruel, cruel world indeed.

They went inside the restaurant and joined her parents.

"Hey Gaara, nice to see you again. Sakura, why so sulky?" Her mother asked.

"I lost again." She replied.

"Again! Well it can't be helped. Rock, paper, scissors just does not run in the family." Mr. Haruno said flatly.

"Well let's eat already!" Her mother bustled.

"Ohh lasagna!" Sakura said happily and immediately grabbed some to her plate and ate.

"Short attention span….I see some things doesn't change." Gaara teased.

"What! It's lasagna, one of the greatest wonders in the world!"

Inner Sakura: Lasagna rules!

(AN/ If you don't know what's lasagna, its an Italian dish…I think. Its Garfield's favourite food and its pronounced like LA-SA-NIA. Shame on you if you don't know!XD jk jk...

Lasagna lovers like me: Long Live lasagna!)

* * *

3 Months later – Collage -- 

Sakura liked her collage life very much despite the fact that Sasuke and the others were missing. She and everyone else in Japan had kept in touch by phone. The girls would fill her in on all the juicy gossips while the guys helped her keep watch on Sasuke.

She had made many new friends in America and two close friends. Of course as always, Sakura had found herself an 'enemy'.

Daisy Snitzal. Number one fan of Uchiha Sasuke along with 99.9 percent of the American population. BecauseSakura came from Japan as well as attending the same school with Uchiha Sasuke, she earned herself a few numbers of envious haters.

Luckily, Lynn and Fay and a few others were not one of those haters as well as being apart of the 0.1 percent of the whole American population that was not in love with either Uchiha brothers.

Sakura was careful enough to not anyone know that Sasuke was her boyfriend. News travel fast around campus.

So far, Daisy and other Uchiha obsessed girls and gays hadn't done anything to her except giving her a dirty look. She just ignored them and went on with her life. She did not want anything to do with them in her life and she didn't want to cause trouble.

>>>>

2 Months later – Her fifth month in America

Being careful as she was to her little secret about Sasuke, and being a human being…she made a grave mistake. A BIG grave mistake.

Oh how stupid she was. She had accidentally dropped her wallet one day after class and the person who picked it up just HAD to be DAISY SNITZAL.

Containing inside the wallet was…you guessed it….not one but **TWO** pictures of **HER** and **SASUKE**. One was a picture of Sasuke sleeping adorably which she had secretly taken. The other had the image of Sasuke kissing her on the roller coaster ride when she went to the Tokyo Amusement park.

Why? Why? Why!

"What the hell is this?" Daisy demanded.

"A picture of me and Sasuke." Sakura said boldly.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're a stalker! I bet you stole this picture of Sasuke-kun sleeping! And I bet you made up this image yourself! This picture looks so fake! Anyone can tell you just stuck a picture of Sasuke beside you!" The girl accused.

"I did not! Believe what you want Daisy! But deep in your heart, you know the picture isn't fake! And if you must know, _your _Sasuke is my boyfriend!" Sakura spat and snatched back her wallet.

There was no way out for her now. She might as well tell the truth and put up a good fight.

"You lie! I knew it from the moment I met you! Everything about you is so fake! Wannabe!" Daisy declared.

"Hmph. You're such an idiot, speak for yourself! Ha, I bet you don'tknow anything aboutSasuke." Sakura taunted. She couldn't help being evil sometimes; this girl was just getting on her nerves.

"Shut your trap! You're such a liar!" Daisy screamed for the whole campus to hear.

"Make me blondie!" She shouted back.

Daisy attempted to slap her, but Sakura was too quick. Not wanting to resist by holding onto Daisy's arm, she ducked making Daisy a fool of herself.

Unable to do anything Daisy stomped her feet and called her a loser.

"Fool." Sakura muttered and walk away.

The greatest thing of all is to walk away from a fight. From that day on, Daisy had truly become her worst enemy as well as nightmare.

>>>>

The next day

"Sakura! You never told me that Sasuke was your boyfriend!" Fay practically screeched at her ears as she saw Sakura's wallet pictures.

"You guys never asked!" She said slyly, covering her ears with her hands.

"But still! You never told us that your boyfriend is THE Uchiha Sasuke!" Her friend continued her screeching.

"Well I didn't want trouble! Look at all the trouble I'm getting right now. You and Lynn screeching in my ears, Daisy and her little fan club glaring at me everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, and so on!" she argued.

"Ok, but this is such a shocker! We knew that you went to the same school as him but we never knew that you were his lover!" Lynn breathed. Fay nodded vigorously.

"Do you know that you are the practically like the second powerful woman in the world aside from Uchiha Mikoto?" Lynn continued.

"Uhh….no…" she answered sheepishly.

Lynn and Fay stood afar and observed Sakura.

"What are you two doing?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to figure out how you became his girlfriend." They answered.

"It's not that big of a deal you know."

"Hmm…it must be her hair." Faystated completely ignoring her. Lynn nodded.

"Yes, yes it must be the hair."

"You guys! You're not helping me at ALL!" Sakura complained.

"Haha, I feel special knowing that the future Mrs. Uchiha is standing right in front of me, talking to me this minute." Lynn joked.

"YOU GUYS!"

>>>>>

6 Months Later –11 months in total

People are still in denial. Some like Daisy thinks that Sakura made the pictures. Some thinks everyone is lying and the gossips are all untrue.

Only some believed Sakura. It's a cruel, cruel world.

It was lunch time and Sakura sat on the grass under the shade of a big oak tree with her friends and began eating her popsicle. It was a hot day, and she didn't feel like eating anythingexcept for a popsicle. Ahh…the wonders of a popsicle! So heavenly….

There was a crowd of people at the front gate but she ignored it.

"Hey do you guys want to check out the ruckus going on in the front gate?" Fay asked as she came to them and sat down.

"I saw a lot of people gathering there a while ago, I wonder what's going on." Lynn mused.

"I don't know, and probably don't want to know. Daisy is there so I bet it's something I hate." Sakura answered haughtily and lied down on the grass sucking on her popsicle.

"But, it might be something interesting!" One of her friends protested.

"Hn, you guys go ahead. I just want to lie here and eat my popsicle. Besides if I go, Daisy might say something stupid to me, don't want to go through that trouble." She said and closed her eyes.

"Well ok, we're going to go check it out and we'll come back to tell you guys about it." Her friends said and left, leaving Sakura, Lynn, and Fay alone.

"Wow, the people there are very fierce." Fay observed the crowd from above.

Sure enough, they could see people…mostly girls jumping up and down screaming and shouting.

Sakura closed her eyes again and bit a piece of her popsicle off. Getting rid of annoying thoughts on the crowd, she thought about Fiery Leaf High and the good times.

It didn't become apparent to her that everything was suddenly quiet around her excluding the crowd of course.

Taking another bite of her delicious popsicle she suddenly furrowed her eyebrows. All she tasted was wood. Wheredid her delicious treat go?

Opening her eyes, she looked at her popsicle…well…what used to be her popsicle. Now, it was just a wooden stick.

"Where the heck is the ice!" She cried out angrily and looked around. Had it melted?

There were no puddles on the ground nor were there wet spots.

"Do you guys know what happened to my popsicle?" She asked the two in front of her. Sitting up, she noticed that the two had a dazed look on them with jaws slightly open.

"What's up with you two? Hello? Can you hear me? Lynn! Fay! Fine ignore me…I'm going to look for that popsicle….grr…" She growled and stood up checking the ground.

"Where could it….ahhh POPSICLE!" Sakura screamed as she turned around. Angrily she tackled the popsicle stealer to the ground.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY POPSICLE! SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" She demanded and punched the guy below her.

"I feel so loved." The man under her said sarcastically.

"SPIT IT OUT SASUKE! WAIT A MINUTE…OH MY GOD! IT'S SASUKE! SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sakura screamed and hugged him.

"Oh so now you hug me right after you tackle me to the ground and forcefully opened my mouth which you failed to do." Sasuke said in an even more sarcastic voice.

"You STOLE the LAST bit of my POPSICLE! You know how much I just LOVE ice cream and popsicle, you jerk!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Jeez, such a selfish little dummy."

"I'm not a dummy, jerk!"

"You so are a DUMMY!"

Lynn and Fay sweatdropped as they observed the 'couple' arguing.

"Wow, I can't believe **Uchiha Sasuke** is in front of me. I never saw him in real life only on TV. So he really is her boyfriend. Sakura's such a lucky girl." Fay said in awe.

"I can't believe they are even a couple. They met only for like what? 5 minutes and they're arguing already." Lynn said after. They observed quietly whennnnnnnn…..

"Sakura Haruno! What do you think you're doing!" Daisy screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Uh oh….." was all she managed to say as she saw everyone around her. Sasuke's fan girls and boys were staring very angrily at them. Her friends were looking at her in shock and awe. Everyone was surprised even though they knew they were a couple.

She had forgotten that she was still on top of him.

"Stop MOLESTING Sasuke!" She screeched.

"Yeah, yeah! You slut!"

"You bitch!"

"She is not a bitch you bunch of hobos!"

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

Soon everyone was fighting. Sakura's friends and those who hates Sakura.

"Big forehead! I'm going to kill you! Get off of him!" Daisy screamed the loudest of all and charged at her.

Instantly Sasuke quickly summoned some of his energy, lifted Sakura off and dodged the berserker.

"Whoa….this girl can play football." Sasuke commented and gently placed Sakura on the ground. Daisy charged but unlike Sasuke, she didn't have the energy to hull herself to stop and so she crashed on the ground.

Sakura quickly went over to help her but she slapped her hand away and pushed her to the ground. Everyone suddenly turned quiet and stopped fighting as the watched the scene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _Daisy_." Sasuke said coldly and helped Sakura up. He had heard a lot about her from Sakura.

Flashback

_"Oh my god, he looks so much like Sasuke..." _

_He heard someone whisper as he got out of the car. He rolled his eyes and started to look around the campus for Sakura._

_"Oh my god, he IS Sasuke!" someone screamed. _

_As soon as he know it, there was a crowd of girls and boys around him begging for his autographs or taking a picture with them. Everyone wanted to touch him, which made him feel uncomfortable. He quickly looked around the crowd and saw the loudest noise maker. _

_Is she daisy? He guessed. Her appearance matched the description that Sakura had given him. Anywho, he went up towards her which delighted the blond. _

_"Hey, are you Daisy?" he asked._

_"Oh yes." she said quickly, and went bright red. _

_"Then can you tell me where I can find Haruno Sakura?" he asked. Daisy's expression quickly fell and turned evil._

_"What? That forehead girl? What do you want with her? Sasuke...I don't think you should hang out with that kind of a girl. She's a fake and she makes up stories all the time." she blabbed._

_"Really? Cuz I think maybe those stories are real." hecountered and slipped out of the fierce crowd leaving Daisy stunned._

End of Flashback

Daisy was literally scared to death. "B-But…why Sasuke?"

"Simple, she's my girlfriend. So I suggest you to go find some other guy." He replied coolly.

Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to do or how to react.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said finally.

"But what about class?" Sakura argued.

"You can explain to them later. Now go, we have to go soon. And the reporters will come anytime now."

Unable to resist, she followed him and they went into a black car that was waiting for them.

It wasn't until they got inside the car when they could actually have a proper conversation.

"When did you come to America?" Sakura asked.

"Today and I found out where you lived and met your parents." He answered and placed his head on his palm.

"Oh? What did they say?" she inquired curiously.

"That is none of your business." He said quickly with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Tell m—"

"And then so I asked about your whereabouts and they told me you were there." He interrupted before Sakura could ask anymore, "Oh, and I met Gaara. It was rather…interesting."

"Haha, what did he say?" Sakura asked cheerfully knowing that Gaara was extremely protective of her. She had completely forgot about her parents and Sasuke.

"He asked me if I was on drugs, why I was here, and pop quizzed me on how well I knew you. It was weird, he asked me what's your favorite colour, movie, season, when your birthday is and other stuff."

Sakura giggled and sighed…typical Gaara. "Why did you come here anyway?"

"I needed to pick up something." He said mysteriously.

"Pick up what?"

"It's a secret."

"Sasuke! That's not fair! Tell me!"

"No."

"Stupid jerk…fine…have it your way then. Hmph, so when are you going back?"

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW! What! So soon? Whhyyy?" Sakura exclaimed and protested like a five year old and pouted.

Sakura had grabbed his collar angrily making them awfully close together. Sasuke suddenly smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" she demanded.

"You." He replied simply.

"Stupid no good idiotic JERK! Now tell me why you came here, what are you picking up, and why are you leaving tomorrow! I won't take ' it's a secret' for an answer!" She said angrily at his face.

It was a good thing that there was a dark sound proof window between the driver and them so he wasn't able to hear their conversation/argument.

"You'll see…I told it's a secret. If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now would it? Be patient." He said cheekily.

"Sasuke!" She cried, "I haven't seen you for eleven months and you sayall this to me?"

Sasuke continued smirking and looked at the woman in front of him. He had missed her temper tantrums and mood swings. He liked making her mad, secretly. He finds it both amusing and fun.

"Stop smirking." She ordered uselessly. As if he'll listen to her. "I swear Uchiha, if you don't stop that smirk this minute then I'll…"

"You'll do what?" he questions with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll make your life miserable for the next fifty years." She threatened.

"Pfft, as if you would actually do that." He countered hotly.

Sakura growled and pulled him closer to her by the collar.

"I said stop smirking at…"

Sasuke suddenly leaned forward slightly just so that their lips were touching. He kissed her and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close.

"You're so annoying." He said midway breaking a part a little. But Sakura's hands slowly linked around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. She was addicted again and she knew it.

Rather than restraining her desire she silently begged for more kisses. Sasuke gladly gave it to her and sought for an entrance with his tongue.

Popsicle flavor was the first thing he tasted…..sweet.

Feeling the sudden stop of the car, they finally broke apart after 20 MINUTES of making out. Breathing slightly hard, Sakura straightened her back and entwined her hands with his.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ears, kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Hn, I know." He said with a grin and they got out. They had arrived to Sakura's house, only her mom was home wince her dad went to work early.

Her mom greeted them warmly and they went inside to have some tea.

"So Sakura dear, if you had the choice to go back to Japan, would you go?" Mrs. Haruno asked out of the blue.

"Of course!" she said with a definite period.

"Well Sasuke-kun, there's our answer. Everything is settled then. I trust you'll take care of my little flower." She said with a smile.

"Yes m'am." Sasuke said politely.

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"Well this young gentleman here asked me about two months ago if you can come back to Japan. And after making preparations, your dad and I agreed to let you go if you wanted to. I figured you will say yes so I helped you pack and you will be leaving tomorrow." She explained.

"What! TOMORROW! And you tell me now!" she cried.

"Well it was a last minute decision. I thought you would be happy." Her mother said.

"I am! But I'm leaving tomorrow! Oh shiiii…….." Sakura dragged on as she saw her mother giving her a death glare daring her to finish her word. "Shish kabob!" She finished nervously.

"Ehehe, well if I'm leaving tomorrow I have to go say goodbye to all my friends and Gaara. Come on Sasuke." She said quickly and dragged him out of the house.

"Teenagers these days." Her mother said with a sigh but secretly beamed at the two exiting figures.

>>>>>

Sakura settled herself down a big couch on the private airplane. She was a little sad that she had to leave her friends and family. But she knew that she would always keep in touch with them and get on with life.

"Sup?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside her with a can of root beer in his hands.

"Getting on with life." She said truthfully and smiled at him.

"Oh?"

"Yup, and right now I want to see outside." She said and turned around to look through the window that was just right on top of the couch.

She admired the endless clouds. It was daylight outside.

"I don't see what's so great about clouds." Sasuke said truthfully.

"You just don't know its beauty Sasuke." She replied and continued watching.

"Heh whatever, I'm going to sleep. I hate jet legs…" he muttered and threw his empty can of root beer in the trash can skillfully.

It wasn't long until he fell soundly asleep. Sakura finally stopped watching the clouds for it was turning dark. She needed to get some sleep too. There was nothing to do on the plane since Sasuke had fallen into a deep sleep already. There were still 8 hours to go before they reach Japan.

Sitting in a comfortable position, she finally fell asleep. During her sleep she felt Sasuke accidentally falling into her lap from rest. He didn't get up or anything and continued sleeping on her lap. She guessed he was just tired. Resting her hands on Sasuke's head she too fell into a deep sleep.

>>>>>

They yawned and quickly got on the limo. Reporters were everywhere. Sakura had already become famous and being dubbed as the future Mrs. Uchiha already.

"I want to sleep." She said lazily and dozed off.

Sasuke just answered with a yawn. Eight hours of sleep was just not enough.

ZZZZZZZZ……….

"Ahhh!" They both screamed out in surprise as Sakura's cell phone rang.

Sasuke grunted and leaned on her shoulders as she groggily checked her cell. Someone had sent her a mail. It was a message from her parents.

_Dear Sakura! _

_You must have arrived to Japan already. We hope you are alright……_

And the rest, Sakura just read it sleepily.

"What! And they tell me the address where I'm going to stay now! Of all the ways they could've have told me they decided to use TEXT MESSAGE! Such responsible parents." She muttered angrily.

"Go to sleep." The guy beside her ordered and snuggled deeper against the nook of her neck.

Not bothering to even read the address carefully, she obeyed and drifted off to sleep again. She assumed that Sasuke and the driver knew where she was staying.

They finally woke up and were fully energized by the time they almost arrived to their destination.

"Hey…wait a second…isn't this…..YOU'RE mansion?" Sakura asked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke spoke.

"Well…I thought you were going to bring me to the place I'm staying." She said innocently and checked her cell phone to look at the address again.

Sasuke smirked and laid back, waiting to see her expression.

"WHAT!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He looked at her with an amused face.

"WHAT!" she repeated again.

"Hn?" He answered, pretending not to know anything.

"What the heck! I'm staying at YOUR MANSION!" She shrieked.

"So?"

"SO!" She echoed loudly, "I'm staying at your mansion! Do you know what this means? Seeing you everyday for twenty-four seven!"

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" he asked, eyeing her.

"That's bad!" She cried making Sasuke almost choked on his saliva.

"W-What!"

W-Well..." she stammered, "I don't r-really know how to explain this but t-that means that….."

"That…" he said, waiting intently for her to continue.

"That I would have to put up with your smirks everyday!" she lied quickly.

"Psh…." Sasuke muttered and looked away. He was kind of hurt by her comment.

"Sigh…ok fine I lied…." Sakura admitted. Sasuke looked at her with puzzlement.

"W-Well its just that if I spend almost every minute of my life with you, I know that I'll become somewhat obsessed with you…." She said truthfully.

"Oh…." He answered but was grinning widely on the inside. He cocked his head at her and cushioned his head with his hands.

"Yeah…."

The car came to a stop and they were inside the gates of the Uchiha mansion. Sakura and opened the door and prepared to get out when she suddenly felt something brush past her cheek.

She blushed and quickly got out, greeted by Milly, Jin, Shadow, and Yuki.

"Yuki!" she cried as she saw her cat in Milly's arm. Since she couldn't bring Yuki with her to American she asked Sasuke if her cat could stay with him for awhile. Of course he said yes.

"Thanks for taking care of her. And where's my car?" Sakura questioned cheerfully and hugged both Jin and Milly.

Sasuke got out of the car and stood behind her and waited as she finished her greetings.

Her car had turned into her baby. And she had grown some affection to it.

"It's in the garage alone with my car."Sasuke answered behind her. Sakura immediatly rushed to the garageto check if there was anything wrong with it. Car is a wonder too. :) When she finished they went in to the mansion and called their friends to inform them that she was back.

After that, they met up with their friends and decided to do no other than….SHOPPING!

The boys nearly went insane from all the walking and carrying. How could the girls walk for such a long time and still have energy!

It's such a cruel, cruel world…for the boys anyway.

* * *

Sakura tossed around in her bed as she begged for sleep to come. But it failed and she was as wide awake as ever. She had slept too much on the car and on the plane. 

Finding nothing to do around her new extravagant new room which was directly beside Sasuke's, she decided to go and visit him. Maybe he couldn't sleep either.

Tip-toeing out of her room she knocked on his door softly. She didn't want to wake him up if he was indeed asleep.

"Sasuke." She hissed and knocked a bit more. No one answered though. She sighed as she finally gave up and walked back to her room when somebody placed a hand on her shoulder and covered her mouth.

She let out a scream but it was muffled by the hand.

"Shh…it's me." Sasuke whispered behind her. She calmed down as he let go.

"Did you know that you almost scared me to death!" she hissed with a glare.

"Of course I know." He said playfully, getting her riled up again, "Come on let's go outside so we can talk normally." He whispered.

"Fine…" she saidspitefully and followed him out.

It was a clear night and the moon shone brightly.

"So you couldn't sleep huh?" he started as they took a stroll around the garden.

"Yeah, I think we slept too much" she stated.

"Yeah."

"…"

It was silent again, but they didn't mind. It was a comfortable silence, not an awkward one. Walking slowly, they enjoyed the flowers and the peacefulness. But after awhile, after they finished walking around the big garden, they sat down by a cherry blossom tree.

"The stars are so bright." She noted and Sasuke nodded. She sat between his legs and leaned against him, looking up at the sky. Sasuke leaned at the tree and looked up also, lost in thought.

"You know Sasuke….remember the time when you asked me why I liked you? But I didn't answer?" she suddenly asked. She didn't receive an answer so she assumed he forgot.

"Oh you know, the first time I went to your house. Before we had the dinner which turned into a food fight….you asked me why I liked you." She said and thought about that day. (Go to chapter 8 if you forgot.)

"Oh, yeah I remember." He said finally, "And I remember that you denied you liked me."

"I did not deny that. It was the truth, you were a jerk at that time…which you still are now." She reasoned and slightly pouted.

"Suurree…." He said and rolled his eyes. Sakura turned around and looked at him.

"I know you just rolled your eyes. I felt it." She said randomly.

Sasuke looked at her with a weird expression and shrugged. "You felt it?"

"Yeah, I know when you smirk or roll your eyes." She insisted.

"Aww…your so in love with me that you what my expression is every time." He teased.

"Shut up! I am not soo in love with you!" she retorted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Whatever, what were you going to say before?" he asked remember she was going to say earlier.

"Well since I couldn't answer your question last time because I hated you then, I can answer it now." She explained.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again earning him a smack on the head.

"Ah hem, well this is kind of corny but anyways, I like you because you have a really warm heart when you look cold on the outside, you're _kind of_ affectionate and you're really fun to be around with." She said sincerely.

Sasuke was lost for words and couldn't speak at the moment. He hadn't expected that from her and he was touched. It was really sweet. Sakura hesitated and looked at him again.

"And I kind of had a confession to make….I hate to admit this but I also liked you partly because you looked better than most….I was scared to tell you all of this because I thought you would leave me but it would be wrong if I didn't tell you…do you hate me now?" she asked sadly and looked away. She had always wanted to tell him the truth but was afraid to.

"….so I look better than most?" he repeated her words.

Sakura nodded, ashamed of herself. Sasuke suddenly broke into a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" she demanded.

"Jeez…you're so stupid, dummy." He laughed. "You thought I was going to leave you for that?"

She just nodded sheepishly. He leaned forward and looked at her sexily in the eyes.

"You wanna know why I like _you_?" He asked huskily.

"Yes…uh I mean no…I mean maybe." She stammered nervously. Her heartbeat hastened and she felt color going up her face.

"Because of you're stubbornness, difference, annoying attitude, mood swings, and you look better _than most._" He said with a smirk.

"Better than most?" she echoed, highly offended. "Not pretty? Not beautiful? Not sexy?"

"I would just ask the same thing." He retorted.

"Fine…you're a very pretty boy." She growled.

"And you're a very handsome girl." He replied.

"Girls aren't supposed to be handsome!"

"Boys aren't supposed to be pretty!" he shot back, "Come on, I know you want to say it…"

"Grr…ok you are the hottest guy I have ever met. There, happy?"

"Very."

"Well?" Sakura said impatiently, waiting for his answer.

"Well what?"

"UCHIHA! Don't you have something to say to me?"

"No."

"Grr…Uchiha Sasuke, you inconsiderable jerk! I'm not handsome!" she said loudly.

"Shh…not so loud, you'll wake everyone up!" he said, covering her mouth. He could literally see her eyes go on fire just then. "But you know?" he continued, "I have something for you."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes." He said and she obeyed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer, but she felt him touch her hand and a piece of cold metal.

She quickly opened her eyes and looked at her hand and saw a silver ring on her ring finger.

"This…."

"You're now my fiancé Sakura, because I think you're the most prettiest girl I have ever met." He answered sweetly showing her another silver ring that hung on a chain.

"You're fiancé?" she repeated.

"Yup, whether you like it or not. This will keep our relationship solid from now on." He said remembering Bara.

"Sasuke…." She said but couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Instead she hugged him. She was the happiest girl in the world.

Inner Sakura: Hell yeah! I'm the future Mrs. Uchiha!

"I want to show you a place." He said with a grin and pulled her up.

"Where?"

"You'll see."

He led her through the garden, into the east of the mansion. They arrived upon a shed that was behind trees and bushes.

"Go in." he said mysteriously.

"Okay…"

Inner Sakura: Oh my god…what am I going to find in their? Something romantic I bet! Yes…maybe there's a table inside with candles! Or maybe a bed…whoa…whoa….getting perverted there…..

Sakura slowly opened the door excitedly wondering about what she would find in there.

Inner Sakura: Maybe there's another present in there, maybe there's a—

SPLAT!

She shrieked as she felt something wet on top of her.

Sasuke was laughing so hard that he fell on the ground.

"The…look on…..your face." He laughed. "P-Priceless!"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I'm going to KILL YOU!" She shouted out loud. She didn't care if she woke people up.

"Aargh! I can'' believe you did that!" she ranted.

Inner Sakura: Some nerve! JERK! I can't believe he dumped a water balloon on me!

Sasuke ignored her and kept on laughing. Man, did he miss those pranks. Hadn't done one in such a long time. It sure felt good watching other people's expressions.

Sakura charged at him to give him a punch. But he quickly got up and ran away.

"**THIS. MEANS. WAR. UCHIHA!" **She shouted running after him.

"Bring it on!" he challenged and kept on running.

It's a cruel, cruel world…..

……Yeah right my ass.

**Enemies to Couples Finished!**

**By Dark Angelic Kitty

* * *

**

**Wahahaha I finally finished this fic! Wow, I worked on this fic for just a little bit over a year! Can't believe its finally done! **

**I'm happy and sad at the same time. Happy that I accomplished this fic and sad that it had to end. **

**I never liked endings that's why I'm not good at it. Hope you guys like it tho!**

**Sigh…you guys made me so proud of this fic and I want to thank you guys and hug each one of you! Love you all! I want to show you my thanks but I can't! And for others who didn't put me on their faves well I haven't forgotten you guys! And I love you all! Each one of you supported me all the way through! THANK YOU! **

**I hope I receive the same numbers of reviews that I have for the people of number who put this story as their fav. I was going to update two days agoon April 28th which was my bday. But since stupid site won't let me I tried updating it on yesterday which was April 29th. I didn't mind cuz it was still April 28th in Canada. But stupid site still won't let me update! So I tried updating it this morning but nooooo…. this stupid site just hates me so much that it just won't let me update! And now…I finally updated whew. I would be very happy if you reviewed as a belated bday present:) ****Anywz THANKS AGAIN! MWAUHZ! **

**Watch out for Sequal! Ciao for now!**


End file.
